Kingdom Hearts: Heart of Shadows
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: After defeating Organization 13 Sora simply wants to spend time with his friends, however, it's cut short when a new kind of darkness under a new organization comes about, with a keyblade bearer of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

I would just like to say, this is my first story written for the public. I hope it turns out really well. This one in particular started out very different, so as I continue with the chapters, I'll provide you with a few behind the scenes (or behind-the-pages) facts.

That's all I want to say for now. Please enjoy the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Unhealthy Admiration**

_Hands gripped tight around the precious keyblade. Eyes focused and ready to take on the fight set before him. He was in his fighting stance daring his enemies to take a foolish run forward. His companions had left to take care of another matter, but it didn't bother him at all. He could do this alone. Finallythey decided to attack. It was a mixture of different types of heartless working together to defeat this lone fighter. It didn't matter, the --- wouldn't have a chance; He was too strong. He had proven this many times before now. Nothing would stop him. Not even 1,000 heartless. They came at him. He slashed at some, he bashed at others, and he performed magic based attacks to keep them at bay. The heartless had their own types of attacks, so the boy used them to his advantage. He used their zaps, slashes, and strikes to take out a huge portion of their own kind. He knocked several of them into nothing as they snuck up behind him. He dodged rolled to the left, he jumped to the right and took out a bigger portion of heartless with that incredible weapon. Once again, he used their own attacks against them to finish them off. They were no more now, but there were more elsewhere._

_There wasn't quite 1,000 heartless when he protected a dark haired woman at a colliseum. That time, he had his campanions helping him fight. He not only freed her from the heartless, but he also freed her from some hot-headed loser. He was and still is considered a hero over the hero of that world. The next time he fought, it wasn't to protect a damsel. He was now important enough to protect an emperor. The damsel in this story wasn't in distress, she was bringing distress to the heartless. He fought alongside her. Perphaps he still thought her to be the man she had disguised herself as or maybe, because he encouraged her to fight with him. In the end, they excepted the cheers from a grateful crowd._

_Sora never backed down, not even when he encountered enemies he had never seen before. Dusk, the nobody, surrounded him and that time, he did fall, until he recieved help from a king. He bounced back quickly and decided he can take on nobodies as well. Just look at Organization 13. Each member fell to the keyblade, one after the other. Out of this new threat, he appeared to join up with one of them. Axel came to him and helped hi fight offf many nobody dusk. In the end, he was lost to them. Sora, however, continued to get stronger. That was very important if he was going to achieve his goal._

_From berserk computer programs to singing seawitches, to Halloween town's gory goul to a giant genie, Sora conquered them all. He must be proud of all the villains he's fought, including Sephiroth._

_Sephiroth stood on one side of the battlefield while Sora stood on the other. They faced each other, weapons at hand and ready to battle. No other helping hand for either of them in sight; Even though Sora did have his friends, he wanted to take this guy on his own. Eyes staring into the other's, they charged forward. This would be another battle in which Sora would overcome. They appeared to fly as their blades clashed together. But they just hung there, frozen in midair._

The giant t.v. monitor that was showing footage of Sora's recent fights, turned the battle into static. "What? Come on, not again!", said the voice of a young fair woman, wearing a dark tank top with long pants and had her jet black hair tied up in a ponytail with a red bow. On the left side of her top, she had an unusual star shaped badge with 12 points. A strange symbol was in the center. She was appearantly studying Sora in her large, laboratory.

The two smaller monitors on either side of the huge monitor before her also turned to static. She frantically attacked the computer keyboard. Nothing was working. She sighed. The small monitor had shown data on Sora's progress in each world and the amount of damage his foes had recieved. The one on the right showed an outline of his abilities and all the information she needed about him.

"Come on! Work! Work!". She began pounding her fists on the keys in a frenzy. She attacked the cords and the monitors themselves, until she got tired and plopped down against the keyboard to give up. That's when the monitor on the right clicked on. It brought back the figure of Sora and pointed out all of his attacks. It even had a list of the damage he had taken from his battles, both physical and mental. She scoffed at the figure.

"There you are." She sighed. "I wish you were on our side."  
"Do you?"

She turned around at the sudden sound of the dark voice. A tall man in a long silver white robe, wearing that same 12 point star, but with a different symbol, walked up to her. He had long silver hair that fell into his vibrant red eyes.

"Aries. I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"It's a good thing I was back in time. Who knows what might have happened." He looked at her as if waiting for her to admit the mistake she made.

"I haven't done anything. Just, researching like you told me."

He continued to watch her.

**_Okay, what more do you want? _**She thought to herself. "I couldn't find much." He started walking to the back of the computers. "This computer is, is." He hit the back of it so hard, it flashed. She knew it was in response to his powers. The large monitor brought back the image of Sora fighting Sephiroth.

"Fine," he answered.

"Oh, good, then I can keep going."

Just as she was sitting down and preparing herself to type, he placed his fingers on her hands to stop her. In a soft, yet threatening voice, he asked, "Just how much did you find?"

"I found out he's no one you'd want to mess with."

"I know that, but-" He stopped halfway and got so close to her face that their noses were a mere inch apart.

"I need you to find out his weaknesses. If I'm going to succeed where others have failed-"

"He has no weaknesses. I've been watching him all day," she answered defensively.

_**This guy won't accept anything from me.**_

"Then I suggest you watch closer. There is something."

She looked away from him to think. Aries straightened up and started to leave.

"Oh wait." He paused. "There's this idea I've had for quite some time now, and I think we should try it. I think-"

"Save it. I'm late for a meeting with Taurus."  
She looked slightly disappointed.

"Oh, some other time then." She turned back to her work on researching Sora.

Aries glanced back at her.

"Virgo. Becareful."

She turned toward him as he made his way up the stairs that allowed him in the computer lab.

"Don't turn your work into an unhealthy admiration. I'd hate to have you turn on me."

With his chilling warning, he departed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this was a short first chapter, but this is the intro.

More to come soon! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts.

I'm glad I got around to creating chapter 2. I hope those of you who are reading this are, well, planning to stick around til the end. Again this is my first story, so I don't expect it to be perfect.

I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of the story! I don't have any facts for this part just yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: No More Adventures**

"Come on Sora, you've caught thousands of heartless and you can't catch me?" Kairi laughed at her friend's attempts to catch her. "I'm just giving you a head start, then I'll catch you." It was a nice sunny day on the beach of Destiny Island. Three friends were falling back into their old island routines. Of course, the tag game Kairi and Sora were playing was a little childish, but they didn't care. It's been ages since things were normal, before the heartless came. They missed their childhood, which had been interrupted.

Riku was the only one willing to move forward instead of backwards as Kairi and Sora were doing. Kairi had teased Sora, practically goading him to chase her. Now he was. Riku leaned against a tree, watching them. He wanted to sulk in the sun and dream about the adventures he had and will probably never have again. Since they returned, Sora had been opened about discussing all that had happened. They both spent a whole week dictating as much information as they could to their island friends Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. They had a great time doing it, but it's different now.

_**Sora doesn't like to talk about it. He would if you asked him.**_

The truth was, Sora had enough of his adventures. He would act like he'd love to do it again, but Riku knew it wasn't fully true. He just missed his time on the island. He'd hate the thought of losing his friends again and the idea that he might not ever see them if he did go on another adventure. Only he and Kairi knew and understood his feelings. They comforted him when he confessed his worries.

_One week after returning to Destiny Island._

_"It's okay Sora, we're all together now," said Kairi, "We've always been together."_

_They were in Sora's bedroom at the time._

_"I know, but...I don't know why I'm feeling this way. It's not like I don't want to help, but I've been through a lot. I just need a break."_

_"Alright already." Riku moved forward and finally spoke up._

_"It's over, besides, what are the odds of heartless or nobodies or organizations returning? You finished them-- we finished them off together. Kairi's right, we were never lost. We'll always be together."_

_"Of course we will," Kairi said happily._

_"Thanks guys."_

Riku sighed. **_He may not be interested in fighting now, but that will change. I don't know why, but it will. _**He moved off the tree just as Sora bent over to take a break from chasing Kairi.

"What? Giving up already?"  
"No way. Just you wait, I'll get you." Riku walked up to them.

"Hey Riku, you wanna join us?"  
Riku scoffed at the request Sora made.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really. I just think we should be doing something besides playing kid games. We're not kids anymore."

Sora scratched his head in embarassment. "I know, but, hey you're not even playing!"

"That's the point. Come on Sora, let's do something more exciting."

Kairi noticed that Sora shifted a bit under Riku's pressure.

"Well-"

"How about we go swimming?" Kairi interrupted. Riku looked at her. Clearly he was hoping for something more. "We can invite Wakka and Tidus and Selphie."

This sudden idea allowed Sora to escape from his feelings of slight nervousness.

"Yeah, let's do that."

"I'll go get them," Kairi said while running off.

Now only Riku and Sora were left. Sora couldn't beleive it; he actually felt akward standing there. Like a childish teen. He chanced a glance at Riku and saw him looking out into the ocean. He knew what he must be thinking.

"Look Riku, I know things haven't really changed since we've been back, but what's wrong with that? You can't have an adventure all the time. We had a great time together and who knows-"

"Sora, we had a great time here."  
"Well yeah."

When he turned to look at him, Sora was able to see peace upon his face. "You know you're right. There's nothing wrong with it. I just miss it that's all. The adventure I mean."

"Well if you want adventure, you can find it right here!" Sora grinned and pulled out a wooden sword.

Riku grinned too. It had been a long time since they played with fake weapons. It brought back his childhood memories. He pulled out his wooden sword as well and they prepared to fight. They started to circle one another, just as Kairi arrived with their other three friends.

"You guys, I thought we were going swimming?", Kairi called to them.

"Yeah! Go Sora!," Tidus yelled.

"Sora? Go Riku!," Wakka called out. Selphie and Tidu looked at him in confusion.

"Hey, somebody's got to cheer him on yah?"  
Sora leaped forward, but Riku dodged out of the way. Sora quickly recovered and took a swing at his favorite opponent. Their swords clashed and bashed at one another. Selphie took her eyes away from Sora and Riku's fight to Kairi.

"Hey Kairi? You okay?"

She had been staring at the two as though she didn't even see them.

She was thinking about Sora nearly being overcome by heartless in the castle that never was. It was a moment where they had finally reached each other, but was overcome by the constant struggle to stay together.

_Sora, Donald and Goofy had made their way into the center of the castle that never was and were conversing with Xemnas himself. That's when countless heartless and nobodies appeared. Kairi had made it to the balcony and was looking down at them._

_"Sora!" ,She shouted happily. After all that waiting, she was finally going to see him. "Sora, it's really you!"_

_"Kairi!", he shouted back, but was interrupted by the heartless that attacked him. **No** she thought, **I'm not goint to lose you again.**_

_"You leave Sora alone."_

_Of course they wouldn't so she'd just have to make them. She ran back as far as she could and leaped off the balcony. She landed perfectly and moved in to help, but the heartless overcame her too._

_"Sora," she cried softly._

"Kairi, Kairi?," she was broken out of her trance by Selphie.

"Huh?"

"You okay? You kinda got lost there."  
"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?"  
Kairi saw no reason to worry her. It was all in the past, and it was going to stay that way. She smiled to herself.

"I was thinking about how great it is to be back."  
Selphie smiled. "Yeah, it is great." She then turned her attention back to the boys. "Come on you guys, Kairi wants to go swimming and so do I."

At this point, Riku had Sora pinned to the ground. "Now?, I almost got him," Sora informed them.

"Almost got him? I think he's almost got you." They laughed at this, which quickly annoyed Sora.

"Okay, okay. Let m up, I'm done."  
Riku backed off with a smirk on his face. "Okay then I win. Let's go swimming."

Riku led the way.

"Ah man Sora, you're telling me you can beat heartless and all other sorts of monsters and you can't beat Riku."

"Shut it Tidus."

"Okay then." He quickly ran off to Wakka and Riku, where Wakka was asking Riku to show him his moves.

"Come on you guys!," Selphie called out to Kairi and Sora as she too ran off.

Kairi was busy offering Sora a helping hand.

"Are you alright?"  
"Of course, nothing can hurt me." She laughed.

"I've missed that laugh." "I've missed you making me laugh."

Sora stood up, dusted the sand off of his pants and headed toward the beach with Kairi. As they walked, he kept glancing at her.

_**Strange, for some reason, I can barely think of anything to say to her. Maybe I've said it all. Maybe I'm tired.**_

_Sora, with the help of his new friends, had just defeated Ansem. Everything was going back to normal, everything was going to be alright. Then he turned back at the sound of her voice._

_"Sora." They were being separated again._

_Everything seemed to speed through his mind. He remembered reaching out to her and promising he'd return. Kairi told him she knew he would._

_He remembered when he first found her on their first adventure. They were on Captain Hook's ship and Riku had found her. She looked as though she were in some kind of a daze. **That didn't last, Kairi showed them; she showed them all.**_

_The next time he found her, she was fighting back with a keyblade of her own. It jus goes to show that things are always changing and that they were growing up._

"Sora? What's wrong?" Sora shook his head to snap back into reality.

"Huh, oh nothing. Come on, I'll race you."

He started running to catch up with Riku.

"Sora!, she laughed and started running too. While they were running, in the spur of the moment, Kairi decided to bring up something that was far from Sora's mind.

"Hey Sora!"

"Yeah?"  
"Do you remember that message from the king?"  
Sora almost growled. **_How could she bring that up now? _**He wasn't going to let her. This was his time now.

"Kairi, I'm going swimming. The king has nothing to do with it." He ran even faster.

Kairi stopped. **_I didn't mean to hurt him. Maybe everyting that happened has taken a heavy toll on him._**

"Come on!"

She looked up and continued to run, while the sun's rays rained down upon them.

In the jungle on the beach, two quirky companions were trying to find the location of the beach. The tall companion was trying to find it's location on a map, while his short companion was looking around in different directions.

"We've been here before. Why can't we find it!"

"Ah-yuk, we've been here sure, but not from this direction Donald."

Donald seemed agitated, so Goofy tried to make him feel better.

"Don't be sore, we'll find it."  
"Ooooohh!"

"You know it was awfully nice of the king to give us this vacation time to see our old friends."

"Yeah, too bad the king couldn't come. I wonder why."  
"Hmmm. You remember that note he sent to Sora?"  
"Ah-huh."  
"Maybe that had something to do with it. Maybe there's trouble."  
"I hope not, but if there is, Sora, you and me will take care of it."  
Goofy smiled.

"Yeah, cause we're a team and we've got to stick together."  
"Right. Hey look."  
Donald pointed through the bushes and saw what must be the beach.

The ocean was currently occupied by a swimming group of friends. They had switched to their bathing suits. Selphie was wearing a cute yellow bikini, Kairi's was pink. Tidus had on dark blue trunks, while Wakka's was orange. Sora had on light red trunks. Riku on the other hand, wore black trunks with a dark blue top.

The girls sat on a large rock and watched as the boys had swimming contests, water fights and performed dives. Riku decided to push their fun with a little challenge.

"Hey Sora, I bet I can dive deeper than you can."  
Sora laughed. "You forgot, I swam in Atlantica with mermaids. If anyone knows anything about diving, it's me."  
"Yeah, but you had a tail that time, Selphie laughed. The others joined in the tease as well.

"Let's go on the count of three. One, two...-"  
"GOOFY! DONALD!," Sora shouted in joy at the top of his lungs. He jumped out of the water and headed straight towards them. The others looked back and took off to greet the new comers. Riku, however, remained in the water. **_Does this mean trouble? I'd better find out._**

"SORA!," Donald and Goofy both shouted as though they had not seen their friend in years. They embraced one another in one wet dirty hug; Sora being wet from swimming and Donald and Goofy being dirty from trecking through the jungle. Kairi also recieved a hug from them as she properly introduced them to Tidus, Wakka and Selphie.

"Ah-yuk, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."  
"So, how've you been?" Sora asked.

"Well, we've been doing just great," Goofy answered.

"Yeah, we're on vacation. The king let us come here to visit you guys."  
"That's great."

"Now you can see what Sora's like when he's not fighting," Kairi giggled.

"Ooo, let's take them swimming!," Selphie cheered.

"No, let's duel! Now that they're heare, they can teach us a thing or two," Tidus announced.

"Come on you guys. They probably want to relax yah?" Wakka asked.

"Guys they can decide for themselves," Sora started in on them; it wasn't long before they were going back and fort on what should be done with Donald and Goofy.

"Gosh.Maybe this was a bad time," Goofy whispered to Donald.

"It would only be a bad time if there were more heartless." The group of arguing teens stopped and stared as Riku approached them. Sora hadn't considered this.

"Hey, are you sure you guys are on vacation?" He asked tentively. He'd hate the idea of running off on another adventure so soon. **_I'm not being selfish am I?_**

"Of course we're on vacation," Donald assured him.

"No more heartless?"  
"Nope, I haven't seen any. No heartless, no nobodies." He chuckled in the thought of a days rest. It was at that moment when he noticed the teen's swimming suits. "Hey, you all have on your swimming clothes. Why didn't I notice before." He scratched his head in thought. "Oh well, come on Donald, let's go swimming!"

Goofy took off and Tidus, Wakka and Selphie ran after him. "Hey wait for me!" Donald cried out. He too ran off.

Kairi, Sora and Riku stayed behind. Kairi looked into Riku's eyes which were set on Goofy and Donald, as though he didn't trust what they were saying.

"You don't really think they'd be here for trouble do you?"  
"You heard them Kairi, they came to visit. There doesn't always have to be trouble," Sora said in defense. "Right Riku?" Riku bowed his head down in thought. After a moment, he answered. "Sora's right. Let's not worry. Let's have fun." He took off and Sora followed. Kairi waited a bit, then ran after them.

The day went as fast as it had started with plenty to accomplish. After swimming, Goofy and Donald demonstrated their fighting techniques. After that, they played a fun game of volleyball. Goofy was the center of attention of that game as he kept falling down. The evening was coming and it was bringing something familiar with it. Something familiar, yet far away from Sora's mind. "I hope this goes well. There's no reason why it shouldn't." The tiny figure hopped his way to the tired group with a letter in hand.

Riku walked alongside Sora as they headed home.

"Was that enough of an adventure for you Riku?" He didn't respond. "Well?" Sora continued.

Riku was busy staring at the tiny figure that was moving toward them. Sora looked in his direction too.

"Sora! Sora!"

"Jiminy? What are you...are you here on vacation too?"  
"This is no vacation Sora. I've got an urgent message from the king." All Sora's fears rushed to the surface. He felt himself reliving his previous events, but snapped himself out of it.

"How urgent?" Riku asked for Sora. Kairi, who was farther up ahead, turned back and noticed what was happening.

"Well, read it!"  
Sora took the paper. By now, everyone else had stopped their treck home and moved towards Sora.

"What is it Sora?" Goofy asked seriously.

Sora looked at Riku and laughed nervously.

"I thought we agreed. No more adventures."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That wraps up chapter 2. I've been so busy with school work, that I'm just now getting back to updating. ((((((It hasn't been years though!)))))This is still my first story. Now that things are slowing down a bit, I can update more often.

I hope to catch some eyes with this story.

I am aware that there are thousands of KH stories out there and some get over looked. Even the best ones. I'm not saying this is the BEST story, I'm just saying, it's nice to know I've caught someone's attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own Kingdom hearts**

I don't have any facts on this part that I can give away just yet. Please keep reading though. It may seem like a slow start, but in order to get a good story out of this, there's no better place to start than the begining.

On with chapter 3. Now we're getting down to business.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Shadows About**

In another part of the world, Disney Castle stood under a semi-dark sky. To anyone passing by, it would look like a storm was coming in, but others knew something was up. The king of Disney castle looked out of one of his many windows at the sky. He sighed. He had hoped their last round with Xemnas would be enough to rid the world of the darkness that put so many people in danger. He knew of course there would always be darkness in some hearts; he had said that darkness was half of everything. He told Xemnas you can't have one without the other. It was starting to look like you can only have one and that was darkness. He wasn't completely sure if any such thing was really occuring. He couldn't truly see it, but he could feel it with his heart.

He left the window and started to walk down the hall to the library. As he walked, he thought about the warning he sent Sora a couple of days after he returned to Destiny Island.

_Dear Sora, Kairi, and Riku,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and I hope you are enjoying a break from your adventures. I'm sorry to be brief, but I haven't got much time. I know the last thing you want to hear is that we have more trouble._

_I'm not certain, but there have been a couple of odd happenings taking place here. I believe it is the result of stopping Xemnas and his plans. I have recently set up a team to investigate._

_Don't worry. There's no need for the keyblade just yet. If there is, I'll be sure to send word._

_King Mickey._

_P.S._

_Take good care of that keyblade_

Once he made it to the library, he found the queen and her mistress searching through books to find any information on what could be causing the darkness to return.

"There's not much of a sign on anything happening," Daisy told Queen Minnie. "Still we've got to be sure," the queen answered back. "Oh, King Mickey."

"Anything? Have you found anything yet?"  
"No, there's nothing."

The king walked over to the window. Pluto, who was laying in his basket following his movements, started to get up. Suddenly, Mickey slammed down his fists. Pluto, who was frightened by this action, laid back down and whined.

"Mickey!," Minnie cried.

"I'm sorry Minnie, but we've delt enough with the darkness. We've faught long and hard, just for it to return once more. Minnie, how many more battles do we have to fight for this to be all over?"

She walked over to him to give him some form of comfort.

"It will be okay, you'll see. Yes we've faught long and hard, and everytime we did, it was always worth it. Don't give up, not now. You've used your heart to see things through and you can do it again. Once and for all."

Mickey held her hand and looked back at her, grateful for what she had said.

"You're right Minnie. No matter how many times the darkness tries to take over, I will not let it take over my heart."

He looked out the window once more.

"I hope Sora sees it the same way."  
He was now thinking about the letter he recently sent to Sora. By now, Sora must be so emerged in his island life that his desire to fight, what might be the darkest fight he's ever faught, is lost.

_Dear Sora,_

_I have addressed this letter to you, in hopes that you will regard it with an open mind. I know how you must be feeling, especially with the arrival of this letter._

_Please note, that if I thought there was any other way to fight the darkness, I would choose it rather than get you involved. I have failed to understand the odd happenings occurring here. I know you may not have understood what that means, but I must be careful in case this letter ended up in the wrong hands._

_I am asking you to fight once more Sora. It will be dangerous, very dangerous. I do not recommend that your friends get involved, but they may be our only hope. We'll need all the help we can get._

_I will send for you shortly._

_King Mickey._

_P.S._

_I'm sorry._

The queen appeared to understand what the king must be thinking and tried to comfort him. "I know, let's contact Cid, and Leon and the rest of the gang in Radiant Garden. I'm sure they can come up with something." Mickey turned to her and smiled.

"I took care of that this morning. They feel it too. There's something going on, but they're not sure what. Neither am I."  
Daisy walked up to the window and gasped at what she saw.

"That might be a clue!"

The queen and king looked where Daisy was pointing. Pluto ran up to the window and started barking. There in the garden under a bush, were two shadow heartless. Their glowing eyes scanned the area around them.

"Gaurds! Gaurds!," the king cried out and ordered them to seize the uninvited. He gave them specific orders that the queen and Daisy knew nothing about.

"Mickey, what are you doing?"  
"Just watch."  
They loked down into the garden and watched as three of Mickey's gaurds surrounded the intrudors. They waited, but nothing happened.

"Mickey, what?-"  
"Minnie watch. They should be trying to attack by now, but they're not. Even if they are few in numbers, they should still be blindly running forward. That or they should be trying to escape, disappearing."

He paused, nerves running on end.

"Nothing," he said angrily.

"What does this mean?"  
"It means someone must have sent them to spy on us."

"Spy?"

"That's right. I've gotten letters about heartless not attacking. They just sit there and watch.They don't even fight back when you capture or destroy them. There are others out there. Others that we don't see."  
"But," the queen was getting very worried,"But, where are they coming from? They're not like the heartless we've encountered before."

"I know they're not, but that's what I've got to find out. Daisy, I need you to contact Leon and tell him I'm on the way."

Minnie ran up to him as he walked away.

"You're leaving?"  
"Yes Minnie, but I'll be back real soon. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out the door. He warned the gaurds of his departure and ordered extra protection around the castles and Queen Minnie.

Shadows formed pass bushes in a place called Radiant garden. These shadows were not heartless, they were humans. Leon, Yuffie and Aerith were carefully making their way back to Merlin's house to contact the king. Leon moved quickly, carrying the gunblade over his shoulders and not saying a word. They had just come back from dealing with their security system which was causing trouble in another part of town. Since it was acting up so badly, they had to shut it off.

Aerith looked at Leon, wanting to make conversation, but that was behind her. She had to stay sharp and keep alert. Yuffie was doing a good job of that so far. All while they were walking, she was practising her ninja moves. She kept turning this way and that as if expecting something to jump out at her. It was starting to get to her.

"Yuffie!"

Yuffie fell back, not expecting her sudden yell.

"What?"

Aerith sighed. The odd behavior of the heartless was really getting to her.

"How do you expect to take out your enemies if you're too tired to even move?"  
She pondered this for a moment before saying, "You're here with me. We can take them on together. Besides, I won't get tired."

She went right back to what she was doing. Aerith sighed again and looked at Leon. "Leon, how long do you think we can hold this up?"

He seemed to be thinking about it.

"Hmm. We should have word from the king soon."

He continued to hurry forward.

"And then?"  
Yuffie finally stopped and looked at Leon too.

"Do you think Sora will be ready to fight? It seems so sudden that everything's gone wrong again."

He wouldn't answer. His silence started to bother them.

It wasn't lon before they reached Merlin's house, which was filled with Merlin's magic books, and potions on one side, and the computer system on the other. Before they went inside, Leon stopped at the door.

"I know one thing for sure. We nee everyone's help this time."

They enterd the home and saw Cid at the computer and Merlin looking through one of his spell books. Aerith ran up to Cid.

"Cid, did you see any sign of Cloud?"

"No Aerith, I'm sorry. He hasn't come back yet."

Everyone watched as she moved over to a chair in front of Merlin and sank down. Cloud had disappeared two days ago while trying to rid a section of the town of the heartless. No one had seen him since. They had been trying to comfort her, but it had done very little. She was trying to be strong and told everyone that she wasn't worried. She knew Cloud could take care of himself. What bothered her most was that up to this point, the heartless hadn't attacked anyone. They just stood back and watched. It was disturbing to know that they would suddenly strike back. She knew no one else was responsible for Cloud's disappearance except the heartless. Cid sighed and looked away from the computer screen to look at Aerith.

"I did find something that might interest you. It might interest you all."

"What is it?," Yuffie asked.

"We've got word from the king."

Everyone looked at him. It felt so surreal.

"Really? What did he say?," Leon asked boldly. Merlin closed the book he was reading and moved over to the group.

"I believe, I hope I'm remembering this correctly, which I am-"  
"Get on with it old man," Cid snapped.

"Ah yes, he said he would be arriving shortly."  
"How shortly?," asked Aerith, who was still thinking about Cloud.

"Very shortly."  
They all turned to the door at the sound of the voice. King Mickey stood there, in his dark traveling outfit --similar to the clothes Organization 13 wore. Before anyone could speak, the king raised his hand for silence. He stepped in and locked the door behind him. Under his cloak, he pulled out his golden keyblade. The others didn't have to ask what that was about. They already knew.

"Sorry I couldn't get here soon enough. There was trouble."  
"Yes," said Leon," The heartless are begining to fight back, but I don't care if they do or don't." He swung his own gunblade down beside him. "I'm getting rid of them."  
"Hold your horses Leon, we have to have a plan first."

In the room, in a closet, something was watching and listening to the conversation between the crack of the door.

Aerith stood up and walked forward. "What about Sora?"

Mickey paused before saying,"I sent him a letter. After that, the rest is up to him."

"What do you mean?," Cid to moved in.

"I need him and anyone else who's helping to be ready. I will send for him soon."  
Leon began to get ticked off at all this waiting. "Soon! We don't have time. It's happening again. The heartless are spying and attacking, Cloud is gone, and there's a darkness in the air that's growing."

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment and took all that he had said into thought. Aerith bowed her head down and concentrated on the information of Cloud being "gone". **_Cloud._**

"I'm aware of it Leon, but we have to proceed with caution," Mickey warned him.

The something that was behind the closet door began to rattle and shake.  
"What was that!," Yuffie cried in surprise.

"I don't know," said Merlin, "But it's coming from the closet."

Leon, Yuffie, Cid and the king prepared themselves for what they thought were--

"More heartless?"  
But what fell out of the closet was far from it. Out of the closet fell three ducklings, Huey, Duey, and Luie. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Aerith, already upset, became even more upset.

"What were you doing in there!"

They picked themselves up and stared down at the floor in embarassment.

"Aww, we weren't doing anything wrong."

"We just wanted to...ah."

"Out with it!"

"We were looking for-"

Merlin walked up to them as though he knew exactly what the problem was.

"Might you be looking for some sort of spell book?"  
They grinned back at him.

"Yeah, we were hoping to use a spell to fix Uncle Scrooge's ice-cream machine."  
"Oh please," Leon scoffed in annoyance. With all that was going on now, ice-cream should have been at the bottom of their concern. He moved away from the pointless conversation to the front door.

"My, oh my," Merlin cried in worry,"What has happened to it?"  
"It was the heartless!"  
"We think they attacked the machine."  
The boys got nothing but confused looks in reply. Leon, however, decided to answer them.

"Attacked the machine? If you think heartless attacking machines is a problem, then you've got some major--"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The sudden scream forced everyone out of the house. They looked wildy about, but Leon spotted the disturbance first. A small girl had a circle of shadow heartless surrounding her. She was trembling on the spot, trying to figure a way out. Leon dashed forward to provide her an escape. The wicked creatures then turned their attention on him and let the girl run free. They ran up to him, but he slashed them apart with the gunblade. It didn't take long before they were no more. Mickey cast his head down in the thought of what was to come from all of this. He looked up as Leon approached them.

"I wonder, just how far the heartless have spread."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was chapter 3. I hope someone is reading this.

(Now I know how it feels to be lost in the crowd. The crowd of those of you unsure if I'll be one of those authors who won't complete their story, you have nothing to fear. This whole story is outlined all the way to the end, so I know what will happen, how it's going to end and who will die. (If they die that is; you'll have to find out)

Will be updating more often, hopefully


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Kingdom hearts characters. But I do own my own.**

Good, I got a review. It encourages me to write the next chapter. Next, we find out a little more about what could be going on. **Be aware: **reading these new characters personalities might give you an insight into who will do what later.

(Hint hint)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Plans vs. Actions**

More shadows scurried about under the disgusted eyes of Gemini, Scorpio and Pise as they walked down a long silver cooridor. This cooridor was part of a silver blue castle hidden in the mountains. It not only contained Virgo's computer room, it also contained Aries' master chamber, which was like a throne room. This silvery castle, known by it's inhabitors as the Blue Star, held many rooms and many secrets. All residents, including Gemini, Scorpio and Pise were part of the new organization called the Zodiac. Under the leadership of Aries, they strived to make their new lives more powerful, including the lives of the small town below the mountains. Anyone who faught against the darkness were their enemies, however, their enemies did not know of them just yet. They may know a darkness is approaching, but they would not know where it was coming from. Aries' goal was to keep his plans as secret as possible. Nothing major was to occur just yet.

They worked with others to make their secret possible. They worked with the small town below them and the heartless. Aries always worked in secret, so the other members usually had no idea what he was up to. Since their arrival, Aries gathered small traces of darkness to bring back the heartless. These heartless didn't necessarily come from people's hearts, they were shaped-- created monsters (some with a few faults, but they could still do their jobs). They were used to spy on the many worlds of the universe. They didn't really possess an interest in the inhabitant's hearts, although some did possess a desire to fight. They could keep back those that were fighting to protect the light. They would be so wrapped up in fighting off heartless, that they would not be able to solve their mystery or Aries' mystery.

Aries kept them in special solid steel containment cells, under complete control. The longer they were kept behind bars, the more angry they got. It fueled their power, whether they used it to fight back or not. The other Zodiac members despised the use of these creatures. They were weak and beneath them. No matter how much power built up in them, they would never be as powerful as the Zodiac.

Right now, the three members were on their way to Aries' informal chamber to discuss the next step in their plans. They were late and eager to understand the secrets that Aries had been hiding. Finally they were approaching the end, where Aries stood, back facing them. The heartless moved quicker to reach him. When they came up to him, he raised his arm and pointed right. The small dark beings knew they must head back to their cells.

"You are late," he said cooly as he turned around to face his tardy guests.

Gemini made a short bow.

"Our apologies sir, it will not happen again."

Aries nodded in understanding.

Gemini appeared to be a favorite among others. He was listed as a sort of negotiator or communicator of the Zodiac. He was tall with flowing blue hair, that fell into his golden eyes. Virgo, who was more of a researcher, sometimes worked with him. She didn't think much of the Zodiac, but when it came to Gemini, she had to admit, he was very handsome.

They all looked at Aries, except Scorpio. He was different. It took him a moment or two to stare into Aries' eyes. It's not like he was afraid of him; on the contrary, he thought he was more important than Gemini or any of the others. Many thought of him as some kind of psycho. With black silky hair down to his shoulders and a black beard to match, he held the appearance of a murderer who's been on the loose for quite some time. He was poison. Any paths crossed with him could be your last.

"Look Aries, ah sir. I just want to say on my behalf-"

"Save it, we must get going."  
They followed him to the two large chamber doors, then down the stairs that spiraled to the right. Pise lagged behind, looking hurt after being cut off like that. Pise was considered to be the weakest. His corky personality did not win him friends among his peers. Time and time again, he would try to explain to them that he was someone who was in touch not only with his physical being, but his being in the inner layers of his mental existence. No one ever understood what he was talking about, nor did they care. He often changed his appearance in response to his gods, as he put it. He tried to make many spiritual connections, but never could get very far. Right now, he was sporting a blonde buzz cut with a small ponytail.

As they made it to the bottom of the stairs, they encountered six other members. They all sported their own look in black clothes with the 12 point star badge; Each had a unique symbol. Scorpio wore a black trench coat, while Gemini and Pise wore simple black robes. Aries was the only one in his silver white robes. They stood in a line in front of their seats, waiting for Aries to give permission to be seated. Aries moved to the center and allowed them to sit. Behind him, giant stain glass windows mirrored the look of a night sky, filled with beautiful silver stars. It created the illusion that they were on top of the mountain, instead of inside it.

In the line of seats on Aries' right was Taurus. He had to be the favorite over Gemini. He was like the 2nd in command. He always protected this spot in case anyone, especially Gemini, decided to take it from him. His short brown hair and and short beard made him look like a club bouncer. He stood firm, always wearing a stern look upon his face.

Next to him, was Gemini, followed by an empty seat. The person who was to occupy it was no longer welcomed here. Aries was not sure whether that person would betray him later, but he knew she would be of little threat. Leo was next after that. He was the only one not wearing a shirt. He wore long black pants with the star as a belt buckle. He almost mirrored Taurus's body build, except Leo looked more impressive with his body-builder form. He had a tan and big hulk like muscles. This look, however, did not take away the excitement of his wild, firey orange hair.

The next seat was empty, but Aries knew Virgo would be joining them shortly.

Libra was the next woman to come up instead. She was Aries' most creative being. She had a dark brown tan and looked very uptight and strict in her simple black dress. She had lots of white hair that she wore in a ponytail which reached all the way to her ankles. Scorpio came next, then Sage.

She was the youngest and the most energetic. She had a tank top like Virgo, but with a mini skirt and boots. She was almost child-like in appearance with her freckles and light brown hair pulled up in pigtails.

The oldest member sat next to her; he was known as Capri. He looked like an old goat with his gray hair and beard. He also looked very wise. Aries sometimes asked for guidance from him.

Aqua sat in a cool, elegant position beside him. He looked like a younger version of Gemini with his light blue hair combed back in an elegant manner. His dark atire looked like a sleeve-less komono. With his right arm exposed, you could see a tattoo of the 12 point star. He was focused and determined. He had to keep his attention up so he wouldn't be distracted by Pise, who was next to him at the end of the line.

Aries wasn't going to wait for one more to show, so he began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I invite you here to inform you of the progress of my work. The heartless have been doing well to keep the others at bay, but now, I think it is time for a change."

He started to pace behind his podium.

"For some time I have been working on the solution to our problem. A solution that would stabilize our existence. Our bodies cannot maintain this shape for too long, not even with our powers. That is why I've decided to bring back the old routine of the heartless."

Taurus stood up in anger at this bit of news.

"We don't need the heartless! They're worthless, pointless filth!"

Gemini stood next. On this rare occasion, he actually agreed with him.

"I agree. What can a heartless do that we cannot. They are not powerful enough."

"On the contrary, Taurus, Gemini, they will do one part of my work -- they are merely tools. Nothing more. Think about it, the higher the wall, the less of a chance an enemy has to climb over it. Contain our secrecy. Like others before us who have failed, I need the darkness within people's hearts to proceed with my plan."

They were tired of not knowing what Aries was up too. Scorpio teetered on the edge of madness.

"What plan?!," he asked in a loud whisper-like voice,"What is this plan you keep insisting upon?!"

Aries stared directly into his eyes.

"A heart. A heart for all of us. A heart of darkness that will maintain our power and make us stronger, make us-"

At this point, Virgo made her entrance and walked silently down the stairs. Aries watched her every move.

"Well?"

She stopped, puzzled by his question.

"Well what?"

"I have given you more time with the research. Have you found anything more?"

Sage snickered at this and whispered to herself," How can she find anything, when she's too busy looking at Sora."

Virgo took her time with the answer.

"Well, I found something else. I found-"

"Stay right there, you are too late to be apart of this."

Virgo was about to come closer, but was forced to stay away. "Continue."

"I found what I need to put my ideas into action."  
"Action," Libra stated boldly,"That's just what we need Aries. Enough of this chit-chat."

She stood up and prepared to leave, but Aries made her stay by giving her a nasty look. Libra, like the others, were tired of the waiting and simply wanted to get things done.

"We plan first," replied Aries, "There will be plenty of time for action later."  
"But this idea of mine could be useful," Virgo continued. "You told me you plan on creating a dark heart."

"You told her of your plan before you told us?" Taurus growled.

"SILENCE. Go on."

Aries was getting annoyed by his group. Aqua shook his head and smirked in Aries' dedication to Virgo.

"Figures he would do something like this."

"To create a dark heart, you need the heartless to gather the darkness out of other people's hearts right? Well, why not just send one heartless to unlock them all."

If they weren't already staring at Virgo, they were staring now. Aries straightened up and moved closer to her.

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

She grinned.

"It's simple. With a heartless and a keybearer."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had a lot of fun writing the description of the members. What do you think about your birth signs being characters (especially those of you who follow the stars)

Mine was Libra. Sadly, her role later will not be pretty.

**Fact: ** Here's a good time to bring this up. Originally, the Zodiac was called Red Sun and the leader was Gemini. Also, they each stood for a sin, not a star. Aries' supposed favorite girl was younger and her name was Fifi. (Thank the Lord I changed it right). As Fifi, Virgo was much more infatuated with Sora. (You'll see the difference in her feelings of Sora in the next two chapters.) Pise was, well Pise, but his character was based on Organization 13's Demyx. Aries was a more serious, careful Xehnort and Virgo was a form of Tifa.

**I love behind the scenes stuff. Chapter 5 is coming up into action. Watch out Sora! She's coming to get you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER; ** I'm here to tell you that I do not own Kingdom hearts.

Yes! We've made it to chapter 5! (All you Sora fans out there, get ready)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: One Part Keybearer**

Sora dreaded this. He thought it might have been the reason he strayed away from anything having to do with his previous adventures. "His most dangerous battle yet", but this time it wouldn't just be him, Donald and Goofy. He knew Riku would be there and no matter how much he argued against it, Kairi would come along too. He felt some comfort in the idea of Kairi being with him. It was assurance that they wouldn't get separated and he could look out for her.

"Well, I'll be. The king is in trouble, big time trouble," Goofy said after Sora read the letter.

"Hmm, no matter how big the trouble, we can handle it. Right Sora?"

He looked down at Donald, but couldn't place his true feelings in his answer.  
"Yeah, no problem.

That was then, this was now. It was late in the evening and Sora was leading everyone back into the village. Goofy and Donald were spending the night at Sora's house. Donald had brought a simple sleeping bag, whereas Goofy was bringing enough equipment for a two-week vacation. He had 2 sleeping bags (an extra just in case), candles for electrical problems, water bottles, extra clothes along with socks, and snacks, including marshmellows for smores.

It gave Sora some pleasure that they were still the same. He enjoyed listening to Donald rant at Goofy for all the unnecessary supplies.

"Goofy, we aren't even going to be here that long."

"Well I know, but...it's better to be safe than sorry."

Riku moved up to Sora and Kairi. Kairi had allowed Sora his silence, but Riku needed to break it.

"Sora, you did understand that letter didn't you?"  
"Of course, don't worry. I'm not backing out, I'm going to fight."

"Well, you can bet one thing. I'm going to fight with you."

"Me too."  
They looked back at Kairi and readied themselves for what was to happen.

"Kairi no!"

"You'll be safer here!"

"Riku and I can handle it!"

Kairi stopped and folded her arms.

"I don't care what you say. I'm coming too. I've stayed behind too many times already."  
Riku and Sora looked at each other. There was no stopping her. If they didn't say yes, she might try to tag along anyways. Sora nodded in understanding. He was actually pleased with her brave move. Her actions made him feel better and gave him confidence to succeed. Now he felt he could believe in what he said to Donald and Goofy. It would be "no problem". As long as he had his friends there to fight alongside him.

A figure ran through Destiny Island's jungle as the night came about. Virgo had her hood pulled over her head so she wouldn't be spotted. Behind her, a decent enough army of heartless. There were more than just shadows in the mix; There were soldiers, large bandits, crimson jazzs, and minute bombs.

She brought them along to keep the others at bay as she carried out part one of her plan. Aries had trusted her enough to let her go out on her own, but she was sure someone had followed her, maybe out of his own will.

"Okay, just got to keep cool and this will all be over."

She stopped when she reached the edge facing the village. She turned to the army and pointed.

"Alright, get going!"

They headed out eagerly.

"Try not to," she paused, "Try not to...hurt them too much."

Sora turned over so that he was lying on his back in bed. He stared up at the ceiling and listened to Donald and Goofy's snores. After everything they'd been through, he was truly looking forward to one more strike with the keyblade. He turned back over, deciding he'd better get some rest, but he couldn't get comfortable. Something didn't feel right. "It's probably nothing," he said to himself.

His eyes closed just when it happened. A loud crash sounded outside. Sora shot upright, **_What was that!_** He looked in the hallway between the crack of his door. There was another crash.

Donald woke up.

"Huh?"

Goofy woke up, still in a sleepy daze. "Ah...five more minutes please." He shook out of it at the sound of a scream.

"MOM!"

Sora leaped out of bed, followed by Donald and Goofy. He ran into the kitchen and saw two soldier heartless advancing on a woman with wavy brown hair. She was backing against the stove as they came closer. Sora unleased his keyblade and struck them down before they could make another move. He ran up to the woman and crouched before her.

"Mom are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I think so. Are you alright? What's going on?"

He looked around at his buddies who were set for anything.

"That's what we're going to find out. Come on."

He ran to the window and noticed that many people had turned on their lights in response to the monsters running about. There weren't just shadows out there, it was a variety of them; A dangerous variety.

"Looks like I'm going to have to fight once more after all."

"Sora."

He looked back at his mother. "I know what you have to do. Please, be careful." He nodded. If there was anyone he hated being separated from more than Kairi, it was his mother. He could only hope the situation wouldn't come to that, but he knew it would eventually. "Right. Donald? Goofy?"

They weren't there. He ran back to his room and found Donald pulling out his wand weapon of choice and Goofy pulling out his shield from their sleeping bads.

"It's a good thing we brought these," said Goofy,"Just in case."

In another area of the village, Kairi was lying sound asleep in her bed. Suddenly, there was a _thud_ sound coming from behind her closed door. **_Could it be? What I've been dreaming about? _**

_BANG!_

She jumped and looked at her window. Riku was outside, signaling to her.

"Get dressed, we have to go!"

By the time Sora, Donald and Goofy reached the center of the village, there was already a lot of damage. Damage they might have prevented. Some homes were broken in (most likely by the soldiers) others were on fire (no doubt the crimson jazz and minute bombs) and some were completely smashed (by those large bandits). Sora yelled so loud that he actually scared his companions.

"Don't worry Sora, it's not like we can't fix this place up the way it used to be," said Goofy.

"Yeah, listen to Goofy."

These words did little to ease Sora's pain. He had been too late. No one was here, so that could only mean...

**_I should have been here. Look what's happened. _**There were a few people who managed to escape and were currently running for their lives. To Sora, they weren't there at all. To Sora, the result of the attacks were all his fault.

When he took a closer look at his surroundings, he was reminded of the time the heartless first came to the island. This was more brutal than the first attack.

**_Who could be doing this? _**Those who were involved were far away from here.

"Sora!"

Kairi and Riku were running up to them under the firey orange glow of the burning village.

"Any sign of the heartless?"

"Well obviously there are heartless! Who else could have done it!"

Everyone moved back from the angry teen's outbreak.

"Sora?," Kairi questioned tentively.

"Look, I'm sorry, but-"

"Don't sweat it, we know."

Sora noticed Riku was ready with his own precious weapon. It was a good thing too, because at this moment, the heartless appeared from their hiding spots and began to advance on the young fighters. Kairi looked to Riku. He knew what she wanted and shook his head. He was afraid of what would come if he gave in.

_**You're not getting the keyblade, we can handle this. **_

"Riku!"

There was no time to argue. The beings sprung forward from every direction. Kairi felt it first when a minute bomb snuck up behind her and blasted her off her feet when it exploded. "Kairi!" Sora and Riku shouted, but it did no good.

They couldn't get over to her motionless body as they were over come with darkness.

She was okay though, and proved it by calling out Sora's name. They didn't have to save her, they had to save themselves. They wanted to take on the ones with the weapons. Riku, Sora, Donald and Goofy worked hard to take them out. Riku quickly blasted several into nothing by using the crimson jazz's fire attacks to his advantage. He dodged this way and that, and even made a jump up into the air to get rid of the annoying hot-head. Once he was gone, Riku ran over to protect Kairi from the heartless who were taking an interest in her.

"Riku please! I can help you!" Riku wouldn't listen. Goofy pushed a couple of the heartless into oblivion, while Donald used his magic not only on the monsters, but on the houses that were on fire. Sora swung violently, still disturbed at the idea that this might not ever end for him.

In the end, the few that dared mess with these fighters, could no longer exist to mess with them again. So a second set had to take its place. **_Won't this ever stop! _**Sora didn't know how much more he could take.

_clap, clap, clap_

"Very good. You're doing well."

Sora turned to the voice that spoke out of nowhere. Virgo, still wearing her cloak, snapped her fingers. Immediately, the second batch of evil stopped their charge forward. Sora's fierce fighters ran to his side, but were pushed back by an invisible wall of wind.

"No!"

He then took his keyblade and prepared to attack her.

"Who are you!? Why are you doing this?"

"Temper, temper. I hope he doesn't get that temper of yours."

Sora raised himself up a bit.

"What? What are you talking about?"

She smiled sweetly at him. She turned her attention to the mindless beings who stopped their attacks.  
"I didn't want them to hurt you, or anyone...but sometimes they're beyond my control. I've always wanted to meet you."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because I wanted you on our team. I could look after you. You don't need them."

She gestured at his companions, then at herself.

"You need me."

For a moment, just for a moment, she didn't look like a threath. She looked compassionate. **_Anyone who's working with the heartless does not show compassion._**

"Sorry, but I don't need or want someone like you."

She instantly changed from soft to hurt to hard. She raised her hand at Sora, bringing about a huge gust of wind that would surely blow him away. He struck his blade in the ground to keep that from happening. In the distance, he could hear the faint call of his name.

Virgo walked up to him. She noticed he was full of rage and fight. Not what she had expected or hoped close up. **_Well considering the situation, I guess I can't blame him. _**He stared straight at her. **_Aries was right, I did admire this child. I admired his strength, his courage,...ha, even that cute face of his. He could never be the part of this I was hoping for. Might as well be his part. _**She stopped when she was right in front of him and reached out a hand. "This isn't going to hurt," she assured him.

Sora was helpless. The wind was too strong. He could let go of the blade and take his chances with the wind, yet it seemed to freeze him on the spot. Her hand hovered over his head. She stared down at him, while he looked up.

_**What is she doing? Is she, is she going to-**_

Her hand came closer and closer, and suddenly-

_plinck_

A single strand of Sora's hair. That's all she took from him. She studied the sample and placed it in a small containment tube. She stuffed it in her cloak. The she walked away from Sora and disappeared. The heartless and her wind powers vanished along with her. Sora relaxed as his friends came up to him.

"Sora!"  
"Are you alright?"  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. What was that all about?"  
"I don't know," answered Riku. He looked at him seriously. "What did she do to you? What did she want?"  
None of this made any sense. Everyone was looking at him with the same confused expression on their faces.

"She wanted, a hair?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! Over and half done with. This is almost like a part one part two chapter like the title says. The next chapter is one of my favorites. All the ones after this chapter tend to be my favorite.

As you can see, Virgo admires Sora in a motherly way. We'll see what she's decided to do after Sora turned her down.

I know Sora's mother may have a small part in the begining, but as I continued developing this story, I found out she's crucial to the plot ( Actually she's crucial to a different character at the end)

Not making it up. This story is all planned out.

Stick around for part two.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: ** Once again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. (But it's such a great game that I had to write this story).

**COOL!** Yes I'm pretty fast on the update. (**I refuse to let this story become another unfinished fanfiction.) **There's too many unfinished works out there already.

Okay, here's another descriptive chapter. I appreciate reviews (they really get you motivated!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: One Part Heartless**

The shadows moved in a herd down a plain cooridor to their holding cages. As they moved they swiveled their heads around, trying to sense anything of value to them. Moving the herd along was Pise, followed by Virgo. All the while, Pise complained about having to do such a pointless job. Virgo paid little attention to him. She was watching the shadows, trying to find the right one for her project. Pise, meanwhile, continued to whine.

"Why'd I have to get stuck with garbage duty? The spirits didn't say anything about this. Those guys,...those guys...they never, _never! _think I can do anythiinnnnnnngggggg! Virgo, Virgo what do you think? You think what they think don't you? You do! You think what they think. That's just like you. That's just like them-"

"Will you shut-up! I'm trying to decide."

"Decide? On what? They're all the same. Just get it over with! Pick one already, it's not gonna mean anything ya know. Ya know?"

Virgo rolled her eyes. She'd gladly pick from random just to get away from Pise, but she kind of had her eye on one in particular. One shadow appeared to be the runt of the litter and the weakest. She thought about Sora. Just because someone looked small, it didn't necessarily mean they were weak. As she watched, the little heartless kept pushing his way through the bunch, only to be squeezed back out. **_It's determined that's for sure. _**Being mindless creatures with one desire in mind, they didn't care about manners; Neither did the runt.

Everything was all set up. All that was needed was a heartless. Most of the heartless were separated by types, but sometimes they didn't have enough space for new ones, so some were stashed together. Aries seemed to favor shadows. They were so weak to him and they were one of the first he attempted to create. They were mostly used as spies. Yep, just about everyone had a job to do.

**_Look at Pise, he's the garbage man. _**-She giggled.

"What?"  
"Nothing."

They were coming to the cell. Pise opened the cage door and used his control stick to shoo them in. It had small traces of light and a deep darkness of Aries power that scared them away. Shadows had the largest cell, because there were so many of them. The others were cramped together, usually to stir up the darkness withing them just as any cramped quarter would stir up anger in a regular person. Pise locked the cage behind them. He was still angered at the job of herding them. He even cursed the lock that he couldn't seem to figure out.

"Stupid stupid stupid lock!"

Virgo got tired of his mood and stepped in.

"Here let me."  
She locked it herself in one quick movement. Pise seemed almost embarassed.

"Well, that's only because I helped."

"Sure you did."

"So, you find your lab rat yet?"

"Hmmm...yes, I think I have. Get a containment tube. Now."

"What makes you think you can order me around? Huh? I don't see no crown on your head. Ya hear me? I don't-"

"Go now. Now! Or I'll just have to tell a certain someone that you weren't doing your job."

Pise knew then that there was no point in arguing, so he walked over to their storage area to grab a tube. While he was gone, Virgo watched the heartless to pick the one she needed among the others.

Through the bars, they scurried about or stood fidgeting, trying to sense a heart. **_None here I'm afraid. _**They didn't seem to understand that or would ever, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that her plan would work. There was no reason it shouldn't, except for her choice in strength and breed. She could have picked a larger, stronger heartless of another kind, but for a first go around, a test subject, she thought she'd start small. Besides, she had an interesting feeling about this one.

Pise came back with a small tube in hand. The right size for catching a shadow.

"It's all yours me lady."

"Okay then, go catch it."

Pise's jaw seemed to drop all the way to the floor. You couldn't ask him to do anything.

"WHAT!"

"Remember what I said? Hmmm?"

"Ah, don't taunt me. Get it yourself."

"Oh come on, this is the last thing I'm asking you to do. How hard can it be? I bet, if you take them on, you'll be able to take on something higher than this."

Pise thought about it for a second. He looked like he was talking to himself in his head. Virgo seized the moment.

"Yes, I'm sure the gods would wish you to show your worth."

Pise snapped out of his thoughts and looked avidly at her.

"You dare mock my beliefs?"

"Go Pise! I'll tell you which one."

Pise grumbled as he opened the lock and dragged himself inside. He opened the tube and got ready. Unlike anyone else, Zodiac members could easily catch a heartless. They were, in a way, working together, but that didn't mean they had to corporate.

"Well come on! I've got more important things to do."

"Like what? Round up more heartless?"  
This comment made Pise shake with anger.

"Just hold on, I lost it just now."

Pise had no intention of waiting around for the perfect specimen, so he just grabbed them as they came by.

"How 'bout this one, hey? Nice and fat."

"No."

"Or maybe a nice trim heartless. Black is slimming."

"No."

"Or even-"

"There, that one!"

Pise put down the shadow he had and looked to where she pointed. The runt was no longer fighting for room. He had plenty as he was left on his own.

"You gotta be kidding. That little runt? That little? It's no bigger than a mouse."

"It is not so pick it and let's go."

Pise picked it up by the neck and tossed it in the tube. Most heartless faught back at being grabbed at all. They were easy to catch, but they wouldn't go quietly. This one did. It saw no reason to struggle; It simply gave up. He sighed at the pitiful creature and locked the tube. He moved over to Virgo, shoved the tube in her arms and locked the cell.

"Anything more princess? Hmm? Huh? Well? What do ya say?"  
"I say get lost."

She turned the corner, leaving behind one fuming member, who didn't realize a shadow had escaped and only noticed it when it scratched his rear.

"Yyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

She walked all the way down the stairs to her computer lab, past the screens with Sora's information, to the center. There were plenty of data recording computers down here. Test tubes and chemicals known only to her sat upon lab tables. She carried the heartless gently as though it was a newborn baby. All the while, it swiveled it's head around to take in the surroundings, before stopping to look up at her.

"You don't have anything to worry about. That old life of yours is over. You don't have to be the weak link."

It fidgeted a bit and turned it's head to look behind him as if waiting for the abuse of the control stick. After returning to their cages, the heartless expected to come into contact with it. She set it in an opening of a table that was connected to a huge cylinder that ran from the floor to the ceiling. Several cables and wires ran across the floor and connected to the cylinder at the base. There were also large cables and pipes running across the ceiling to connect to the top. The cylinder was made large enough for a body (or whatever kind of experiment Virgo planned to perform). She left her new find to attend to a keyboard in front of the giant tube.

"Almost ready."

"Really?"

She turned to see Pise taking it all in. It was an impressive and complicated laboratoary. It was large and filled with shelves of books and lab equipment. He didn't know where to begin.

"This is some sweet set up."

"Thank you, now get out."

But of course he had to come down stairs. He still carried the control stick, but hid it behind his back. She watched him as carefully as she could, while tending to her project. He was obviously heading in the direction of the runt. He marched right up to the shadow and shoved his face at it.

"What do you intend to do to it?"

"None of your business. And since when do I report to you?"  
Pise tried to think about when.

"Never."

At that moment he pulled out his stick and started to beat at the glass tube. All the little shadow could do was back as far away from the front as possible, but there was no where for him to go. Instead, he jumped like mad, believing he was moving away.

"STOP! What are you doing!"

She grabbed the stick and faught to get it away from him. The shadow kept hopping around, still frightened.

"Just get out!"

"Alright I'll leave, but I just came to warn you that Aries isn't gonna be happy with your pick. He wants something strong for whatever you're doing, your little school project."

"He isn't going to know. And he will be strong, don't worry."

He laughed,"I never do," and made his way back up the stairs all while making poking movements with his finger to taunt the shadow which was still very upset.

Virgo went over to him and tried to calm it; Not that it would do any good.

"He's gone, he's gone see. No more Pise."

The shadow kept at it, too stupid to understand. **_Well not for long. _**She moved away from it, which seemed to help a little. With the basis of her plan already set up, all she needed now was-

"Your hair Sora."

She took out the tube that contained his hair and made one last check at the keyboard. All the chemicals, equations, computers and formulas needed were already set up to the cylinder; it was just waiting for part one and two.

"Okay, here goes." She was understandably nervous, but it wouldn't stop her.

She pressed the green button on the conrol pad and everything was set in motion. Two machines on either side of the cylinder started shaking and rumbling.

_**Good, no malfunctions.**_

There was a pod inside the cylinder that raised itself up, unlocked, and pushed itself outward from an opening. Virgo took the contained shadow and put the whole thing on the pod. Three hooks latched on the tube and pulled the pod and the shadow up into the cylinder. A small chamber above the control panel, next to the cylinder,opened and unleashed two hooks. She took one last look at the hair in the tube and attatched the whole thing to the hooks. It pulled itself back in. The lights flickered low and the process began. Virgo made a few more checks to the keyboard before stepping back to watch her plan in action.

Inside the cylinder, the shadow looked to and fro to find an escape. It appeared to happen as the small tube he was in separated in halves. Two mechanical hands, one on each side took ahold of a half and pulled them down into half-tube shaped holes below. The little shadow was then raised up on the pod, high enough for two vine-like cords to fall from the top of the inside of the cylinder and wrap around his tiny arms like snakes. The pod fell below him so that he was hanging in mid-air by the vines. Stronger looking vines from below, jumped up and snaked around his feet. He could move nothing but his head. He looked at what captured him and fidgeted in fear. He tried to escape, but he couldn't understand that he was caught from all sides. The pipes above him stirred with a strange colorful liquid. Next came the hair. The computers were analyzing its use. Virgo couldn't see this part,, but the hair was being broken down to its simplest form. Liquids from the cords that were below the cylinder gathered the broken down DNA and mixed it with its own chemical. It was working together with the colorful liquid above. One computer made a warning beep as the liquid ran neatly down two sides of the cylinder from the pipes above. After mixing with the hair, it had become a clear pink liquid that bubbled inside. **_The poor thing._** The shadow couldn't keep up with what was happening. A hole in the center of the cylinder on the ceiling opened and released a clear vapor that was meant to keep the liquid from drowning their victim. It was slowly filling up the entire tube. The little heartless tried to keep his head above the rising liquid, but it wasn't going to happen. It let its head drop and understood no harm was coming. It felt relaxed. The vapor continued its release until the liquid reached the top. When the vapor hole shut off, three vapor like holes on the bottom opened and released air bubbles. It was like the air bubbles used in a fish aquarium. It will continue to feed air into the tube until the project was complete. The start of the bubbles must have put the shadow into a lull, because its head fell forward, falling into a deep sleep. Virgo looked at a small screen that was placed above the hair chamber. It was there to count down the download. She checked the other computers and realized everything was going according to plan.

**_When it reaches 100, it's success! _**She looked back at the download counter.

_**Come on, come on!**_

After waiting for literally 30 minutes, the counter showed **01**

She sighed and sat down. This was going to take a long time.

"Why didn't I upgrade to high speed?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is Dr. Frankenstein creating?

You'll have to read the next chapter to find out.

It will take a while for her project to complete **(I'm not saying I've stretched this part out to 5 to 10 chapters to make you believe it's taking this long), **but it will not take a while for the next chapter to be completed.

Maybe in a day or so.

Out of most of my chapters, I like reading this one a lot. I like reading the process of her work.

(**I should like it. I wrote it.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own kingdom Hearts**

She created a monster! That's what Dr. Frankenstein created. Well maybe he's a monster. We don't know and won't know until another chapter comes along.

Sorry if it seems like a wait to get to the adventure, but that is all over now.

Our heros are setting out!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: One Last Adventure**

The last of their bags was piled on the truck by goofy.

"Alright, we're all set and ready!, he called out.

Two days after Sora had lost the hair, King Mickey sent a letter asking him and his company to meet up at the pier. the infamous Gummi ship would be waiting there for them. They were to head immeadiately to Radiant Garden to discuss the matter. Sora had some concerns about leaving the island to the heartless, but the king was way ahead of him. He insisted that they are not after the island's people, just after the keybearer and his helpers. He predicted wherever he'll go, they will follow. Sora considered this neither good or bad.

A man called Billy offered to drive them to the pier. They were loading up the last of their supplies, well, Goofy's and Donald's sleeping equipment. After reading the urgent letter for the third time, Sora stuffed it in his pocket and joined Riku and Kairi.

"Ya ready?"  
"Yep."  
"Let's go Sora and be careful."

"Don't worry Riku, you're here with me."

They grinned at each other and got into the back of the truck with Goofy and Donald. There was only room for one other person upfront, so Kairi took that seat.

"Okay everybody," cried Billy,"Off we go!"

He headed down to the pier. Sora stared at his fingers, curious about how dangerous his mission would be this time and what new moves he would have to acquire. He looked around at Riku, who had his arms crossed and looked asleep.

"Shouldn't be that hard," he mumbled,"We'll have help once again."

Sora considered this and watched as the island passed by. He wasn't looking forward to getting there that quick, because it would mean another long goodbye from his home. He looked to the front and saw Kairi looking out the window. She had the same feeling too. Goofy and Donald, were laying down, gathering a bit of rest before piloting once more. They were thrilled about it. Sora could only imagine.

"Are they here? Do you see them?"

"Pipe down Selphie. It's gonna take some time ya know."

Selphie, Wakka and Tidus were waiting at the pier for Sora and company. While they were waiting, they explored the exterior of the Gummi ship that would take off to another world. Tidu suggested that they could hide inside and come along with Sora to help, but Wakka informed him of the possibilities of being over run by heartless. Tidus changed his idea to dueling practise instead. Selphie wasn't too eager about studying the ship, she was too nervous about saying her goodbyes and good lucks to her friends. She sighed and kicked out her feet.

"They just got here Wakka and already they're leaving. That's not fair."

"Hey, as long as there are heartless, they'll have to keep leaving us."

This comment from Tidus didn't make her feel any better about the situation.

"Come on Selphie, cheer up. Look on the bright side, the longer they stay away, the better off we'll be."

Selphie looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Ah wait! That didn't come our right! Aww-"

Wakka pounded him on the head.

"Nice goin' Tidus."

"Aww, well how was I suppose to know she'd-"

"Look! There they are!"

Selphie jumped up and ran up to the approaching truck. It slowed down and allowed it's passengers to exit.

"Kairi!"

Selphie ran up and hugged her.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you."

"Same here."

Tidus and Wakka walked up to the boys to wish them a farewell.

"Alright then, I guess this is goodbye."

"See ya. Drop us a postcard, ouch. Wakka!"

Riku and Sora laughed at Wakka's attack on Tidus.

"We'll be back sooner than you think," Sora insisted.

"Yeah, and don't worry about Kairi. We'll look out for her."

"We know you will."  
"Yeah."

Goofy gathered their supplies and headed for the ship.

"Gosh, it's better than I remember."

Donald nodded as he loaded their stuff into the back of the ship. They didn't drive the ship to the island, they were dropped off. The king had apparently asked Chip N' Dale to send it here by auto pilot. Meanwhile, the ship's little mechanics were busy fixing the security surrounding Disney castle.

Once they were finished loading, they started the engine and called out to Sora.

"C'mon you guys! Let's get going," cried Donald. Selphie was giving a last round of hugs to Riku and Sora, before giving a second to Kairi. "Be safe you guys."

"We will."

"Good luck."

Sora, Riku and Kairi made their way to the ship. Donald and Goofy popped out to wave goodbye and as soon as everyone was settled in, they took off for another adventure. In Sora's mind, their last adventure; hopefully.

Virgo sat in a chair in her lab, mumbling a made up song. It's been four days and her project was still being formed. She predicted at the rate it was going, it would take at least seven to eight days for it to be complete. Right now the download said **45. **She sighed and looked up at the cylinder. She had recently added a giant curtain to cover the transforming heartless from unwanted eyes, including her own. She felt tempted at times to release it, for as long as it was taking to complete. Leo had come in, curious of her progress and asked why she couldn't just take it out. She knew of course, it would be dangerous to do so. It wasn't fully developed yet and it might lose its form. By now, the shadow was no longer a shadow, but a flesh colored version of a human. More specifically, the human version of Sora. Yes, a clone, she called it a heartless clone. The hair had done an excellent job of mirroring Sora's appearance, from face to height to weight. A copy, but how exact? Watching the shadow take shape took longer than watching the download. If she recorded from the start of the shadow's first look to its Sora look now, she would have to fast forward its progress to really enjoy its development. **46.** It needed 50 to stabilize its shape. Ever since the small shadow morphed into Sora, she spent more time than needed in the lab. **_What a cute face. So gentle, so strong._** She was glad she kept those curtains up, otherwise, she might have been tempted to yank out the Sora in the cylinder, but if she did that, most likely, it would fall apart. It was like shaping clay. It hadn't quite hardened, so you wouldn't want to mess with it right now.

The other 50 was forming the interior of the being. Filling it with all that it needed. There was no need to make the insides look like that of a human. Who would know? It needed its strength, its character and a brain for its own free will. Aries allowed Virgo to scratch the idea of putting control on it like he did on the regular heartless. She convinced him that he was still a heartless and that he would follow instructions just as he had before.

"_That's right Virgo. He is still a heartless, not Sora. Keep that in mind."_

**_Although, there is that hair. _**The hair was used to give it shape, but after that, its broken down structure settled in his chest. The read outs on the computer insisted that it wasn't anything to worry about, nor was it that strong. For some strange reason, it had formed into a space of light and through the computer's X-rays, it formed the outline of what looked like a heart. **_Weird. Maybe I should have removed the hair, but it's too late for that now. _**The vines still held him up in the air in the clear pink liquid. By this time, the vines had injected millions of needles into his arms and legs. It's how his internal make-up was formed into him.

She sat back and looked up at him.

"Still a long ways to go."

"Sora? You okay?"  
"Huh?"

Sora had fallen into a deep thought and was woken by Kairi.

"Yeah, just thinking."  
"Well you can stop now cause we're here."

She pointed out of the window and saw their destination, Radiant Garden. Sora rememberd after being reunited with Kairi, she told him she had lived there once when it was called Hollow Bastion. She didn't remember much about it.

"Hey Kairi? Anything look familiar?", Sora teased.

She giggled,"Not really. It's Radiant Garden now isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it's still a nice town. You'll like it."  
"Oh boy. I wonder how everyone's been doing," said Goofy as he and Donald safely set the Gummi ship in for landing.

"Do you think the king is here?"  
"He's gotta be," Donald answered.

Once the ship reached its landing site, they readied themselves for the walk to Merlin's house. On the way, Sora once again, thought about his next adventure to come. As they were walking, they noticed a couple of heartless, mainly shadows, who kept as far away from them as possible. They were just watching them--spying on their every move. In the letter, King Mickey warned them about their spying ways and told them not to bother with getting rid of them, unless of course they attacked.

"It's creepy ya know, having all these heartless just watchin," Goofy stated.

Riku moved forward a bit.

"Yeah well, we don't have to worry about it remember. Just keep moving. The longer we stick around, the more they'll know. The more their master will know."

"Master?," Kairi asked.

"You don't think they're acting like that on their own do you? The king might be right. This is going to be different."

When they reached Merlin's home, King Mickey greeted them at the door. He shushed them so they wouldn't make any noise. Once they were inside, he nodded and let them know it was safe.

"Did you make it here alright?"

"Yeah, no problem."  
Sora looked around at the sound of tapping--he didn't even notice Cid at the computer, or Aerith, Yuffie and Merlin, who came over to greet him.

"I see you're still sharp," Yuffie joked.

"Oh...right."

Cid scoffed and walked up to him and started tapping him hard in the shoulder.

"You have to be more focused. This is different than the last tim. Can't have your mind wondering off."

"Um, I'll keep that in mind."  
Cid looked up and took notice of Kairi and Riku.

"I see you brought help."

Mickey stepped forward to explain. "These are Sora's friends Riku and Kairi. I told Sora it's okay if he brought them."

"Really, you sure a girl can do this job."  
This sad remark from Cid, created an instant fit among Yuffie and Kairi.

"Excuse me? What did you say!"

Cid scratched his head and grinned.

"Maybe you forgot old man, but I took on plenty of fights, there's no reason why I can't do it again. Me and Kairi can handle it right?"

"That's right. I have a keyblade of my own."

Riku moved away, not wanting to discuss her keyblade. He moved over to the table where Aerith was sitting, looking lost.

"Hey are you okay?"

She looked up at him.

"We've never really met have we Riku?"

"No we haven't." She smiled kindly at him.

"Don't worry about me. We have other matters to get to."

Donald became even more determined.

"She's right. Your majesty, have you found anything that could help us?"  
Mickey bowed his head down and sighed.

"No, we still haven't found the cause of all this. I've been in contact with Master Yen Sid, to track down any abnormalities in the other worlds." Sora had almost forgotten about the heartless being in other worlds.

"Oh yeah, how is everyone?"  
"Fine for the moment. So far, the heartless seem to be positioned here, Disney Castle and-"  
"Destiny Island."

"Right. There haven't been any problems with any other worlds, so we haven't been able to tell who's up to trouble."

Goofy suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Gosh, it couldn't be Xemnas, could it?"

Riku straightened up.

"No, we defeated him, me and Sora. Though I did most of the work."

"Hey!"

"No, I don't think it's Xemnas. It's obviously someone we don't know about. They're in such secrecy, it's hard to get any leads. That's why I sent you here."

Sora was confued by this. **_What's the point in bringing us here if you don't know what we're suppose to do? _**

"But your majesty, if there's nothing we can do, why are we here?"  
"In case there is. Right now, nothing is amiss and we've got to keep a look out."  
"Can't we just go there ourselves?"  
"No. I don't want you attracting trouble. Those heartless are spying on us for that very reason. I'm sure they are reporting to their boss of anything we do. We were the ones who stopped the darkside many times. They're being extra careful, whoever or whatever they are. Like I said before, Yen Sid is keeping track of the other worlds, so at the first sign of trouble, I need you all to be ready to deal with it."

Everyone looked at one another.

"For now, just rest here."

At that moment, Leon entered the house. Aerith jumped up and looked at him expectantly. He shook his head and walked away, not even noticing Sora and company. Sora noticed how worried he looked.

"What was that about?," he asked Merlin.

"I'm afraid bad news. Cloud's whereabouts have been unknown for quite some time. You see, he was dealing with the heartless that brought on a sudden attack in another part of town. We haven't seen him since."  
"No."

Sora looked at his companions, sad at the news they had just heard. Aerith sagged back into a chair and remained motionless, while Leon leaned against the wall and folded his arms. Silence settled around the room. Everyone was thinking about Cloud and what could have happened to him, especially to them when they took on this journey.

The only noise that broke the silence was Leon stomping his foot.

"Damn those heartless."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finito.

Alright, we've gotten past all the talk. Now the next chapter we will finally be getting somewhere. Keep reviewing please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own kingdom hearts.**

love your reviews! I have a particular reason for chosing the worlds I choose. Sorry, I'm not familiar with those video games, however I did plan on going off the map when I work on another KH story. It's funny that you mention Harry Potter. I was planning to work on a Harry Potter story when I finish this one up.

Well, that bug in has troubled me some. I'm not sure what to think. I've liked forever and now I've finally decided to write for it.

Anyways. On with another chapter. I tend to read this one over and over because I'm pretty fond of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: One New Adventure**

**Day 7; 96. _Almost there! _**Virgo was practically jumping on the balls of her feet as she stared up at her Sora heartless clone. His form was stablized now, but the 100 was still needed. She moved her eyes away from her creation to look at

the computer screens. She sighed. A thought just occurred to her. It had been a thought that visited her only in her dreams.

"You're not human and you're not Sora. You're kind of in between. That's what scares me. What am I going to say when you discover this." The only reply the shadow gave her was a bounce of the head, in which the bubbles continued to drift his unconcious form. "Sometimes, I wonder if I should even carry on with you. I don't want you to be a heartless, I want you to be..." **_What do I want with him? Why did I decide to ask Aries to let me create it?_** She knew Aries would like this new addition to his plans, but for one reason only. This was just another tool. No matter what he did or how he looked, that's all he would ever be and that's the only treatment he would get. He is a heartless.

She knew the Zodiac disapproved of her idea, because of what it was. They would never accept him. She looked back up at him. He looked so peaceful now. The gentle pink liquid he was drifting in added the much needed softness to his angelic face. "Maybe I'm making things worse for you. Your life won't be any easier than mine. I probably didn't change things for you at all."

The download clicked; **97.**

It was so close to completing, that if Virgo looked closer, she could see a pulse starting up. The allusion of lungs activated, so that he appeared to be breathing.

She looked around to see that no one was watching. "I don't want you to be thoughtless, mindless and cold-hearted like the others. And...if anything happened to me, I certainly don't want any control placed on you. Especially by Aries." She looked at her right hand and extended it to the glass wall of the cylinder.

"Let's try something here."

She closed her eyes and laid her hand flat and concentrated hard on her power. A blue light started to glow under her hand. For a moment, the pink chemical took on the same shade. The Sora-clone's eyes fluttered slightly and his mouth parted a bit, but he was still relaxed. The bubbles sped up around him. His head rose upright as he was recieving the power Virgo was placing in him.

"No matter where you go or what you do, we will always be connected." She smiled at him. Virgo felt she had a right to call him her son. She never had a child before. She always wanted one and she felt Sora could fill the gap. If the other Sora wouldn't, then this one would. He wasn't completely shadow. There were other parts in him, mostly scientific formulas, but now, there was a part of her in him. **_A part of me._**

"Are you finished?"

Aries broke the moment and startled her so bad, that she dropped her hand from the glass. She shifted nervously as he made his way down the stairs into the room. He looked so menacing now with his red eyes shining and his white robes spread out like the wings of a predator advancing on its prey.

"Aries, how long have you been there?"  
"Long enough," he replied coldly.

He marched right up to the cylinder and stood in front of it, just staring at the unconcious Sora look-alike. It was like he was waiting to be introduced.

"Oh, you never did see my work here. It's almost complete."

"I see."

He walked around it to see it from all sides.

"I do hope you chose a strong heartless."

_**Weird, why does he always seem to know what I've done?**_

"Uh, I think so. It's the fight in him that really counts."

"Yes."

There was silence for a moment. Virgo settled herself in a chair and tried not to let his arrival unnerve her too much. She looked at the computer screens where the anatomy of the heartless was drawn up. She didn't look up until she heard the sound of her curtains being drawn. Aries was closing the subject from view. He quietly moved over to her. He looked at her as if he thought she was nothing, as if she were not what he expected.

**Download: 98**

"I think you should leave for a while and get some rest."

She blinked, confused.

"What?"  
"Leave and take a break. Now."

She looked over at the download which now said 98. It was so close that she couldn't leave now.

"I can't, it's almost complete. I want to stay here with him."

Aries shifted so suddenly, Virgo's attention on him hightened.

"You see, it has to reach 100 and if I go I'll...I don't want to miss it. I want to-"

"This is what I was afraid of Virgo. Your attactment to it. It is not a him, it's an it, that's all. It is not a human, it is not Sora. It is an heartless."

"Well I know that, but-"

"When you started working on this thing, I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but we'll soon find out. I will use if for my objectives and my objectives only. Do not claim it as your own. Now go take a break."

She bowed her head down. There was no arguing with Aries. She got up and walked away, taking one last look at her curtained Sora. Aries looked over at the download. "I see you are close to finishing up. Don't go too far. I shall call you before it awakens." She smiled sadly to herself. This day could be the last day they spent together, as creator and creation.

Aries waited until Virgo was completely out of the room before pulling back the curtains and glaring at the subject. He arrived just in time to witness Virgo feeding some of her own power into it. He couldn't tell completely what it was, but was sure that Virgo's power provided peace of mind. This mixed with its own free will, could be disastrous. It would be able to make wise decisions and reduce itself to a relaxed state in stressful situations. On the other hand, it would be able to focus, whether there were distractions or not. He didn't believe she gave it any of her own powers; just a power to create a bond between them. He warned her not to get attached. Here were the signs of her broken promise and the threat of her betrayal. Aries wasn't going to have that.

**Download: 99**

The bubbles rose the creature up a bit as it was coming to its end. Aries reached out his hand just as Virgo did and flattened it against the glass. His eyes became more fierce and brighter red as he transfered some of his power into the heartless. A blood red light glowed under his hand. The liquid took on this red shade and the bubbles sped up even faster than it did when Virgo applied power. His face frowned and his body twitched as though he was having a painful nightmare. His eyes narrowed and flutterted in his violent absorbtion of a cruel connection betwen itself and Aries. Whether it broke Virgo's bond or not, Aries did not know. He would be watching it very carefully from now on. Finally, after a whole minute, he ended his power and called Virgo back into the room. She walked in past him as he walked out.

She had been waiting behind the door, but did not see what he had done. She guessed and hoped he was just watching it for her, but she knew it was unlikely. Aries didn't say a word as they walked past each other. He didn't have to. It was obvious he didn't trust her and his presence at the final stages of the project was a message to her saying to have it packed and delivered to him a.s.a.p. She pushed the thought out of her mind. **_Just a few more seconds! Just a little until it awakens!_**

**Download: 100**

The computer beeped, marking the end of the 7 days it took to create a possible success. Virgo stepped closer and waited like a mother waiting to stare into the face of her newborn child. Very slowly, the heartless clone opened its now ocean blue eyes. It blinked and stared; it had been in a deep sleep for some time. Virgo could barely contain her excitement, gasping in awe at what was happening before her. The machines began to rumble just like it did when it first started. The computers informed one another of its completion and gave systematic instructions of release. During the process, the pipes and tubes inserted in the cylinder kept the flow of the pink liquid going; now the bottom pipes worked with the top to rid the tube of the now useless formula. It started to swirl as three drain holes on the bottom sucked down the liquid. The hole on the ceiling opened and released a vapor that was meant to vaccinate it before it left. The clone fell a bit as the cylinder emptied, but it was still held up by the vines. It hung there limp, looking tired and worn out.

Virgo could understand as she too felt tired and worn out from the long process. The liquid continued to sink down, until there was nothing left except a wet cylinder and a bare wet clone. The vapor above shut off and the pod that had lifted the heartless clone when it was just a shadow, returned. It was wider now and took position under its feet. The thick vines that held on to his legs released him, so that he was only hanging by his arms. **_It will almost be like a baby taking his first steps. _**He turned his head a bit, finally taking in the young woman before him. He hadn't noticed her, because he was trying to become aware of himself. Their eyes locked in a moment where everything was silent. There were no monitors recording data, no macines stopping its rumbling noise, and most importantly, there was no Aries or the Zodiac. It was just them, in Virgo's mind, a mother and her child. Blue eyes scanned into hers, curious of her, remembering her slightly. The pod rose and gathered his feet as the vines securing his arms released. He dropped, like a child who couldn't quite finish his first steps in walking. This would all be new to him, but Virgo didn't worry about that. She was going to be there for him. It's not like she had to teach him as though he were a baby. He would quickly be able to process all the information that had been pumped into him. He didn't have Sora's information, he had his own. He had a free will to make it his own.

He fell in a sitting position against the glass. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing heavily. The outline of a door appeared on the cylinder, large enough for him to come out of. Virgo walked up to the door and opened it. She waited for him to catch his breath.

"That's alright, it's all new I know. You'll get used to it within minutes. Just take your time." He shook like he was cold when it was really because the liquid wasn't there. Nothing was there, but a wet body, bare of clothes. He raised his head up to see Virgo reaching out a helping hand. He didn't quite know what it meant, so shifted his body to crawl out of the cylinder. Virgo moved back to give him room. **_I wonder how much of the heartless you were still lives in you. _**He moved slowly, still not used to his new body. Though he could not remember ever having a body, let alone his shadow one. He stopped when he got to the door to think about how to climb out of it. He sat and pulled his legs over the edge, then grabbed on to the sides of the door and pushed himself out. He straightened himself up after he landed and faced her. **_Unbelievable. _**The feelings coursing through her were unlike anything she ever felt. There stood her creation. At first, she saw Sora, standing there looking into her eyes. But now, she could see something different about him, she could see he wasn't Sora at all. At least not now. She smiled a warm smile to welcome him into the world. He cocked his head a bit, studying her unusual ways. In the end, he returned a warm smile to her.  
"Very good. It is complete."

Virgo's smile faded away. The heartless clone mirrored her action as well and turned to the sound of the voice. Aries stepped in, watching its every move. He hadn't gone too far; probably stood waiting in the shadows to intrude upon their reunion.

"Um, yes. He turned out alright didn't he?"

Aries frowned at her and steeped up to the clone. His red eyes shone with agression. It confused the creature. They weren't like Virgo's soft eyes, they were hard and cruel. Aries bore into the clone's eyes with such intensity that he had to cast his head down. Aries reached out a hand and forcefully raised his head up to make him look back into his eyes. He looked like he wanted to tear up at the sight of such eyes. Virgo scrunched her toes and balled her fist in anger at the mistreatment of her being.

"Please, it's new to the world, let him...let him try to grasp that."

Aries ignored her. "Does it speak?"  
"Speak? Uh."

She knew he could, if she were given a chance alone with it. He couldn't keep his eyes looking into Aries's eyes for long, so he closed them. Aries turned away from him and Virgo stepped over to him. He sensed the change and opened his eyes. "Can you understand me? Can you speak?"

He dropped his head down to think. He recalled Aries and Virgo having a conversation just a few seconds ago. He raised his head and looked at her.

"Yes."

He sounded exactly like the 15 year old Sora she met on the island. She smiled at him. "Impressive.

He smiled back. Aries was annoyed by the scene of interaction and moved over to them, while pulling something thick and gray out of his robes. He pushed a wrapped up bundle of gray robes into the creature's arms and held it there until he had the sense to grab them. "Put these on. As soon as you've done that, see me in the arena."

Virgo was apaulled. She turned to Aries as he was leaving. Meanwhile, the heartless clone was slowly putting on his robes and turning his curiousity to the lab around him. He didn't yet understand some of the machines he was looking at, but was sure they were important. He moved around them, trying to gather any information he could.

"But he just got here! What do you expect him to do?"  
He stopped and turned around.

"I expect him to be ready."

_click click SMASH!!!!!!!_

They looked around to see that the heartless clone had been testing a beaker and caused it to break. Glass laid at his bare wet feet. Virgo walked over and took his arm to keep him from touching the glass. All the while, she felt Aries' eyes on the back of her head.

"He'll be ready." Aries walked forward and looked down at the creature he disliked.

"Now that you can speak, I would appreciate no mis-uses of my name. You shall call me father."

He looked up at Aries and attempted to continue staring into his eyes.

"Father," he repeated in a happier tone. Virgo felt sickened. Aries liked his secrecy, and the little information about him known to the outside world, the better. She felt forcing him to call him father made Aros some kind of possession. Some kind of slave that must never disobey.

As he turned to leave, Virgo shouted after him.

"What shall we call him? He has to have a name, you just can't keep calling it it." She started to walk around him, while Aries kept his back to her.

"You're like Sora, but you're not. You can't go around having the same name, that's a crime. Most kids hate that."

"Aros."

"Huh? What did you-"  
"Aros will be his name. It's having Sora as a name at the same time it is not."

Aros smile broadened at having his own identity.

**_Well, isn't this nice. _**Virgo sighed. **_One happy little family. A beast for a father, a nothing for a mother and a heartless for a son. _** Aries started moving slowly, waiting for them to follow. She put an arm around Aros to guide him forward. As they were walking, Aros found himself missing important information.

"Uh, what shall I call you?"  
Virgo looked down at him.

"Don't worry, you don't have to call me mother. Virgo will be fine."

She hugged him close.

"Come on, you have a brand new adventure waiting before you."

**A couple of days later**: Virgo sat at her computer and typed in her journal where she started posting her thoughts on Aros's arrival. She didn't care if Aros saw it, as he was standing right there beside her, trying to understand the ways of this unusual object. He scrunched up his face and cocked his head back and fort at the screen. She smiled at his efforts to solve the computer. It was day six and by now his mind had already developed into the mind of a 15 year old, however, he continued to soak up information like a sponge. There were still some things he couldn't understand. Some things that he may never understand. **_Like love and kindness. Heartless know how to take it, but they don't understand it. _**Aros wasn't getting any of that here.

_Aries led them to his informal chamber to introduce the newest addition to their dark little family. All the Zodiac members were standing around, waiting to see Virgo's project in action. Virgo nervously led Aros forward. Aros wasn't nervous; this emotion didn't register with him yet. The hair that formed into a heart-shaped source of light, was capable of generating false emotions (so the feeling of nervousness would probably be aquired last.). Aries walked to the center while everyone else stared disgusted, wicked and diapproving looks at Aros. "One part of my plan is complete. A heartless clone. It is called Aros and each of you will have a hand in working with it."_

_Their feelings of hatred increased for the small being. They looked down at him like he was the dirt beneath their feet. Aros actually gulped. He could sense their feelings. Virgo attempted to change it. "Oh come on guys. I'm sure you'll love him once you get to know him." Their disturbing looks focused on her instead._

She knew they would treat him coldly no matter what she said or what he did.

His daily routine so far consisted of him getting a not so friendly wake up call by one of the Zodiac memebers, (usually Pise). He stayed in a cell similar to the shadows, but it was smaller. Virgo wanted him to stay with her in her room, but Aries forbade it. In the end, she had to agree to the cell, because it was the only way Aries allowed her to spend time with him, however short it maybe. At least his cell was across from her room. There was no need to worry about breakfast; no one here ate food. Instead, he was allowed a few minutes with Virgo. Aries didn't want them to bond, though he knew they might. He really wanted her to fill his head with more information. After their brief time, Aros was taken to the arena to practise any fighting skills he needed. He often tested him against the Zodiac, making sure they didn't go easy on him.

_Pise was first to test the little guy, mainly through insults. First, Aries wanted to test him without any weapons. Pise went through the first round weaponless as well. The arena was large and bright enough for the spectators above to witness the battles down below. Pise stood on one side of the areana, bragging to the others about how ridiculous it was for him to even be fighting such trash. Aros stood with Virgo as she explained what he was to do. Aries allowed him to wear a simple gray karate like suit to fight in. Virgo hated it, because he looked weaker and smaller in the outfit._

_"Virgo? What am I to do?"  
She was busy fixing the black leather bands on his risk._

_"You're just going to go in there and give it your best alright." She looked at him and noticed he was still a little damp from coming out of the cylinder. **Didn't even give you time to dry off properly **_.   
"_I do not know...I don't know how to, to fight."_

_"It will come to you. Use your senses alright? You have amazing hearing, impressive sight and super agility. You're stronger than you look okay. Now, go kick butt."_

_Aros raised his eyebrows at this expression, but walked out into the arena without giving it much thought. Pise moved in when he came along and rubbed his hands together._

_"Well well well, is the little pipsqueak ready to fall?"  
Aros blinked and waited. His false emotions were still being developed, yet he understood the hate._

_"Begin," Aries said lazily, not expecting much from either of them._

_"I'll show you. I can throttle this guy. He's nothing." Aros frowned and prepared to box him. Pise pulled out of his fighting stance to point and laugh at him. "Look at Mr. Ali. He thinks he's some kind of fighting champ! Hey! Hey! You sure you can reach me? (laughs) You sure you can..owwwwwwwww!"_

_While he was busy making fun of him, Aros moved in two fast moving twirls toward him and delivered a knock down kick. Pise hit the floor. The Zodiac members saw no fear in it; Pise to them, was weak and anyone could beat him. "Come on Pise! Stop acting like an idiot and kill him!" Aqua yelled out. Aqua, though he didn't think much of Pise either, often stuck by him. Pise stood up and wiped back the blood on his lips. He looked quite deranged now. "Alright you asked for it." He tried to deliver a combo of punches only to have Aros block them. He found an opening and struck his fist into Pise's chest, causing him to double over. Pise stood and placed his fingertips together, calling on a spiritual energy. The wind blew Aros back so he couldn't get close. In the end, he found a way to use the wind to move toward him. He moved so fast behind the wind, Pise couldn't see him when he landed a wining kick, knocking Pise to the wall of the arena. There were no cheers, only boos for both Aros and Pise._

After that, other Zodiac members took him on, with or without weapons. Aros needed a weapon though and was allowed to use a sword to his advantage, even though it had no special powers. He didn't have powers either. It was just going to be himself, like Sora was just using himself, but relying on the keyblade. He got knocked around quite a bit, but usually managed to take our his opponents. Only because Aries wouldn't allow them to kill him, yet. Virgo was sure Aries and the others would be impressed if they knew what type of heartless he was. The only member who started becoming impressed was Capri. He always treated her like family, like a granddaughter. He couldn't always show it because of Aries. He never faught against Aros, preferring to instead test his mind instead of his strength. Sometimes he'd set up complicated puzzles, mazes or tricks for Aros to solve. He couldn't always solve them, but he was learning to think, whic was good. Heartless don't think, they just attack. Shadows didn't possess special powers, nor were they all that strong. The only attack was to claw their enemies with their claw like fingers. They could even sink into the ground like a shadow and sneak up on the target. Considering the size of Aros, she wondered how he made it through so long. Perphaps he stayed in the background. **_Well he doesn't anymore. _**Aros not only faught physically, but verbally as well.

She glanced at him, still trying to understand the computer. Then as fast as she could blink, he zipped to her other side and started making the connection between the keyboard and the screen. Aries still had him wear that old gray robe. Virgo hated how it made him look like a slave. **_Well that's what Aries thinks of him doesn't he. _**

"Want to give it a try?" She raised her fingers to allow him room to type.

"Really?"  
He reached his fingers out and started to press down, but stopped when a cold voice called his name.

"Aros!" He turned around.

"Yes father?"

"You are to come to the arena immeadiately. It is time for us to discuss your mission."  
"Uh, yes sir." Aros sadly turned back to Virgo.

"I guess I have to leave."

"Try not to be too sad."

She reframed from caressing his face and watched him as he followed Aries up the stairs and out of the door. Aries definately wanted to put a stop to their bonding. The reason why she wouldn't allow Aros to become involved in his false emotions is because Aries wasn't involved in his own emotions. Aries would find Aros weak if he express feelings and might try to apply control on him. It would also be dangerous if Virgo expressed her caring feelings to Aros. He might acquire them and they might get in the way of his mission. Aries was already starting to distrust her; better not make it worse.

"So the time has come has it. Aries is finally separating us and sending you away as part of his plans."

She didn't know why she felt this way. She was the one who told Aries that a heartless could be used to unlock the darkness from everyone's hearts at the same time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! long.

**Fact : ** Originally, the part of Virgo typing in her computer and so on was part of the next chapter, but it would make it too long if I didn't cut it in half.

Now that all the talk and planning is done with, it's time for both parties to get a move on. Next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: love KH but don't own it.**

Alright! all parties are ready to rock N roll!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: Strangers Like Me**

**2 Days Later.**

Aros stood facing Aries, ready to take on the mission they had been discussing for the past two days. Those two days had been filled with the skill of fighting with a sword. Aries told him he had a very special weapon coming and he must learn how to handle it. He stood before his father with a completely new look. Like Sora's complicated atire, Aros's clothing was also complex, but white and silver to match Aries in a way. He had a white jacket (like Roxas, but a little longer) with silver and black linings. He continued to wear the black bands on his wrist. Now that all was said, Aros waited for his journey to start. All the other Zodiac members were busy getting ready for their upcoming jobs, now that the plan was in motion. Aries waited a few minutes before he spoke, as though trying to see something that would be deadly to himself in Aros, but he could not see it.

"You are ready." Aros smiled confidently.

"Do not disappoint me. Everyone's counting on you, including Virgo."

"I won't disappoint father."

"Hold out your hands." Aros did so and waited with his eyes shut.

"Now, think of your mission. What do you need to accomplish it? A weapon perhaps? A keyblade it is called."

He opened his eyes, curious.

"A keyblade? What's a-"

"The Dark-heart keyblade. Think of it in your head."

Aros looked at him and blinked. **_Keyblade? Dark-heart? _**In a matter of seconds, the keyblade appeared in his outstretched hands. He held it up and examined it. It was like a combination of Sora's halloweentown keyblade and the kingdom key. It was silver and black, as it was filled with so much darkness, that would feed off of Aros's false feelings. It was a weapon to be feared by all, especially the key part where it had formed into deadly knife like blades that would surely cut into anything. The handle was shaped like the heartless crest. Aros held the keychain that dangled from it. It was the 12-point star with a "Z" in the center. He held it by his side.  
"You possess many other keyblades that will come to you when you need them. All you have to do is sense them as you sense this one." While he was busy getting the feel of his new weapon, Aries pulled from his robes another surprise. A pair of white goggles to match his outfit.

"You will need this." Aros took them.

"For what?"  
Aries pointed behind him, where a slim trim hovering moter scooter appeared. It was a dark blue color and was shaped with sharp dark wings on the sides of the seat. It looked scary, yet inviting.

"Whoa."  
Aros moved over to it and felt along the wicked handles.

"You shall use that to travel to each world, the Night Flyer. The goggles will protect you from the space."

Aries moved over to Aros and forced his face to look into his eyes.

"Listen to me very carefully. When you begin your travels to another world, you may encounter others who will name you Sora." **_Sora?_**

"You must act under that name. I have given you all the information you need about each world and what you are to do. Be aware at all times."

_Click click click click_

Libra was approaching in high black heels. She deliberately ignored the presence of Aros and walked up to Aries. That ugly strict look still etched across her face. "Everything's all set and ready."

"Good, are you prepared?"  
"Yes." She turned to glare at Aros. "Is it ready?" Aries nodded. "I still see no reason to bring him along, but as you wish it, I will follow." She had a whip in hand and cracked it at Aros's feet as she passed by. Aros jumped back quickly. "But you know Aries, he will never measure up in standards to me." Aries nodded and stood watching her leave, while Aros wondered why his father was agreeing with Libra. He guessed it was because he had not yet shown him what he could do. He was determined to prove he was strong. Stronger than all the other members. He put his goggles on and pushed them on top of his head.

Aros made his way down the hall, pulling Night Flyer along with him. He was going to say good-bye to Virgo before he left. He walked alone, down the shady hallyway, feeling eyes on him, yet there was no one there. A rustling could be heard in the distance. He turned and stepped aside as a heard of shadow heartless made their way down the hall to their cells. Aros watched them. A strange feeling stirring in him. **_Shadows, that's them. But why do I feel so? _**

"See anyone you know?"

Aros growled as he turned to see Pise herding them along as usual.

"Why would I?"  
"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't remember, you used to be the little runt in the bunch."

He swiped his stick at him and Aros pulled back.

"Ah, so you do remember. You remember you were trash, and you still are."

"The only trash I remember is you." Pise stopped his laughing and became serious.

"If you really want to find out, follow me to their cell."

He turned the corner and disappeared. Behind Pise, two smaller shadows lagged behind. They paused in their mindless movements and looked back at Aros. Their eyes met and Aros couldn't help feeling some kind of connection. Some kind of belonging.

"Hey! What did I say about lagging!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!

Pise swung his stick so sharply, it sent a wave of an electrical force through them. Aros cringed at the sight of the squealing shadows. Once the stick was lifted, they ran off to join the others. Pise got up slowly and waved the stick at Aros who immediately turned to take a different path to Virgo.

In the end, Virgo turned out to be outside on the mountain's ledge. You could see the town, not too far from there. Shutter's Outlet was a town infested with liars and beggars, thieves and murderers, drunks and smokers, and molesters and kidnappers. It was a disgusting little town made up of the most disgusting people. It was a place where villains were bred. Aros joined Virgo on the ledge.

"There you are, I've been looking-"

"Shh, you've got to get going, now."

"But, Virgo, I wanted to-"

"It can wait Aros." She turned to look at him. "I'm sorry our time was short, but that's the way it has to be now. I wish you the best of luck." She turned away from him and went back into the cave. Aros looked down into the town. He had never been there. He had never left the castle before and belived Aries was protecting him from a world that was nothing but Shutter's Outlet. Virgo even appeared to fear the town at times, and Aros was going to put a stop to it. He got on the Night Flyer, puller the goggles down over his eyes and gripped the keyblade so that it would disappear for the time being. He turned the handles and it began to hover high into the air. He turned a dial on his map so that Night Flyer would find his first world. It stopped rising and zoomed forward, disappearing into the evening sky. On the side of the cave, Virgo stood watching. Praying for his safety.

The sky was dark and starless in this area, but as Aros flew forward, it began to get lighter. Either this upcoming world was in a different time zone, or he had been flying all night. He didn't even notice, as the Night Flyer was speeding through space. It was a very peaceful ride, and Aros was grateful for such a gift. The others didn't have anything like this, but it didn't matter. He knew there was nothing he could do to make them jealous. A light on his dashboard flashed as the bike made its descent. Thick jungle leaves and branches slapped his face and his bike started to shake because of the wild trees. It was able to make a not so smooth landing in the middle of wild flowers, vines, and trees. Aros studied his surroundings. "Where am I? What kind of world is this?" He heard a rustle in the bushes. The feeling he was being watched was upon him, but it was of someone not of the Zodiac. He unleashed his keyblade and searched the area. He knew what he had to do. He had to find the sealed keyhole and unlock it. By doing so, his keyblade would release a dark power into the hole, which would create and unleash the darkness that would work its way into all the hearts of this world. He never gave it much thought. He wasn't suppose to anyways; just do as he was told without question. "Simple enough, but where to start."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aros, who had started moving forward, jumped back to his Night Flyer. **_What was that!? It sounded like some kind of wild animal! _**Some jungle creature was calling out and he had a feeling it might be calling out to him. He wasn't going to stand there and find out. He ran forward through the bushes to the rest of the jungle. The Night Flyer vanished as it was not needed just now. Up above the trees, a man hunched over to watch Aros run off. Aros kept looking back as he moved. Finally, he stopped, feeling he was safe. He started to walk, but stopped and sniffed the air.

"What the..ahh."

A man in a loin cloth jumped down in front of him. Aros moved back as he moved forward to sniff at him. "Ooh, ooh...So-ra?" **_What's with this guy? _**"Wait a minute." **_Sora?_** "Yes, that's me." The man looked at him with suspicion in his eyes. Aros tried to recall what Aries told him about this world. He remembered a brief history lesson of this jungle and its inhabitants. **_Deep Jungle _**"Tarzan?" He shifted up and down on his knuckles and feet. He had to keep acting under the name. "Yeah it's me. I know I might look different, but I had a lot to deal with lately." "Ooh, ooh, Sora. Come, Jane see you." Tarzan started leading the way. Aros didn't know this jungle, so his only choice would be to follow him. He just hoped he was leading him closer to the keyhole.

It seemed like months that Sora and his company were waiting around for the first sign of trouble. In that time, all they really did was wait. They were in Merlin's house, sitting at the table. No one was expecting King Mickey to rush into the house and stir up the boredom. "Get ready you guys! We got trouble!" "Where?!," cried Sora. "In Deep Jungle." They were already set. All they had to do was hop in the Gummi ship and head for the world. After quick good-byes to Leon, Cid, Aerith, Yuffie, Merlin, King Mickey, the party launched off to stop the trouble. "Good luck," said King Mickey as he watched them leave.

Tarzan kept a steady pace on his knuckles and feet as he led Aros forward. To Aros, it was taking longer than he expected. Tarzan took notice and motioned for him to come to the tree he stopped in front of. He pointed up the tree, but it confused Aros. "What?" "Ooh, ooh, climb. Get there faster." Tarzan turned away from him and climbed straight up the tree. It didn't take him long to do. Aros watched and followed his example. At first, he was a little nervous about the whole idea, but then it became natural. When Tarzan had reached the top, he waited patiently for Aros. He struggled at first, but Tarzan helped him up on the branch. "Now what?" Tarzan turned from him again and reached out to the vine in front of him. Immediately, Aros knew what was up.

"Oh no, I'm not going swinging."

Tarzan gave him a sly smile, looked at him once, then grabbed the vine and jumped off the thick branch. Aros gasped and watched in awe as the ape man soared forward in a graceful swing. From there, he leaped in mid air to the next vine, then landed on another tree branch in the distance. Aros nervously examined the vine in front of him and reached out to take it. He could hear Tarzan's calls of encouragement and confusion. He asumed the Sora that he knew swung on vines all the time. Carefull, he edged forward until he was almost off the branch, then took a deep breath, **_Here goes nothing , _**and pushed himself off and swung forward, only to be brought back to the same tree. He tried again, this time a little harder on the push and made his way to vine number two. He quickly jumped off and grabbed the vine. Tarzan cheered when Aros reached him. Aros too smiled, happy with his accomplishment. Feeling the surge of confidence, he turned to Tarzan and said," Alright, let's get to that camp!"

Soon, both Tarzan and Aros were swinging like pros or rather like monkeys through the trees. A few little monkey's must have seen them as monkeys like themselves, for they soon joined in the swinging. Aros felt like he was flying; a different feeling from riding his Night Flyer. Eventually, they reached an area of jungle where there were no vines. Here, Aros and Tarzan had to surf their way down to the bottom. Aros found it as fun as swinging through the trees. He wished it could continue on and on.

When they reached the bottom, they had to walk the rest of the way. It wasn't long before the camp came into sight. All along the way, Aros kept seeing gorillas pop up out of no where. There were times when Tarzan would greet them with a string of gibberish he couldn't really understand. Like Tarzan, they were suspicious of him too. **_The sooner I get out of here, the better. _**He watched as Tarzan ranted with a group of gorillas that ran up to him. Aros couldn't understand the language, but he could understand the fear and dread. Tarzan turned and ran to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Trouble at camp! Hurry!" This was not what he signed up for. He wasn't here to rescue anybody. He had one job to do and he was going to do it no matter what. He hurried after Tarzan to the camp. Once they reached it, they found it in a wreck. Tables turned over, papers and pieces of the tent scattered around. Aros wasn't concerned with it, he was more concerned with the scent in the air. Tarzan was smelling it too. "Tarzan up here!"

They looked up to see the young woman Jane and her gorilla friend Turk trying to make it up a tree. "Jane!" "Tarzan watch out!"

They turned around in time to see Sabor, the leopard jump out of the bushes and move forward. Aros wasn't expecting to fight, but he had his training in case it came up. He readied himself with the keyblade, while Tarzan pulled up a spear besides the tent. He moved slowly toward them. He even turned as though preparing to circle them. Aros and Tarzan turned with him. As soon as he stopped, the cat zigzagged and leaped right at Aros, but he knocked him back hard with the Dark-heart keyblade. Sabor flew high into the air and landed violently on the ground. Tarzan stood up, amazed by the weapon. He had seen Sora fight before, but not with a power like that. Sabor shifted a bit. **_What a weapon! This enemy is nothing. Just a joke. _**He thought about fighting him without the keyblade, but decided against it. Now he wanted to see how strong Tarzan was.

"Now Tarzan, finish him off!"

Tarzan, who was caught in the moment, snapped out of it and rushed forward with his spear. Sabor rose slightly and looked at Tarzan. He then looked at Aros and saw the momentary darkness that lingered in his eyes. Not wanting to go through that again, he ran off as best he could. Jane and Turk made their way down the tree. "Sora! It's good to see you again. You did great! Oh, and so did you Tarzan." Turk was jumping up and down, screaming in his gorilla tounge. _Phew that was close. Hey what's up with him Tarzan? Something's funny about him. _Turk started moving around Aros, inspecting him head to toe. "Uh, what is she doing?" "Turk find something strange in Sora. Like Tarzan." **_I better get out of here. _**"Nothing strange about me. Me, Sora no strange." They all looked at him. "Look, I gotta go."

"But you just got here." Jane looked around, noticing something funny. "Is there trouble? Where are Donald and Goofy?" Aros scratched his head. **_Donald and Goofy? Who are they? _**"Um, they must be taking care of something else, yeah. Listen, I'm looking for a keyhole." Jane came closer. "Why? Is there something wrong with it?" He nodded.

"I think so. Tarzan? Will you come with me?" He nodded and led the way. "Well, it was nice seeing you again." Turk grumbled. _I still think there's something funny about him._

Tarzan was up ahead, leading him through the mountain side. Aros felt he should have known it would be hidden this far. Tarzan waved at him to continue. Apparently it wasn't too far ahead. Just as Aros was about to run up before he lost sight of him, a sharp pain licked his back and knocked him down to the ground. He cringed and spat out the dust that filled his mouth. He turned slowly to see Libra standing over him, whip in hand. Aros got up and tried to look strong. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction that he couldn't handle the pain. **_I'm not weak! _**

"Aren't you suppose to be doing your job! Why are you following me!"

"The question is, why are you following ape man?"  
"He's taking me to the keyhole, nothing more!"

"There had better not be more. Or Aries will hear of it."

She started to walk away. "Oh, yeah, I'll make sure father hears about it! Who do you think he will believe?" She turned her head to look at him. "I don't think you'd want to hear who. Now get going. Trouble is coming." "Trouble?." He walked over to her. "I can handle trouble."

"Try handling your first job." She pointed to where Tarzan had disappeared. "No disappointing." He turned from where she pointed to glare at her, but she was gone. He gently touched his back, hoping there wouldn't be a deep wound. He didn't worry too much, he was a fast healer. He admired Libra's focus, yet her focus was just another pain to him.

Jane was straigthening up the camp as best she could with Turk. As Turk ran off to catch a fly away paper, he ran into the real Sora and his gang. He screeched and ran back to Jane. Jane looked up surprised.

"Hey Jane!"

"Didn't you just leave? And what happened to your clothes?"

"Huh? What are you-"  
Before he could ask more, a tall woman appeared out of no where and cracked her whip. "Well well well, it looks like my guests have finally arrived." Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku prepared themselves. Kairi pulled Jane aside out of the way. "Who are you?" Riku demanded. "And what are you up to?" Sora finished. "Right now, defeating you." "Oh yeah! We'll see about that!," Donald yelled.

Libra cracked her whip once more allowing several shadow heartless and powerwilds to appear around her. The charged forward. "Go on! We'll take care of them!" Donald shouted. He and Goofy began defeating the shadows powerwilds. Donald used his magic and Goofy used his shield to clear a path for Riku and Sora to reach Libra. As they were running, Libra introduced herself. "As for you first question, my name's Libra!" She stirred up power in her left hand to bring forth a second whip. "Nice to meet you!" She unleashed both whips at the boys which wrapped around their keyblades and threw them high in the air. As fast as lightning, she cracked the whips at them, knocking them both back. They pulled themselves up and saw their weapons burried in the ground before her. "Come get em if you think you can." Sora and Riku nodded at one another and Riku jumped up and charged. "The only one brave enough huh?" She lashed out her whip. Riku dodged it, but the second ship caught him around the middle. Libra laughed out. "Too easy." "Not quite." Riku answered. He started running, causing Libra to turn with him as held on to her whip. She unleashed her first whip which wrapped tight around him. With Libra's back to his, Sora could call forth the keyblad that appeared in his hands. He ran up behind her. "Oh no you don't!" Placing both whips in one hand, she sent a wave of an electric wind at his feet, but Sora used it to his advantage. It blew up the ground, which Sora rode to fly high in the air. It also unleashed Riku's keyblade which returned to the owner. He sliced the whip that binded him. Libra turned back and forth to keep of with both of them. When she looked back to where Riku was, he was gone and so was Sora. Looking up, she caught the full blow of both blades. She fell back, but she wasn't done yet. "We're not done yet! That was just dinner!" She raised her hand and a gold staff with golden scales on the top appeared. "What about desert!" She sent a wave of electric air current that blew both boys back into the ground. "Sor! Riku!," Kairi cried. "We're okay Kairi," Sora answered.

They looked back to see Libra standing very still with her eyes closed and the staff standing on its own in front of her.

"Come on!" Sora ran forward. Riku ran after him. "Wait!"

The scales began to glow and sent two rows of circular lights on the ground that continued until they landed under the boy's feet. A jet of air rose up one by one in each circle. The tried to dodge it, but the wind kept blowing them back and forth. "How do you like the taste of that!"

In Sora's head, he felt heavy, very heavy. He couldn't concentrate with the feeling of his brain being weighed down; like his mind was blowing away and he couldn't get a good grasp on it. Riku was feeling the same thing as their bodies were being blown around like rag dolls. "Oh no Sora! Riku!," Kairi and Jane were at a loss of what to do. Donald and Goofy ran forward to stop it, only to be blown back. Kairi ran to them and looked back at the boys who were lost in Libra's wirl winds. Her power was doing equal damage to both boys; it was balanced by one person. **_I wonder. _**She closed her eyes. **_Riku! Sora! Can you hear me! Please._**

They did her her voice, in their heads. **_Kairi _**Sora opened his eyes, his mind's eye, and saw the scale staff standing there before him, but he only saw half of it. **_Riku. _**He called. **_Sora, do you see what I see? Yes. Then you know what we have to do. _**Sora and Riku were still acting within their own minds due to Libra's power. They felt she was focusing her mind to blow them apart, why couldn't they do the same to her. They too focused to get closer to what they could see of the scale. With all their energy, they focused on the power of their keyblade and struck the scale at the same time, blowing it to shining golden shards.

Back in the physical world, Libra's eyes shot open in shock. "WHAT!" The scale staff that stood before her blew to pieces as the one in Riku and Sora's mind did. The wind stopped and Riku and Sora landed on their feet, gasping from exhaustion. Libra screamed out in fury as the air began to swirl around and destroy her. "This...won't be...-" But the air simply transformed her into a cloud of sparkling silver mist that rose up into the sky. "Sorry Libra!," cried Sora,"Looks like desert was canceled."

Aros continued behind Tarzan up into a cave on a ledge. Before he could go in, he felt an unusual feeling of relief and triumph coursing through him. This feeling started from his chest and traveled through his whole body. He looked back knowing something was not quite right. "Libra." Sure enough, he could see a silver mist, some kind of beautiful silvery smoke rising up over the trees in the distance. He knew someone had defeated her **_But who? How? _**He turned to follow Tarzan to the keyhole, this time, with a little more confidence. They reached the area where he was able to sense it. "Oooh ooh, Sora." Aros closed his eyes and nodded to himself. Tarzan at this moment sensed trouble back at camp. "We must go! Jane trouble!" Aros looked at the Dark-Heart Keyblade and turned to Tarzan.

"Not just yet."

When Tarzan turned to ask him what he meant, Aros stabbed the keyblade into his heart. It realeased and unleashed a darkness within Tarzan's heart. In a matter of minutes, what once was a light hearted ape man was now a pale, dark wild man standing before him, looking miserable and full of hatred. Aros pointed out of the cave. "Take care of the trouble. From this day on, you're on our side." Tarzan took off, faster than he once was. Aries had advised him to gather the strongest beings and turn them into a protector of the darkness of each world. Though he was unable to see all of what he could do, he knew Tarzan was strong. He possessed a strong heart.

Turning back to the keyhole, he raise Dark-heart up to it. A dark light soared from the tip of the keyblade and targeted the sealed keyhole. It flashed when it reached it and began to shake. Aros stepped back and watched as the darkness filled the hole. It wasn't long before a dark matter of a smoke like substance leaked out. A dark white light began to shine and open the keyhole of darkness. Heartless began flooding out of it as well. There were all kinds, but mostly shadows. While the dark smoke took to the air, the heartless took to the world; all of this world. They would work together to bring aobut the dark power Aros was to bring about.

As he watched the shadows scurry around him, he couldn't help feeling the same feeling he felt when he first saw them in the castle. They were alike in some ways.

"They're strangers," he said to himself,"But they're like me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long enough for you. I struggled with that battle between Libra and Sora's group. Battle's are tough to describe. Sadly, there's more battles to come. Yay!

But, my experience writing them will improve. Poor Libra, she was my sign and the first one to go.

How will the Zodia handle it? How will Sora handle Tarzan?

Find out next.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I own the Zodiac, but not KH.**

Okay, this chapter was originally the begining of what will be chapter 11. I had to cut it, but I think it turns out for the better. Yeah, in a way, I didn't see these chapters turning out so long. As I add more detail, they do get longer. Like you, I sometimes dislike reading long chapters. Now I love reading long chapters in books, but on the computer is different. Look at it this way, it will hold you out until I update, which is pretty quick.

Fights are always tough to put to paper, unless you really know what you're doing. Luckily each member has their own attacks as we meet them. Libra was harder as she was my first. On to the next chapter which I think is shorter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: Praises and Preparations**

After defeating Libra and recieving many praises from Donald, Goofy and Kairi, Sora turned around to face a still bewildered Jane. "Just what is going on here?" Sora asked. "I'd like to know the same thing." She started tapping her foot and waited for Sora to start explaining. He turned helplessly to Riku, who simply shrugged his shoulders. "Don't look at me."

Turk came up to Sora and sniffed him. He started jumping up and down. _That's more like it! That's the Sora I know! _Jane looked back at him in wonderment. She understood how excited and sure he was in this moment. "Sora, something very preculiar is happening. Don't you remember?" "Huh?"

"You were here a while ago, wanting to return to the keyhole."

"But, the keyhole's already sealed."

"You said there was trouble." Donald started to get annoyed so Kairi attempted to understand the situation. "But Sora's been with us the whole time." "Yeah!," Donald cried,"There was no trouble until we got here." Jane frowned and tried to come up with an explaination. "Tell us what happened," Riku insisted.

Jane looked up and nodded. "Right, well not too long ago, Sora came here with Tarzan. They came just in time too, because Sabor was here and was about to attack us, but Sora faught him off."

Sora folded his arms at this. The others looked at Sora, then back at Jane. "Then he went off with Tarzan to look for the keyhole. Come to think of it, he was in a hurry, and he was wearing a white outfit."  
"Sounds like an imposter," Riku decided.

"And he's stiring up all kinds of trouble pretending to be Sora," said Goofy. Sora shook his head in annoyance. **_How many worlds will turn against me now if someone is out there being me? _**"Well the important thing is the trouble in this world is over." Sora spoke too soon. After he said those words, Tantar came stampeeding out of the jungle in a panic. Everyone jumped out of the way as he came by. "What was that about?" "Look!," Riku shouted and pointed Sora to the answer that was right in front of him. Tarzan stood there, but he wasn't the Tarzan they knew. He was a pale figure full of darkness as a dark auro glowed around him. He wasn't alone. A group of heartless began to spread from behind him, running in different directions of this world. Jane teared up at the sight.  
"Tarzan!" She started to run to him, but Kairi held her back. "No don't!" Sora starred at the now advancing Tarzan. His jungle pal of Deep Jungle was now a heartless. "Tarzan," he whispered,"No."

He stood up, dreading the fight that was to happen. Riku tried to give Sora a nod to fight, but Sora was backing down. Tarzan was moving faster now, much faster than he ever moved before. There was even a disturbing growl coming from his throat. His empty, cold eyes were fixed on destroying the fighters in front of him. He opened his mouth to let out a wild yell of horror. He charged.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

_POOF_

Merlin appeared in front of them. "Merlin!" _POOF! _Tarzan ran head first into nothing, as Sora and company disappeared.

The stores were familiar, as well as some of the people. Merlin teleported the bunch to Traverse Town. After discovering where they were, Sora turned to Merlin. "Merlin...why, why did you-" "The king asked me to." "Huh?"

"He sensed that world was in danger, in more danger than you and your friends could handle right now. I had to transport everyone who wasn't affected by the darkness here. Sadly Jane and her, uh gorilla friend were the only ones." Jane collasped and hugged Turk.

"What do you mean!," Sora cried in anger.

"There must be something we could do." Riku said. Merlin shook his head.

"Gosh. I'm sorry Jane." Goofy and the others tried to comfort her, but it was useless as Jane started to cry. "What about Tarzan!," Sora continued. Merlin sighed. "I must get you all back to my house to discuss this with the king. He'll explain everything, but we must leave now." He walked over to Jane. "I'm sorry dear, but you must remain here. It is much more safer than Radiant Garden." Sora balled his fist.

"Stay here! Who decided that! What about the heartless!"

"There are no heartless here. This place is under heavy security measures so as to provide a temporary home to those who have lost their world to the darkness. Jane will be fine. I have my orders under the king."

"Forget the king's orders!" Everyone gasped at his sudden outburst. No one was louder than Goofy or Donald.

"SORA!" Donald yelled in anger. He was about to say more when Merlin cut him off. "Sora, believe me. I understand completely, but that is all we can do for them. For now." Merlin tried to smile in confidence, although the fear of what was occurring was coming through. Sora nodded. "Alright. I'm sorry." He turned to Jane. "Sorry Jane. Turk, but we've got to go."

She nodded and smiled. "I understand." She looked over at Riku, who walked off to join Sora and Kairi, who gave her one last pat on her back. "Wait. After all you did for me, I'd like to know your names." Riku and Kairi looked at one another and smiled. "Sorry, I'm Riku and that's Kairi." "Hi." "Pleased to meet you, although I wish it were under better circumstances." They gathered around Merlin to be taken back. Sora turned to them one last time. "Don't worry. I promise Tarzan will return back to the way he was." "I know he will." Within seconds, they were gone.

Aros was gone from Deep Jungle as well, and returning back to the mountain of his home. He landed the Night Flyer on the same ledge he left. He had to pause for a moment and review all the events that had taken place. He had succeeded in unleashing the darkest darkness from the keyhole to transform everyone into heartless versions of themselves, like Tarzan. That darkness would become part of Aries plan; **_Whatever that is. _**Tarzan became the heartless protector of that world and the heartless spread to further help Tarzan watch over it. His mission was complete. He did his part, yet Libra was unable to do hers. She had been defeated. **_But was she able to complete her mission? Whatever that was. _**Aros did not know, but he knew one thing for sure. He had gone beyond standards with Libra. "Father's going to be so proud of me." He smiled to himself and ran happily into the castle. It was a trick to reach it, because it was so well hidden. A staircase was hidden behind a cave wall. To open it, Aros pulled back a lever disguised as part of the mountain. The cave wall slid open and Aros rushed inside. He was making his way down the silver cooridoor when he noticed a few shadows on their way to their cells. They stopped and looked at Aros, who looked right back at them. There was that feeling again. That feeling of belonging, yet a feeling of loneliness coated over it. What could make him feel so weird around them? Aros tried to remember, but it was hard. He knew it was there somewhere. "Aros!"

He looked up at the sound of Aries voice. He always sounded like a cold-heart, but he had hoped he would sound a little warmer, like Virgo. He continued to move to the end of the hall. When he reached it, he looked down into Aries informal chamber and saw him standing there, with his back to him. Aros quietly made his way down the stairs and up to his father. He left quite a bit of distance between them, because Aros was sensing fury. He cowarded a bit, before he responded. "Father. I'm back. I did what you asked and I succeeded." He waited patiently for him to respond, but it was like Aries was trying to hold back his anger. He chuckled softly. "You have not succeeded. You have failed. Disappointed me after you promised me you wouldn't. What have you got to say for yourself?" Aros was stunned. How could he say that after all he did. He did everything he asked.  
"But, but father, I did what you told me. I unleashed the darkness in the keyhole and I turned Tarzan into its protector. Isn't that what you wanted?" Aries remained dangerously silent. Aros decided to come forward a bit and when he did, Aries wheeled around. His sudden movement startled Aros and made him step back.

"Fool of a heartless. What do you consider the Zodiac to be? Beneath you? Surely not" Aros stayed still and allowed Aries to come right up to him. "You still don't know what it is I am referring to, so let me give you a reminder." He pushed his hand against Aros's chest, causing him to hit the ground. This brief contact of Aries' hand on his chest ignited a firey pain.

"The Zodiac is not beneath you, you will never surpass the Zodiac! If anything, you are beneath it and always will be. Nothing can change that, don't you ever forget it! I gave you life, I gave you what you needed and more. I even gave you Libra as guidance and what do you do? You turn on us. Your family." Aros couldn't understand. He trembled slightly.

"She was one of our best. Libra, was a good fighter. Now she is nothing, but a late member." This brought back what Libra had told him earlier.

"But father, I measured up to standards. I went beyond her. She said I wouldn't and you beleived her, but I proved her wrong." Aries jumped in his face.

"You proved me wrong! I thought you were on this team, but you are not. The way you left Libra to die like that, shows you think yourself better than everyone else. Maybe you wanted her to die." Aros started to panic. There were times he thought ill of her, he thought that way about everyone who mistreated him, but he couldn't believe he wanted her to die. **_Or did I? _**"Father please, I didn't know...I.." He stopped, remembering what Virgo said. Aries disliked the showing of emotions. It expressed weaknesss. He regained himself and showed courage. "Father, I am sorry. I did not know Libra was unable to complete her mission. I had trusted that she was stronger than that." Aries considered this for a moment. "Hmm. As did I. That is still no excuse. You have let me down today, but tomorrow shall be different." His red eyes lingered into Aros's eyes. "Get out of my sight, I must sort out the damage you have created."

Aries walked up to the podium while Aros stood up and made his way to the staircase. When he reached it, the Zodiac members were making their way down. He was about to try and pass them when Gemini pushed him back to make him wait. They turned up their noses at him. They glared, hissed, and stared with murder in their eyes. Sage went as far as sticking her tongue out at him. Some refused to look at him at all. Pise was the last behind the line. He socked Aros hard in the shoulder. "Way to go you little runt."

Aros ran up the stairs and ran into Virgo. He looked up at her for a moment with fear of the Zodiac in his eyes, before grabbing her in a hug for comfort. She allowed this for a few seconds, before pushing him aside as well. She looked so sad. She wanted to continue their hug and let him know everything was going to be alright, but the minute Virgo came into sight, Aries sent her a warning stare of not to bond herself with Aros. Everyone took their places in their seats and waited for Aries to stop glaring at Virgo and Aros. Virgo silently moved Aros out of the room and shut the double doors behind him. She could barely look at him. This gesture of misery was mistaken by Aros as disappointment. Aros cast his head down in shame, crushed that Virgo turned her back on him. "I should have done something." He whispered silently to himself.

"I want to thank you all for attending on a day of miserable defeat." Aros moved closer to the door at the sound of Aries voice. He was giving a eulogy for Libra. He listened and tightened his grip around the chain star necklace Virgo had given him a couple of days ago. As best he could, he tried to be apart of the funeral.

"Libra was strong and well balanced. She was always focused on her mission. Though she fell in her battle, we must not blame her, but the beings who were responsible. The beings who murdered her in the fight and the being who let her down. Who let us down."

Ther was a murmur of agreement. Aros closed his eyes, fearing the hatred that surrounded him. "I don't need to remind you who it is, but I must remind you to take it as an example of how strong our family must be. We must help one another at all cost. Libra would have wanted it that way, so let us bow our heads in a moment of silence." As the members of the Zodiac bowed their heads, Aros bowed his too, but he knew it would do no good.

The next day was busy for everyone. The Zodiac members were collected in Aries laboratory which was much larger than Virgo's. There wasn't much to see except a couple of computers and walls filled with papers on important information. Everyone was keeping track of what was happening in the other worlds. It didn't really look like a science lab as there were no beakers around for Aros to break. There was, however, a huge object at least 50 ft. tall, covered in a giant curtain that stood at the end of the lab. The power that was coming from the keyhole Aros unlocked was working its way into giant pipes in the object behind the curtain. Aros stared at it with curiosity. He was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for Aries to assigen him a new mission. While some members kept track of the dark power, others tried to locate Libra's killers. Pise followed behind Aqua, trying to tell him an unnatural force was behind it.

"Aqua, all I'm trying to tell you is the truth. This was not the act of a creature of this world. No siree. This was an act of our far away distant cousins of another plante." Aqua turned to Pise in annoyance. "Oh really? And who would that be?" "Why the aliens of course. Think about it. Do you know how many abductions have taken place? Hundreds, thousands. How do we know Libra wasn't an abductee." "Oh please, she was destroyed, vaporized." "Exactly, vaporized."

Aqua was making his way pass run-about members to Aries and stopped when he reached Aros. "Caused enough trouble for the day? Look at the mess you put us in." Pise snickered. "Of course he was going to be trouble. He's a waste of time. Come on, so I can explain my other theory." Aqua bent down to Aros and closed in on him.

"You think you're smart. You think Aries thinks you're worth something? If you were, don't you think he would have handed you a job worth taking? Like poor Libra. She fought the good fight."  
"I did what I was told. It's important." Aros fumed. Aqua grinned.

"Oh yeah. She was just covering your sorry hide. Aries put her there, because he knows you're weak. If she wasn't there, we'd be celebrating your death." Aqua straightened up and walked up to Aries. Aros stood there, letting the information wash over him. **_Is that true? _**It wasn't long before Aries turned to Aros. He handed him a paper with the information of his next world on it.

"Remember what we discussed about disappointment and family." Aros nodded. As soon as Aries passed by, he turned his focus on Virgo, who was close to the mysterious object and typing on a keyboard close to it. He waited for her to look up, but she didn't. He turned to leave to the next world, but turned to look back. She was looking right at him. She tried to smile at him. Aros returned it and started to come to her, but she shook her head and turned back to the computer. He looked down and walked away.

The king had just finished explaining the reason they had to leave Tarzan's world. He believed the darkness was much darker than usual and would most likely turn anyone exposed to it into a heartless instantly, though he did not believe that's what happened to Tarzan. He admits they were sent too late to save anyone else besides Jane and her companion. Everyone was positioned in Merlin's house once again, letting the information fill them. Cid, however, was typing away on his computer. The king was hoping he'd be able to detect trouble before it became as serious as it did in Deep Jungle.

"Poor Jane," Donald sighed.

"Poor Tarzan," Kairi sighed.

Sora sat at the table in deep thought, trying hard not to become too angry with the king. He hated just sitting around waiting for trouble when trouble was already out there, somewhere. "Your majesty, do you at least have some idea of who's behind it?"

"Sorry Sora, we still don't know. All we know is that that Sora's imposter you told me about has something to do with it, but he wouldn't be acting alone."

"They never do."

Mickey's expression saddened. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like to see his friend Tarzan as a heartless. He walked quietly over to Cid.

"Anything yet?" Cid smiled.

"Actually there is!" Everyone raced over to him.

"This new radar equipment I latched into the system detects a dark object heading for a new world."

"Really!"

"Where!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, next chapter's a world. If you're wondering when you'll meet certain members, all I can tell you is that they'e coming along. They have their moments. And I'm sure none of them will go down as fast as Libra did.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCAIMER: don't own KH.**

I hope that wasn't too long of a wait. Anyways, on with chapter 11!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11: One Jump Ahead**

This world was very different from the last world he visited. For one thing, this world was a lot hotter. **_Maybe that's because I'm crossing a desert. _**Aros laughed to himself as he flew on Night Flyer over the endless golden sand. It wasn't like Deep Jungle wasn't hot, it was that the jungle plants and trees kept a cool atmosphere within the world. This place had none of that. It was just pure golden sand. Aros sighed. Things were going to be different this time. He wasn't going to let father down, especially not Virgo. He didn't know if he sent another member along with him or not, but it didn't matter. He was going to do his job perfectly. If he did send someone, he'd find him and help him in any way he could. At las, something worth seeing was coming into sight. It looked like a town with a couple of large pillars in the background. He scanned the information on the paper one last time, before preparing for a landing. He chose to land behind a square of small stores to keep out of sight. He jumped off the Night Flyer and pushed his goggles back on top of his head. He walked a couple of steps out into the open area where the streets were crowded with buyers and beggars, sellers and thieves, street rats and monkeys?

A small brown monkey was apparently being chased by a large vendor who was shouting a string of curses at it for stealing his fruit. Aros stood and watched as the little ape leaped right at him and ran all over his body in a panick. He eventually took cover in his coat. "Hey get out of there will ya!" "You!" "Me?" "Where is he? That little thief! That little monster!" "That little monster happens to be my friend." A young boy stood behind the vendor in a vest and baggy pants. "Oh is that so? Well your little friend just stole one of my most precious mangos. Who's going to pay for it?" "I am of course." "A street rat like you have enough money to pay? " He started laughing, but stopped when the boy pulled out a pocket full of gold. He winked at Aros. The little monkey peaked out of Aros's coat to watch. The vendor scratched his head in confusion. It's not everyday that a poor boy carried around a pocket full of gold. The vendor took it and started a new string of curses in which he cursed the fact that street rats were making more money than he did. "Hey Sora! The sultan was being extra generous today. He lent me a little spending money to treat Jasmin to something nice. What do you think I should get her?" Aros searched his brain to recall the data Aries gave him about Agrabah. "Aladdin, right, well-" "Hey Al!"

Aros turned in time to see the big blue genie heading their way with an arm full of an assortment of what looked liked valentines gifts. He piled them all down in front of them. "Al, you could have asked me to provide you with all the necessary essentials for a romantic date with your lady love." Aros was taken aback by genie's energetic behavior and wild transformations when his eyes became the beating red hearts of love. He had a brief description of genie, but the description was completely different in person. **_He obviously has a lot of powers. I can feel it. Maybe he's not as dumb as he looks. _**"Sora! You're back, it's great to see you!" He reached down and hugged him tight. "Say you look different. Get a haircut? Lost weight? Get a tan? You look good." Genie was so fast in examining him, Aros could barely keep up. "Ah, thanks." After recovering from genie's dizzying effect, Aros looked back at him. "No, it's just the clothes." Abu leaped onto Aladdin's shoulders when Aladdin proposed his next question. "There isn't any trouble is there?" "No no no, can't a guy visit another guy once in a while?" "Well, that's great Sora, but you see, me and Jasmine are ah--"

Aros studied him for a moment and actually felt a small tweak of embarassment. "Oh, right, I understand, don't worry about it. " He paced a couple of steps forward before continuing. "Actually, I've got to be honest." Genie and Aladdin looked at each other. They never expected Sora to lie to them. "You see, there might be trouble, but I didn't want to worry you or drag you into trouble." Aladdin scoffed. "Hah, trouble? Please, trouble is my middle name." Before Aros could reply, a loud mouth parrot came flying as fast as he could toward them. "Al! Al! We got trouble!"

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Sora was in such a hurry to reach Aladdin before anything bad happened to him. He couldn't get the image of Tarzan out of his head; it kept haunting him. Goofy and Donald were doing all they could to get there. Kairi tried to offer comfort to Sora, but he was too focused on finding Aladdin before the imposter did. Riku was taking in the sights of this world. He turned back to Sora. "Is there really a big treasure out there?" He wanted to ease Sora's mind by creating a topic to discuss. "Sora?" "Huh? Oh, yeah. It's in the Cave of Wonders." "And you didn't bring any back with you? Sora, we could have been the richest guys on the island." Sora looked at Riku's silly greedy expression and laughed. He was pleased to have Riku along with him. It really helped. "Feeling better now?," Kairi asked. "Yeah, a lot." His mood shifted to dread when the ship recieved an unexpected bump. "What was that?"

The Gummi ship answered by shaking violently and dropping a few feet from the sky. Everyone tried to hold on the best they could. Goofy and Donald were working extra hard at the controls. "The ship is breaking down!," Donald shouted. "Gosh, you don't think we ran out of gas do ya?" Donald gave him an "Oh please " look, before the ship fell into a dive. "EVERYBODY HOLD ON!"

The ship continued until it eventually crashed into the golden sand. No one was seriously hurt, not even the Gummi ship. As soon as everyone made sure everyone else was okay, they got out and inspected the damage done to their ship. They were in the middle of the desert; Agrabah must be a couple of miles up. Goofy and Donald inspected the back of the ship. "Hmm. It looks like something got stuck in the engine department." "What is it Goofy?" Sora and the others gathered around. There was some unusual black goo that was trapped inside. "That dark sticky stuff must be what caused the ship to break down." Sora sighed and kicked sand at the ship. "How long are we stuck here then?"  
"Hmm, well, I know if Chip and Dale were with us, we'd be out ot here in no time, but since they're not, I guess I'll have to take a crack at it." "Oh no you don't." Donald stepped in. "I'll take care of it." He started fumbline with the wires and pulling this and pushing that, until the engine ended up shooting some of the black goo in his face. "Our enemies must be behind this. Or maybe that imposter," Riku stated. Sora leaned against the ship, looking just as upset as he did when he left to find Aladdin. "What does it matter. We're going to fail again."

Aros and his company, however, were making good time by riding carpet to the palace. When it came into sight, Aros was in awe of its beauty. He had never seen such a magnificent palace, though he couldn't let Aladdin know that. The castle that he lived in was inside the mountain. There was no outside to gaze in wonder at. Aros was feeling troubled as they got closer. He didn't want to end up rescuing anyone again. It was not his job to be doing so. He tried to relax and listen as Iago explained what had happened.

"Okay, I was just sitting there, minding my own buisness on my very own persian pillow, having a nice delectable din din of ripe golden mangos and a few grapes, though they were kind of sour, but-"

"Iago get on with it!," cried Aladdin. Aros smiled. He'd have to tell Virgo about all the strange and loudmouth characters he met on his journey. "Okay, okay. Anyways like I was saying, I was minding my own business when a group of shady looking guys came rushing past me. They ran to hold the princess and his majesty hostage while they gathered the gold." "What did you do?" "Me? I got my tail feathers out of there." Aros rolled his eyes. **_Such a coward. But then what could he do? _**"Well I'm going to do something. I guess this wasn't the trouble you were refering to was it Sora?" Aros shook his head. "No, but I'm sure it's the trouble I can handle."

Carpet and the rest of the group snuck through one of the huge windows and peaked around corners to find the theives. As they slowly made their way down the hall, with a cop for a genie, Aros began to question the shady men. He wondered if any of them were from the Zodiac. Aladdin stopped them from going any further. Right in front of them, in the thrown room, was a group of four theives hauling off large amounts of gold and jewlry. Aladdin nodded to the others and stepped out. "Hey! I don't think that belongs to you!" They stopped their hauling and readied themselves with their swords. "It does now."

Aladding looked at Aros in confusion. Usually Sora would instantly be by his side. Aros got the hint and stepped up with his keyblade. "Whoa Sora, I've never seen you use that keyblade before." "Well you will now." He ran forward to take on the theif that stood there acting as a supervisor. Aladdin moved in to take on a couple as well, while Abu, Iago and genie cheered from the sidelines. Aladdin was able to fight off two, while Aros remained fighting one. The one, called to the 4th to take as much gold as he could and leave. He tried to, but was caught off gaurd when he reached into the chest of gold and found handcuffs on his hands. Genie appeared behind him, along with a small jail cell. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will affect you in a court of law." That theif is now serving time behind bars. Aros took it easy on the theif he was fighting. He didn't want to seem out of the ordinary. Their weapons clashed, until they remained frozen that way. "Give it up boy, you don't have what it takes." "Oh no?" Aros swerved and struck his blade into the theif's stomach so fast he didn't have time to think of what happened. Aros released an uppercut and knocked him straight into the air and into the jail cell with the other theif. Aros turned and watched as Aladdin swered, turned and hopped out of danger of his enemies and knocked them both out. Everyone praised his work. "Alright Aladdin!," Aros jojined in. He was impressed. Genie now became a judge who banged his gavel. "Order, order. Now let me see here. What are the charges? " He was reading from a list of all their wicked acts. "Ah yes, breaking into a palace, holding a princess and a sultan hostage, stealing all the treasure-" "Don't forget ruining my afternoon luch!," Iago added. "Yes, and ruining Iago's afternoon luch. Hmm, I see no choice but to sentence you for life! Take them away!.'' Two other officer genies threw the theives into the jail cell. "Alright genie!," Aladdin called, while Aros laughed at his entertaining act. "Come on, let's save Jasmine and the Sultan!" Iago flew down to the mounds of treasure the crooks left behind. Abu joined him as well. "Ah, you guys go ahead. I'll just stay here and gaurd the treasure." "Oh no you don't. You're coming too." Aros grabbed Iago and Aladdin grabbed Abu and headed off to find the others.

Jasmine and the Sultan were tied up in the treasure room. Jasmine was trying hard to comfort her father. "Don't worry father. Aladdin will come." "I know he will. It's those crooks making off with my treasure." "Guess again." "Aladdin!," Jasmin cried in joy. He and Aros moved in to untie them. "Are you okay?" "I am now." Jasmine said as she hugged Aladdin. "Sora, you're here! Thank you for coming to my rescue." Aros didn't know what to say. No one had ever thanked him before. It would have been nice if his father did. He shifted on his feet and smiled. "No problem." "Why it's a big problem." The Sultan exclaimed. "Huh?"

"I don't know what your reward shall be for helping us." "Ah you don't need to reward us, we're glad to help," said Aladdin. Aros frowned. A nice reward would have been nice for all the trouble they put him through. **_Way to go Aladdin. _**"That may be, but I'd still like to reward you. What would you like?" Aros shifted again. "Well I would like one thing, from each of you." They all looked expectantly at him. A flush of guilt stirred within him, but it was not yet strong enough to affect him. "Well." He walked up to genie. "I need your help genie." Genie became the host of his own game show. "You name it kid! Whatever you want!" The guilt increased. "I need your help, not like that, but like...like this!"

In one quick movement, Aros struck his keyblade into genie's heart, filling him with the same cruel darkness that filled Tarzan. Aladdin and the others watched in horror, too stunned that Sora would do such a thing. "SORA NO!" Aladin ran forward, but Aros knocked him into the wall with his keyblade. He fell unconcious. Jasmin screamed. "Sora! How could you!" Genie slumped over as the darkness worked its way in. Aros turned to the others. He was getting tired of that name and their expectations of him. He had enough to deal with when his father expected so much more of him as well. "Because princess. This is the new Sora. Get used to it. Genie! See that they don't escape!" Genie straightened up. He was no longer the bright blue, hyper-active genie they had come to love, he was now a disturbing blackish blue, miserable genie with glowing white eyes and full of hate. A dark aura glowed around him and he grew in size as he came up to the sultan and the princess and created a jail cell around them with sharp spikes pointed at them so they couldn't move. Aladdin became locked up in chains on the wall. Iago was locked in a cold birdcage and Abu was trapped in a steel barrel with no escape. Finally, carpet was pinned to the wall. Aros turned to them before he left. "I helped you, now you helped me. Genie, by beind the darkness protector and you all by staying out of my way."

That pang of guilt started up again, so he ignored it. Instead, he made his way back into the throne room and out into the garden area. He looked at the new genie that followed him. He was unfeeling and unenjoyable. He wasn't the kind of genie that joked around like before. This worried Aros slightly, however, he had to get on with the mission.

"Genie, I need to locate the keyhole of this world. Do you know where to find it?" Genie did nothing but float there with his arms folded in a state of fury. Aros was starting to feel uncomfortable around him. **_The faster I can get away from him, the better. _**Finally, genie unfolded his arms and pointed at the sky. Aros looked up.

"Of course. This one may have been unleased from an object." Aros readied the Dark heart and pointed it up at the sky. A dark energy flowed from the end and created the outline of the keyhole in the sky. It began to release the energy into the hole. It shone brightly for a moment. Aros brought it down and watched as a dark cloud poured out from within the hole. A variety of heartless escaped from it. They spread all over the land; in the sky and on the ground. Since the keyhole was right above the palace, it imediately started to change the look. It looked dark and haunted. Aros regreted that such a magnificent palace was turning into a less magnificent structure. He sighed and turned away. Then another feeling enterd. It was an intense feeling of frustration. He put his hand on his chest. He didn't know where it was coming from; it certainly wasn't his own. He decided to worry about it later.  
He had completed his job and it was time to move on. Before he left this place completly, he decided it might be best to scout out his fellow Zodiac members. His fahter was angry at him last time for not saving one of them. If any one of them had a run-in with Libra's killers and died, he might be next so suffer under Aries' wrath. **_But where to look? _**He wasn't at all sure if he even should be trying to track them down. He knew they'd despise him even more and try to attack him for intervening. "It wouldn't hurt just to have a look around before I left." He turned to the genie. "Uh, I'm leaving now. Stay here and gaurd this world." The genie made no gesture to signify that he had heard him. Aros watched him for a second, wishing he still contained his waky humor. He quietly made his way out of the palace and back into the market streets.  
"There!, " Donald cried triuphantly,"All finished."  
"Alright!" Donald, with Goofy's help of course, was able to fix the Gummi ship. "All aboard, huh?" Sora looked back to see what had upset Goofy. The sky over Agrabah was darkening and turning just at it did in Tarzan's world. Sora could see small figures escaping from the sky. **_Heartless! Oh no! _**He instantly leaped into the ship. "We have to go now!" No one needed telling twice; they all jumped in and headed straight to the palace. Donald and Goofy were starting to remember what the king had said as they got closer. "Gosh Sora, maybe this isn't such a good idea. The king said this darkness-" "I know what he said, but we have to get there and save Aladdin and the others! We've got to do what we can!" Everyone looked at one another and hoped that Sora's wish would come true and that they wouldn't be hurt by the darkness.

Aros was still walking the street. He had walked around most of the corners trying to find any sign of the Zodiac. So far, there was no sign of any of them. He paused for a moment as he stepped back onto the street that would lead him to his Night Flyer. He decided to take that path. Along the way, he took in the last sights of this world; the stands where vendors sold fruit, clothing and jewlery, the buyers who walked around in the hot sun buying from vendors, the poor tired folks who lay around begging others. In a matter of minutes, the darkness would take them and turn them into cold hearted zombies. Aros wished he had taken better notice of the last world before it changed. It was really beautiful; he had to admit that. Now, he might never see it again. "Maybe I can come back." "Maybe, but it is unlikely."

Aros turned at the voice of Capri, who was hidden in the shadows, watching him. He walked up to him with a look of concern on his face. "I trust you have taken care of your business, just as he asked." "Ah-huh. What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye out for trouble." "You mean Virgo sent you here." Aros grinned at being able to figure out why he was really here. Virgo and Capri treated each other like family. Even though Capri never tried to spend much time with him, he knew he was a caring person. He was simply too busy with Aries. "Yes, indeed she did, but there's no reason to be watching you now. You're on your way out, right?" Aros nodded. "Better get a move on." "Right." He turned to leave, but another thought occurred to him. "Capri, you're not gonna-" He was going to ask if he was going to fight Libra's killers, but he was already gone.

Sora didn't wait for the ship to land properly; he jumped right out before it touched the ground and raced to the palace doors. He pounded on the doors, but it was no use. The others reached him, but the doors remained closed. "Sora!," Kairi shouted. "It's no use! It won't open!" "What can we do?" Just when Sora felt he should give up, the doors opened with the help of a dark aura that glowed around it. "Huh?" "Be on your gaurd Sora," Riku warned, "Something's not right here." Once they came face to face with the palace, they noticed it's haunted look which they didn't see before. Sora charged forward with one thing on his mind. "Sora! Wait!" The others had to follow to take on anything he couldn't handle alone. The palace was dark and creepy inside. There was no sign of anyone, but there were a few heartless standing in their way, like shadows and fat bandits. Riku and Sora took care of the fat bandits, while Goofy and Donald handled the shadows. Kairi was starting to feel like she had come for nothing. So far she had been unable to get involved. They were in a room across from the throne room. As Sora was in the middle of taking on a fat bandit, he caught a glimpse of something that ran by in the throne room. He looked familiar."Aladdin?" Riku took notice of Sora's fading focus and called out to him.

"Go Sora, I can handle this!" Sora left his heartless to Riku and ran to the throne room. Once he was there, he saw no sign of Aladdin or any heartless. "Aladdin? Jasmine?" He had a funny feeling that someone was watching him. He whirled around and came face to face with a gigantic, dark genie full of hate. "Genie?" Sora was blasted back by his sudden power. He crashed through the doors and out into the entrance. He fell down the stairs one step at a time, until he hit the pavement. He raised himself up and shook off. He didn't get much time to rest, as he had to move out of the way of the sword that came right at him. He dodge rolled aside and stood up to face his attacker. "Aladdin? Aladdin you're alright!"

"Yeah, but you won't be!" Sora kept dodging out of the way of his attacks. Aladdin showed no mercy as he attempted to cut off his head, while Sora's back was to a pillar. He ducked just in time. "Aladdin...stop...it's me...Sora...remember?" "I remember alright," He swung his sword to Sora's middle, but he blocked it,"I remember you were once, my friend." "What!"

"And now..." _blocked. _"You betrayed" _blocked. _"Us all!" Aladdin finally caught Sora off gaurd and made him fall to the ground, weaponless. Aladdin held his sword to his heart. Sora finally realized what must have happened. When Aladdin started attacking, he started to think he had been changed into a heartless, but it wasn't so. "Aladdin listen, it wasn't me! It was some imposter! You've gotta believe me!" Aladdin couldn't answer, because they were joined by another. Genie blasted his way through the door. He loomed over them. They looked at one another, before doing all they could to dodge, jump and roll out of the way of his blasts. They both took refuge behind the Sultan's new elephant statues. Sora watched genie for a bit as he started stiring up an electric darkness in the palm of his hands. Sora pulled back and tried to calm himself and figure out a way to stop genie without hurting him. The same went for Aladdin since Sora noticed him glaring back at him from behind his statue.

"SORA! Over here!" He looked up to see the Gummi Ship ready for take off. **_We can't run away again! Not when Aladdin needs us the most! _**"NO! We gotta help them!" Riiku jumped out of the ship. "We've got to help ourselves first! Look!" He pointed up to the sky. Sora and the others were able to see the dark cloud about to descend on them. If they were touched by it, they were lost. Sora's anger increased into a furious growl. They had failed once more. The worlds covered in darkness were too strong for them to handle. They couldn't take any chances. It didn't get any better as genie's electric energy transformed into a cloud which rained deadly lightning strikes down upon them. Sora ran, while dodging to the ship. He jumped in behind Riku.

"Sora! Sora! I'll get you for this!"

Sora wanted to make one more attempt at making Aladdin believe him, but the ship's door closed on him. The last thing Sora saw was the murderous look in Aladdin's eyes, a friend who was betrayed by another.

Next to the palace walls, watching the whole scenario of Sora trying to board the ship, was viewed by Capri and an accomplice. "Damn! I wanted that, I could have had him Capri." "It's not yours to deal with as of yet Aqua. This one's Aros's." Aqua turned to glare at him. "You keep cheering him on for Virgo. She'll learn soon enough. Besides, he's not taking care of it himself, he's letting someone else do it. It's a mark of how pathetic he is." He walked away from Capri. "I'll handle the next one. Without anyone's help."

Capri watched him for a moment, then turned back to the scene before him. He knew Aqua was working himself up to get into the same kind of battle Libra died in. That time, Libra had to be there with Aros not too far along. Though they did not work together, it still sickened her to know that he was in the same place as her. Aqua was feeling the same way, dreading when his turn came up. He would instead, jump to Aros's world before Aros got there. If Aros should meet up with him, he would surely fall to Aqua's attacks. "Be careful Aros." Capri prayed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm currently developing another story, while finishing this one up. Don't worry, I'll keep updating.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCALIMER: Don't own kingdom hearts, but I bet we all wish we did own it.**

As for genie," _I didn't do it! It was Aros!" _Don't worry, this story should have a light at the end of the tunnel. Next, comes a very beautiful world that should never be darkened. Will Aros realise this? I suppose you'll get a sense of how Aros's guilt changes, especially with the people of this world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12: **

_What would I give to live where you are?_

What would I pay to stay here beside you?

What would I do to see you, smiling at me?

**_That voice!_ **Aros perked his ears up at the angelic sound that rose over the sea to the shore. He had never heard anything like it. It was beautiful. He hurried down the beach to get closer to the sea, to better hear her song.

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun_

_Just you and me, and I could be_

_Part of your world._

Aros made it past the tall beach rocks and down to the edge where the water met the sand. He scanned the sea, but saw no sign of the singer. Aros began to worry. **_Did I miss her? _**The song even stopped, but he wished it hadn't. He had felt such comfort and warmth from the song, that he forgot all his worries. He waited with disappointment etched in his face. The he heard something...something that made him pay close attention.

_I don't know when_

_**That's it!**_

_I don't know how,_

_But I know something's starting right now_

Aros grinned, but it faded as he still could not see where it was coming from.

_Watch and you'll see_

Aros looked down at the water. **_Could it be?_**

_Someday I'll be_

_**It is!**_

_Part of your..._

The water broke apart as the song and it's singer rose out of the water in a graceful dive.

_World!_

The scene played before him in slow motion with the water sparkling like diamonds around an unusual yet amazing girl, who seemed to soar over the sea. The sun shined down on her flowing red hair, her soft, delicate skin, and her bright green fin. Aros stood there stunned as she disappeared below the water. He was so mezmorized by her lovely voice, that it just dawned on him that she was not human. "What is she?" Aros once again searched his brain to find the information. It was never hard to remember what he had just read; he had a mind like a recorder. It was just different in real life, probably because he had little experience with the worlds. The girl popped up again and looked at the sun, the she turned around to face him. "Sora!" She smiled and began swimming toward him.

"A...a mermad...mermaid?" Aries had given him data on both Aladdin's world and this world so he could continue on without stopping back at the castled. Aros was satisfied to know that he may be one step ahead of Libra's killers. He wasn't ready to cross paths with them yet, whoever they were. "Sora, I'm so glad you're here." Aros stepped back a bit to stop Ariel from splashing him with water. She giggled.

"Ah, Ariel, hi. I didn't expect to see you like ...like"

"Oh, well I was just taking some time off to see my family." "Time off from what?"  
"Didn't you hear? Eric and I are married!"

Aros didn't feel one way or the other about the news. "Oh, good, that's real good. I was listening to your song. You have a pretty voice." Ariel smiled. "What are you talking about? It wasn't too long ago that you and me and Donald and Goofy were all singing together in the concert. By the way, where are they?"

There were those names again. Names Aros did not know. "They're not with me. I came alone." Ariel rested her head on her arms and smiled up at him. She was so happy, he'd hate to take that away, especially with her talent for music. This world was so peaceful with the cool breeze, the warm sun and the sparkling sea, that Aros was not sure he'd like how it would change if he affected it. Ariel looked down, taking notice of something very serious. "Sora? What are you doing with your keyblade? Is there something wrong?" Aros raised it up to his face and shook his head. "No,no not here anyways." Ariel pulled herself up on the sand. Aros took a quick glance at her fin like body. "I'm glad you're here, because I want you to meet Eric. He's so wonderful and courageous, just like you."

Aros blushed slightly. He didn't feel that wonderful or courageous. No one ever really made him feel that way. "Yeah well." He paused for a second and looked back up the beach. There was a palace not too far from here that he didn't notice. Way up on the balcony, for a split second, was the image of his father glaring at him. He blinked and he was gone. "Sora? Are you okay?"

**_Did I just see what I thought I saw? _**He looked back at Ariel. He had no choice. Sighing, he kneeled down in front of her. "Ariel, I need you to take me somewhere." "Where?" "I need you to take me to the keyhole."

"We're going to make it this time! We won't be too late!" Sora's confidence soared as they approached Atlantica. The king sent them a message over the transmitter of the next world that was in danger. Sora and company were sure they'd be able to stop anyone from turning this harmonious world into a world without song and dance. Riku called out to him. "So this is where you swam with the fish huh? You probably swim better as a fish than a human." "Oh yeah? I'll show you." "But I thought you told me Ariel was human now," Kairi asked. "She is and it's good. It will save us time from trying to find her. She's probably living in the palace now." Goofy and Donald smiled.

"I'm glad King Triton understood." "Yeah!" Donald agreed. They were coming in for a landing on the shore, on the other side of the palace, across from where Aros is. Once the group filed out, they headed for the palace instead of the water.

"Sure I'll take you. C'mon." Aros pulled out a small vial of a green potion, that Aries had given him for traveling under the sea. He told him it would last until he surfaced again. **_I'd better be careful. I only have one shot. _**With a shaky hand, he brought the vial to his lips. He had never swallowed anything before and was not sure how it would feel. He was not sure why he was worried about it in the first place. Slowly, he dumped the contents down his throat. Ariel watched and waited. Aros closed his eyes as he did this and frowned as it went down. It tasted like nothing, in fact, he couldn't even feel it. "Did Donald give you that?" Aros didn't answer. He was waiting for the change. "Nothing's happening." "Maybe you need to be in the water."

"Of course." He slowly stepped into the water. He was waist deep when Ariel joined him. "Anything?" "No, not ye--"

He felt a coolness wrapping around his feet. He fell into the water with Ariel by his side. Once he was below, his clothes had vanished along with his legs. All he had now, was a bare chest and a dark blue mermaid fin. Aros examined it for a moment. "Well come on."

She happily lead the way, with a back flip. Aros struggled a bit, before quickly picking up the trick to swimming this way. All he had to do was watch Ariel once, then follow her movements. He had no trouble learning from others. In no time, he was racing alongside her. "Hey Ariel! Oh, and Sora!" They looked back to see who had called them. A yellow, rounded, blue-stripped fish was trying to keep up with them. "Watcha doing?" "Flounder, I'm taking Sora to the keyhole." Flounder started to shiver. "There's no danger is there?" "No," Aros answered," I'm just checking up on it. Come along if you want." "Alright." Flounder joined the party to their destination.

Meanwhile, another character was making his way to his destination. Aqua had materialized out of no where and was making his way down the beach of Atlantica. Aries did not tell him to make this trip, but he wanted to come and prove that he could be more useful than Aros. He could get rid of his followers once and for all, since Libra could not. He was going to take things into his own hands. It didn't matter to him if he had to report to Aries after all of this. To Aqua, the trip was worth it. He saw Prince Eric's castle in front of him and decided his best bet would be to take control ot it. If he happened to come across Aros on his way, he would simply take his job into his hands. After that, he'd have to see what else he could do with him. Right now it was about stopping those who tried to stop them.

Sora was stopped at the gates of the palace by the palace gaurds. He and Donald were growing more and more upset that the gaurd would not let them in. "I'm sorry, but do you have an appointment with the prince?" "Well no, but-"

"Then I can not let you in." Donald totally lost it. "Hey you big palooka! There's trouble! Ariel's in danger!"  
"What seems to be the trouble?" Everyone looked up at the man who had spoken. Prince Eric was making his way up to them from the beach. "Are you Prince Eric?" Kairi asked.

"Why yes I am, and who are...wait a minute. You guys look familiar." Sora, Donald and Goofy smiled at being recognized. "We are familiar," said Goofy. "We were the ones that helped you and Ariel defeat Ursala. Remember?" Sora continued. Eric did remember that nasty encounter with the sea witch and his attempt to stay in the boat and those three odd looking creatures that were with him in the fight. "That's right, Ariel told me all about you. What are you guys doing here?" "We've come to warn you about the darkness." "Darkness?" "Yes, you see each world-" Riku stepped up and interrupted Sora. "Sorry Sora, but we've got to find Ariel now." Sora nodded and turned to the prince. "Where is she?"

Aros swam happily alongside Ariel as she hummed that beautiful song he heard on the beach. He wasn't the only one that enjoyed her song since a couple of dolphins and other under sea creatures joined them. It was a happy world below the sea. Everything was colorful and amazing. Though he had a job to do, a terrible one at that, he wished, in the back of his mind, that he could really be a part of this world.

He tried not to think about what would happen after this, but when he did, he didn't feel it would be too bad. He had been monitoring her and realised she was a strong singer, not a strong fighter. He hadn't seen her in battle so he couldn't be sure. He was sure, however, that the girls of all the worlds were not fighters. Even though the Zodiac had women in their league, the women he had seen so far, were all protected by men. He wasn't sure he'd be able to get a protector of darkness here. Ariel's chances of remaining the same were still slim. As they got closer, they could hear band music.

"I almost forgot, everyone's having a celebration for me." "Oh."

What else could Aros say? This was the last thing he needed. He didn't need more interference. They reached the undersea ballroom. Through the windows, Aros could see a party of merpeople singing, dancing and laughing. It did look like fun, but he had a job to do. In front of the party was a band, led by Sebastian. Aros was surprised to see a variety of sea creatures playing instruments. They had a nice soft melody going. "You should join us." Aros looked at her and shifted nervously. The Zodiac never let him be apart of their lives yet here was someone offering to share their experience with him. **_It wouldn't hurt to stop for a moment would it? _**

He looked at her and nodded. She swam down and announced his presencs. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Sora. He'll be joining us!" Everyone clapped and greeted him. Aros never felt so welcomed. He made his way down to the center of the room. Once he got close to Ariel, he whispered in her ear: "What about the keyhole?" "We can deal with that after the party. Come on, let's have fun." She back flipped her way over to Sebastian. "Let's go Sebastian! Let's jam." He took the hint and turned his attention back to the band. Once they were set, they readied themselves for the next song: "This is the life"

At first, Aros was confused about what to do, but Ariel straightened that out as she twirled him around and had him follow the lead of the other merpeople. In the mist of the partying, Aros forgot about his fears and the problems he would face. He was having fun, and that's what mattered now. In no time, Aros have learned the moves to their dance and words.

Everyone laughed at the fun they had. No one was having more fun than Aros. "That was fun!" Aros agreed with Ariel, in fact, he was ready for more. "Come on, let's go again!" He reached for Ariel to dance once more, but she stopped him. "Ah, maybe you'd better take care of the keyhole first." All of his happy feelings dropped. **_I forgot all about that! _**He sighed. The guilty feeling returned with a vengence. She looked at him with worry. He nodded and she led him up to the chandelier area. He prepared to use it, but he was having trouble concentrating. It was funny how he was able to take over in front of Aladdin and his group, but he could not take over with a whole crowd of merpeople in the same room. If that wasn't bad enough, Flounder started questioning him. "So, what are you gonna do first?" "Well."

"Sebastian won't be mad will he? Maybe we should ask him first." "Uh."

"No we can't Flounder," Ariel added, "He might tell daddy and daddy might not allow Sora to use his keyblade." Aros was about to unlock the keyhole while they were talking, but stopped at this bit of information. "Um, why wouldn't he allow me to use my keyblade?" Ariel was going to answer, but stopped and looked behind him. "Daddy!"

Aros looked back and saw the mer-king himself, with a long white beard, looking quite impressive. The music stopped. Everyone looked up and bowed down. He was no match to Aries, yet he still made him feel intimidated. Aros shrunk back a bit and held his keyblade to his side. King Triton glanced down at him long and hard. "Daddy, look who came to visit." "With a keyblade?" Sebastian swam up to them while everyone else looked on. "Hmm, I thought we had seen de last o dat ting." "Um, well-"

King Triton moved in closer. "There's something not quite right here." He moved upward to block his path to the keyhole. Ariel swam over to Aros. "Well, we know that. Sora was going to put a stop to it, by opening the keyhole, right Sora?" Aros refused to reply. "Daddy? Why are you so upset? He's just trying to help like before." He sighed. "I'm sorry, but lately, there's been a disturbance in the sea. I've got to be extra careful. And right now, there's something about you that doesn't sit well with me." Aros panicked and almost dropped his weapon. **_Does he see I'm not the Sora that he knows? _**"But, but-"   
"But daddy!"

"I'm sorry, but I have spoken. There will be no use of that blade here. Why that's not even Sora's regular weapon. There's a darkness coming off it, so powerful it lead me here. Besides, where are Donald and Goofy?" Everyone turned to him for an answer. He disliked the type of attention that was placed on him. He held Dark-Heart like it was a barrier of protection between himself and the king and all the eyes that watched. "Uh, I came alone. I didn't mean to-"

"I'm sorry, but you must leave now. And take that weapon with you. If there are any problems here, I will take care of them. Not you."

Aros bowed his head in sorrow. That was it, he had failed. It didn't seem possible that someone could see through him, see through his plans. He gave one last look at the king and the party goers before quietly exiting the room. Ariel turned to her father and fumed. "Daddy how could you?!"

"Ariel you don't understand." She didn't give him a chance to explain, as she followed right behind Aros. Flounder remained behind. He was starting to feel very nervous. Sebastian turned to the king. "Your majesty, you don't tink Sora's converted to the darkness do you?" "I don't know. Sora, as we have seen, is capable of anything. It is possible." Sebastian and Flounder gasped. "Well den, I suppose I'll have to follow her to make sure she don't get into trouble." "Oh no you dont!" King Triton stopped the little crab from following their path. "I'll follow her. It's much too dangerous for you." Sebastian pulled back and watched as the king took on the assignment of babysitting. He sighed a great breath of relief. "Yes, dat is a good idea. I'll just wait up for you here, your majesty." He looked at the band and the merpeopld who had gone quiet. "Okay, okay, it looks like dis party's over."

Aros's feelings rose from guilt to panic to pure terror. What will Aries say when he found out he could not accomplish his mission? That would be if for sure. What could he say? **_Sorry father, I was busy partying . _**He had let his father down once more. His breathing increased with his feelings. How he wished he had someone to provide him comfort. Ariel would do no good, he didn't know her. He wanted Virgo. He closed his eyes for a moment to ease his fears. Virgo didn't provide comfort when he had left Libra to die; she cast him aside, too full of hurt to even look at him. **_Maybe I have no one. _**He was approaching the surface now. **_So much for that shot. _**

He broke through the surface. Before he could come to terms with his surroundings, he felt a sharp pain in his bottom fin. He thought it was there because he was reverting back, but it wasn't as he fell back into the water and was hauled through the air by his fin. He landed wickedly on his stomach on sharp pieces of broken shell. He lay there for a moment, breathing slowly as his body started to transform back into his orginial Sora look.He was about to raise himself up, when he tensed up in pain. He felt an odd numbness through his body, like it's normal flow had stopped. Then the pain went away.

A pair of shoes stepped in front of his view. Aros rose his head to see Aqua standing over him, grinning at the sight of him in pain. "Looks like I caught me a...well, whatever it is, it's worthless." "Why are...(cough cough)...why are you here?" Aqua paid no attention to him. He seemed to be flexing his fingers to get ready for a fight. Aros wondered if he had hauled him out of the water, just to beat him for Libra's death. "Not gonna waste my time throwing back a fish that's already dead anyway. Might as well leave it here. It will be gone soon." He talked so casual, like Aros wasn't even there. Like he really was just some kind of animal. The last thing Aqua did before he left, was kick sand in his face. "Probably should burry it so it doesn't stink up the land." He stepped right over him and continued down the beach. Aros spat out the sand and watched him go. He was starting to find some sense in the Zodiac's words.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi and now Eric were heading down to the beach to find Ariel. "She was off visiting her father, but she should be back now." "Right. I'm happy for her." Sora was pleased to hear some good had come out of visiting Atlantica. Eric had just informed them of their wedding. Kairi smiled in a dream like fashion. "I bet your wedding was so beautiful. I hope I have a wedding like that one day." Riku and Sora exchanged looks with one another and chuckled. "What's so funny?" "Nothing." They both answered. Prince Eric was carefully looking out to the sea. "I hope she's alright. From what you told me, this trouble is far worse than the last time." Sora casually laid his hands behind his head. "No big deal prince, we can handle it. We always do." Donald and Goofy gave each other nervous looks. So far, handling the trouble was not possible.

_FLASH_

Out of nowhere, a bright dark silvery light materialized six feet in front of them. Out of that light, came a young man carrying a silver staff with two blue zigzags pointing up on top. They looked like an odd symbol for a river. For a moment, he just stood there looking at the group who had frozen in their tracks. "Who are you!," Riku called out, as everyone readied themselves for a fight. "My my my. It takes Aries hours to find the group of low-lifes who's wrecking our plans, whereas it only takes me a few seconds." Sora pulled out his keyblade.

"Did you hear what he said? He asked who you are!" Aqua refused to answer. He was busy looking at each member of his party. He rested his eyes on the prince.  
"You must be the fine owner of that palace hmm? I wonder if you're looking to sell, because this place is perfect for me. Nice cool breeze, plenty of sea. I think I'm going to like it here." Prince Eric balled his fist. "If you want it, you're going to have to come through us!" "I think I'd rather go through just those four." He pointed his weapon at Sora, Donald, Riku and Goofy.

By waving his staff, he blew Kairi and the prince behind an invisible barrier of wind. "No heartless this time guys." Sora knew if there were no heartless in their way, Donald and Goofy could help defeat this guy. **_He's not that tough, I can take him on my own. _**Riku and Sora led the way forward and dodged sideways as Aqua brought down his staff, creating a straight path of wind to attack them. Donald just barely moved aside, but Goofy was thrown back against the barrier. Sora made it up to him first and started swinging his keyblade at him, but he was able to block his shots, when he pulled out a hidden sword to fight him with. He was quick to catch all their moves. Donald charged down the middle toward him, stopping halfway to issue his thunder attack. Before it even struck, Aqua trapped both boy's weapons with his so that they were locked when the lightning came down. As Aqua absorbed this shocking magic, Sora and Riku absorbed it and were thrown into the ground.

"Donald!" Riku cried in annoyance. "I'm sorry!," Donald too was thrown into Goofy (who was just about to return to the fight), by the wind from Aqua's staff. After that, he pointed his sword at Sora, his staff at Riku and concentrated hard on his power. The boys were just getting up to try again, when a searing numbness went through them. They fell back on the ground as their face's became whiter, and their bodies limper.

"Stop it!," Kairi cried out. "That's not gonna work." She looked over at Eric who was trying to fight his way through the barrier with the sword he had brought with him. "I didn't know you had your sword." "It's a good thing I brought it."

He started hacking away at the unseen wall before them. At this point, Kairi had the feeling of trying something she hadn't before. Ther prince brought his weapon with him and was working hard to get in the fight and help the boys, while she was just standing here. She had just been standing there all along. With determination in her eyes, she held out her hand and focused hard on her wish. Her wish came true as the keyblade Riku had given her appeared in her hand. Prince Eric watched as she broke through the wall with one strike. Aqua didn't notice, as his eyes were closed. The boys couldn't see her, because their closed in pain. Goofy and Donald had just come out of their phase when they saw Kairi charging past them. "Kairi !" "Wait!"

Aqua had barely opened his eyes to hear Donald's words when Kairi's blade came right down on him.

After laying in the sand in an attempt to decide what to do next, Aros got up and started walking slowly down the beach. He saw no point in returning home without the keyhole being opened. He might not even be allowed to stay there until it was taken care of. **_How am I going to explain this to father? He won't accept anything I say. _**He tried to imagine what he'd say. Aros would look up, frightened yet brave enough to say,"Father, I tried." His cold, red eyes would stare into his as he said," You should have tried harder!" He stopped and looked out to the sea. Maybe he could try harder. He stood very still as he pointed his keyblade out to sea. He concentrated as hard as he could. "Sora! Are you okay?"

Aros broke his concentration and saw Ariel coming out of the water. As she made her way up, her body started transforming back into a human girl in her everyday blue dress, complete with bow. Aros just watched in surprise, while lowering his blade. She smiled at him. She then showed him a necklace he hadn't noticed before. "Father gave it to me, so I can visit him as often as I like. I hope you're okay." "I'm fine." He turned away from her. It was important that he get this done, though he would have prefered to learn more about her transformations.  
"You know, I'd really like to be alone right now." He didn't care if it sounded cold, but for some reason, he was feeling like this situation was her fault. She had kept him from completing his task the first time. "Okay, but what about Eric?"  
"I'll come up and see him later." He turned his head away. "Just go." Ariel reached out to him, but stopped and cast her gaze away. She turned and walked away slowly. Aros looked up to make sure she was really gone. Once she was, he proceeded with his actions. "Alright, just concentrate hard." He closed his eyes and focused. "I see you decided to disobey me."

His eyes snapped open. King Triton was right in front of him in the sea. He held his triton by his side in a threatening manner. "What are you trying to do Sora?" Aros panicked. This guy was getting ready to take him on. Aros only had enough experience to go a few rounds with the Zodiac and take on a leapord, whereas a king would be different. He was too far away from him to get a good shot. If he ran at him now, the king would immediately bring about chaos. He could smell it. "I'll ask you again. What are you trying to do Sora?"

His tone was cold and demanding almost like Aries. **_No wonder Ariel fears him. _**As though he were really talking to his father, Aros answered. "I'm sorry your majesty." He pointed his keyblade at him. Now it felt like he was about to destroy his own father. The image of Aries in front of him played before his eyes. He hesitated; not sure if he could pull it off. The king brought down his own weapon. In that moment, the blade gave a shake as though it had locked on to something. It had locked onto his heart. A light started at the tip, but before the king could prepare himself, the keyblade shot forward into the king's heart. He doubled over and yelled out in pain. For the others who had been taken this way, they could not scream, because they hadn't seen it coming. His terrifying yell, terrified Aros, who shifted nervously on the sand. Dark-heart disappeared and reappeared in his hand.

**_So the Dark-heart found the protector on its own when I could not. _**He gazed down at his weapon while the king straightened up; hair flowing in an unusual manner, his eyes glowing dark white, and that dark purplish aura glowing around his body. Even his triton changed to a dark black with lightning flowing all around it. Big gray clouds gathered over them and the sky darkened and the wind blew hard. "It's now or never." He held Dark-heart against the wind and focused once more. After making sure there were no more interruptions, he continued. Pointing the keyblade straight ahead, a dark light issued from within it. It made a sharp turn down into the sea so it could find the keyhole. **_Why didn't I think of this sooner? _**The light ended and Aros waited. The now heartless King Triton turned from looking at Aros, to look where the light had stopped. For a while there was nothing. The rain started to come down and the wind blew even harder. Aros tried to keep himself from blowing away. Then a light rose up from the water into the sky. A black hole opened up large enough for heartless to pour out of it. With their entrance, the wind and rain increased into the illusion of an approaching hurricane. Aros ran off into a safer area to take off out of this world, but not before yelling out to the king. "Your majesty! Gaurd this world!" And not before thinking. **_I'm sorry Ariel._**

Aqua fell back as Kairi's blade struck him. He unleashed his power and the boys and staggered back. "Well, the girl can fight I see. I though you were here for decoration." Kairi stood her ground. "Are you guys alright?!" Sora and Riku had just managed to pull themselves up and stagger over to her. "Yeah, good one Kairi!" She smiled at Sora and turned to Riku expecting the same praise. He seemed a little perturbed that she was involving herself in their fight. "Stand back Kairi."  
"What!" How could he still not want her to fight? The boys readied for another attack. This time Donald, Goofy, and Prince Eric ran up to help. Kairi continued to stay where she was. "No, I'm in this too." Riku looked stunned.

"Can't tell a woman to go home, can you boy?" Aqua grinned at him and was preparing to send a more powerful attack at them all by raising the sea up from the ground. But he halted. "Huh?"

He looked over to the sky and everyone followed his gaze. The darkness from Aros's side of the beach was making its way over to them. The wind was blowing and the sky was turning ugly. Aqua fumed. "That pathetic little trash! He's ruining everything!" It wasn't like Aros's doing could harm him, it was just that he wanted no interference from him at all. He wanted to take on the fighters before him before Aros sent out his army of heartless. The battle would be much too easy for Aqua if Sora was distracted by the heartless. He looked over at Sora, smiled and bowed politely. "That's my cue. Show's over." With that, he vanished within the smoke he materialized in. Sora ran forward. "Hey wait!" But he was gone. "Eric!" "Ariel!"

The prince ran up to the princess who was running up the beach to see them. Sora and the others followed. "Ariel, you're alright!" "Sora? I just, didn't I just? What's going on?"  
"No time for that now, we gotta-"

Riku was interrupted by the searing wind, the harsh rain, and the blast of lightning that was coming from the sea. He looked around to see what was causing it. "There look!" He pointed at the sky. Everyone was now able to see the dark keyhole, with heartless pouring out of it. Sora moved forward, barely believing they were too late once again. Sora couldn't be more upset than he already was. He actually let out a growl of frustration and stared at the spot where Aqua had disappeared. He had prevented them from doing what they came here to do. They weren't suppose to be fighting Aqua, they were suppose to help Ariel. Now her world was in danger and they had accomplished nothing. "We've failed again!" "We have to get out of here!" Donald shouted. Prince Eric pulled Ariel in close as the wind's strength increased.

"Sora!" He looked around at Kairi, who was as white as a ghost and starring out at the sea. He and the others looked too and saw a mysteriously dark figure emerging from the waters. Ariel pulled out of the prince's embrace and came forward to get a better look. **_NO_** Sora pleaded. In an instant, he and the others knew exactly who he was. Sora bared his teeth for the harsh truth of what was happening. King Triton had become a heartless; they were too late to save him. "Daddy? Daddy!"

Ariel started to run to her father, but was stopped by the prince and Kairi. "Daddy what's wrong?!"

The others bowed their heads. They couldn't explain what was happening now, not like this. "You can't talk to him now, we have to leave!" Kairi shouted above the wind. She looked over to Sora who was heading for the sea. "Sora no!" Goofy called out, but he wouldn't listen. This time, Sora was going to do something, rather than run away. He had to find some way to change the king back to his old self and stop this happy world from becoming miserable like the others. He stopped at the edge and looked into the dark eyes of a doomed king. He stared back at Sora.

"KING TRITON! IT'S ME! SORA!"

the king didn't care who it was, for he raised his terrible triton and prepared to strike him down. Sora moved forward to try again, but a hand grabbed the back of his hood and pulled him away. He looked up to see Merlin glaring with a kind of sad anger at the king. "There's nothing we can do now Sora. We must try again later." He didn't shout, he didn't need to. With Merlin by their side, they were safe, and against Sora's wishes, they were gone from this place. The king seized his attack and submerged under the sea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! Done.

**fact: **Originally there was a song and dance number with the full song "This is the life" (By the way, disclaimer. I don't own "Part of this world" or "This is the life" songs) . It had Aros getting into the swing of things and the song fit him. It was there to make him realize he could have a different and better life if he stopped turning people into heartless monsters. Anyways, it lenghtened the story and slowed down the pace, so it was cut down. The song is from the little mermaid series.

I bet Aqua wouldn't be happy to learn he's actually helped Aros open the hole by stalling Sora. Sora as you noticed keeps getting closer and closer everytime. Not long before they meet keyblade to keyblade _hint hint _

Aries' on the other hand feels different about that idea, in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Kingdom hearts.

Ah, well, I think it's time for a little break in the adventure. A break to allow our characters to really come to terms with what they must do and what they really believe they themselves must do in order to right the problems in their lives. This chapter happened to be intended for two characters outside of the original kingdom hearts. We'll see why.

I think the title seems to live up to it's name.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13: Passion**

Instead of teleporting to Traverse Town, like they did with Jane and Turk, they teleported to Radiant Garden; more specific, Merlin's house. Not only did Merlin transport Sora's gang, he also transported Prince Eric and Ariel. Here, they were watched by Leon, Yuffie and King Mickey. They were going to give them time to adjust before they explained anything. Sora looked back at Ariel and the prince. He assumed Merlin wasn't able to save anyone else. Right now, he couldn't ask any questions, he just stood there and listened to the talk that was occurring behind him. "Where are we? What happened to daddy?" The on-going silence continued until Mickey stepped forward. "I'm sorry Ariel."

"Who are you?"  
"I'm King Mickey, and that's Merlin. He rescued you and Prince Eric."

"But what about daddy?"

He bowed his head down. "I'm sorry Ariel, buy your world has been taken over by the heartless. Including your father." The news was impossible to bare. Slowly she sank to the floor and cried. Prince Eric placed a hand on her shoulder. "There must be something we can do." "There isn't," Sora answered coldly,"There never is!"

A new moment of silence arrived, more uncomfortable than the first. Sora's anger increased so much, that it swirled within his ocean blue eyes. He used his anger filled eyes to stare down the king.

"There's never anything we can do, especially when we try to do something. You take us away before we can try and help! Just like Aladdin!."   
"But Sora! We did save Aladdin." Everyone perked up at this, but Ariel was still upset with the horrible news. "We saved Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago, Abu, the sultan, and carpet."

"But did you save genie!?" The king turned away.

"No, we could not save him."

Sora walked over to a table and turned his back on everyone else. "Of course you couldn't."  
"Sora! That's no way to talk to the king!," Donald shouted. The king held him back. "That's okay Donald. He's hurting. We all are."

"Where are they your majesty?" Goofy questioned.

"They were sent to Traverse Town with the others." He moved up to Ariel and the prince. "I'm afraid I'll have to send you guys there as well."

"Why?"  
"Because," Leon spoke for the first time and came forward."It's not completely safe here. Merlin will take you back."

"I'd be most happy to, as I'm the only one who can." Yuffie came up to Ariel and reached eye level with her.

"Don't worry, your father will be okay. Sora will see to that."

"Really?"   
"Really." They looked over at Sora to find some truth in Yuffie's words. After a minute, he glanced back at them and smiled. "Really." She straightened up and held on to her husband as Merlin stepped forward to continue them on their way. "Are we ready?" "Not just yet." Ariel walked over to Sora and took his hand in hers. "Please do all you can do to save daddy. Don't give up, no matter what." "I won't."

"That's the spirit Sora!," Prince Eric added.

"And, I'm sorry about before." Ariel continued. "Huh? What do you-" He stopped and watched her return to Eric. Merlin stepped into place. "Alright everyone. Say good-bye." After a small farewell, they were gone. Sora still couldn't understand what Ariel meant by "I'm sorry about before." "What did she mean?"

"Ya know, I bet she must have thought you were you when you weren't you at all." Goofy only confused him more.

"Huh?"

"She must have seen your imposter." Leon clearified. Sora glared down at the ground in thought of the great pretender running loose in other worlds. He turned his focus on Cid's computer. "Where's Cid and Aerith?"

"Out looking for Cloud again." Yuffie answered. "They've been gone a long time." He sighed. "I don't suppose there's any way of finding that fake without him is there?" Leon moved over to the computer. "Well, just before Merlin left, the fake was gone, so was the person you were fighting. I tried to track his next destination, but it looks like he's gone."  
"What do you mean gone?"

"Gone back home. Back to home base, where ever that is. It happened when he left Deep Jungle. All traces of him vanished."

Sora was still confused by Leon's words, so Yuffie decided to explain. "We can only keep track of his destination when he's heading to another world, but when he heads home, it's untrackable. We simply have to wait until he gets back on course." Sora buried his head in his arms. It didn't seem right, waiting around for the imposter to make his move to harm another world and its people. They couldn't stay one step ahead of him. He also made the first move and was always the first to win. **_Why can't we catch him? And who's behind this? _**So many questions filled his head as the rest of the gang centered around Sora to cheer him up.

In another part of the world, another being was upset, but for slightly different reasons. Aries stood near a giant computer screen in his lab, where he kept track of other worlds, including all the people in them. Right now, he stood with Taurus and Gemini and watched a frozen image of Sora's intervention on screen. He was also watching Aqua preparing to stop him. It was upsetting news that Sora was now getting too close for comfort. Aros wouldn't be able to handle him yet; Aries wanted to keep them separate for a while. Sora's force was unrelenting, but the other members found no fear in it at all. So what if he was coming, it's not like they couldn't handle it. Aries, of course, knew better.  
"We have nothing to fear Aries. Let them come, we can take them, you know it." Gemini scoffed at Taurus's advice.

"Do not speak like a mindless child, Aries knows what he is doing. You don't always know what other people are capable of." He stepped forward, challenging him. "Do you?" Taurus bared his teeth and looked as though he were about to charge like a bull. Aries studied their tense moment for a second, before speaking up. "You are both right. We can handle them, yet we do not know fully what they can do. I must space out my plan now that we have interference." He turned away from them and sat down at a desk. Other members of the Zodiac helped out in the lab, from filing papers, to monitoring computers. The members who were not in the lab were either taking breaks in their rooms or practising in the arena.

"How do you intend to do that?" Taurus questioned. Aries rested his head against his hands.

"I must space out Aros's time in other worlds. In doing that, we will be able to push his followers further behind. Now, the only way I can do this is to allow Aros a two-week's rest from work."

Both Taurus and Gemini fell into agreement here. It was appauling to hear that a heartless would have a nice vacation, while they remained deep in their chores. Though they belived Aros should have never been treated as a member and given a job, they felt that since he was in so deep, he shouldn't be allowed to come back up. He should stay down there, go deeper and die. "That's absurd!," Gemini couldn't contain his anger. "After everything he has done? From the death of Libra, to his companionship to both Agrabah's inhabitants and Atlantica's, you give him permission to have two weeks of freedom?" Taurus stepped up.

"As unusual as it sounds, I agree. He is nothing but a heartless. They deserve nothing." Aries gave a soft laugh at the misunderstanding. "Who said anything about deserve? He will have proper training in order to properly carry out his tasks. I feel that it is right. This way, I can further make judgement of Aros as he trains with Virgo." The two men behind him fidgeted a bit. They weren't sure what to say. "Say nothing more. It shall be this way. Think of it this way, you will all get the opportunity to prove yourselves without him standing in your way. Now leave and send in Virgo."

Tarus and Gemini looked at one another, before quietly leaving the lab; Aries did, however, keep their oppinions in mind.

"You wanted to see me sir?"  
"Yes, I wanted to know-," He pulled himself forward a bit and looked her straight in the eyes. "Are you doing anything important for the next couple of weeks?" She looked down in thought. **_Is this some sort of trick? What does he want me to say? _**She had finished all of her paper work and her research on Sora was complete. Aries had all he needed. Since she was finished, she really wanted to find time to spend with Aros, but knew it was impossible. Aries would never allow it. She thought about sneaking off to see him sometimes, but it might be too risky. Now it would never happen, because here was Aries giving her more work. Slowly and sadly, she shook her head and Aries smiled. "Good. I have a proposition for you." "I'm listening."

Aros walked down the silvery corridor which led to Aries informal chamber. After an exhausting and miserable day, he just wanted to head to his room, but he had to see Aries first. He made it to the double doors that were open as though the chamber was a monster ready to gobble him up. That monster would be Aries. Ever since he scolded him for Libra's death, he had come to realise that Aries might never be pleased with his actions unless they were perfect. **_I'll just have to try harder that's all. _**He entered the room and looked down from the balcony. Father wasn't here. He sighed and leaned against the rail. **_I wonder how Ariel's doing. _**His guilt was starting to get the best of him. He couldn't understand how it had gone wrong so fast; one minute he was dancing and singing and the next, he was turning her father into a monster and creating a hurricane to destroy them all. How he wished he could talk to Virgo.

_shuffle shuffle shuffle shuffle_

Aros looked up in time to see Pise herding a group of shadows toward him. Aros perked up at that same feeling that was stiring within him. **_There's something there. _**Aros stepped back out into the corridor and watched them turn left, heading to their cells. As they passed by, they chanced a glance at him. With the many eyes he could connect with, gave him a feeling of comfort mixed with rejection. Pise grinned at him as he came into sight behind them. "Well, well, well, I wondered when you'd be joining us."

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you think I'm talking about? Get in line and find out, unless you're too scared."

Aros stood his ground and yelled after him as he made his way behind the shadows. "I'm not scared of anything!" Pise just laughed, "That's not what Aries said," which only provoked Aros's anger. They disappeared around the same corner where his room was located. He hesitated. **_What did he mean by that? Did father really say something? _**He had to know. He quietly moved after them and turned the corner. Pise kept his back to him and chuckled softly. He knew he was there. "What are you hiding from Hmm? Your past? Your past is everything." Aros moved a little faster. "What do you mean? Stop talking like the idiot you are and speak normally." Pise stopped at the corner which led to the hall of the heartless cells. "It's not my fault you're too stupid to understand anything."

"I think you're getting me confused with yourself. Everyone else thinks so." Pise grinned wickedly. "At least Aries doesn't think I'm stupid." Aros stared at him, fighting to disbelieve what he had heard. "What! Father doesn't think that!" Two little shadows by Pise's feet were watching Aros. "Oh no?, If ya wanna get the facts, follow me." He turned and left, but not before shocking the two shadows with his stick. Aros though things over once more and continued after them. He had almost made it to the corner when something stopped him. A soft gentle sound was coming from a room; Virgo's room. She stayed behind the double doors across from his tiny room. He was never allowed in, because Aries disapproved. It didn't matter anyway, because Virgo was always in her lab and kept her room door locked. He was always curious to go in and see what Virgo kept inside, but he assumed it was an empty room much like his own. When he approached the doors, he found they were slightly opened. He went all the way by pushing them wide open to reveal her room. Like the theme of the castle, it was sliver white, but that's not what had Aros's attention. Virgo was sitting un a chandelier, in the center of the room, on a black bench in front of a large black piano; though Aros knew nothing about this kind of instrument. It was the only object that provided a shift from the pure white walls and silver pillows. It was also the object that provided that harmonious sound. It reminded him of Ariel's beautiful voice, but a whole lot sweeter. "Aros." She stopped playing and turned around to smile at him. She seemed unusually excited about something. Since he hadn't seen her in a while, he actually felt a little akward.

"Um, Virgo, what are you doing?"

"Just practising on my piano. Why don't you come in." He wasn't sure about that. Surely she was still mad at him for Libra's death, just like everyone else. She may have acted like that before, but she wasn't acting like that now. But it was odd, the whole idea of it; she had never shown any concern for the Zodiac. Aros took a step forward and stopped himself, remembering what Aries had warned him. "I'd better not." "Oh, no it's okay. Aries won't mind."

"How do you know?"

"Because he told me to tell you that you have a two-week vacation." She returned to playing the piano with hapiness clearly on her face. Aros's face was blank. **_Did I hear her right? _**"A two-week vacation? I can't, I thought I was doing everything right." Virgo immediately stopped at Aros's misunderstanding. It disturbed her to know that Aros was still trying to be perfect for Aries. Hopefully their two weeks together would change all those ideas. "It isn't that at all. Aries wanted to give you time off from work, because you are doing such a good job."

"Really!"

"You know what that means don't you?"

"Uh, no."

Virgo laughed at Aros's confusion. "It means we can finally spend some time together. Aros dropped his head in thought. How he longed to talk to Virgo ever since their time together was taken away. It looked like all that hard work had paid off. **_Maybe father isn't such a cold heart after all. _**He moved over to the piano. Virgo continued to smile at him. "I've really missed you." Aros looked down at the piano keys and blushed. "I've missed you too." To be suddenly reunited with Virgo, Aros felt a little shy. She turned from him and started playing again. Aros just watched: He watched her fingers move across the keys, her look of confidence and pleasure, and her bright green eyes shining with happiness. "Want to give it a try?" "Really?"

"Only this time, there will be no interruptions."

She got up and walked over to close the doors. While she was gone, Aros decided to start without her. He banged on the keys like a three year old in an attempt to create the same beautiful music Virgo produced, but it wasn't going so well. Virgo walked back over and tried to stiffle her laughter. "Looks like I have some serious teaching to do. Here." Gently, she removed his fingers and showed him the correct way. Aros's confidence fell a bit.

"Just follow my lead."

Virgo pressed the keys, with Aros following, in the form of a new song. A song that would further connect them in the two weeks they had together.

NOTE: this would be a good time to listen to Passion, (japanese version) from Kingdom hearts 2 

_Omoidaseba haruka haruka_

_Mirai wa_

_Doko mademo kagayaiteta_

_Kireina aozora no shita de_

_Bokura wa _

_Sukoshi dake _

_Obieteita_

**(Aros and Virgo sat on the floor surrounded by white and silver pillows and textbooks. Virgo had decided to teach him japanese to strenghten their bond. It would also provide him with magic like Sora. All he had to do was use the paper cards she gave him (with japanse characters written on them to represent various elements) and call out its name. Aros worked on them happily as she helped him correct the japanese character for love.)**

_Natsukashii iro ni_

_Mado ga somaru_

**(Virgo made sure the Zodiac didn't become suspicious of their bond by doing household chores. Aros would wash the starry windows and share his adventures with her. While she swept the floors and taught him about such things as the stars.)**

_Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka_

_Mirai wa_

**(They would relax together by sitting out on the mountain ledge, starring off into the sky or each others eyes.)**

_Doko edemo tsudzuiterunda_

_Ookina kanban no shita de_

_Jidai no_

_Utsuroi wo miteitai na_

**(Virgo and Aros did have their share of fun. As childish as it may be, they liked to play a game of hide and seek. Virgo could always find Aros, but he couldn't always find her.)**

_Nido to aenu hito ni basho ni_

_Mado wo akeru_

**(They did not forget what Aries wanted her to do with him. They did make time for Aros's training. The mornings were usually filled with push-ups, sit-ups, weight-lifting, and running. Capri helped them by setting up the arena so he could practise his fighting skills. Since he was learning japanese, Virgo thought she'd have him incorporate some samurai moves as well. he was stronger, faster than ever before.)**

_Omoidaseba haruka haruka_

_Mirai wa_

_Doko mademo kagayaiteta_

_Kireina aozora no shita de_

_Bokura wa_

_Itsu mademo nemuiteita_

**(By the end of the first week, Aros had mastered the piano and was leading in playing and singing their song)**

_Aozora no shita de_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_--

So sweet . (By the way DISCLAIMER, I do not own Passion - utada. It just fit so well with the scene, especially since the Atlantica dance number was skipped. I love musicals and anytime you can put a song in there, I'm happy. I liked this version of the song. Now Aros and Virgo share a connection with japanese. I thought of this, because Kingdom hearts comes in both the japanese and english version. In this story, you have twin keyblade masters so why not make one of them japanese. Even if his skills are limited. (I'm not japanese, so my knowledge of the language is short).

Considering the story, I doubt Aros will have a whole lot of places in which he could use the language or the samurai skills, but this makes him stronger than he was and able to take on Sora. When he meets him.

I like Aros and Virgo's bond. Now you know where the title comes from. It's the name of the song they play, but the way it's written doesn't mean there's literally passion like that between the two. It's still a mother/son relationship.

This also gives Aros a chance to start questioning his emotions and himself. He'll learn that in his last week in the next chapter.

Virgo's so lucky. She's the only one in the house with a large room and her own piano.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: don't own Kh.**

Alright, I think an explaination is due.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: Nothing at all**

"FISH, FRESH FISH ! Ha ha ha ha. Fresh fish little lady?! Come on, take it off my lifeless hands!"

Virgo jumped back in disgust at the fat filthy fish vendor, who's right arm was fake and left hand was missing; all that was there was a badly wrapped bloody stump. He had the nerve to shove a fish (let alone touch it),that was obviously not fresh, right in her face. The flies that swarmed around him started swarming the fish. He grinned wickedly.

"No thanks!"

She quickly turned away from him.

"Oh come on lady ! I don't sell this fish, the vandals will take it!"

"Not even the dumb vandals would take that fish!"

How Virgo hated checking in with Shutter's Outlet. It was unlike the view from the mountain, because from down here, everything was like a 3-D horror film. The whole village was a filthy wreck: village homes were covered in webs, mold, dust, and dirt, loose wild dogs ran the streets attempting to bite passerby, water from the fountains were a mysterious brown color, and not a living plant stood in sight. The only thing that could have made it this way was the vile, dirty, smelly people that walked the miserable streets killing, robbing, cursing, and molesting others.

**Well that's the way of life here.**

She would have liked to destroy this breeding ground of thieves, but Aries needed it as a gaurd. It was the electric fence or gaurd dog that kept the king's castle safe. No one but Zodiac members could pass through without getting hurt.

**That's not true. **Every now and then, the villagers who stepped out of place and attacked them, had to be reminded of how weak they were compared to the Zodiac. Of course the members could appear and disappear when they wanted, but they couldn't when they had to check in on the village's up-keep; making sure no one has left and no one has entered.

It was Virgo's turn to speak with the so-called leader Gibbon. He wasn't any better than the rest of the residents. He liked to touch people with his crusty hands. Virgo was forced to wipe the finger-shaped slim marks that stained her top.

Gibbon liked women, but after her cold spell, she was sure he wouldn't go after women for some time.

"Let's see him try to satisfy a girl with a frozen-"

"Boo!"

She jumped when a small brown-haired boy popped out of an empty fountain.

"Aros! what do you think you're doing here?"

"Scaring you. I scared you good didn't I?"  
"Get out of there! You don't know what's been living in it!"

Aros looked at the small bloody paw prints and decided he didn't want to find out who made them. He climbed out and grinned at her. Virgo placed her hands on her hips and tried to be mad.

"How could you sneak off like that?"  
"I just wan-"

"You could have been hurt! I told you never to come here! I'm disappointed in you."

The quiet way she said "disappointed", reminded him of Aries' voice. He looked away from her and turned to the castle. The sad look in his eyes melted Virgo's anger.

"(Sighs) Well, you're here now. And I should punish you with so many of (looking at the people who took notice of the two) them moving about. Let's go home."

"Okay."

"Oh no."

"What?"  
"I forgot to give Gibbon that map." She looked at Aros. She couldn't take him to that pervert and she couldn't leave him here.

"You go back to the castle and wait in my room. Did you bring your Night-Flyer?"  
"No."  
"Then just walk quickly, but quietly to the castle. This is important."

She raised his face up so he could look straight into her eyes.

"Don't attract anyone's attention. If you do and they come after you, you have my permission to attack, but only then. Got it."

He nodded. She was becoming more like Aries by the minute.

He watched her walk away-becoming more aware of his surroundings. It really was a lot worse from down here than watching it from above. Regardless of that he had wanted to see it, but changed his mind.

"Guess I'd better go."

It didn't take but a few steps to get the attention of a mysterious cloaked figure. He stepped right in front of Aros and spread his cloak wipe open.

"AAAHHH!"

"Like what you see? I know your lady friend would like it."  
The inside of his cloak and the outside of his body were filled with all kinds of jewelry (stolen no doubt, but Aros didn't know that). Not understanding the point of rings, necklaces, and earrings, he shook his head.

"No, I don't think so."

The man grabbed him before he could leave and moved close to his ear.

"You can't find merchandise like this anywhere else on the planet. Take your pick."

"But I-"  
"Oh, no you don't sweet-heart," said a voice full of lust.

Some dark woman in a long raggedy dress pulled him away from the man. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a stick of used lipstick.

"I got all kinds. You want to make your girlfriend happy, give her rose colored lips. It will look great when she shares it with you on your." She couldn't help stroking his stomach. "Body."

Aros blushed with the akward situation he found himself in.

"Ah, ah-"  
But he was saved by very short man, who jumped in the middle of them. He couldn't stop scratching himself.

"You ain't needin none of em tings. You be needin this, my newest invention."

He popped his hand open to two red pills.

"Uh, what are they?"

"Why just the ting you need to impress that woman of yours. Really gets you going."

Aros was sure whatever was making him itch was coming to him. He was also sure they they were attacking now. He managed to get their grip off of him and back away, yet they were coming towards him.

"Get back, I have a keyblade and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Then use it boy!" The jewelry seller teased.

He had training for this; no need to be afraid. He returned their wicked smile, called forth his Dark-heart and prepared to fight.

As soon as he brought it down, something stopped it. He turned around to see Sage, Pise and Aqua standing behind him. Aqua had stopped his blade by simply grabbing it.

"Is there a problem here?"

"That there boy's the prob! He threatened to kill me!"

"He had the nerve to try to steal my merchandise, the only merchandise of it's kind on the planet!"

"He touched me. He tried to seduce me."

They stared for a moment at the woman who didn't seem to mind beind touched.

Aqua looked quite pleased that this was happening to Aros, who looked completely helpless.

"Ha, wait til fa-ther hears about this!" Pise laughed, "We got us a little murdering, pick-pocket, pervert for a little brother."

Aqua took a moment, then acting like the hero he said calmy.

"Gentlemen, and lady, I think your business here is done. Leave or I shall make you leave."

"Is that a threat?"

Sage prepared to strike with her bow and arrows, Aqua brought out his staff, and Pise was still trying to call forth his own weapon. They didn't want to try to defend themselves, so took off on their own. Aros fumed.

"Why'd you go and do that! I had them!"

"Pipe down. Here, have an apple."

"A what?"

Aqua pulled a fresh green apple from his robes.

"Are you kidding me? You don't eat, we don't eat."

"How do you know we don't have our own private meals?" Sage asked, "Just because we don't invite you to dinner it doesn't mean we don't put food down into our stomachs."

Aros shifted a bit. He never seen them eat anything before. **That's because I'm not around them that much. **

"You're lying!"

"Fine, I'll just have to tell Aries it didn't work."  
"What didn't work?" He snarled at Pise.

"He sent us down here to give you some food. He said if you were more like us, he could be proud of you."

**Who wants to be like them? But on the other hand. **

"If you do eat, then let me see you eat it." He had them until Aqua took the challenge and bit into the fruit. He chewed and even swallowed it.

"Happy? Here."

He tossed him another apple. Aros caught it and studied it with uncertainty.

"Well, go on!" Pise provoked.

**If father thinks I should, then-**

Slowly, he raised the apple to his lips. Eyes closed, he prepared to bite.

"What!"

It was snatched out of his hand by Virgo. She glared at the ones responsible. Aqua smiled.

"What? We can't stand by while you starve him to death."

"Get out of here!"

They shuffled down the street, laughing at her and Aros. She turned to Aros and waved the apple in front of him.

"You can't eat these. In fact, you can't eat anything." She walked away from him in the direction of their home. Aros followed.

"Why not?"

"Because you can't."

"But Aqua ate one, why can't I."

She stopped suddenly and looked at him. Aros halted immeadiately.

"Because...because I said so."

She continued forward while Aros sulked a bit.

"Ha, father doesn't think that's true."

Again Virgo stopped, quietly this time. She knew this was coming.

"Aros, your father... knows you cannot eat."

"Why?"

"Because of what you are."

Aros was very suspicious of these words. He had been feeling out of place for a very long time; ever since that odd feeling came around when he came into contact with the shadows.

"And what am I?," he asked very seriously.

"I'll explain...I promise... when we get to the castle."

It was obvious that Virgo dreaded this question, but Aros didn't care now, he had to know the answers.

In another part of the world, more specifically Radiant Garden, a group of tired heartless fighters were settling in for the evening. Merlin used his magic to create a spare bedroom for the boys and another for the girls.They hardly ever slept when they were so busy fighting. Sora was against shutting his eyes, but Leon convinced him that they couldn't do anything unless their target was still out there. He knew Leon was right---he was tired afterall. Riku was already in the bed or rather on it. He slept on top of the covers in case he had to quickly hop out of bed. Sora pulled back the covers and settled in. He decided to sleep in his normal clothes in case he had to hop out of bed as well. Kairi stood in the doorway.

"Good night you two. Be safe."

"We'll always be safe, with you around."

Riku turned to Sora. He didn't expect him to say that.

"Yeah Kairi, you really saved him."

Kairi giggled and left to the room she shared with Yuffie and hopefully Aerith.

"Aerith's been gone long," Riku said suddenly.

"She's still looking for Cloud, but I'm not worried. She'll fine him."

Sora laid there unable to let the tireness he felt put him to sleep.

"Hey Riku?"  
"Yeah?"

"Uh, nevermind."

"Come on, what is it?"  
"Well."

"You're worried about that imposter aren't you?"

"I don't know. I guess it seems like he's so far ahead that we'll never catch him."  
Riku sat up suddenly.

"Don't think that way Sora. We've always defeated guys like that."

"Well we've never defeated a guy like this one before. And besides all that, we got Kairi with us. I'm really worried about her, what if something happens?"  
"Nothing is going to happen. Now will you shut-up and go to sleep. You're driving me crazy. I'm here too you know. You can't just make it about you and her all the time."

With that, Riku turned away from him.

Sora watched him for a bit then stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm not sure that's true Riku," he whispered to himself, "Something is happening, to all of us."

He rolled over, letting the sleep take him with a fear in his heart.

The night had come all too fast not only for Sora, but for someone else as well. Aros sat on the floor of Virgo's bedroom staring at the green apple in his hand. Virgo's room wasn't completely empty. In the room where she kept her piano, there were a pair of doors to the left that Aros hadn't noticed before. They led to her small cozy bedroom, which was complete with lots of pillows, a desk, a bookcase full of the books Aros had been learning from, and her own personal computer. She even had a small wadrobe with many black outfits. It was safe to say she had it better than the other members, who didn't even have the luxury of two rooms; one with a bed and the other with a piano. As much as the others faught over who was Aries' favorite, Aros couldn't help thinking his father's favorite might be Virgo.

Right now, Virgo was lighting a few candles and preparing herself on what she was going to say to him. She clearly wasn't looking forward to it.

Just then, Aros had a small tremor of fear and dropped the apple in surprise.

"What is it?"  
"I don't know what happened. All of a sudden, I felt scared."

Virgo looked around expecting to see Aries somewhere in the room.

"I felt it, right under my chest."

Virgo studied him for a moment, then realized what it must mean. She wasn't ready to give him that side of the story just yet. Instead, she sat down on a pillow and picked up the apple.

"You're not the only one who can't eat."

"What do you mean?"  
"I can't eat either. None of us can."

"But, I saw Aqua."

"He was faking." Aros couldn't see how, especially when Virgo herself bit into the apple, chewed and swallowed.

"See."  
"But!"

"There's nothing there. The food disappears half-way down our throats. It never reaches our stomachs and we can't even taste it."

"I don't see why not."  
Virgo looked down in thought and pulled out a book. It was a book that showed the various heartless and nobodies that have been around.

"You remember what I told you about the nobodies?"  
"Yes, they're the shells of those who have lost their hearts right? After the heartless is created."

"Hmm, the heartless are the result of losing your heart and the body left behind is that shell. The both go around making sure others lose their hearts as well. So, we have the heartless along with their heartless villians like Ansem, the nobodies which were partnered with Organization 13, and then we have the nothings."  
"Nothings?"  
"Yes, but they aren't really partnered with anyone, because the nothings are us. We are nothings. There are no nothing creatures out there."

Aros just sat there staring back at her. He didn't see any trace of a creature within Virgo.

"Nothings,like the nobodies, don't exist and, like the heartless, shouldn't exist. We come not from people's hearts, but from everywhere and nowhere at the same time."

She flipped through the book until she reached a picture of the stars in the sky.

"Even though I am a nothing, I gotta admit, I know very little of our non-existence into this world. I do know that the reason we are here, is because of Aries. Why are there no stars in the sky on this side of the mountain? It's because I believe... we believe our existing, but non-existant beings are the very stars from the sky. Aries, being the star he thinks he is, broke through forbidden territory, from his past form into the form he has now. Doing that very act, however he accomplished such a fleat, unleashed other stars as well. Those broken stars became his servants. Though he doesn't consider it that way. He sees it as giving us an opportunity to be human. To be real."  
"But you are human! You look human to me. Um...if you're a...nothing, then am I?"  
"I'll get that."  
"I thought you said you didn't partner up with anyone?"  
"We don't-"

"But the heartless?"  
"(sighs) They'd rather not, but Aries wants them for his plan. I don't mind it, seeing as I am partnered with one already."

Aros frowned at this. He couldn't remember ever seeing Virgo with a heartless.

"You've never talked to a heartless."

"My dear Aros, I'm talking to one right now." Virgo felt guilty for giggling at Aros's attempt to find the heartless in the room.

"You."

Aros immediately turned back to her, his face slightly pale.

"M-me?"

"You. Heartless don't eat either."

She could see him attempting to come up with a response, but failing to have anything to say.

"Aries needed heartless to go out there and capture hearts to help him get his wish. I thought it would be better to send one, so I took that one, a shadow, and made him into you. The Zodiac, the nothings, dislike help from the heartless and nobodies (if they were around). This is the very reason Aros..(Her voice became louder and more serious) why your father hates you!"

He couldn't look at her.** It can't be! It's not possible! I have to get out of here! **He started making his way over to the door. He didn't want to hear anymore, but Virgo made him stay by grabbing his arm.

"Stop Aros, we aren't finished."

"You're lying! Father doesn't hate me."

"Aros!"  
"FATHER DOESN'T HATE ME!"

Virgo silently let go.

"Alright. If you say so, but remember...I like you too." She knew she shouldn't have admitted Aries' feelings to him right then, but she couldn't help it. She knew the closer he tried to get to Aries, the more danger he was falling into.

"Is that why I'm here? To do your bidding?"  
"To do Aries' bidding, not mine. I just wanted you...I just wanted you for a son. After all the time we had together, you don't really think it was my bidding do you?"  
Aros bowed his head in shame. Of course she hadn't wanted him to do what he was doing, but the idea of admitting he was one of those mosters, made him feel like a traitor. He was a traitor to himself. It all made sense. The connections he felt with the shadow, his curiosity of them, and Pise's teasings made sense. He sat down on the bed and Virgo joined him.

"Am I just like them?"  
"No, you've proven to be very different. You have feelings, you have a h...a strength unlike them"

She couldn't bring herself to say he had a heart, in case he blabbed it to Aries.

"You can be whatever you want. But you must know Aries might not allow it."

Aros nodded and leaned his head against her, letting the information wash over him.

"Is there anything else you forgot to mention."

"Well I know you forgot what you were, but in time, the rest of what I need to say will come to you. The only thing I forgot to mention to you now is it's bedtime."

Aros pulled away, not understanding why, of all the things they had been talking about, she would consider bedtime to be important.

"Today was the last day of the last week of our time together. It's back to work in the morning. I'm sorry."

The two weeks had come and gone, when it should have lasted forever. He got up and started to leave the room.

"I'm glad you took being the information of being a heartless so well."  
"Yeah, well, I had wondered why I felt so weird around them. Um Virgo, you remember what you said about father wanting to be real?" "Yes?" "What did you mean by that?"

Virgo shifted a bit.

"Nothing's don't exist Aros. What he means is, he wants to continue existing. I'm sorry to say this, but we won't last forever in these forms unless we become real." Virgo was sorry to share this with him, but she felt even sorrier to share the next part of the news:

"You're helping us to live. You're keeping us from disappearing forever."

Aros was clearly horrified by the news. He couldn't imagine life without her. **I can imagine life without the others though. How could she turn against father when he's been trying to help her, trying to help all of them. **It raised another question: **What will happen to me if something happened to her? or father? **He decided he didn't want to know. He had enough sadness within him from the news he had heard. It hadn't been so great finding out who he really was after all.

"Try not to worry so much. You have enough to deal with already. You don't want to tire yourself out."

She was right, he was tired.

"Oyasumi nasai."

Virgo smiled at him and watched him leave the room.

Unknown to Aros, someone was sharing that same feeling of sadness.

Sora woke up in the middle of the night, feeling a sadness in his heart. He couldn't understand why he was feeling it, when he was sleeping so peacefully. Riku was still sleeping quietly.

"Why do I feel so, sad and alone?"

He rubbed his chest as though it would ease the pain.

"Maybe a nice glass of milk will help."

Sora slowly made his way into Merlin's kitchen.

He hoped a drink of milk would help him, but it just made him feel worse.

"Sora? I thought that was you. What are you doing up at this time of night?"

"Oh Kairi. I didn't see you. Ah, I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Yeah, there is. You can tell me what you're doing up."  
"Ah, I couldn't sleep either."  
"Want some milk?"  
"No thanks."

Kairi moved closer to him and smiled. "If there is anything I can do to help, I'm here for you."

"I know, and thanks."  
Sora swallowed down his glass in one gulp. He was so frazzled and disturbed that he slammed down his glass.

"Sora? Maybe you should go back to bed."

"Maybe we should all go to bed."

Sora and Kairi jumped and spinned around. They hadn't even heard Aerith coming in from the front door.

"Aerith? You were out there all this time?"  
"I was searching, but I couldn't find...I went for a walk."

"Oh Aerith, you could have been in trouble."  
"Don't worry Kairi, I can handle myself. What's going on here?"  
Sora gave a dry laugh.

"None of us can sleep."

"Well I'm going to try," Aerith replied. She headed for the girl's bedroom, but stopped at Sora's next words.

"I'm going to try too."

"Sora?"  
"I'm going to try my hardest at catching the ones who are behind all of this. No matter how long it takes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, it's back to the worlds in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: Not the owner of KH.**

Alright. This world can become very interesting for both Sora and Aros. You'll see why.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15: A Reflection of Evil**

The next morning was hard for everyone as it meant getting back to work. Sora and the gang had to put more effort into finding the culprits, while Aros had to put more effort into opening keyholes and releasing heartless. Aros was ready to take on his next assignment. He had gone through hours of training and preparation so he would never diappoint his father again. He was making his way to Aries' informal chamber to recieve his next mission. After finding out what he was, he had expected to be in a bad mood and unable to complete his father's request. It turned out to be the opposite, because he used that new piece of information to fuel himself. Now that he knew why his father was always upset with him, he could work hard to prove him wrong. He would show his father he wasn't anything like those weak heartless. **_I'm stronger, faster and wiser than they are. _** But there was a small feeling of doubt somewhere in him.

Aries stood in the middle of the chamber with his back to him. Aros wasn't going to let him intimidate him this time. He walked down the stairs with confidence.

"Father."

"I trust you have prepared yourself well."

"Yes sir." Aros turned to face him with his arms folded. "When I send you on your mission, can I trust you not to let your true nature stand in your way?" "Yes sir, I...what?"

"Just last night, I granted Virgo permission to explain to you what you are. Did she not do this?" **_So it was true after all. Father kept it from me too. _** "Yes she did, and I won't let it stand in my way." "Very good."

"I'll show you father, I'll show you I'm not like them...then you can be proud of me."

Aries just stood there glaring at him. He gave no sign that he understood what he said. "Very well." He moved over to a table that had a computer, lots of unknown files and books placed upon it. He took something from the desk, but Aros could not see what it was. "Now listen very carefully. This mission could be your most dangerous yet. If done poorly, you could greatly ruin my plans." "I won't let you down father." "You must use all that you have learned from the past 2 weeks, for the task I am about to give you." "Right."

Aros was thrilled. The others couldn't say that he got easy missions anymore. Here was something that would put his life in danger. "First, you must travel to Radiant Garden. You must make your way to Ansem's study. In the next room, you will find his computer. It is here where you will carry out my plan. Right next to the computer, you will see the PCU unit. I need you to press the small button on the front of the unit." Aros's excitement seemed to increase. **_For once, I get to do something besides opening keyholes. _**Aries watched him closely as he pulled out a flat, black circular disk and handed it out to him. "And insert this disk in the tray." All the happiness that was building up in Aros instantly crashed to the floor. Diappointment united with him once more. **_There has to be more to it than that. _**"That's it? Just insert it? There's nothing else?"

"What more could you need? Hmm? When I say it's dangerous, I mean it's dangerous. It's a long way to the study and curious eyes will be everywhere--watching your every move. You have to be careful not to be noticed. Use the shadows of objects as your cover, hide behind bushes, even run--anything to get the job completed without being stopped. Ah Gemini, just in time." Aros reluctantly took the disk. Aros cringed at Gemini coming into the room and hearing what kind of job his father had given him. He could feel him standing there, smirking at him under that cool, calm face of his. "Finally recieved a job worthwhile have you?"

Aros turned and stared up at him. Gemini never spoke to him, let alone look at him. The other's told him he wouldn't speak to him, because he didn't speak to trash. He had a hidden proud look about him, which sometimes reminded him of his father. "Aries, we are all set." "Very good, so is Aros." The last thing he gave him was a map. "Take this map with you as a guide to the study. Now, get out." Aries turned away from him. Aros stuffed the disk in his pocket and carried the map in his hand. He turned to see Gemini still looking at him. "What?" He just shook his head.

"You're not fit to do Aries' bids. I can tell just by looking at you, that you will bring down all that Aries has worked hard to build up." "That's not true! Maybe you and the rest of the...the members in this castle think so, but I don't think so." He made his way to the stairs and started to go up again, when he heard Gemini and Aries talking. "That is one disappointing heartless Aries."

"I know, but I have nothing else. That is such a meager job, I don't really expect him to accomplish much."

"Ha, maybe if we're lucky, a little light will shine on him and rid us of that monstrocity." Aries merely smiled at the poor joke and turned to his computer to type. Aros dragged himself slowly up the stairs. Father still thought ill of him. He didn't even care if he was in the same room to hear such cruel words. He wondered if there was any point in proving himself to his father anymore. The best that he could do was to get his Night Flyer and take off to that world without even saying good-bye to Virgo.

When Sora woke up the next morning, he didn't expect to wake up so late. He looked over and saw that Riku had already woken up and left--not even bothering to make-up his bed. Sora yawned and stretched. He was still tired, but he couldn't let that get to him; he had a job to do. Today, he was determined to catch his imposter. Not that he wasn't determined all along, it was just a feeling he had, like he knew what would happen. He slowly got out of bed and waited until he could become more focused. The sound of movement could be heard in Merlin's front room. "I wonder if they found anything." Sora straightened himself up and made his way into the front room.

Whe he arrived, Kairi and Yuffie were having breakfast at the table while Riku stood behind Cid at the computer. Merlin on the other hand, was stiring something pale and bubbley in a large black cauldron.

"Uh, Merlin? What's that suppose to be?" "Why it's porridge, made from my own mother's recipe." He took this moment to taste it. He smiled with delight. "Care to try some?" Sora took a second glance at the sad soup that made strange glopping noises as he cooked it. "No, I'm not hungry." "Very well." "Where are Goofy and Donald?"

"They went back to the ship," Riku answered. "Is something wrong with it?"

"No, they're just checking up on it. We don't want anything to go wrong when we head out." "Does that mean you found something?" Sora asked while moving over to them. Cid sat back and looked at the screen that monitored Aros's movements between worlds. "Nothin yet. Geez, it's been so long, I'm begining to wonder if he's still alive." Yuffie turned to him. "Well somebodies got to be alive, otherwise the heartless would be gone wouldn't they?"

At that moment, King Mickey stepped in, followed by Donald and Goofy who were filthy from working on the ship. "Not necessarily Yuffie. Our enemies won't go down that easily." "It's a good thing we have extra help," said Goofy, "If we didn't, we might have been in real big trouble." Donald came over to the computer and watched Cid eagerly.

"Have you found anything?"  
"No, I was just telling the kid--" "Hey!" "That he might be dead, or maybe he's---"

"What is it Cid?"

He moved closer to the screen in surprise. The screen showed a map with gold dots representing worlds; The ones that were gray were the ones Aros had already hit and ruined; Right now, a small red dot was moving toward the gold dot labled Radiant Garden. "COMING HERE!" "WHAT!" "Is he crazy?!" "That's suicide!" Those who weren't already behind Cid, moved behind him now. Cid followed the red dot across the screen. "You see that! He's on his way here! When he gets here...when he gets here I'm gonna, I'm gonna--"  
"You're not gonna do anything Cid," Yuffie stated,"Because I get him first!" Sora was too busy staring at the red dot's movements to notice the argument beside him. Kairi appeared worried. "He's coming here? What if he does the same thing that he did to the other worlds to this world too?" "That won't happen Kairi," Riku assured her. "He's right!," Donald agreed,"We're gonna stop him, because we were here first!" Sora straightened up so fast, the surrounding jumped back.

"That was fast." "What was?," asked Riku. "I said I'd catch him today, now I will. He's coming to us so there's no way he'll be able to get away." "That's the spirit!," Goofy cried as he and Donald prepared themselves. Sora was already prepared and heading to the door.

"Where's he headed Cid?"

"Hmph, if this computer could find out where exactly, you would have caught him ages ago." Sora had hoped he'd be able to run right under the imposter's landing space and catch him with open arms. He sighed and shook it off, because he knew he shouldn't be upset. **_At least I beat him to his next world. _**"Alright, no problem. We'll go find him." "Right behind you." Riku, Donald, Goofy and Kairi followed behind. Cid, Yuffie and Mickey waved to them. "Good luck!" "We'll be contacting everyone to keep a sharp eye out for him. That's what a Restoration Committee Member does after all!" "Don't worry you guys. We have faith in you!"

The imposter that they were looking for was standing very still in the upper area of the marketplace. The area where Sora had landed when they first came to Radiant Garden. Since that time, a small decorative fountain was sitting in a corner, probably waiting to be taken by movers to the center of the town. Aros didn't concern himself with that, he was concerning himself with what was in the fountain's water. His face; or so he thought. He had hoped to continue using the information he had learned to fuel him, to make him be the best, but it was starting to way him down. Right now, he couldn't see his Sora face. All he could see was a black, shadowy shape with glowing yellow eyes staring back at him. **_They were right about me. Pise and the others. _**The eyes looked into his the way the real shadows looked at him when he saw them in the castle. He was one of them and there was nothing he could do about it. **_But why can't I remember? If I was really one of them. I _**...It didn't make sense. Why him? He sighed. "No use dodling around here." He turned away from his reflection and the shadowy image turned with him.

He came up to the stairs that lead down into the busy streets of the town. It almost reminded him of Agrabah's marketplace, but this one was smaller. Taking his father's advice, he tried to be as invisible as possible. He moved along the shops that sold clothing, armor, potions, jewlry, etc.; shops where he knew none of the workers, but one of the workers knew him. "Hey Sora!" Aros froze and slowly turned his head to the voice. Aries didn't give him any information about the people here, because he wasn't here to trick anyone this time. "Hey Sora! Off on another adventure? You look like you could use some potions."

The voice belonged to a small duckling in a red shirt and matching cap. Aros wasn't supposed to been seen, so he quickly turned and ran, heading in the direction of the Borough. The little duckling scratched his head while two others came along; one in blue and one in green. "What was that about?" "Beats me."

Aros panted as he leaned against a cottage. "That was close." As he looked around, he saw that this area had a homey feel to it. Little cozy cottages. He pulled out his map to make sure he was headed in the right direction. "Okay." Just as he started to go around the house that was in front of him, he heard voices. "Not again." He looked around for a place to hide and found one in a group of barrels that were behind him. He quickly ducked inside one and waited. There was a small peep hole in the barrel that provided no use, because all he could see were feet moving by; the feet of the voices.

"Sora? You think we can find him this way?," asked Kairi. "Of course we'll find him. We have to stay positve."

"Maybe we should split up," said Goofy. "No way," Donald answered.

"Donald's right," said Sora," How would we contact each other if we split up? Besides, I want to find him first."

Once they passed by and out of sight, Aros jumped out of the barrel and moved around the corner. The name "Sora" barely registered with him. He just wanted to get out of sight. He moved passed another little cottage that Aros didn't know was the cause of the other half of his problems; it was Merlin's house. He ran up a long set of stairs and through the Bailey. Here he paused and rechecked the map. Something here raised a warning in his head. With his high senses, he was able to catch the sent of what had smelled like tortured heartless. **_A battle was faught here. And they were all destroyed. Will the same happen to me? _**Not wanting to think about it, he moved on. He jumped down the broken stairs and into the Restoration site. He sighed at the length of the area. He would just have to hurry.

"He isn't here Sora. Maybe we should turn back around." Sora sighed and realized Kairi was right.

"Besides, I doubt he waste his time in the marketplace. Why would he be here Sora? To buy new clothes or weapons," Riku teased. Sora frowned at him. It was almost like Riku was pushing him or trying to get something more out of him. All Sora could do was the best that he was capable of doing. He didn't have to come off as a hero all the time. "Come on, let's check the Bailey. That's where the keyhole was anyways." "Then why didn't you think of that before you dragged us down here!," Donald complained. "Cause I was hoping,...I was hoping I could-"  
"Catch him while he landed? Come on Sora, you gotta be sharper than that." Sora grumbled at Riku's remark and turned around. "Let's go."

"Made it." Aros had reached the Postern without running into anyone. He was getting close. As he walked across the balcony like structure, he took in the mountainous view. He didn't really see anything unusual or special about this world. **_Guess that's why father gave me such an easy job. _**He then went down another set of stairs to a series of cooridoors and something else. As soon as he stepped over the threshold, shadows popped out of the ceiling, floor, and walls. "What!" They all stared at him and were advancing on him. Aros knew they weren't here to greet him, and they didn't come here from the keyhole. **_Where did they come from? _**One jumped at him but he ducked. "Ouch!" One scratched him. He had to get past them and into Ansem's study; in his mind there was just one way to do it. He got down on all fours, hands and feet and focused. This idea had been swimming in the very back of his head with his curiosity of heartless. Now that he knew he was one, there was no reason why he couldn't (as much as he was disturbed by it) run like one (well the 4-legged heartless). He raised himself up a bit and took off. the shadows watched and proceeded to come after him, but he was too fast. He actually grinned slightly, he felt faster and more comfortable this way. He turned right, turned left, went straight, all to get to his destination. As much as he felt connect to the shadows, he couldn't understand why they'd attack their own kind. **_Maybe I'm not really one of them afterall, not any more anyways. _**He made it in no time to the study. He briefly looked around at all the papers on the wall and moved to the computer room. No one was here, but here was the computer. He walked up to it and pulled out the disk. "This wasn't as dangerous as I thought it would be." He pressed a button and proceeded to place the disk in the tray.

"He's not here either! Where is he!"

"I don't know Sora, maybe he went back to shopping in the market."

"Stop it Riku, I'm doing the best I can." Sora continued to search the Bailey, while Kairi, Goofy and Donald watched both boys, fearing they may fall into a fight at the worse possible time. "I know you are. I'm just as upset as you are. But we need to be more aware. Let's go Sora. We're wasting time."

The disk was in and that was it. Another mission complete. His most perfect completion yet. "I guess that's it." He sighed and turned his back and leaned on the keyboards. He was now facing the complex laser-like system on the wall in front of him. He was reviewing his problems: The problem of being a heartless, of letting his father down constantly, the threats of the Zodiac and his current problem of being attack by what was once his family. **_Ah man, what else could go wrong. _**At the point of his depressive thoughts, he leaned further into the keyboard, which caused something to beap, and something else to rumble. "Huh?" He moved away from it and looked at what was happening, but something else caught his attention. Something was raising the fear in him. He looked at the wall and saw a strange blue light starting up. "Uh-oh!" _Too late! _A blue light laser flashed and zapped him. He was frozen on the spot, holding his arm up in an attempt to protect himself. It did no good as the laser was breaking him or digitalizing him into compatible particles. As the laser went down, there was nothing left of him but a grid-like outline. The real Aros had been teleported to the most unusual place yet.

Meanwhile, the shadows Aros had faced were being escorted out of the cooridoors by Pise. He was standing just outside the door, making sure they were all there. "Come on let's go, keep it moving." Sage and Aqua were on the balcony and came to see what he was up to. Sage, in annoyance, placed her hands on her hips."And just what were you doing with those?" "Nothing anymore. I'm done with them. Just playing a little joke that's all."

Aqua came down the stairs toward him. "Stop wasting time. You know what Aries will do if he caught you messing around down here." Pise simply shrugged. "What? I just wanted to teach our little brother a lesson." "What lesson?," Sage asked, not seeing the point in anything Pise did. "That he should take his father's advice seriously and realize he has no one, no one but Aries. Now that he knows he's a heartless, what's to stop him from joining their side. I've seen the way they look at each other." Both Pise and Sage were surprised to hear Pise speak in such an intelligent way. "If he realizes his old family disowns him, along with us, he'll have no one else to turn to except his so called father. He'll have to do better then. If we really want to help ourselves, we have to help Aries. And Aries wants Aros." Aqua took a moment to think about what he had said. "Hmp, I don't think so. Aries hates Aros as much as we do. What does it really matter if he screws up?" "Because," Pise moved over to him,"It will make our jobs easier."

Still not sure what to think, Aqua moved up to Sage. "Let's go, we have work to do." Pise, realizing he had failed again in sharing his ideas, tried once more. "If you didn't buy that idea, maybe you'll buy this one. Before we get started, let's have a little fun with Aros, when he gets back."

Aros pushed himself up off the floor in which he fell. "What happened to me? Where--?" He stopped and realized the clothes he had been wearing had changed into what looked like some kind of white lighted cyber suit. He felt like he was built into them. He also noticed how bright everything was and shielded his eyes from the harmful sparkling lights; _a heartless could only take so much light._ He reached up, eyes closed, and pulled down his goggles, only to find they were no longer the same. They had changed into some kind of futuristic viser. Regardless of the fashion, he pulled them over his eyes and away from the unusual helmet that matched his new uniform. Now, only his nose to his chin could be seen. He looked around and saw that the viser reflected everything in a hazy blue color. He was in a small room with windows that showed nothing but cube like structures in lines and tall complex walls outside. He felt a searing dread drop in him as he realized he was in trouble again. "I have a funny feeling I'm not in Radiant Garden anymore." He felt like he was in...but that was impossible...how could he be in a...

"Sora." Aros turned to see a man in a similar cyber suit, but with blue lights. "Your arrival could not have been more precise." "What?" "To think I was just here contemplating my predicament and considering your actions on how you would solve the problem." "Huh?" "And here you are instead. This is wonderful!" To top it off, the man exaggerated that "wonderful!" By jumping up in joy; it seemed out of character for him. "So, shall we get going?" **_Father said nothing about this happening. _**"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a sec. Are you saying I know you? And what are you talking about?" The man appeared confused. "You do not remember me? You're, friend...Tron." Aros was stunned. Now he understood. As he looked closer at his surroundings and reviewed what happened after he placed that disk in the tray, it all became clear. "I'M IN THE COMPUTER!" "Does this upset you? I don't see why it should, you've done it before."

**_I've done it before? Is there a place that Sora hasn't been to yet? Inside a computer of all places. _**"Yes it does upset me, because I have work to do okay. I have no and I _mean NO _time for this! Whatever problems you have buddy, you'd better call someone else. Now how do I get out of here?" He moved about to find a way. "I'm afraid you can't leave, you see, that's the problem. I need your help again. If you want to get out, you'll have to help me first. Just like old times." Aros sighed. He promised himself he wasn't going to help anyone anymore, unless it was the Zodiac, but it was his only way out. **_I'm sorry father. Looks like I've done it again. I'll just have to speed this along. _**"Guess I have no choice. Lead on." Tron smiled. "Excellent." Aros followed him out of the pitcell and down the short hallway. "By the way, you look different. Have you done something with yourself?" "Nothing, just keep going bionic man." He was determined not to make any friends this time. Meeting Sora's old friends only slowed him down. As they moved up the canyon's circular elevator, Aros questioned him about the problem. "So, why do you need my help again?" "There's been odd problems happening in the system lately." **_Could it have anything to do with that disk? It couldn't be. I just put it in. This isn't my fault. _**" I know it's been a real problem to the user, so I hope I can get it fixed this time. With you here, there should be no problem." "But where are we going?" "To the game grid. I think the source of our problems lies there." Aros sighed again. This just seemed like one big trap to get him to be a hero. **_Well I'm not that kind of hero and I'm going to prove it. _**

They reached the I/O Tower's hallway. "It's this way, in the communication's room. There's a CPU there, the only one working that will get us to the grid in no time." "As long as it will get me out of here I'm all for it." As they walked, Aros took in this electronic world. It didn't feel right to be in here. Maybe because he wasn't electronic particles, maybe it was because he was real. **_Am I real? Are the heartless?_** He hadn't thought of that. He stood quietly while Tron typed on the inner computer's keyboard. "Are you sure there's no other way out of here?" "Positive, why do you ask?" "Arrgh, I need to get out. NOW!" "But, Sora, I thought you wanted to help. Like you did before." "I've got more important things to do than play games. Can't you understand that? Can your mind compute that?" "But, I thought you were my friend." Aros shifted in anger. "Do I look like your friend to you?" A confused and disappointed Tron turned back to the keyboard. "Well, you'll be happy to know that we have access." "To the way out?"

At that moment, a circle of light appeared under his feet as it did to Tron and teleported them to the game grid.

"Tron you made it. And I see you've brought someone else?" This time it was a woman in a blue-lit cyber suit. "Sora, I'd like you to meet Yori." "Pleasure." "It will be a pleasure if you can get me out of here fast." She studied him for a moment. "Tron, he doesn't seem to perform in the manner in which you spoke of." "I've changed okay," Aros interrupted," And I'm in a hurry." "Very well." She pointed up to the roofless ceiling in which several large glowing blocks floated. "Those blocks that you see up there, are part of the grid." Aros could see square shaped holes in the arena like area, in which the blocks must belong. "If we can place them back in the holes, then our system should be up and running. It's odd though." "What is?" "Tron answered for Yori. "The system should be able to repair itself even if something like this happened. We just realized this a few moments before you came here. It's like a virus entered through the hard-drive." Aros shifted nervously. **_Okay, maybe it is my fault. _** "Okay. This shouldn't be too hard." He raised his keyblade, which had also suffered a change, and pointed it at one of the cubes. There was no reason why it shouldn't work. After all, the blade had been helping everyone all along. Under his wishes, A light issued from the tip. One by one, the light connected all of the glowing cubes and as Aros moved his keyblade down, the cubes moved with him and allowed the light to direct their position in the holes. "There, all done. Now can I go." Before either of them could answer, the whole grid vibrated and changed to a light red color. "Uh, this is the part where I'm suppose to go home." "But we can. I think all we have to do is ride our way out." "Ride our way out? On what?" His Night Flyer wasn't here and he was sure it wouldn't come even if he called it now.

He'd just have to take his chances with the light cycle he was riding now. Yori and Tron were on one behind him as they raced across the grid making sharp right and left turns. It was fast,(for a bike that didn't fly like his own) and actually quite fun for Aros, but he could barely enjoy it as he was thinking about what his father would do if he found out about all of this.

Aros wasted no time in running ahead of the others to the CPU. "Come on, let's go!" Tron moved at his normal pace to the CPU; he was still concerned about Aros's new attitude. "I'm sorry if my problem prevented your other task. I asure you I will not ask for you help again." Tron keep his back to him and tended to the device that would send him back. This action actually reminded Aros of the way his father turned his back on him. For some reason, he felt slightly ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry Tron. But I don't belong in here. The longer I stay, the more problems I have in the real world. You understand that, don't you?" Tron completed what he was doing and turned to him. "I believe I can. I'm sorry our time had to be so short, but I know you must have other things that demands attention. Don't worry about us, Yori and I will take care of that hardrive." Aros was a bit surprised by this. He hoped they wouldn't do anything to damage that disk. Aries wanted uploaded for a reason. "Uh, okay." "It was nice meeting you," said Yori. "Yeah." "Good luck on your mission." Aros again was surprised by Tron's comment. No one had ever really wished him good luck before. **_Although, I sense Virgo wishes it for me. But father doesn't. _** He nodded. "Beam me up Tronie." In no time another light took position under his feet and sent him on his way back to Radiant Garden.

Leon was in a room on the far right side of the computer area near Ansem's study. He was just making checks on the computer system to see if it could point out the location of the imposter he heard about. Right now, he was leaning against the wall after it had failed. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Leon looked up to see Tifa approaching him. "Nothing. Have you heard the news?" "About Sora? Yeah. They say that imposter's around here somewhere. I'm sure I can find him." "Hmph. Then we'd better get started."

He appeared in a flash in front of the lasered wall which was the reason for his transportation. He quickly moved away from it to the computer. His hand hovered over the disk tray while his thoughts waged war with one another. **_Should I really remove the disk?_** It had been the cause of his recent problem, but it was over now. **_Maybe I should leave it. _**It would be Tron's problem now. But then again, they might be able to stop the disk's progress. He decided to leave it and let whatever happens, happen. Another thought occurred to him then. If he had not been in such a hurry, he might have been able to open the darkness in that world and turn Tron into its protector. Then again, that was the computer, maybe that was what the disk was for. At the time, the keyblade he used seemed weaker in the system as did he by the bright lights. He was looking forward to this mission, thinking it would be a little more exciting than his other missions, but it had turned out to be a big let down.

"Hey! What are you doing in here!" He wheeled around to see Leon and Tifa standing a few feet to his left. Leon moved closer and studied his face. He could tell right away. "You're not Sora! Who are you!" _So much for that disk. _He ran for it: into the study and back through the series of cooridoors. He was too panicked to run on fours since Leon and Tifa were right behind him. He made it through and ran as fast as he could to the Postern and through the Restoration site with Leon and Tifa right following.

Sora and company were slowly heading back to Merlin's house after their search of the Bailey. "There is one place we haven't tried," said Sora," Let's go back." "Back where?," asked Kairi. "Back to the Bailey so we can make our way to Ansem's study. I don't know, there might be something there. " "You're right there is something there." They looked back up the stairway that lead to the Bailey to see Pise sitting on the banister and leering at them. "Well, looks like I finally get to me our troublemakers, a.k.a. Libra's killers." "Don't tell me you're another one of-" "The Zodiac, yeah I am." "The Zodiac? What's that?" Pise, realizing what he had done covered his mouth. "Uh I didn't say anything." He thought they knew about them already. **_This is why I should always be informed. _**He didn't know that they didn't know about them. Aries wanted to keep this a secret. "Yes you did, you said Zodiac. Is that your organization?," Riku demanded. "No no, you misunderstood, I said...I said, uh, Kodak, yeah, we're with Kodiak pictures. If you sign up now, I can get you a good deal on family photos." Sora and his company just stared. "You're just as ditzy as Demyx was." Sora stated. Pise stood up and fumed. "Don't compare me with that failed group, they're no longer around. But we are. Like I was telling our uh, lesser half, if you want to know more, follow me." He ran back in the Bailey."Let's go!" Sora lead the way.

Two parties were on the map now, one running away from danger and the other running after it. It was all part of Pise's little joke, though Aqua and Sage were not apart of it, it would still work out. Aros was making his way near the Bailey. Pise was making his way toward him with Sora right behind him. Pise swiftly turned a corner and disappeared, just as Aros rounded the corner at the same time Sora did and...

_CRASH! _Right into each other, both boys had crashed violently. "What do you think you're---" "Watch where you're--"

Those who followed both boys stopped and stared at the odd situation before them. The twins had finally come face to face. Sora didn't expect to catch up to him so fast, nor did he expect to be so surprised to see his copycat self. He knew about Aros, yet he was stunned to see him; as stunned as he was when he first saw the king in Twilight Town. They all could do nothing but stare. Aros, of course, was more stunned than Sora. He had no idea a boy with his face existed. He knew the name, but had not known who it belonged to. Slowly, they stood. This could have been Sora's chance at capturing him, but he couldn't. It just seemed too much now. Aros decided to make the move. "You,...you look just...like me. Why?" Sora couldn't answer. It was odd to hear his voice coming from this imposter. No wonder his friends had been fooled. He was an exact replica of Sora, a reflection, or more appropriately put, a reflection of evil. The only difference was the clothes. Sora was about to say something, but someone else answered for him. Many others that is. In the Restoration site on top of the structure in need of restoration, Pise, Aqua and Sage appeared.

"You see guys, I told you it would be fun. We should be proud of ourselves. We helped them reunite." Pise rubbed his hands over his eyes. "A family reunion and me without my camera. Brings tears to my eyes." Aqua moved up and hit Pise on the head to snap him out of it. "Found your competition have you Sora? All the more reason to stay away." "What was that for!" Pise yelled. "You idiot, you gave us away!" "I didn't tell them where we were from!" "But you almost did." Everyone turned to the next member to appear. It was Gemini, looking at them as though they were children misbehaving. "You all are wasting valuable time. Especially you." He pointed at Aros and smiled wickedly. "I suppose you wanted to meet the person who would be responsible for your demise." Sora wasn't going to listen to a lecture by Gemini to Aros so he interrupted. "Hey! What's going on here? Who are you?" He looked at Aros. "And what is this?!" Aros was taken aback. "What am I? What am I? How about what are you? Where'd you come from? Why do you look like me?!" "I don't look like you, you look like me!" Sage made "tsks" noises with her tongue as she observed them. "My are we fighting already? Best to fight with fists and not with words. Come on, show your worth heartless!"

"Heartless?" Sora questioned. Another figure appeared in all the chaos. This time it was Leo. "Gemini, where have 'ou bin? Ariees calls 'ou." "Very well, we shall all take our leave, but we will meet again." One by one, they noded and vanished. Only Pise stayed behind. "Oooh, I never get to stay out and have fun." Gemini walked over to him and glared at him. "Of course, I could have fun at home." He too disappeared. Gemini, however, teleported next to Aros and placed his hand on his shoulder, though he would have prefered not to touch him. "Your time here is over Aros. You wasted time as usual. Let's go." Aros didn't want to leave as he wanted to know more about his imposter. He had no choice but to take one last look at Sora, before Gemini teleported them both out of this upside down world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hopefully this chapter lasted you long enough to wait until after Christmas, where I will continue posting. Or maybe before X-mas??.

**fact: **Originally, Aros was Sora's brother by birth. That's basically the reason why I created this story, so Sora could have a twin. I made it so Aros was the older brother, who was kidnapped long ago and forgotten. He was a pick-pocket, smart-mouth street kid, while Sora lived happily on the island. Anyways, the story became slightly too complex and anyways, I like this form better. Now Sora will struggle with the idea of getting rid of Aros. Sort of.

How often does a heartless take on the appearance of the keybearer.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own kingdom hearts. **

Time for an update. I've been working on this story and another in the Harry Potter area. Since the other tends to be more detailed, I'll probably be concentrating on this one more.

So, how will Aros deal with the fact that he has a twin out there who wants to kill him?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16: Be a Heartless**

"Sora!, what have you done!", Donald shrieked at him. Sora shook his head and realised someone was talking to him. He also realised that he had let the enemy get away. After he had finally caught up to him, he let him go. Normally he would have taken him down, but he couldn't, even though he had expected what he had seen. He knew his imposter existed, but the reality of it, the actual meeting of coming face to face with it was another matter altogether. To really explain this, he felt like to attack this stranger would be like attacking himself. He just didn't know why that was.

"I..I don't know. I don't know why I couldn't. He was a heartless!"

"Exactly," said Riku. He was even more upset than Donald was, but how could he be. He also froze when he saw Sora's twin. "He's a heartless. Now, that we know what he is, we'll have no problem defeating him. Right Sora?" "I'm sorry alright. It's just, I don't know. It was odd, I was just surprised to see how much alike we are."

Leon moved over to them. "You're not alike. In appearance you are, but inside, you're two different species. Riku's right."

Tifa also moved over to them. "What should we do now?" Kairi suggested the obvious,"Well, we can go back to Merlin's and see if he knows where he went."

Everyone remained silent. They were so close, but so far.

Back at the castle, the so-called twin would also try to figure out what he should do next, but first, he needed to figure out another problem; his anger. His anger of not knowing the truth. Something he knew he should have been told about a long time ago. Like during the time when he and Virgo had a talk about what he really was. **_Why didn't she tell me then? _**Well he was going to find out. He was currently stalking down the silvery corridors to Virgo's lab. Along the way, several Zodiac members stood along the halls joking with one another about what he had found out. They all thought it was quite hilarious, but Aros didn't find it so funny. "Uh-oh, make way, it's Sora, or is it Aros? I can't tell." Pise laughed hard at his little joke. "Hey Aros! Is the family reunion over already?"  
He ignored them and proceeded on. At one point, he considered stopping to see his father and question him about his other self, but decided against it. He would see no real reason to explain anything to him. Virgo, on the other hand, would gladly explain. The only reason she wouldn't was if she didn't know anything about it. But she had too--she knew so much about him already. She had created him. Finally her lab was coming into sight. He made his way up to the doors and pushed them violently open. He moved to the rail that lead down the stairs and looked down. There was Virgo, her back to him, typing away on her computer. Aros fumed. How could she so calmly continue her work when he was in the middle of a crisis. Struggling to maintain his anger, Aros quietly broke the gentle silence.

"Is it true," he said in a angered whisper," Why didn't you tell me?"

Virgo looked up at him. "Is what true and why didn't I tell you what?" "You know, or haven't you heard?"

"Aros."

"Don't you mean Sora?" She continued to watch him in confusion. "What is this about?"

Aros shook his head in an attempt to wipe away her calmness from his ears. "Sora! Sora! I'm talking about Sora! How could you not tell me he existed? I thought it was just a name, but it's not! He's a real person, in fact...he's me!"

At last, the calm broke away from her face. She seemed really agitated now. Slowly she walked over to him. Her eyes never left his. She looked so gentle now. "You know now. That's good. I could have told you but,...I don't--"

"Yes you could have, but you didn't! Why didn't you!" Virgo paused for a moment, then continued her way toward him, still looking up into his eyes. "I know I should have, but that doesn't change a thing. You are still you, and he's.."

"He's what? What is he?"

"He's human. None of us here are human. All the people you've met on your trip are human. His strength doesn't compare to yours." Aros studied her for a moment.

At this moment, Leo stepped in through the doors. He cast a glance at Aros then looked down at Virgo. In his deep, rugged voice he spoke to her. "'Ou finished with family meetin'?" Virgo was annoyed by his interruption.

"Why? Can't you see we're busy here?"

"Hmm, well finish it. Ariees needs the kid. He's got job do in 'nother world." Aros turned around to his dominating figure. "Are you coming with me?" He thought Leo might if he came to deliver the message. Leo grinned at him and unfolded his arms to place a hand on the stair rail and squeeze it in a threatening manner. The rail was crushed in a disturbing manner in his iron-like grip. He started laughing. "Not unless 'ou shape up." Leo's simple poke to Aros's chest, nearly caused Aros to fall over. "Can't be seen wit weak thing like 'ou. Actually, Ariees wants to see how well 'ou can do on own, since 'ou found out 'bout 'ou's better half. So go, show him." Leo waited for him to finish up their conversation. Aros quickly turned to Virgo to end it. "Just tell me this, why did you do it?" "I did it because, it was the only way to create you. I really admired Sora and I was hoping, well...as disturbing as it sounds, I was hoping to recreate him, but I got you. But don't think I'm not grateful! You're more than I can ever...I--"

"Is there anything else you forgot to tell me?" Aros didn't care if he sounded a little cold. He had little time to discuss this and he wasn't sure if he could really forgive her. Virgo chanced a careful glance at Leo, who was grinning as though hoping to catch a hidden secret. Virgo wanted to tell him more, but with Leo in the room, it would have to wait. She bowed her head in defeat. "No, I guess, that's all I have to say." Aros, felt she was hiding something and was even more upset to know that she still refused to say anything, though he couldn't be sure. Leo's presence was a clear reminder of the danger he might face in the next world. He might meet that danger in Sora; but then again, Virgo believed he was stronger than Sora. **_Am I?_** He would just have to wait and see. "Let's go." He said to Leo, and turned to exit without saying good-bye to Virgo.

He thought and hoped talking to Virgo would ease his anger over what had ocurred in Radiant Garden. He was wrong. It didn't make him feel any better to know he might face Sora again. He didn't know when he'd turn up or what kind of attacks he'd use to defeat him like he did Libra. He pondered Sora's next entrance all while walking through a snowy bamboo forest. He didn't like the snow. For one thing, it was cold, but that doesn't bother a heartless, at least it shouldn't. He didn't know why he hated it--he just did. Another thing he disliked about it was how thin the area was becoming as he moved forward. The decreased number of bamboo and the bright white snow made him feel so exposed. As he tried thinking about his defense to use against Sora, should he come along, he came across voices--voices of men, **_singing? _**As he approached a thicket of bamboo up ahead, the voices became clearer. He pushed them aside to see a camp below his position on the mountain side. There were several men, in outfits similar to his training outfit, following a man who was supposedly in charge. They appeared to be in training.

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll, make a man, out of you_

**(Every man seemed to use the song as encouragment as the worked together to improve their fighting techniques)**

_Be a man_

_We must be swift as a the coursing river_

_Be a man_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_Be a man_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon _

As Aros watched, he came to realise that the song helped them to organize better in their movements. Some of their fighting styles, he noticed, were similar to his own. He continued to spy on them, curious of what kind of battle they were entering.

"It takes a lot of hard work, but we're getting there. Remember when we went into the army Sora?" Aros turned around to see three young women watching him watch the army below. Two of them were dressed in similar outfits to the men and stood in the background. The woman who had spoken, stood boldly before him. She smiled at him.

"Thinking about joining the army once more?" Aros pulled away from the thicket.

"No, I was just wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"Wondering what they were doing."

"The captain and I are helping them prepare for another fight, should one come up. We thought we'd start early. So what are you doing here? And where are Donald and Goofy?"

Aros grimanced at the idea of being seen as Sora once more. He would just have to deal with it, that is, until the real Sora showed up.

"I'm looking for a, wait a minute, who are they?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She beckoned the two young girls forward. One had her hair up in a bun and was quite large to be in the army. The other was quite small and looked so gentle; she wore her hair in two buns on her head. "This is Lee Lee." She pointed to the large woman, who immediately started snacking on some foreign cookies she had brought with her. "And this is Sui." The other girl just smiled shly.

"And they're here because?"  
"I'm trying to get more women involved in China and I think the best way to start is in the army. What do you think? Not many people agree with me though, but I intend to prove them wrong."

Aros tended to agree with the people who didn't agree with her. **_Women in the army? They can't fight. _**He hadn't seen proof of their abilities yet and was begining to confirm his belief that men did all the fighting. Not wanting to blow his chances with her, he nodded.

"I think it's a good idea."

"Of course, I'm not too sure these two are really in it for the reasons I hoped they'd be here. I've told Lee Lee that joining the army is not a good way to support her stomach and Sui must realise that the army is not a place to meet men." At her remarks, Lee Lee stopped eating and hid her snack while Sui blushed.  
"Hey, uh Mulan. Any chance you can help me locate the keyhole to this place. I need to find it, fast."

"You want to go all the way to the palace? Now?"

"Well, no, I wanted to find the keyhole."

"That's where it is. Don't you remember?"

Aros didn't feel like giving any excuses. He just needed to take care of business.

"I'm not sure if I can take you there now. You see, I'm in the middle of helping the girls train. We want to impress the captain, don't we?"  
"Uh-huh." Both girls agreed, with confident smiles on their faces.

"We're heading for the other side of the mountain. Want to join us? You can give us some tips to help us improve."

Aros stepped back a bit as though they were some outer worldly beings. Once again, someone was asking for help and he couldn't afford it. The only thing that stopped him from turning them down, was the fact that he was in the company of females. Females he had believed were incapable of battling effectively. Here was the chance to see if it were true. Without saying a word, he nodded.

Sora also stayed quiet as he and his companions headed out over the snowy banks. Sora was trying to mentally prepare himself with his next meeting with Aros. He was determined not to hold back. Next to him, Riku seemed to be doing the same thing, yet he appeared to be more distant than Sora. He was definately a lot more upset than Sora was, but there was no telling what was making him so angry. They others traveled in respectful silence; they didn't want to upset either of the two. Apparently the whole meeting was a lot more effective than they had imagined.

They arrived in the Land of the Dragons just as Aros did. This would surely mean the end of Aros and their problems, but for some far off reason, they felt Sora's meeting with his twin was the real begining of their problems.

"Don't worry guys," Sora assured them," We'll get him this time. There's no where for him to run."

That was possibly true as Aros and his party of females disappeared around the mountain side. To Aros, he was just getting lost in something he shouldn't get lost in. He shouldn't be with these girls, he should be at the palace tracking down that keyhole. He was sure he could slip away to do it. All he needed to do was wait until they were too caught up in their training and slip away. **_But I don't even know where the palace is. _**He tried not to wory about it. He decided if he should get lost, he would ask someone for help. **_Ha, me ask for help? That's a first. _**

"Sora? Sora?"

Aros shook his head and looked up at Mulan, who seemed concerned. "Huh, what?"

"This is it."

She presented their own private arena. There were a couple of dummies used as targets, along with a side area that was set up as an obstacle course. Closer to the entrance of the area, were several weapons that looked liked they hadn't been touched. Aros gave Mulan a questioning look.

"Well, it's not much, but it should help."

"Alright, alright, show me what you can do."

"Yeah, show everybody what you can do! Because that's exactly what you're here for!"

Aros turned to find the mountain wall beside him light up with the firey image of a monster. He instinctively pulled out his keyblade and readied himself. It didn't sound like Sora; he didn't know what it sounded like. Mulan, however, wasn't alarmed. Aros thought maybe they were just standing there because they expected him to fight.

"Mushu. Enough already."

"Mushu?"

Sure enough, a small red lizard came out of his hiding place where he had projected his shadow as some terrifying beast. By his side, was a small blue cricket.

"Just making sure you girls stay on your toes. We can't have you stuffing your faces, dreaming of boys, and making goo-goo eyes at the captain while in battle. Oh Sora! Glad you're here. We could use another man around here to whip these girls into shape."

"Whip?," laughed Mulan," I don't think so, I think we're ready."

"Then let's see what you got," Mushu continued.

"Alright, I'll show you. Come on girls."

Aros lowered his weapon and sat down on a rock to watch these feminine soldiers. Mushu and Cricky joined him. So much for helping them. They didn't need him and he didn't need to be here, but he stayed nonetheless. Resting his head against his hands, he waited to see the girls in action.

"They really aren't as bad as they seem. They just need a little encouragment," said Mushu.

"They need a lot of encouragment," Aros agreed," But they need it from their captain, not me. After all, that's who they're fighting for isn't it?" Crickey added his input into the conversation in a series of chirps.

"What's that? Oh, sure they will," answered Mushu.

"What did he say?"

"Oh, no use listening to Crickey. He's having doubts about the girls being able to hold up against the enemy, but I know they can kick butt and so do you, right Sora!"

**_Kick butt? Hadn't Virgo once told me to do that?_** It seemed so foolish to be mad at her now, especially when he too could use some support. Aros nodded. "Sure they will." He had to admit, they weren't bad in training. When it came to stabbing or dueling with their enemy, when it was time to fight using only their bodies as weapons, they weren't bad. As time rolled by, Aros became more and more interested in their performances.

"So you haven't seen him?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I'll keep an eye out, including my men."

"Right."  
Sora was disappointed to know that Shang and his men had not run across his imposter. The only good that came out of searching the camp was being able to convince Shang of his identical twin. Now that they knew what would occur, Sora had a better chance of catching him. But the fact that he was no where near the camp meant one of two things: Either Aros hadn't made it yet, which was unlikely, or he had already reached his desired destination. The sky hadn't changed and there were no heartless anywhere. Riku moved over to Sora.

"Think Sora. Where else could he be?"

"Well." Riku couldn't see it, but Kairi could. She saw how disappointed Sora was in himself and decided to uplift his spirit. Riku wasn't doing much of that lately.

"Hey Sora, I bet if Shang has the men spread out over China, we can find him faster."

"Hey yeah, good idea Kairi. What do you say captain?"

Shang scratched his head. He was in the middle of training and was unsure if he should be running his army around to find an imposter. He was a heartless though-- a heartless who would most likely bring danger to China if he wasn't stopped. Not only that, Sora was a friend of his and he would do what he could to help him.

"Right. Okay men, new mission. I want you all to divide up and search the perimeter to find this being. We will search all over China to find him. Leave no stone unturned. Alright, move out!"

Sora watched them move along. He was grateful that he had managed to get more help on his team. He needed it so much. "Thanks Shang. We'll move out too." Shang nodded. "Oh, and if you see Mulan, tell her..."

Sora looked back at him curiously. "Tell her, I think she's doing a good job with those girls."

"Maybe you should tell her yourself," Kairi answered. "A girl likes to hear she's doing a good job every now and then."

She looked at Riku who couldn't figure out the supposed joke. "Right, I think I will."

"Haaaaa! Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Mulan had just managed to smash the dummy into pieces with her sword. After an hour of training, the girls had greatly improved. Aros was actually enjoying them more than he did when he first met them.

"You know girls, I think we really are ready." Lee Lee, who was surprisingly good with fist to fist combat, smiled and proceeded to have a little snack. Sui, who was good with a sword like Mulan and fast on her feet, blushed and nodded. "You girls really are good, but I don't understand."

"You don't understand what?" asked Mulan.

"I don't understand why you're not training with the men. Surely that's the whole point."

Mulan shifted a bit. "Well it is, but right now...well, it's a long story."

"Long story huh? Well, let me give you the short version." Mushu jumped on Aros's shoulder and proceeded to update him on the current events. "You see, our little Mulan here has finally discovered the real difference between men and women. Before, she just dressed like them, not think like them. Shang's men don't think women can fight as good as they can, with the exception of Shang, but he's not doing much to convince them that they are wrong!"

"Well you should tell them. Show them," Aros told Mulan. "I believe you."

"Thanks Sora, that means a lot. If you're ready, we'll escort you to the palace." It was Aros's turn to blush now.

"Shouldn't uh...men escort the women?" Mulan laughed, "If you want to."

They were just about to make their way down the mountain side, when they heard a rustle in the bushes that had provided them with protection. Suddenly four armored men leaped out of its cover. They were surrounded and their means of escape was gone. Aros and the girls jumped back to back and prepared to protect themselves. Lee Lee threw aside her snack and Sui stopped herself from blushing. They took out their swords to defend themselves and their practise area. "I hope you're ready," Aros said as he stared at the man he was going to fight. "We are," Mulan said, watching her own enemy. "Let's get ready to rumble!" Mushu called out. At this, Mulan moved just in time out of the way of her enemy's sword. She whirled around and they began engaging in a sword duel. Sui was backing away from her man, while dueling; she may have been small, but she was fast. Lee Lee was a pretty big target not to miss and was eventually knocked down to the ground. Aros would have helped if he weren't busy knocking back his opponent. He didn't want to make the battle too easy on himself, afterall, he wanted to make sure these girls were ready for this. Lee Lee didn't stay on the ground for long. Just as the man struck his sword at her and got it trapped in the ground, Lee Lee, who had rolled out of the way, rolled back and kicked him to the ground. Once he was down, she completed their fight with a body slam that knocked him out. Aros would have never guessed Sui was as fast as he was. She moved quickly out of harms way of her opponent and eventually ended up behind him and knocked him out with the hit of her sword and the kick of her leg. Aros had managed to push his enemy to the ground, where he stayed unmoving. Mulan was the last to fight and ended it by forcing her enemy swordless. She pointed it at him and caused him to surrender. Aros ran over to her, not realising he was running across the thin part of the edge of the mountain.

"Good job you, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

The bit of ground he was running on broke right under his feet, and he slipped and fell. He would have fallen to his death, had not Mulan reached out and grabbed his arm. "Hold on!" With the other girls helping to pull Aros up, they managed to get him to safety. Once on solid ground, Aros thought about how different his situation would be had he been in the company of the Zodiac members. **_They would have let me fall. _**They wouldn't care if he fell 100 feet below and broke every bone in his body. But Mulan cared and so did her friends. He was grateful for that, but he wasn't sure if he deserved it. "Thanks." Just the look of accomplishment upon the girls' faces, especially Mulan's, brought back the feeling of guilt in Aros. How could he bring darkness to this world when its inhabitors just saved his life. He could have taken her then, but decided against it. He couldn't do it. For what better way to repay her than to leave her world alone.

"Mulan!"

Everyone looked up to see the real Sora and his gang standing a few feet in front of them. Aros and the others pulled themselves up to face them. Mulan was looking back and fort between the two.

"What's going on here? Sora? Sora?"

"I'm the real Sora Mulan. This is an imposter! He's a heartless!"

Everyone's attention now focused on Aros instead. "Why if it isn't copycat." Aros refused to see himself as some sort of second Sora. Though he did believe Virgo did make him a clone of Sora, he was not willing to admit that he was the copy and not the original; especially in front of the original. Mulan was still looking between the two, not sure who to believe.

"Copycat? Mulan get away from him! He wants to turn you and your world into darkness." Aros pulled out his keyblade in anger. "You think you know me? You don't know me and you don't know what I'm capable of. Stay by my side Mulan, he's not as strong as I am." Even though he had doubts about being able to take down Sora, Aros still readied himself. He was a heartless after all, not a human like Sora, and he was going to act like a heartless--be a heartless. Besides, he had Mulan and the girls on his side. They had just proven themselves as worthy fighters and with them on his side, he could take them. Mulan and the others had different feelings about his idea. In the moment she saw the other Sora turn up with the missing Donald and Goofy and in the time Aros had pulled out his dark weapon, she decided who to side with. She pulled out her sword and pointed it at Aros. The other girls followed suit. At this exchange, Aros's grip on Dark-heart loosened. "Mulan?" "Who are you, really?" Glares were like knives stabbing at Aros. For this moment alone, Aros might as well have been in the company of the Zodiac. He was out numbered, eight to one. He had no chance now. They started advancing on him, but stopped at the sudden appearance of Gemini, who appeared right in front of Aros as though he intended to protect him. He glared at his enemies, then turned to Aros.

"Aries calls for you. Leave now!"

"Now? But I haven't--"

"You have already failed him by wasting your time and ours playing games. Leave this world, immediately."

Once again, no one beleived he had a chance. No one thought he was strong enough, except Virgo. Quietly, he called forth his Night-Flyer and prepared to do as he was told.

"What a minute! You can't leave!" Sora ran forward to stop his departure. Mulan and her friends, who were closest, moved in to attack, but with one sweep of Gemini's hand, they were thrown back. Gemini grinned wickedly at Aros, before he vanished. Aros took it as his cue to vanish as well.

"We'll meet again Copycat! And by that time, there will be no interruptions to stop us from finding out who is stronger."

Before Sora could reach Aros, he had already taken off into the sky. It was like their whole journey to this world was pointless. It didn't matter. The only thing that did matter was that this world was safe from darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I don't follow Disney sequels. They don't appeal to me, so in a way, I kind of formed my own with Mulan.

This world may appear to be short, but the others that follow may not be. The point was to show the beginings of Aros's changes. He left this world untouched. What will Aries have to say about that?

Plus, for all you Leo fans, he finally makes his character known, next time.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own this great game Kh.**

The two previous worlds may have appeared short, I don't know. To me, I feel I may have slightly rushed it, but I did get the facts I wanted in those worlds. The next couple of worlds prove to be quite long and may get cut into two chapters. This would be one reason why my update will take a few days. Maybe 4 or 5. I'm actually ahead of myself on this story, since it's basically finished, but we've still got a ways to go. So keep enjoying it.

As for Leo, he talks that way because he's sort of native. He's got an accent of some kind. Maybe I was thinking Arnold Swarenegeer when I developed him. Note: The spelling on Leo's dialouge isn't mispelled. That's just the way he talks. He has a hulk like or monsterous deep voice that's kind of native and unique.

This just proves that all Zodiac members are unique.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17: A True Hero**

The word "punishment" came to mind as Aros moved quietly down the silver corridor to his father's chamber. Why else would he send for him so early. He didn't even get to unlock the keyhole. **_But it wasn't as though I was going to anyways. _**He didn't blame his father for that mistake. He blamed himself. Gemini made it quite clear that his playing around with the girls had wasted his time and theirs. **_I shouldn't have stayed. Why didn't I just do it? _**He knew why of course. Mulan had saved him; she had saved his life, something, perhaps, no one else would do. Except Virgo, but she wasn't there, Mulan was. She was there at a time when he needed someone, anyone, who was kind and caring. He found that person in Mulan. He couldn't find it in Virgo since at the time, he was angry with her. But after the moment he had fallen, in the time Mulan and the others saved him, and during the hour Sora and the others arrived, Aros's anger evaporated. It wasn't important to keep a grudge against her when his enemies were now on to his every move. So far, he had been one step ahead, but that was over now. The next time he entered a world, he would have to fight Sora. Neither Mulan or Virgo would be there to help him.

He hesitated when he reached the doors, behind which his father was probably fuming or worse. How he would have loved to run from here and find Virgo's lab and apologise. He didn't mean to be so upset. And after exchanges of "I'm sorry," it would be comforting to have Virgo by his side as they went to see Aries. That wasn't going to happen. That was just a dream, a dream that gave nasty hints of fading away. Nonetheless, he had to face his father now. He shouldn't be scared, but he was. He reached out a hand to pull back the doors, but they opened for him instead on their own accord; or on Aries' accord. Aros concluded that he must have really upset his father for this to happen. He summoned all the courage he could and stepped inside.

"Father?" He didn't see him anywhere. He marched up to the stair rail and looked down to see Aries, back to Aros, talking with Leo. Leo was nodding and grinning at whatever his father was telling him. **_Is this part of my punishment? Is father going to allow Leo the privilege of beating me up? _**No. Aries wouldn't miss an opportunity to discipline him. Aros moved down the stairs, unnoticed by both men. When he got halfway there, Leo turned to him and squeezed his hand into a fist in a threatening manner. Aros gulped and waited. Without turning to face him, Aries spoke.

"Gemini tells me you have failed at opening the keyhole. Is this correct?" Aros nodded, but realised he couldn't see his answer, but somehow he did. "Very well." He suddenly turned and swiftly approached him. Aros tensed up and was unready for the abuse that was sure to come. He grabbed Aros by the hair and forced his head straight up in order to make him look into his eyes. "You have let me down for the second time. Do my plans mean nothing to you! NOTHING! I gave you a mission, believing you could handle such an easy task, but it looks like that...was a mistake on my part. The others have warned me of this. How can a heartless, a mere shadow, prove itself to me? "

"Father please, I--"  
"_Silence_." He did not yell it, he didn't need to. The dangerous whisper of the word was loud enough. He simply bore his red eyes into his, causing Aro's blue eyes to water painfully, not to mention the grip he had on his hair in which he felt a firey pain issue from his head to his whole body. Leo kept his postion on the side as a gleeful observer. It didn't last long, as his happiness over Aros's punishment faded when Aries let go of him.

"I have decided to count this act as my first real disappointment in you. Though you have allowed Libra to fall, I must not forget the fact that you have unlocked the keyhole to that world."

Aros paid close attention to his father's every word. It sounded like he was finally going to praise him. Aries watched him for a moment. "Do you want me to trust you?"

"Yes father. I want to make you proud. I'm sorry I--"  
"Then never let it happen again." Aros nodded. Leo was slightly confused by this. To him, Aries was taking him off the hook to easily. "Hey! Ded 'ou not 'ear of what he ded? He let gurl get in way. A girl stop him from--"

"I know what it is you are saying Leo. We have lost one world, but we will not lose another. Our time for talk of past events is limited."

Leo folded his arms. "If 'ou ask me, tis as if he 'as--" Aries stopped his words with a way of his hand. Whatever it was Leo was about to say, it was something Aries couldn't handle right now. Aros saw a fire ignite in his father's eyes at the word Leo might have said. Without speaking, Aries pulled out a black envelope and handed it to Aros. "Deliver this in your journey to the next world to a being called... Hades. He is the demon of the underworld. Proceed through his dark domains with caution."

Aros took it and stared at it with the same expression he had when Aries had given him that disk. It didn't weigh him down as much as it did the last time he had to do one of his father's side tasks. Maybe it was because he didn't have to worry about failing to open a keyhole, yet it saddened him to know that his father didn't trust him to open one.

"Father? What about...the keyhole?"

Aries had started moving back over to Leo, but froze at this question. "Do not concern yourself with it. I leave it in the hands of Hades, if he will accept." So his father really didn't trust him to do it. He was going to let some guy called Hades do it for him. Well if that was the case, Aros was determined not to let that happen. He couldn't let Hades replace him. If that happened, where would he be? He stuffed the letter in his pocket and nodded.

"I'll deliver the message. I won't let you down, I promise you father."

"Good. Be gone, the both of you."

"Uh, both? You mean?"

Leo grinned and walked past Aries up to Aros, with his hands on his hips. "Surely 'ou don' tink Ariees 'ould let 'ou go, unchaperon? Du 'ou?" Aros shifted slightly. "On the norm, I 'ould not be seen with the likes of 'ou. So weak. But in world of 'eros," He jumped up in the air, back flipped and came down with his fist breaking through the floor, which broke into fragments due to his strength. Aros nearly fell with the trembling floor. "TIS TIME TO PROVE OUR STRENGTH!"

The horns blared proudly over a roaring crowd, cheering from the stadium at the Coliseum. Excitement filled the air as an old man with a long white beard and cane moved among the people. He must have been living under a rock, for he knew nothing about what was occurring today. "Hey you there!" he shouted at a large bearded man in red, "What's all the fuse about?" "Are you deaf? Are you blind? It's the day of heros! Everyone's here to see a true hero emerge. Hercules is up next. Why don't you stay and learn something." The old man moved right in front of him and took his seat, which was the only seat left. "Don't mind if I do."

Inside the coliseum, Phil was busy massaging Hercules' shoulders to get him ready for his next round. He was competing against some of the most barbaric competitors to arrive in Greece. The day of heros consisted of various games, like obstacle courses and times activities in which those competitng had to destroy as many objects as they could before time ran out. Now, the games consisted of one on one battles. Hercules was at the top of the list and basically blew everyone else out of the games. Meg stood on the side, next to Pegasus who was neighing with excitement. "Alright kid, you're on a wining streak. There's no way you won't win the championship. All you gotta do now is beat those numb skulls to a pulp."

"No problem Phil, I am, after all." He stood up in a heroic manner. "A true hero." Meg smiled smuggly. "Keep up that spirit wonder boy." Meg moved over to him and held his hands. "I'd hate to see you loose it like you did...before." Hercules bowed his head down, remembering the time he constantly put himself down for being less than a hero...unworthy of anything. He pulled himself together though, with the help of Sora, Donald, and Goofy and of course Meg. They were right; he wasn't a loser. Phil folded his arms. "I helped too you know. Where would you be without me huh?" Herc smiled, "Yeah, you did, and I'm thankful." Phil shifted slightly.

"Alright, alright, alright, enough of the mushy stuff. Now get out there and show em who's the hero!" Hercules put on his heroic grin and marched back out in front of the public. At the sight of such a glorious figure, Phil teared up. "That's my boy!" Meg moved over to the doorway and watched Hercules greet the crowd. "Becareful out there wonder boy."

They watched as he took on a half-man, half-bull like monster from a world deep in the mountains. They circled liked wrestlers and just as the bull charged, Hercules grabbed ahold of his horns (which issued huge cheers from fans) and swung him around and around, until he had enough momentum to send him soaring out of the colliseum. Hercules gladly accepted the applause.

"Good job Hercules!" "Yeah!" "Way to go!" "Now that's the hero I remember!"

Hercules turned to see Sora, Donald and Goofy entering the arena, along with two others. "Oh, well, you know," Hercules grinned and moved forward to greet Sora with their special greeting.

"That was amazing Hercules!," shouted Donald. "It sure was. you're bound to win the title of hero." Sora playfully pushed Goofy. "What do you mean? He's already won that title." Hercules laughed, then took notice of the crowd that was becoming even louder than before. "Hey, are they cheering for us?," Sora questioned. Hercules scratched his head. "What can I say. News travels fast. They heard about how you helped me take on Hades and save this coliseum. " Sora, Donald and Goofy accepted their fans while Hercules took notice of Riku and Kairi. "Who are you guys?" "Oh, right, these are my friends, Riku and Kairi." Riku took in the crowd and smirked at Sora. "Sounds like you really have carried your hero title all over the world." Sora grinned with embarrassment.

"So, have you come to participate in the games?"

"Well..."

Kairi answered for him. "Actually, we're here to stop an imposter." "An imposter?"

"Yeah," Riku started,"He looks exactly like Sora and he may be here somewhere, trying to unlock a keyhole and bring darkness to this world. We don't have time for games. " Sora was annoyed by Riku statement. Sure it was true, but the way Riku had said it, it almost sounded like Riku was a parent who would not allow his child to join the games. He was no kid; he could make up his own mind. "Well sure I have a job to do, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." He didn't realise how ridiculous it sounded until it came out of his mouth. He was just trying to get back at Riku. Hercules sided with Riku and shook his head. "A hero shouldn't neglect his duties. You'd better go Sora. I'd hate for something bad to happen on heros day." Riku grinned at him in a "I told you" kind of way, while Sora fumed. **_Why does it seem like Riku's...I don't know, angry with me. _**

Outside the coliseum, the only two people not involved in the most exciting events of the century, were Leo and Aros. Leo was busy exercising with a 2,000 ton barbell while Aros was fingering the letter. He had been most curious about its contents. Several times, he had been tempted to open it, but was afraid of his father finding out. **_Would father really replace me? _**Leo tired of his dodling and dropped the barbell which frightened Aros. "Just open it already, if 'ou want know." "I don't think I can."

"Then get goin and deliver it to 'ades. 'Ou still 'ave other worlds." Aros slightly grinned at this. Though most of the Zodiac members treated him cruelly, Leo showed little sign of truly being like the others. Even though he liked to comment on how weak he was compared to everyone else, he never truly riled his anger. Virgo had once told him that she belived, deep down inside, Leo had the heart of a lion; though he really had no heart at all, just like a nothing. Leo cracked his knuckles and moved to the entrance of the coliseum. Aros turned his attention from the letter to his exiting form. "Where are you going?" "I got me a battle to get to, to prove true 'ero, while 'ou go to 'ades." Aros had hoped Leo would come with him. The underworld sounded like a very disturbing place. More disturbing than he was used to. He knew of course Aries had probably sent Leo to keep away his enemies, but Aros knew Leo saw it as his chance to _prove his strength. _He sighed and stuffed the letter in his pocket, feeling that his missions were getting harder and harder.

Leo walked through the door that led into the arena, unseen by Sora and his company with Hercules, Meg, Phil, and Pegasus. Sora only noticed when Riku called his attention to Leo. "Sora." They turned and saw Leo walking forward.

"I come to take down 'ero of world. He will fall to my feet." Kairi whispered in Sora's ear. "What do you think? Should we stop him." Unfortunately, Hercules heard. "Don't worry, I can take him." "But Herc." Sora wasn't so sure about this. But seeing Hercules' determination, Sora was able to bring back his belief in Herc's ability to take him out without their help. Leo grinned. "Tis' gonna be gooooood."

While Leo was preparing to fight Hercules, Aros made his way down the everlasting stairs that lead to the Underworld. Once there, his fears were confirmed by the mirky, dark atmosphere of this miserable place. It had a cave-like structure and a river of murky purplish water ran below him. Aros covered his nose at the smell of the dead that filled his nose. To him, it was more like the smell of dead souls, a smell only a heartless would know. He adjusted the goggles on his head and made his way to the large door with the strange blue patterns. At first, he just looked up at it, trying to figure out how to open it. He didn't have to as the door opened by itself. He wasn't surprised, he was used to doors opening on their own. He now entered the Cave of Dead. It wasn't any better in here than outside. There was a misty fog and lights that momentarily distracted him. He looked at the letter in his hand. If he could be sure Aries would not find out, he could destroy it and turn around. Knowing it wouldn't work, he quickly moved to the cave's passageway. It looked like a long way, just like the corridors to Ansem's study. "This is gonna take forever, or maybe not." He stuffed the letter in his pocket and got down on all fours, preparing to race to the end like he did before. That's when he noticed a skateboard. He got up and turned it over in his hands, trying to figure out what it was. He didn't really care, all he cared about was that this odd object had wheels; the wheels he needed to get to Hades. He set it down and skateboarded his way down the passageway. As he rode, his thoughts moved to the letter. While still riding, he pulled out the letter and stared at it once more. **_I know this could mean...the end of me...but I have to know. _**He carefully opened the letter and read the message.

_To: the Lord of the Underworld,_

_You do not know of me, but I am a dealer in the darkness just as you are. I am at the moment constructing a plan to bring back the darkness to reign on all the worlds. I realise you have had a hand in this matter before. I also know you have dealt with a group of trouble makers that have many times prevented you from achieving your goals. I am asking you to join me. Bring forth an army of dead to realise our plans. _

_Please send word with the messenger of this letter._

**_So father wasn't going to replace me. He's just asking him to become a member. _**Aros wasn't sure about this. Another memeber could mean more trouble for him. He looked up and saw that he was coming to another cave chamber. Aros was starting to think he was going around in circles, because everything looked the same, until he saw an opening that led to a green lit area known as the Valley of the dead. The smell was worse here. It actually made his eyes water. As he moved over to the bridge, he saw a lake that was producing the green glow. If he wasn't mistaken, he sensed something odd floating around down there. He quickly sped across the bridge, feeling that if he lingered too long, he might end up being another lost soul in the Valley. Luckily, the Valley led straight to Hades' chamber.

Upon arrival, Aros saw no sign of anyone, so he took the time to look around. There was not much to see expect a table outlined in a map and a throne. None of it compared to Arie's home. Aros couldn't figure out why Aries would want to sign on with this guy..

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you in my humble abode?" Aros turned to meet face to face with the hot head Hades. "You and your little minions here to ruin my plans of destruction once more?" Aros couldn't say anything. He was too surprised by the being's appearance. What struck him the most was his firey head of hair. "Well?" Hades was becoming annoyed. "Well? What's the matter? Devil got your tongue?" Without replying, Aros pulled out the letter and handed it to him. "What's this? A message from the hero? Or maybe Zeus needs a..." He looked from the letter and looked back at Aros. "There's something different about you. I can't put my finger on it. Get a haircut?"

"Your royal darkness!"

"What is it?" Hades turned to Pain and Panic, who were approaching Hades with information about Hercules.

"Hercules was on his way to wining the championship."

"So tell me something I don't know."

Panic answered this time, in his usual shaky voice. "But, it looks like his chances are slim compared to this other guy."

Hades rubbed his chin in thought. "Interesting, very interesting. And I would really love to go and cheer the other guy on, but, I've just got too many other things to do." Hades took the letter and sat on his throne. That was when his minions noticed Aros, who was still gawking at Hades. "What's he doing here?!" "Hmm, apparently he lost his job as Hercules' sidekick and became a messenger. Isn't that right?" Aros continued to stare. Hades rolled his eyes. "I've never known you to be shy...Sora." Once Hades returned his eyes to the letter, Aros mustered up the courage to ask, "Doesn't it hurt?" Panic, Pain and Hades looked at him confused. "Huh?" "Doesn't it hurt? Your, uh hair. It's fire right? Doesn't that burn you?" Silence was his answer. Pain and Panic, however, were curious about the answer.

"I've never thought about that. Have you Panic?"

"No. That is a good question. Isn't it boss?"

Hades continued to stare at him. He wasn't pondering the question, he was pondering why Sora would even ask him a question. "After everything I have been through, with you and your cursed friends," at this, Hades slowly started to get up, his flames spreading with his anger, "who come barging in here, with that that that... golden boy!" His flames turned from blue to orange, "and defeat me again...and again,...and again!" he was now right in front of Aros, his eyes turning red and his flame spreading across his head to his arms, " You have THE NERVE TO ASK ME, DOES IT HURT!", Aros dropped to the floor, petrified, as Hades flames blew through the roof, "WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU! IT HURTS!!!!!!!!"

Pain and Panic had leaped into a vase at Hades' temper, while Aros lay terrified on the ground. He was shaking violently. With a shaky voice of determined bravery, Aros answered. "I I I didn't k-know Sora and his fr-fr-friends defeated you. But it d-doesn't look like they did. You're still alive." Hades cooled down at this and instead of spreading his anger more, Hades burst out laughing. "S-still alive! Ha ha ha ha ha." He kept going. Pain and Panic believed it was now safe to come out of their hiding spot. Eventually Hades stopped laughing. "So, you're not Sora. My mistake. Too bad though, those looks are wasted on you." Aros wasn't sure if this was a compliment or not. And he wasn't sure why his father would what someone so bad tempered on his team. Hades shoved the letter into his hands. "Take it. Tell him or her or whoever sent this that I'm not interested."

"YYYYAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Leo landed a knock down punch to Hercules' face. He landed hard on the ground to the angry roar of the crowd. "Come on Herc! Get in there and fight!" Phil couldn't understand why Hercules was letting this guy beat him sensless. Sora and the others knew why of course. They had found a place in the crowd to watch Hercules, who's fight wasn't going so well. Leo was just too much for him. "Come on Hercules!" Sora cheered, but it did nothing as Hercules tried another punch, but missed and allowed Leo to kick him to the dirt. Leo laughed like a maniac. Sora couldn't take anymore of this. "I don't understand it. I trained that kid so hard. There's no way he could lose to this boso. Hey! What are you doing!" They tried to stop Sora from jumping over the rail and joining Herc in the arena. He ran up to the fallen hero. "Hercules? Are you okay?" "Y-yeah, I think so. But you shouldn't be down here." Sora helped him up to his feet. Hercules seemed so tired and worn.

"This is my fight."

"Actually, this was mine. That's no ordinary opponent. He's from the Zodiac."

"The Zodiac?"  
"Yeah, they sort of replaced Organization 13. They're the new bad guys, so if you want to beat him, you'll need me to help you."  
"What tis dis? Team battle? Ha, no way! Herc's mine!"

"Then you'll have to come through me!" Leo considered him for a moment.

"Alright, I go thru 'ou on one condition. We take fight to place called Gorge. Tis place 'ere Herc first became 'ero, but that won't be for long! I be 'ero soon. Be there, or I name myself 'ero of this world!" He laughed mockingly as he vanished from their sight.

"Not interested! How can you not be interested?" He knew he should be happy that hot-head Hades wasn't going to be a part of their league. He didn't know why he let it get to him, but he was upset that Hades put down his father, by not being at least curious about his work. "Nope not in the least. Come on kid, you ought to have realised the repetition by now." It was Aros' turn to show a temper. "Every once in a while a new baddie comes along and claims he's so great and powerful that nobody can stop him. Well guess what. Somebody always does stop him and his plans along with him." Pain and Panic were stunned by his answer. Hades had never admitted that the good guys always won. They guessed it was because he had too many rounds with Sora. "So, it you want to know how I feel about that, the answer is, I don't care for being destroyed...again." Aros' head dropped to the floor. He wasn't sure if this meant that he had failed. **_Should I try and convince him to participate with us? Just a moment ago, I thought he was going to replace me. _**"Thank you for visiting the Underworld." He handed Aros a Hades action figure while pushing him to the exit. "Please come again." Once he was out of the chamber, Hades called out to him. "After you're dead!"

Aros bowed his head, unsure of whether he had failed to complete his task. His father didn't tell him it was vital that Hades join them, so it was Hades' decision to make. Deciding he didn't want to think about it anymore, he quickly made his way out of the Underworld.

Once he surfaced back to the land of the living, he was greeted by a swarm of people moving past him with excitement. Aros, who had no idea what was going on, pulled an old man with a long white beard aside. "What's going on?" "Are you deaf? Are you blind? There's a fight about to start, between Hercules and some wild, red headed man."

Aros watched him and many others pass by him. **_Leo? What have you done now?_**

Leo happily smashed a rock that was twice his size to bits. He did the same thing to a boulder that was ten times his size and laughed wildy. This was where he needed to be, this was home. He was in the gorge, a place that was as barbaric as he was. He loved the rocky, harsh terrain as their arena, probably because Leo felt he could do more damage to Hercules if they fought here. The audience was just filling up in a safe area above the fight just as they did when Hercules first proved himself a hero by taking on the Hydra. The rocky area was an advantage to Hercules, as he had forced all of his strength against the wall and allowed the rocks to tumble from above and kill the Hydra. It looked like it would also be an advantage to Leo. Sora noticed this too.

"Don't worry Herc, you've got me and Donald and Goofy here to help you, including Riku and Kairi. Right guys?"

Riku stepped up and looked to the growing crowd. "Hmm. Speak for yourself."

"Huh?"

"I think I'll join those guys up there instead of you."

Sora turned away from Hercules and stepped right up to Riku until he was in his face.

"You know you've been acting real strange lately Riku. What's your problem?"  
"I have no problem. I simply want to watch that's all. See how good you really are on your own. You've got Donald, Goofy, and Hercules, that's four against one. The good guys already out number the bad, what difference does it make whether me and Kairi are there to help you?"

Sora stared at him and fumed once more. Something was definately getting to Riku. **_But what could it be? _**He was sure if he didn't find out soon, Riku's problems would cost them their chance to stop the Zodiac and Aros.

"What difference does it make? I'll know who's on who's side, that's the difference. " Riku just stared at him for a moment, as though he was trying to understand if he himself was doing the right thing. "Come on Kairi, let's go get a seat." Riku moved away from him and toward the crowd. Kairi watched him go with uncertainty.

"Go on."

"Sora?"  
Sora nodded. "It's okay, go. Maybe you can figure out what's bugging him."

"Right." She too stepped out of the arena. Hercules stepped up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I guess this adventure's taken a lot out of him. I don't know, don't worry about it."

"Okay, as long as you're ready."

"I'm always ready."

Sora pulled out his keyblade while Donald and Goofy readied themselves behind him. They were starting to get nervous about the friction between Sora and Riku. Leo smashed his last boulder by throwing it over their heads. He dusted his hands and stomped toward them. "Ha, four gainst one? No deal, unless I have more team mate."

"No chance!," shouted Donald.

"You're with the Zodiac! The sooner we get rid of you, the faster the worlds will turn back to normal." Leo growled. "So be it." He clapped his hands once and was surrounded by a large group of various heartless. "Tis one gainst two!" The heartless started making their way to Donald and Goofy to distract them from the fight. Sora and Hercules tried to get rid of them, for their sake.

"Don't worry Sora! We can handle them!,'' shouted Goofy.

"You two take care of that memeber!," Donald called out.

As they started their battle, Sora and Hercules started their own. Leo didn't have to worry about the others joining the fight, as more heartless would appear no matter how many were defeated. "Let's it git on!" Sora and Hercules stood their ground as Leo charged forward. Sora struck with his keyblade, but Leo used his arm as his personal sword to stop him. Hercules took the other side, but Leo blocked his punch and pushed them both into the dirt. He then brought both fists down to the ground to create what felt like an earthquake, along with a huge sparking crack that was moving fast to his fallen victims. Sora and Hercules dodged it easily to different sides. Leo was now forced to watch them both separately. "Ha ha ha ha ha, ti's fun no?" He made up his mind and charged over to Hercules. Hercules had to move fast as they were locked in fists to fists combat, but Hercules couldn't get any real hits into Leo, nor could Leo into Hercules. Sora ran over to help, but Leo grabbed ahold of his keyblade to stop him. He used his other hand to grab Hercules' neck. "What are 'ou goin to do now hey?" Sora took the opportunity to call on magic. He used his thunder spell and with Leo holding onto the keyblade, he became a natural lightning rod. Upon the first touch of impact, Leo let go of Hercules, freeing him from pain. Leo, however, cried out and almost dropped to his knees. Sora moved in fast, with Hercules and they both fought him like they nevera fought before. Leo could barely protect himself, but managed to push them off and bring down another crack in the ground. His opponents dodged it once more and it became a one on one battle. Hercules got up from the dodge and moved to box Leo. Leo did the same to Hercules. It was quite the fight, as the crowd's cheer screamed with amazement. Usually, Hercules' opponents were barely able to defend themselves and put up a good fight. Not that it wasn't a good thing. They enjoyed watching Hercules; they just enjoyed this more, because it looked as though either party could win. Eventually, Leo was able to dodge a punch, swing around Herc, and knock him a few feet away from him with a power punch. Sora replaced him then and brought on the same excitement.

Riku stood at the front of the crowd with Kairi cheering next to him. "Yeah! Go Sora!" Riku folded his arms, looking unimpressed. "See, I told you he could do it. He could do it without us. Without me." Unbeknownst to them, Aros had arrived, but he did not join the crowd. He moved a little higher over the arena and stayed hidden inbetween the gorge's tall rocks. He watched Leo, as he fought Sora, witnessing all his moves to see if he was stronger. He barely paid any attention to Leo. He was more concerned about Sora. The moment he set eyes on him, all of Aros's fears of his father and his missions, and his enemies washed away. In this moment, he was no longer that frigthened little shadow that cringed under his father's eyes and shifted under the abuse of the Zodiac. No. It was like he was a new man. His blue eyes lit up with fire as he watched, envious of Leo. **_It should be me down there. I can take him. I know I'm stronger than...Sora. _**As his desire to fight Sora grew, a rage, that was hidden deep inside him grew with it. He brought forth Dark-heart as though he planned to jump down and teach his twin a thing or two. "No, Leo will get mad if I interrupted."

He looked at his weapon. "But I don't care." Just as he was about to jump down, a voice called to him.

"Hey you! What are--"

Aros turned to see Riku and Kairi behind him. Riku frowned and pulled out his weapon. Kairi did the same.

"Thinking about taking this world too?"  
Aros readied himself for the fight. Though he would have preferred to take on Sora instead, it seemed he had no choice but to take Riku out first. "No, I was thinking about taking my imposter." He ran forward. "Stay back Kairi!."

Riku ran forward as well and their weapons clashed. They pushed one another back and the third battle began. Donald and Goofy were still trying to rid the arena of heartless and join Sora and Herc in the fight, but they kept multiplying. Sora was doing all he could to get past Leo's sword like arms, but there was no way past them at a close range. He tried another spell, but everytime he did, Leo would strick the ground and send another thunderous crack racing toward him. Hercules would jump him from behind and pull back his arms so Sora could get in a few hits in Leo's stomach. It worked until Leo pulled Hercules over and threw him a few feet away. Sora would be distracted and Leo would swing a punch at him, but Sora blocked it with the protection of his keyblade.

Aros was doing the same. Riku was just too fast. As they ran around trying to bring harm to the other, they would end up locking their weapons. They could barely strike any flesh. Once or twice, after Riku dodged a strike from Aros, Riku was able to slip behind him and knock him in the back to make him hit the ground. Aros dodge rolled from Riku's hit and side kicked him. He then leaped in the air to bring down his blade, but Riku caught it and swung his blade. Aros was forced to backflip over him. He turned halfway and engaged in a backwards battle. They were back to back, turning halfway to clash blades one way, then turning halfway to the other side to clash. They sprung forward and turned to face the other. Both were panting quite hard.

"Give up...heartless."

Aros's eye's shone with a fury that had never existed before. "You first." Riku moved forward so fast, Aros barely had time to think. All he could do was raise Dark-heart in front of him as Riku brought on a series of unending strikes. Each strike becoming stronger and more determined. Aros was panting hard. **_Who is this guy? He's nothing like Sora?And that, that...what is he? Is he human?_** Aros was picking up traces of darkness in Riku, but at the same time, those traces were not present. **_Concentrate! _**Riku kept at it, until he surprised both himself and Aros by breaking Dark-heart. Kairi, who had been standing nervously out of the way, jumped with excitement. The fight paused here. Riku backed away, smirking with satisfaction while Aros stared in horror at what was left of his means of protection. Nothing but the handle. He breathing seemed to leave along with the deadly end which had evaporated into nothing.

"My...my--" Then he remember. He threw the useless handle aside and reached behind his back. With determination, he pulled out twin slender blades, they almost looked like Dark-heart, but were red. He remember his father telling him that he had other keyblades that would come to him when he needed them.

"Double trouble." He introduced their name as he held one blade in front of him for show and spun the other, daring Riku to try them out. Riku bared his teeth in anger and moved to strike the one he held in the air. Aros fought back and used the other while Riku took on the first, but Riku proved himself able to take on more than one blade.

Leo tired of trying to break Sora's weapon. He could not break it, but he wasn't going to give up. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Hercules ran up to Leo from behind, but he turned to knock the hero...he missed and while his back was turned, Sora smacked Leo across the face. He tumbled back a few steps. Sora did it again and again, until Leo was standing well away from them. Clear exhaustion was expressed on his face. Hercules stood next to Sora, ready for another round. Leo grinned. "'Ou are good."

Aros had hoped two blades would force Riku to retreat, but it only made him more determined. If Aros wasn't careful, he'd fall right off the edge of where they were fighting and land in Leo and Sora's fight. This area was meant for observing, not for fighting. The tight space, which was created by the many rocks, slowed Aros's true movements. At least, that was, he felt, was his excuse. Riku tired of this battle. He should have been able to get rid of Aros here and now, but that wasn't happening. "Riku!"

"I've got this Kairi! Stay back!"

Kairi sighed. Riku was too stubborn to allow her to help him. He paused for just a second and brought in a forceful strike, but Aros whirled around and stuck him, making him fall back a few feet. Aros stood his ground. This battle couldn't go on forever, but that's where it was heading. As strong as they both were, Aros knew neither of them would get the upper hand. Besides that, he had other worlds to get to. **_I think now's a good time for this. _**He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the cards with the japanese symbol Virgo had taught him to use. He threw the card, spining forward.

"KASAI!"

Instantly, a blazing wall of fire separated himself from Riku. Riku jumped back at the sudden arrival of the burning blaze. Aros grinned at his work and looked down where Leo was fighting. Before Riku could find a way to reach him, Aros jumped down. Sora was the first to notice him.

"YOU!"

"Leo!"

Leo merely stood, watching Sora and Hercules. He looked like he had won. "Sorry boys, looks like times up and I'm 'ero." Hercules failed to notice the imposter. "What makes you think you're a hero?"

"This."

He reached his arm into the air where a golden barbell appeared in his hand. The arrival of a weapon, besides Leo's arms, stopped Sora from running over to Aros. Aros simply stood there and watched, not sure whether or not he wanted Leo to finish him off. The golden barbell was most likely, the biggest barbell in the world as the audience's cheers silenced to quiet gasps. After heroicly twirling it like a baton, he brought it down with the most powerful force on earth, more powerful than Hercules, and brought the biggest, most dangerous thunderous crack, rushing toward Sora and Hercules. They stepped aside, andstood their ground after the crack passed them, but Leo didn't fear. With slight confusion and unease, Sora and Hercules turned to see where the crack had gone. Without knowing it, Leo had backed them up against a wall, similar to the wall Hercules was crushed upon in the Hydra's grip. The crack was traveling up the wall and shaking it so violently that it started to break apart. Pieces of the wall were falling upon them.  
It all happened too quick for either of them to get out of the way. The best that Sora and Hercules could do was cover themselves with their arms as the rocks came down to cover them.

At this point, the heartless vanished as Donald and Goofy became more interested in Sora. "SORA!" "HERCULES!"

Riku and Kairi had managed to escape the fire and were staring down at the incident. The crowd too was stunned by the sight. Aros found himself feeling the same way. **_Sora. _**Leo turned to him and dusted off his hands.

"Dat mean I win. I 'ero of world. Time to take our leave?" Aros nodded. "Then off we go." He walked a few steps toward the crowd, while Sora's friends ran over to help Sora and Hercules out of the rubble. "Now 'ou know! Who the real 'ero is!" He laughed wildly and vanished; his mad laughter ringing in the air. Aros did not vanish. Not yet. He was curious about Sora. **_There's no way he could have...but,...could he? If he did.._** Aros didn't know how he felt about the idea of Sora being dead before he had the chance to fight him. It felt odd, unatural. No one took any notice of him, everyone was concerned about what was under the rocks. **_Or what was left. _**All there was, was silence as they waited to see the results. Aros couldn't wait, he had to leave. He knew he would find out later, so he might as well leave now. Quietly, he positioned his goggles over his eyes, and tried to ignore the cries of the girl that traveled with Sora. He positioned his hands to bring forth Night-Flyer and prepared to take off.

He gave one last look at the fallen heros and saw that a few crowd memebers were now running down to help remove the numerous rocks that most likely crushed Sora and Hercules. He even saw a half goat half man and a flying horse trying to move the rocks. If that wasn't enough, a young, thin lady came forward as well. He turned forward to take off.

"That's a real shame that."

Aros turned to see the old man with the long white beard slowly moving by him to help free the heros.

"I guess they weren't heros after all," said Aros.

The man froze in his tracks. "What do you mean weren't heros after all? They were brave and that's what counts. Being a hero doesn't mean you can win all the time. What makes you a hero, is the goodness of your heart."

At this, the man poked Aros's heart and proceeded to help, but stopped once more. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be related to him would ya? You do look a great deal like that boy down there."

Aros simply sat on his scooter in thought at the man's words. They seemed to wrap him up in a numbness that wouldn't let go. For a brief moment, it made him question his duties. "No," he said blankly,"We're not related at all."

With that, he took off into the sky, leaving Sora behind him once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got to admit, I'm kinda proud of this chapter. The longest one so far and with a lot of battles.

In the next chapter, I'll introduce you to a character that has yet to make his personality known. I consider the next few chapters breaks from worlds, yet we will be going to another world. I guess it's just the way the next chapters are set up.

It's the most controversial chapter (well, maybe controversal for them) for both Aros and Sora. It further pushes their beliefs on one another. Well, actually on one character himself.

That's right, Sora lives. I spoiled it for you. But surely you didn't think Sora would fall that early.

Yes, Kasai is japanese for fire. I looked it up so it should be. Now we're seeing more of what Aros can do.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: None of us own Kingdom hearts. Not even me.

The following chapter may be rated PG 13.

Introducing, the creepiest, most disturbing memeber to step into the light. I'm not sure I expect this to be a friendly read, some areas will get a little graphic/disgusting, from here on out I imagine. But I doubt that as this chapter so far is probably one of the darkest. Pay attention to Aros here, this chapter turns the tables for everyone. Quite the unexpected move in a way. It makes everyone question where he stands in all of this.

I think it's fair to say one of my favorite things about this story is how you can't predict what will happen next. Everything and everyone changes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18: Terror in Twilight Town**

Aros dare not move from where he stood against the wall next the doors that led to his father's chamber. He became a statue, a statue who's eyes were frozen wide with fear in one direction of the hall. This hall led to Virgo's room and eventually to her lab, but he couldn't get through it. As much as he'd like to visit Virgo, he couldn't. There was something or rather someone stopping him from moving. That someone stood in the darkness in the middle of the hall. In his shadowy appearance, all Aros could really see of him, that kept him pinned on the spot, were those eyes. Those dark glowing eyes they never left his body the moment Aros positioned himself against the wall. They refused to blink like a normal person's eyes. He stood unnaturally still, with his arms folded. Aros gulped and shook slightly. Nervousness couldn't begin to describe how this person made him feel. Every now and then, the man would move his eyes in a gentle manner up and down Aros' body. This action alone almost always put the thought, **_Run! Run! _**in his mind. Something worse than shivers ran down his spine. It was like the man saw him as a piece of meat and kept scanning his body to make sure he remained tender and stayed still. How Aros wished he could run to Virgo now. He would have, but since the man blocked the way, he decided he might as well visit father instead. Maybe after he completed another world, the hall would be safe again. It was rare that he showed his face, to Aros that is. He hardly ever saw him around, until now.

The doors beside him opened, but that didn't sway the man. Especially when it was father who exited, along with Pise. Aries glanced at Aros, who felt brave enough to turn his eyes away from the man. He was surprised to see that his father looked pleased. Aros mistook it for a happy kind of anger.

"Father, I tried to get Hades on our side, but--"

Aries stopped him with a wave of his hand. "It is not your fault Hades did not join our cause", **_Did father say...it wasn't my fault? _**"I didn't expect him to be worthy enough anyway." After a long pause he continued. For once, Pise didn't call out any insulting remarks. He was too busy eyeing the man in the hallway. Oh yes, most members sympathized with Aros when it came to...him.

"Leo informs me you have done well with your fight against one of Sora's comrades."

Aros scratched his head in slight embarassment over the praise. "Well, I tried. I really wanted to take on Sora, but that other guy surprised me." Here, Pise turned his attention onto Aros.

"I see. It was good practise for you as you will need to learn to better your fighting skills. You will need them in the future."

"Yes sir."

Aries turned his attention to the man in the hall. "As well as you've done Aros, you have yet to fully redeem yourself. I'm putting you on your normal routine of opening keyholes. And you shall be acompanied from here on, until you open them all. If you fail once," he slowly moved his eyes into Aros' eyes. The bright red teared up his bright blue eyes. **_How could eyes look so cruel? _**"Do not bother coming back here. Ever."

"Now wait just a minute," Pise started,"I thought you said you needed the little pipsqueak."  
"If I do, I shall be the one to make the decision whether or not to allow him back here. You have no say in this. Fetch the others."

"Okay okay," he looked at Aros with what looked like slight concern. **_Is this a new trick of Pise's? _**"Hey little man, good luck." He made a quick glance at the shadow in the hall and left.

It was funny. A few days before he was to fight Riku, before he was to find out about Sora, he would have accepted that concerned look. He would have been fooled had it just been one of Pise's jokes, but not anymore. Since his meeting with Sora, since his fight, a new reality inhabited him. He had grown in mind and was truly understanding the fact that the Zodiac was hopeless. He knew that now more than ever. He firmly knew it when he made the realization that Mulan would save him, not the Zodiac, when he fell. He had been clueless before and thought that not only could he impress his father, he could impress the Zodiac. That was hopeless. After the fight, he pretty much decided he would no longer fully play into their beliefs of him. He would just concentrate on making his father proud. He couldn't admit it, but he was sick of the Zodiac members. Except Virgo and Capri of course. The others, however, were filling him with a hate he had yet to examine. If he had time, he would try to understand where that hate would lead him. **_Dangerous territory no doubt._**

"Scorpio! Come forward."

Now the man moved. He moved, but his eyes never left Aros until he reached Aries. Aros had a bad feeling about this. "You will acompany him. You have no problems with this?" Scorpio did not answer. Instead he moved his head side to side and then back as though trying to rid his neck of stiffness. Carefully, he moved his head down just a bit, with his dark eyes glittering into Aries' eyes. "None whatsoever," he said in his snake-like whisper. He always spoke like that.**_ Did he have to talk like that? _**Aries handed Aros the page with the world's information, but Aros was more focused on his father. His eyes were pleading now. "Good." Aqua came up behind him. He was eyeing Scorpio carefully before approaching Aries. "You needed us?" "Yes. Since Aros failed to open the world's keyhole, and there is no time to return for it, we'll have to make the necessary changes to my project in order to allow it to function without that darkness. Tell the others to begin right away."

"Yes." He turned to Aros before leaving, but said nothing. There was almost that same concern, but he knew they weren't concerned for him. What was it about his next mission that put everyone, and Pise of all people, on edge. They all knew Scorpio, but they didn't know how he'd act in one of the worlds. He was like a poisonous snake that must be kept locked in a cage at all times. And the opening of the snake's cage, would be a costly mistake. Was that because they felt Scorpio would be reluctant to follow orders. If so, how was Aros to get anywhere with him.

"Be gone." When Aries turned away from him, an instant fear shot through him. He had to stop this.

"Father wait! Please!"

Aries stopped and Aros ran forward, ignoring Scorpio's eyes that followed. For a moment, he said nothing. How could he. How could he admit to his father, who despised the showing of emotions, who despised fear, that he was afraid of Scorpio. That he couldn't be near him. After all he had done.

"Father, I can do this alone. Don't you trust me? I can handle this."

"I will be the judge of that. I have told you I am placing you on your regular routine."

"But father, I can take care of myself."

"It has nothing to do with--"

"Surely someone else can come. I'm sure Scorpio has much more important things to do. If you must send someone, send Aqua, or Sage, or even Pise. Not Scorpio."

Aries said nothing, as he was more annoyed with the fact that he was interrupted. He glared at Aros dangerously, but Aros didn't care. He was also shaking slightly. Aries made note of this. He knew how he must be feeling and turned away from him; his lips curling in satisfaction. "You will travel alongside Scorpio. No excuses. Get going, you are wasting my time...and his. That is not wise."

"But father." As he watched him go, Aros felt as though he had just watched the world leave him. He felt as though he had just been put on death row and there was nothing to stop it. "Please." Soft, harsh footsteps echoed behind him. Scorpio walked up to him and placed a claw-like hand on his shoulder. Aros flinched and slowly looked up in time to see Scorpio ever so slowly rolling his tongue across one side of his upper lip. His eyes were dancing with dangerous delight as they shone for Aros. "Sssssssshhhhall we...go?" The soft whisper filled the hallway.

"Are you sure you're alright?," Kairi asked as she watched Sora walking besides her. Every now and then he would rub his sore arms. "I'm fine Kairi."

"Well, let's stop here and get some extra healing potions, just in case." They had made it to Twilight town, which meant that Aros was somewhere in this large world. They were in Tram common next to one of the town's many little shops. Here they had to stop and rest while Kairi purchased the potions. Goofy and Donald sat next to Sora in concern. The battle with Leo had left Sora feeling more than physical pain. He was able to recover from it quickly with the last of their potions, but that wasn't what was important. What was important was the confusing game their enemies were playing with them. One minute, their plan was to open keyholes, the next, it was fighting, then leaving without so much as harming their way of life. Sora felt as though he had dropped to Hercules' depressing level when Leo had left them to die under the rocks. With all the strength they could muster, including that of the people who helped fish them out, Sora and Hercules were rescued just in time. **_But what if we weren't ? Would that mean Riku would take over in my place? _**It looked like that was what would have happened. But the question was, could he defeat the darkside? Riku barely told him anything about his fight with Aros. Kairi did most of the explaining. Ever since he left Hercules' world, he acted colder than before. He barely even asked if he was okay. **_What is happening to Riku? _**Right now, Riku stood with his arms folded, and examined the area before him. He was definately irritated about having to stop to gather more supplies. To Sora, he was angry that he had gotten himself hurt. That didn't mean he wouldn't be able to stop Aros if it was his turn to fight him. **_Aros. _**He was right there. He was already fighting one guy, what was one more? But that was why he had Riku and Kairi with him. There were suppose to be there to make the battles easier. So far, they were getting harder.

"Are you sure you're alright Sora?," asked Donald.

"I'm good okay. No need to worry."

"Well, at least Hercules and the others are safe," said Goofy.

"But how long will that last?" Sora stood up for a while and watched the crowds pass by. Riku shifted a bit and moved forward. "And who's fault is that?" Sora swifted over to him, but was stopped by Donald and Goofy who pushed him back. Kairi was too busy looking at all the woman had to sell in the shop to notice.

"You got something to say to me Riku? Out with it. What is your problem lately?...Well?" Riku said nothing. He almost looked as though he were too good to explain himself.

"Nothing. And if, there really is...was something wrong with me, I'll figure it out on my own." Kairi turned to look at them after hearing Sora's raised voice. But after she saw things cooling down between them, she turned he attention back to what was for sell.

"Riku, you have us here to help you. Can't you see that?"

"I'm sorry Sora."

Sora didn't know what to say, but Riku did. "Look!" He pointed forward to see a cloaked figure leaving tram common. He looked like he could be a Zodiac member. "Let's go!" shouted Sora. In no time, Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy were taking off after him. They had forgotten about Kairi, who was now awing over the jewlery.

"Oooh, that's so pretty. Maybe Sora or Riku could get it for me. What do you think guys? Guys?" That's when she turned around and found out she was all alone. There was no clue as to where the boys had gone. "Guys?"

They continued on in complete silence through the back areas of Twilight Town. Scorpio led the mission for the Zodiac, while Aros trailed cautiously behind him. He wouldn't dare get any closer to him. He would have liked too, just to ask him where they were going, but something told him that asking him anything would be like risking his life for nothing. Scorpio's trench coat flowed behind him in an unnatural manner. His face was expressionless, emotionless. For that, Aros made sure he stayed with him and let nothing get in his way. If something were to happen to Aros, Scorpio would do nothing to stop and help him. He wasn't even sure Scorpio realised he was there. **_But he should. Wouldn't father be mad if he left me behind? No. _**Aros dropped his head. He should know his father by now. He sighed. "Uhmmm."

He had been looking down and didn't realise Scorpio had halted in his tracks. This caused him to run right into him. He scampered back as fast as he could and rubbed his neck nervously. "Uh, um, sorry." But Scorpio gave no indication that he knew what happened. He just stood there, staring ahead. Aros moved around him before he found out what had happened. Tentively he asked, "Uh, what is it?" Of course, he would not answer, so he turned to find the answer himself. They were approaching what looked like a tunnel. This area would lead to the underground concourse, a series of tunnels, which led to the station. Aros found nothing interesting in it, so looked up at Scorpio to find the meaning.

There came that look. His eyes were lit with sick excitement, his face contorted and he sniffed the air like a hungry wolf. His tongue licked his upper lip savagely. "Blood." He said in a hair raising whisper. He glanced at Aros; only his eyes moved. Aros jumped and Scorpio continued on his way. **_Blood? What's with this guy? And I thought Hades was weird. _**"Hey wait a minute! What about the keyhole?"

Scorpio stopped and appeared to shake with anger. Aros stepped away. "We h-have to...I have to open--"

"Firsssst, thingssssssss,firsssssssssst." He moved on, looking more dangerous than ever. Aros followed, this time, staying two feet behind him.

Sora stayed ahead of the others as they neared the enemy. He would not let him get away. He would prove that he could stop them to Riku. Riku seemed annoyed at Sora's drive and actually tried to catch up to him. Sora ran even faster. The man under the cloak, in the crowd, must have caught wind of his followers, for he too started to run. During his attempt to escape, a part of his cloak lifted high enough for Sora to catch a glimpse of the unusual star he had seen them wear. **_This guy is definately one of them. _**Sora went ahead and pulled out his keyblade. Riku did the same. They were now heading in the direction of the Market Street, where many kids were surrounding an ice-cream man who was selling sea-salt ice-cream. Among them were Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Man it's hot," Hayner stated.

"Well that's why we decided to get some ice-cream," Pence answered.

"Hmm, salty, but so sweet," Olette mentioned as she started into her ice-cream bar. Then for some reason, she stopped and looked quite sad. "Hey Olette, what's the matter?"Pence asked.

"I don't know. I guess, I just miss Sora. For some reason, I really missed Sora just now."

Hayner paid little attention. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be back to visit us one day." Pence gave a nervous cry and pointed. "They're back sooner than we thought." They followed his gaze to see Sora and some others chasing after a cloaked figure. "Come on!," Hayner shouted.

**_Almost there. _**Sora was gaining on him now. He reached out a hand. "Gottcha!" For a Zodiac member, he fell rather fast. And instead of revealing his face and making some ridiculous remark, he backed away on the ground. This action was starting to create a scene. "Please no! I didn't do nothing! Honest!"

Sora stood over him, thinking this might be that wimp Pise, but after he pushed back his hood, he was revealed to be a young teen looking for trouble. Riku, Donald and Goofy caught up to Sora and everyone looked down at the boy.

"Who are you? And why are you dressed like that?" Riku demanded. The teen looked too old to be cowering in fear.

"Please man, I'm nobody. I was just, this is just--"

Sora looked closer at the star and saw the words, **STAR-U. **

"I'm part of of this club."

"Relax dude, I'm not gonna hurt you," Sora assured him. Suddenly the teen stood up in anger. He was much taller than Sora. "Oh yeah? How do I know? Huh? How do I know you're not from _Star-Blade_?"

"Huh?" Donald questioned, "Star-Blade?"

"You carry the legendary swords of Star-Blade members. You guys are always trying to sabatoge our act, we'll not this time. This time, you're gonna pay for what you did to us!" With that, he turned and ran from the market place, into the Sandlot. Sora just stared after him while Riku walked up with a smug look on his face.

"Should've known."

"You were following him too!"

"Just making sure you didn't do anything foolish."

"Like what?" At this point, Sora had the strangest feeling he was missing something. "Hey wait a minute."

"Oh, I don't know Sora, but you couldn't handle this without us. You should have realised this by now Sora. You can't go around acting the lone hero. We're in this together." Riku had failed to noticed Sora's discovery just as Sora had failed to hear Riku's troubles.

"Hey wait a minute. Where's Kairi?"

For a moment, Riku looked like he wanted to yell at Sora for not listening, but he quickly realised Sora had a point.

"Wasn't she right behind us?"  
"I don't know."  
"You don't know, because you were too busy leaving us behind."

Donald had enough and stepped up to them.

"This is no time to argue! We've got to find Kairi! She could be in big trouble."

Sora and Riku sighed.

"Maybe it's both our fault. Donald's got a point, let's go find her Riku. Together."

Riku nodded.

"Hey Sora!"

Hayner, Pence and Olette ran up to them.

"Sora, we didn't know you were back here," said Pence. Sora smiled, though he didn't feel like it as he had a big problem on his hands. "Yeah, I--"

"Who's your friend?," Hayner questioned.

"Oh, this is Riku, look you guys, I don't really have time to explain. We got separated from Kairi. Can you help us find her?"

Olette smiled in her girlish way, "Of course we will. Where did you last see her?"

"In Tram Common," Goofy answered.

"Okay, let's start there."

The group quickly ran off to search. "On the way," Hayner said,"You can tell us what happened."

The boys didn't know where Kairi was, neither did Kairi. Just as they left the market place for Tram Common, Kairi had entered the market. She had completely forgotten about the, _if you get lost stay where you are _rule and gone in search of Sora and the others. She sighed. "Maybe I should've stayed. That can't have gone this far." She moved closer into the area and looked up. There was what looked like a hill that curved farther than she could see. Lots of little shops and houses lined the sides. **_Maybe I should try up there. _**She spotted a little girl playing with a large golden ball.

"Excuse me, where does that lead?"  
"Oh, you can get to the alley and Tram Common that way, but most people use it to get to the station."  
"The station? Thank you very much."

She looked up the hill once more. **_Maybe I should look up there. Who knows, maybe I can find someone who can let Sora and the others know where I am. _**She had been asking various people of their whereabouts, but so far, they admitted that they had not noticed her friends.

Meanwhile, Aros and Scorpio were making their way through the underground concourse. Aros was still trying to figure out what Scorpio had meant by blood. He had a sinking feeling about what he was refering to. His chances of opening the keyhole now were slim, practically zero. Regardless of what Scorpio was planning to do, Aros was determined not to let him prevent his chance of completing his mission. Mustering up his courage once more, Aros asked the question again. "What about the keyhole? That's what we're here for. Nothing else. Surely father told you this." Scorpio ignored him and continued on. Bad news for Aros, as that hidden anger began to surface. He couldn't stop himself from yelling. "Did you hear what I said! I have to open the keyhole!"

Scorpio was getting tired of him. He turned his head just as slowly as he licked his upper lip with his tongue. "So, go do it. "

"What?" Aros stopped.

"Go do it," he said silently,"I have no use for you. Just as Aries has no use for you." Scorpio stopped. They were just a few feet away from the exit of the concourse. He turned slowly to look at Aros. His movement, Aros noticed, was like a snake slithering to meet its prey. His eyes shone with a hidden hunger as they fell upon Aros. Aros stepped away.

"What do you mean, father has no use for me?"  
"He has--"  
"You all say that. You all think that just because I'm a heartless..." Aros stopped himself. He felt foolish for defending himself now. **_If I really don't care what they think, then why am I defending myself? _** "If you're afraid I'll betray father, then you're wrong. I would never do anything to disrupt his plans. I..."

He was out of words now. Scorpio gave no indication that he heard. He just stood there with his eyes gleaming and his lips curling. He was waiting. "That's, that's all." When he had finished, Scorpio turned around to head for the exit.

"Wait!"

Scorpio wouldn't wait, he continued on, while Aros hung his head.

"You heartless are all the same."

Aros looked up to see Scorpio with his back facing him, standing stock still. "Try so hard to overcome enemies, only to meet their doom. They will never please anyone. They are the filth that shadows the ground, the darkness that nobody wants and the existence that deserves pity. They will forever be, an ambominable threat to the human existence."

Scorpio was finished and continued on to the exit. There were no words to describe what Aros was feeling. There were no words for him to say. He stood there, starring after him. The other Zodiac members had said words just as cruel as Scorpio, but the way he had said it, made it unique and so painful that his words echoed in his head. All Aros could do was either continue to try and defend himself or try and ignore his words.

Kairi had reached the station and was by now, out of breath. "I made it, but there's no one here."

"Look again."

She turned suddenly to see Scorpio approaching from the tunnel that was right next to the train station. She tried to run back down the hill, but Scorpio was too fast and sent up a barrier to prevent her escape. She then pulled out her keyblade and prepared to protect herself. This was a big mistake. It sent a twisted, hungry rage through Scorpio. His eyes widened to their fullest, his mouth hung open, drooling with saliva and he sucked in a nose full of air as though he were sucking in Kairi's scent. He licked his lips just the way he licked them when he looked at Aros. A small groaning sound could be heard, growing from his throat. Kairi's face paled, her eyes widened in fear and she actually dropped the Roseblade. At this point, Aros made his appearance known. His head was hung, but he looked up when he heard Kairi's weapon hit the ground.

"Hey, aren't you--"

Kairi looked at him and seeing that she was outnumbered, she picked up her keyblade and dashed over to the train station. Scorpio revolved on the spot, following her movements. He was now sniffing the air even faster. His groaning becoming moans of pleasure. Pleasure that shook Aros and Kairi to the bone. "Blood." Kairi ran up the stairs and to the door. "Please, anyone, help me!" She banged and pulled on the door, but the barrier kept it locked and kept anyone behind the door ignorant of what was happening. She turned to face him. By doing this, Aros was able to see how alike they were in the situation. They both behaved like trapped rats, shaking in fear in front of a hungry, mad cat. Shaking, Kairi pulled her weapon up in front of her. **_He's not like the others. Something's wrong with him! Sora! Riku! HELP! _**Scorpio smiled with cruel satisfaction and drifted like a ghost toward her. Aros watched in a daze, but fell out of it when he felt the tug of his Dark-heart. **_My keyblade. _**"Hey Scorpio, the keyblade!"

Scorpio paused.

"It's, the keyhole! It's here!" He looked up to see Scorpio's growing rage. A dangerous rage that would, no doubt, bring about his unexamined hate. He couldn't let that happen. Not now, so to keep it hidden, he decided to see the situation in a whole new light. "Um, is that why you brought me here? That is isn't it." His words started to falter as he witnessed an unexplainable look in his eyes. He knew now that this wasn't why Scorpio brought him here, but he had to maintain his anger. "You were bringing me to the keyhole all along, right?" As Aros was talking, Scorpio was drifting over to him instead of Kairi. "Like a surprise?" Finally, Scorpio was right in front of him, looking down, looking right through him. Aros found himself starting to step back, but stopped himself. **_No! _**He would not let him sway him this time. Just because the others were scared of him, there was no reason why he should be as well. Wasn't he trying to prove how strong and brave he was. He had to stand up for himself. As they stood there in momentary silence, the unknown hate that resided deep within Aros, was surfacing. He tried to hold it back, but it was as difficult as holding back the urge to throw-up. Aros continued to wait, but the silence was everlasting. It was so long, even Kairi stopped shaking and took better notice of them. Finally...

"Get real," Scorpio said in bored voice, and turned his attention back to Kairi. He had meant for Aros to get real about the situation; that keyholes were unimportant, now that they had Kairi to play with. Aros mistook his statement as another remark about him being a heartless.

"Get real!, I am real! I'm more real than you and the Zodiac combined." Scorpio looked back at him, a cruious hunger took his eyes. "You think just because I'm a heartless, I'll never be as good as you or anyone else, well let me tell you something, I'm not like the other heartless. You know why! Because I'm real, and I'll do what I can to prove that I'm not like the others." Scorpio started drifting back over to him. "I'm not like you! And most of all, I'm NOT like SORA! I'm better than them all."

Scorpio realised he misunderstood his meaning of "get real", but instead of correcting him, he decided to play along with it. "Are you ssssssssure, you're real?"

"Yes!"

"Are you...ssssssssssure...that's real?" Scorpio stood directly in front of him once more. His eyes had taken an uncomfortable position on him. Aros's voice almost got stuck in his throat. All types of warnings rang off in his head.

Tentively, he asked, "What?" Within seconds, Scorpio reached out his claw-like hand and grabbed his crotch. "Thissssssssss!" Aros was too shocked to do anything else but pull furiously and helplessly away from him. He had reached down and tried to unloosen his tugging grip from his privates, and after Scorpio's words, he let him go. Aros was red with furious embarrassement, and he nervously kept his hands below to protect himself below the belt. Kairi too was stunned, and her feelings for Aros's situation were mixed. Scorpio's mad cackle covered the frightening experience of being wrongfully touched. Aros was sick, with every depressing feeling in the world. He had managed to turn himself slightly away, too embarrassed now to face one of Sora's comrades, who happened to be a girl who witnessed his sexual harassment. He continued to imitate a child who grabbed himself in order to prevent himself from going to the bathroom. Scorpio continued to laugh, his head thrown back as he stood on the spot, enjoying it.

Unbeknownst to both of them, it would be his last enjoyment.

The unknown feeling that Aros had been trying to keep locked within himself, had finally snapped him out of his stunned trance. Scorpio's touch, his looks at him, his comments, but most all his touch had broken the lock. Aros's eyes, which had been tearing up, worse than they did when he looked at his father, were becoming red with anger. Not actual red; they looked red with tears, but angry tears. His breathing was ragged now, as he slowly looked up at the mad man before. No thoughts came to Aros for what he was about to do; he was possessed by the unexamined hate. Scorpio tired of his laughter and moved over to Kairi. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she had decided to take Aros' bravery within herself. She could tell he was afraid of him, yet he stood his ground when Scorpio walked up to him. Kairi would do the same, as banging on the door would do no good. She unleashed her Roseblade and ran down the stairs, and waited for Scorpio to step up to her. She would defend herself. Scorpio eyed Kairi's body.

"What is thisss crap."

"I won't let you, hurt me. I'm not scared of--"

Scorpio unleashed his own weapon; a black cane-like staff with a silver cobra twisted around it. At the top, the cobra's mouth opened to show off its poisonous fangs. He had taken a swing at Kairi with it and knocked her to the ground and cut off her sentence. The fear which she had halted, came back with a vengeance. Scorpio's eyes bore into her's and left Kairi in a hypnotised trance, though it was really so because of her fear. He raised his staff above him with two hands. He would bring it down as though he were hitting the bell in a carnival game with a mallot.

"Blood,... scream for me!" With a bone-chilling scream that was more horrifying than the heartless Tarzan's cry, Scorpio brought it down. Kairi covered her face and prepared for the impact. Kairi's eyes closed, this is the end. **_Sora. _**But, there was no end. Slowly she opened her eyes which were focused on Scorpio's feet. She then realised someone was in front of her, protecting her. **_Sora? _**But it wasn't Sora. It was Aros. He had stopped the staff, just before it made contact with her head. He held his blade sideways to hold back the staff. His old Dark-heart keyblade had been destroyed, but was able to be reborn, stronger and darker for a second round. Everyone froze at this action. Kairi gasped. He was...helping her? Aros was groaning with all the stength it took him to hold the mad man back. He was determined. Scorpio on the other hand, bore eyes wild with excitement. There was silence, nobody moved. Scorpio made the first move as he screamed with blind madness, his eyes rolling, and pulled his staff and himself away. Aros readied himself. Kairi looked to Aros. Without looking at her, Aros said in an emotionless voice, "Get out of here." He sounded so sad, that Kairi stayed where she was. Aros turned to her, and put more force and anger into his voice. "GO!" She scrambled to her feet and ran up the stairs to the station. Since she was still trapped in the area, there was really no where else for her to go. Scorpio had prepared to fight him then pulled out of his fighting stance, but Aros did not do the same.

"You, cold-heartless traitor. Hmmmmmm, you say won't, but you will."  
"What's that!"

"Betray us. You intend to...kill me." The way he said 'kill me' sounded like passion to Scorpio. Then the maddness lifted to reveal the unseen poison within him. "Kill me, and you shall die...by your father's hand." Aros shook his head violently. That would all come if he continued on this way. He should just lay down the blade and allow Scorpio to do what he wanted to do with the girl. Why couldn't he? "Ssssssssssso, kind of you to...save...a human. Heartless don't do that. I underestimate."

"I'm not doing this to save her. I don't give a...a damn about her. I'm doing this for me." **_Am I really doing this for me? _**

"Is that your excuse to Aries?" No, his excuse would be...there was no excuse. Scorpio lifted his head and his staff and other arm to the sky as though he were praising the world. "Once you turn, you can't turn back. Sssssso let talk end, as with all life on this earth." Aros watched as Scorpio's head snapped forward, along with the rest of his body. He seemed to be flying as he reached Aros within seconds. The begining consisted of constant, violent hits of staff vs. keyblade. Scorpio swang in every direction, like a drunk, but his movements were not to be mistaken for craziness. He laughed a little, every time Aros started showing signs of failure, but he pushed back his staff with a strength neither knew he had. Scorpio gritted his teeth and charged forward, with his final scream. He swung, Aros jumped so he wouldn't catch his feet. He swung overhead, but Aros ducked and side-stepped so his back was to the station and Kairi. Scorpio stopped and ran forward with a wild intention in his eyes. Aros had lost his nerve at this and was running backwards to the station. Scorpio caught him and they were fighting once more, blade to staff, as their fight moved backwards to Kairi. She jumped off the platform, just as Aros made it to her, but Aros tripped on the stairs. Scorpio fell on top of him; his staff pushing against his new Dark-heart blade. Scorpio was grinning with, unexplainable pleasure while Aros was being pushed into the stairs. "Feelsssss sssssssooooooo gooooooooood." "Aaaaaaaahh!" Aros let out a terrified cry as he felt Scorpio's body pressing closer to his own. He let go of his staff and held down his arms. His face was less than an inch when it came to Aros's face. Kairi stood on the side lines, a look of pure disgust on her face.

"I've been watching you,...close-ly. I think you're.." Aros gave out a muffled cry as he felt Scorpio's knee push up between his legs. "Verrrrryyyyyy spec-ial. You're not as cold as I imagined. No, you're quite..." His eyes closed and he moved his face over to Aros cheek. His tongue didn't lick his upper lip, it licked the side of his cheek. Aros's cries were painful whimpers. "Sssssoft, and...warm." He grinned. Aros, who's eyes had been closed when Scorpio made contact with his face, popped open at his confession. Scorpio's eyes advanced from his eyes to his lips. Just as he was about to make the connection, Aros pushed his arms forward. Then pulled his legs up and kicked him to the ground. He now stood, shaking with anger. He readied himself with the keyblade. Scorpio quietly laughed.

"It's not funny anymore." He too jumped up and ushered his staff in front of him. He slammed it down three times on the ground which forced the cobra to hiss and uncurl itself from the staff. The silver snake, which was now as tall as Aros was, slithered over to him. He dodged left and right to avoid his fangs that attempted to strike him. He backed away quickly, and struck the side of his face with the blade. The cobra recoiled in pain, then hissed louder. Aros struck again, but the snake ducked and quickly wrapped himself around his body. Aros was tied in the snake's body as the cobra's head met face to face with his own. He hissed once more and watched his captive. Aros stared into the eyes, bound and unable to move. He teethered a bit with being tied up like this, but prevented himself from falling to the ground. His attention moved back to Scorpio, who was raising his arms again. A dark aura surrounded him. Kairi covered her face from the unseen darkness and watched in horror as the bottom of his trench coat ruffled and allowed four, twenty feet appendages, to escape. They looked like the poisonous tail of a scorpion; they were black and the sharp points shined in the sunlight, ready to kill Aros where he stood trapped. Aros's cries were muffled, both by the bone-crushing hold of the cobra and the look of all those tails striking him down. Scorpio once again sucked in the air, presumably smelling death, like a vaccum. Aros had to do something or this would be it, but his arms were trapped, he couldn't pull up the blade. His hands fluttered under the the cobra. **_I'm dead! _**Suddenly, they came in contact with his pocket. **_The cards! _**But which one! **_Something to cut him! Something to cut him! _**Scorpio was preparing to strike as all four of the deadly tails stood upright above his body. They could come down at anytime. Aros pulled the card and glanced at it. A small spark of hope greeted him.

"KAI!" Instantly, the cobra hissed in pain and unleashed him as he fell to the ground. The card had blindly cut through the cobra and forced him motionless on the ground. No time to cheer as Aros had to do some serious dodge rolling, backflipping, leaping and forward rolling to get out of the way of the striking tails. Scorpio stood on the spot and let the appendages do the work. Aros stood facing one tail, but one came behind him, so he turned and struck it, while the one he was facing wrapped around his foot and pulled him in the air. He grabbed a card, while battling one tail with the blade, while hanging upside down in the air, and used the card on Scorpio. "SABURE!" The card turned into a sandstorm that caught Scorpio in the eyes. If he couldn't see, Aros could slice right through the tail that had his leg. It dropped him and he quickly turned to hack away at the injured attacker. The three other tails took turns trying to strike him and save the fourth tail, but Aros was too fast and Scorpio was too busy ridding the sand from his eyes to properly hit him. Aros dodged, jumped, ducked, and succeeded in hacking the fourth tail. It disintegrated; three tails to go. He moved out of the way of a tail that zoomed by and jumped onto another tail that was moving over to Scorpio's body. He slashed at a tail that was coming down from above, injuring that one. He then slid down the tail he was riding and ended up behind Scorpio, just as he freed his eyes from blindness. "IKAZUCHI!" His next card transformed into a series of thunder strikes. Scorpio yelled in pain. During the distraction, it was Aros's turn to violently harrass him with the blade. Scorpio stumbled and fell on his back. The three tails moved forward. Aros reached up and grabbed on and ended up riding a tail once more. It leaped up in the air like a bucking bronco, but Aros held on with his knees. He threw aside the keyblade which vanished and replaced itself with Double-trouble. The two tails attacked, but Aros was able to handle them both with two blades. Kairi watched in awe. She had never seen anything like this before. Finally, he knocked both tails back which allowed Aros the freedom to grab another card and use it on the tail he was riding. "KASAI!" The card burned the tail he was on into ashes. He landed in front of Scorpio, who was slowly getting to his feet. His face was dark with exhaustion. **_Okay, two left, then the one._**

"Kairi!"

Sora and company showed up behind the barrier, up the hill. Kairi didn't turn, she was too focused in the fight. Eventually, the others noticed this as well. "Is that?" Sora's words were cut off as he watched Aros leap out of the way of the swift moving tails. Scorpio tried to stir up a poisonous power in his hand and strike Aros with balls of poison, but they were weak after the number of hits he had recieved. Aros revolved around him just as Scorpio tiredly revolved on the spot. "IKAZUCHI!" In the mists of the thunder strikes, a cloud of black smoke mysteriously covered Scorpio. Aros tried to see past it but couldn't. Then it came. A tail rushed out of the cloud right at him and knocked him off his feet. He rolled out of the way as it came down. It came back down too hard and was trapped in the ground. Aros rolled back and constantly attacked the victim with the Dark-heart he had called forward. The second tail came from the side and knocked the keyblade out of his hand. Aros, horrified, back-rolled over the trapped tail, just missing the poisonous sting of the second tail as it zoomed overhead. If it had missed him, why was his arm in pain? An arm-length cut broke across his right arm and black blood seeped out from within it. Was it his blood or the poison? The pain was unbearable. Now he lay over the trapped tail while the other tail hovered above.

"You...have...been...poisoned...this is...the...end...of you."

"No...I don't...think so..." He pulled out a card with his other arm just as the second tail zoomed back to him. He held it up. "SUPAIDA, AMIMONO!" The card unravelled in his hand into a string of thick spider's web that caught the second tail and trapped it. Scorpio sent a wave of poison balls at him, but Aros pulled out another card and trapped him in the same web. He then moved so that the tail he was laying on, lay between his legs so that he could hack away at it with the blade. He ignored the pain in his arm and continued until the tail was no more. **_One more. _**"KASAI!" The card flew toward the tail that struggled in the web and burned it to ashes. Scorpio freed himself from the web and fell. He coughed violently. The cobra that was lying still, heard his master's cries and slithered to Aros. Scorpio distracted him while the snake snuck up behind Aros.

"You...wretched...worthless, fool...you know not what you have...done! And I am sorry to not be there, when Aries...catches wind of your...betrayal. You lie! And you DIE!" The cobra wrapped around him once more, but this time, Aros's arms were free and dropped the keyblade to grab the cobra's neck to keep it from biting him. Scorpio was reduced to crawling toward Aros. It was like his missing tails severly damaged his soul. Scorpio grabbed Aros for the final time, around his ankle, then looked up toward him. "You...will...forever...remember...this day. The day...of the beginning...of the end...of the Zodiac. Thanks...to...you!" The cobra overpowered and struck forward, fangs glistening. Aros fell back over Scorpio, the cobra's neck in Aros's hand. The unbalanced fall caused the snake's lunge to soar over Aros's shoulder and come face to face with Scorpio as they fell. It was Scorpio's turn to widen his eyes in horror as the snake blindly sunk his teeth into his master's face. Aros let goand fell exhausted next to a screaming Scorpio. He jumped up with the little strength he had and clawed at the cobra, who had uncurled itself from Aros and who's fangs were still imbedded in his face. Sora's gang stared. Nobody moved. It was so terrifying, yet sorrowful. His cries were that of a dying man; not a mad man. Aros gritted past the poisonous pain and opened his eyes just in time to see Scorpio stagger and halt his movements all together. The cobra dropped, dead at his feet and exploded into silver sparks. Scorpio's face was unreadable. So much silver-black blood ran down his destroyed face. With as much effort as he could muster, he whispered his final words. "You are...still so...soft...and warm." Then, like Libra, he vanished in a silvery mist that soared up to the sky.

Aros wasn't sure if he were breathing. The same went for Sora and his crew as they stared up at the mist that was once Scorpio. The barrier lifted and Sora ran to Kairi.

"Are you alright?"

Kairi looked at him, the fear still in her eyes. Then she moved her gaze over to Aros, he slowly moved his eyes to look into hers. "Yes. Know why? Because he saved me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay. Let me just say that I hadn't expected it to be so long and detailed. Whoa! I just sat down one day, not sure how I was going to write this and suddenly, it just poured out. It keep going and going like I was the one fighting Scorpio. Aros has done everything, maybe. So that's where the hidden hate led him. To kill Scorpio. What will Aries say about that?

As I started planning the chapters, before I posted this story, the sick scenes between Aros and Scorpio played out, so hopefully they weren't nightmarish enough to make you stop reading. At least the pervert is gone now.

I'm not even going to begin to clarify what goes on through Scorpio's mind, cause I'm not even sure I know. You're right Kairi, something was wrong with him.

So did he really save her? We'll know next time. This is going to be a problem for everyone. Another proud battle scene has come. I'm starting to wish this was a game in which I could fight Scorpio, for real. The closest I've come was fighting Doc Ock in spider-man 2 game.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts.

Well, Aros has done the unthinkable. He has killed a member of his own team! How could he! He could because Scorpio, well deserved it. The nastiest member is gone and Aros will have to deal with the consequences. What will he and Virgo do now?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19: Losing your Heart**

Pass the main room in which the large piano resided under the silver chandelier, and into the smaller room on the side, a young woman slept peacefully in bed. It wasn't night, the young lady just wanted to take a nap. Virgo finished all of her chores and since Aros wasn't around, she decided to take a nap. **_This feels so good. _**She had only been lying on her soft, warm bed for an hour and pushed away all her worries about the Zodiac and Aros, when that feeling came over her. A feeling all the Zodiac members shared. Her eyes fluttered as though she were having a bad dream, but it was much more than that. The feeling began to grow and grow, until suddenly, it forced her to pop up in bed. Her breathing was rushed and beads of sweat ran down her face. She looked like she had simply woken from a nightmare, but she knew it wasn't so. How could nothing have a nightmare? She stared forward with wide eyes as though she had witnessed a murder. One name came to mind.

"Aros."

She wasn't the only one who had the feeling. In Aries' lab, several of the members were working hard to make the necessary changes to the mysterious object under the sheet. The same object that Aros had been curious about. The object that had everything to do with Aries' plans. The feeling of somehow knowing what had taken place, traveled like a plague through the entire castle. One by one, each member stopped what they were doing and looked up at the realisation that something had gone wrong. Pise, who was standing by the covered object telling Aqua, who was fixing a pipe connected to the object, what to do looked up as well.

"Uh-oh."

Aqua stopped and straightened up. All eyes were now focused on Aries, who was slowly moving toward the object. He was looking up at it with a sort of pained expression on his face, which was quickly replaced by a satisfied anger. His lips curled and he chuckled softly. Pise looked terrified at his expression, while Aqua tried to appear strong. Leo, who was standing to the side, exercising with his golden barbell, dropped the weight and moved toward Aries.

"Dont tel me he 'as done the empossible. That weak ting?"

Aries red eyes glittered with an unknown pleasure. "He has." He said calmly. "I think he has."

Aros grimaced and cradled his swollen arm, but it was painful just to hold it. The black blood, whether it was his blood or the poison, Aros didn't know, seeped between his fingers and dripped on his clothes and to the ground. It had to be poison--it burned like fire, no, worse than fire. It was a pain Aros could never have imagined existed. Despite the sting, he didn't fear it would cause him death. He was a heartless after all, and as a heartless, he would heal quickly. The only fear he had was obvious. **_I ...I killed him...I killed Scorpio. What am I going to do! _**This wasn't like the time he was accused of murdering Libra. He had taken it as his fault, but as time went by, he let go of the idea that he was responsible. After Libra, the only thing that mattered was opening keyholes. He doubted he would be able to do that now. To Aros, his father was right in not trusting him and seeing him as a murderer. He had been somewhat forgiven for Libra's fall, but this time, there would be no second chances. Aros may not have had a full hand in her death, but this time he did. This time, it wasn't their enemies that destroyed Scorpio, no, this time it was Aros. He would have never believed he could do it, but he did, thanks to the help of the anger he had been trying to keep locked away.

He gritted his teeth and dealt with the pain. **_I deserve this afterall. That's what father would say. _**

Silence, was something Aros associated with rage or disappointment. He had gone through it and was going through it again. The only sound at the station of Twilight Town, was Aros's pained moans that he was trying to quiet down. Wanting to take his mind off of another horrible situation he found himself in (though this one was the worst by far) he turned his attention to the heros that kept their distance from him. There wasn't much talking going on over there. As far as he could tell, they were as stunned by his actions as he was. Sora had attempted the talk by continuing to ask Kairi if she was okay and if Aros had hurt her. Kairi kept changing her gaze from Sora to Aros. When he caught her eyes, Aros's eyes filled with that same hate. **_Maybe, maybe this isn't my fault. No, it's hers. She had to come here, she had to pick a fight with Scorpio. No one picks a fight with him. Everyone knows that. _**But they didn't know. They didn't know the Zodiac or him, so it seemed foolish to accuse her. Aros gritted his teeth in frustration. No, he had no one to fully blame but himself.

"I'm fine Sora, I told you that." She gazed longingly at the poor boy, not heartless, who had saved her. **_But why did he? _**She had to find out. She pulled out a vial of healing potion and made her way over to him. "Kairi stop!," Riku called out. "He is the bad guy, or have you forgotten that?" Kairi looked at him and smiled. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Pence leaned over to Sora and whispered,"Who is that guy? And why does he look like you?"

"That's Aros. He's a heartless."

"A heartless!" Pence, Hayner and Olette shouted in surprise.

"Yeah," Riku said as he watched Kairi and readied himself in case Aros decided to attack her. "He's been traveling to different worlds to open a darkness within them. We've been doing all we can to stop him and the order he's working with."

"Really?," asked Hayner,"Who?"

Donald turned to him. "The Zodiac. They're the new bad guys."

"Yep," said Goofy, "They've been causing all sorts of trouble,...but now..uh.." Olette, who had been watching Kairi approach Aros, looked at Sora. Sora appeared to be struggling with Aros's loyalties. To Sora, it was clear what this situation reminded him of. "But what about him?" He looked at Olette when she asked him. "Kairi said he said her life. Does that mean--"

"I don't know what it means, but we'll soon find out."

Aros had lowered his head in thought and in pain. He couldn't understand how this could have happened. It all started out so easy: Come here, open the keyhole, and return home. **_If that's all I had to do, then why did it end this way? _**

"Um, are you okay?"

Aros snapped his head up. He hadn't noticed Kairi approaching him, so scooted away from her a bit. She knelt down next to him. Riku flinched at this and took a tighter grip on his blade. He hadn't forgotten their fight. Sora moved a little ways forward. "Thank you for saving me." **_Saving?...Is that what she thinks I did? _**Aros gritted his teeth in rage and stared her down. "I didn't save you," he said in a cold, nasty voice. "Why would I waste my time saving a human, especially a human girl."

Kairi didn't seem too phased by his remark and proceeded to help Aros by tending to his wound with the potion. As soon as she reached out toward him, everyone fell on edge. Their attention to the situation heightened. Aros shook slightly, not realising that Kairi intended to help him, not hurt him. His eyes shook with hate. **_How dare she! How dare--_** Within seconds, he knocked the vial out of her hand and jumped up to his feet. Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy ran up to them. Aros staggered away slowly. "If you didn't save me, then what were you doing?"

Sora and the others held out their weapons and prepared to fight. Sora had felt his feelings of revenge falter after Kairi had insisted Aros helped her, but now, Aros was insisting he did no such thing. Aros eyed Sora's keyblade before he answered. How he had longed to fight him, and here he was. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that he was out-numbered once again, and the pain in his arm was spreading to the rest of his body. He struggled past the intense pain. "I...didn't do it...for you. I did it, because..."

**_Why did I do it? Why? _** "I wouldn't have cared what Scorpio did to you."

"If that's true,"Kairi said in an attempt to keep the boys at bay, "Then why didn't you let him hurt me before you fought him." At this, Aros's eyes widened. Good question. **_Father. My father would ask that. And what will I say? I could say nothing. Why? Why didn't I if I didn't care? _**He looked at the ground, where his blood continued to spill. **_I should have. Why did I let her live? So she could tell the others about the fun Scorpio had with me before the fight? _**"I don't have to explain myself to you." A look of worry came over Kairi--Riku was disgusted by this. Feelings for a heartless. He had no feelings for him. He could finish him right here and now, but Kairi stopped him by moving closer to Aros.

"You're hurt, let us help you." The boys looked at Kairi. Riku was the most disturbed by this.

"Help? Have you forgotten what he's done? We're not here to help him!"

This put a possible thought into Aros's head. An excuse, though weak it may be. "And I'm not here to help you! Just...consider my actions as a warning...a warning...not to mess with us." He had hoped to change their views of the situation by explaining to them that he had not done this to help Kairi, he had done this to show them that the Zodiac was too powerful for them or that Aros was too powerful and they should not persue him anymore after witnessing his victory. It sounded ridiculous to him after it left his mouth. He couldn't believe it and he knew his father wouldn't believe it either. Kairi turned to Sora with a pleading look. Sora sighed and backed down, while Riku watched in confusion. "Look you,...listen, you don't have to do this." He was reminded of a certain someone who had decided to transfer from the darkside to the light. Aros gave a death rattling breath, clenched his arm and turned away from them. "You don't know that. You don't know me." He moved over to the ledge that overlooked the town from the station. The setting sun glittered over the remarkable town. It was so big and looked so beautiful under the bright orange sky. Aros's thoughts shifted over to the town beneath him. He wished he had more time to observe this world. He felt that way about all of them. He closed his eyes and imagined he was elsewhere, away from his enemies, away from the Zodiac. He imagined he didn't have the pain in his arm. But that was easier said. He couldn't imagine being alone in the town when he had a problem on his hands that could cost him his life. All he could think about was his answers to Aries. Forgetting Sora and the others were there watching him, he opened his eyes and looked to the skies.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what I was thinking. I just did it. It was like, I don't know what came over me."

Sora lowered his weapon. "You have every right to kill me now father. I deserve that...(laughs quietly) I guess he was right. They all were. I am a danger to you, to everyone. I had no right to, just because he, I shouldn't have..."

He was choking on his words, overcome by an emotion he never knew he had. There was very little he could say now; his mind was overcome by numbness. In a pleading voice he started again. "Father,...I...wish I could...--

"Aros."

He turned to the gentle voice to see a face that filled him with comfort, that protected him, that reminded him that everything would be okay. He smiled with relief. "Virgo." He would have run to her, had he not been suffering from the pain of the sting and the pain of his father's reaction. Virgo stood a couple of feet from him, stock still. She didn't smile or try to comfort him from where she stood. She looked panicked and slightly pale. She looked like she did on the day of Libra's funeral. For that reason, Aros bowed his head down once more. "What are you--" He knew he didn't need to ask. "Aros," she said in a frightened yet demanding voice, "What have you done?" She still sounded gentle. Aros gripped his arm as another wave of pain took him. "I don't...I don't know what happened...I don't know--"

Virgo was making her way toward him; her eyes never left his figure. Sora and the others were still observing the scene. Riku, who had not forgotten his keyblade, lowered his weapon. Virgo stood right in front of him now. "Aros?"

"Virgo, I --"

"You're hurt." She took his arm in her hands. He winced, then watched as a blue light shone from beneath her hands on his arm. Once she lifted them, the pain went away and his arm was completely healed. There was no trace of the black blood or poison. She had casts her eyes to the ground when she started speaking again.

"Aros. You're in great danger now. And you should know, the others know."

"I thought, they might. Oh Virgo, I don't know why I did it! you have to believe me. I don't know why! There was this feeling, I don't know what it was, but--"

"I should have told you."

"Virgo?"

She looked now to the setting sun that shone a heartbreaking light upon them. She smiled sadly at it. Aros saw this and his fears of his father shifted over to her. **_He wouldn't hurt her would he?_**

"Should have told me what?" She looked at him seriously now.

"I should have told you about...feelings. You can feel them can't you? There's something you posses...in here," she pointed at his chest. Sora seemed curious about this part. "Is it the reason why I..."

"It's very powerful. I didn't think much of it before, but now...it's much too late to explain it now."

"No tell me!"

"No, I can't."  
"Why not?"  
She seemed to be forcing something back. Her eyes were starting to redden. Aros couldn't understand why. Without knowing it, he was begining to feel the same emotion Virgo was feeling.

"If you're part of the Zodiac, you know you must keep your emotions out of...out of everything you do. That's what I told you before, but that's wrong. Those feelings can give you amazing abilities."

"I don't want those abilities. Look what they made me do."

She stared at him now as though seeing them for the first time. "Sometimes those abilities can save you Aros. Just be careful." They were quiet now, and Virgo turned to the setting sun. "They are coming for you." Aros grabbed her hands in his. "Then we have to get out of here. Maybe, we can go to father. Or maybe I can. It's me he'd want to talk to." He felt so ashamed now. She pulled his hands up. "It's me he's after too. Remember, I was the one who, well, I'm responsible for you and your actions. They're after me as well." Aros' felt his eyes getting wet. **_Why? _**

"What can we do?"

Her mouth trembled slightly and she let go of his hands. "It's what can I do. I have to leave."

"Then let's --"

"I have to leave, you. You cannot come."

The world fell away from him and the surroundings became so dark that Aros could no longer see Sora and his comrades watching him. It was just Virgo and himself in a lonely darkness. His voice was barely audible. He must not have heard her right. "W-what?"

"You have to stay. I can't take you with me. You'll be safer here."

"No I won't! Father will kill me."

"You have to trust me. I'm doing this for you. If there was any other way..." She looked up. "I'm running out of time. I must go." Aros reached for her, attempted to stop her from going. He needed her; he would always need her. Was she so disappointed in him that she had to leave him? She stepped up on the ridge out of his grasp. She looked down at him and took one step back off the ledge. Surely she would fall to her death, but she didn't. A bluish cloud of smoke appeared under her foot. She stepped off the ledge completely and stood on the floating cloud that floated away a bit. Aros desperately grabbed onto the ledge for support. His breathing quickened, his grip tightened and something small and wet started from his eyes and ran slowly down his cheeks. Virgo's face became as gentle as a mother her who saw her child for the first time. Her eyes softened and she gave him that warm smile she had given him when she first met him. Aros looked down in confusion when he felt the bleeding drops of his eyes touch his hand. He reached up and wiped a drop from his face and examined it. In a heartbroken voice, choked with tears, he spoke once more. "What's this?" Virgo's smile broadened. "That's sadness. Sadness you should never feel. But it looks as though you must. I feel it too. I'm sorry." He brought his tear stained face up to look at her. She shivered as the tears continued to flow. He didn't know what he could say to stop her. She smiled one last time and the cloud drifted her away.

"Goodbye," Slowly, she started to vanish from sight, "For now."

"Just when you thought it couldn't get any better, it does," Pise laughed as he, Aqua, Sage, Leo, and Taurus prepared themselves to leave the castle and head over to Twilight Town. Taurus had been checking the strength of his weapon, before putting it aside angrily. He was annoyed with the whole idea of leaving to fetch Aros. In his opionion, it should have been Gemini, not him, that went. He would rather stay by Aries' side. "Let's just get this over with."

Pise laughed and clapped Aqua on the back. "Our little brother's in for some serious spanking."

The sky was empty now. Virgo had gone and wouldn't be coming back. Minutes had gone by and Aros stood there like a statue. Sora couldn't believe it. He was actually feeling sympathy for him. No one looked more sympathetic than Kairi. Slowly Sora walked up to him, but stopped. What could he say now? What could he do? By now, the tears had stopped flowing, and left him with a wet face full of emptiness. With Virgo gone, he had nothing; no reason to continue surviving for the Zodiac or himself. Aries would end his chances of survival, **_but Virgo_**. He closed his eyes and cast his head down. She was here, right before him. There was no reason why she couldn't...**_Virgo. _**He couldn't imagine how he had hurt her. It showed on her face when she looked at him. **_Virgo. _**If he went back. Who would care for him? Who would teach him? Who would be there when he needed someone? Even if he needed someone to talk to? Who would be there to help him understand, who he really was? Virgo would be there. She would be there to care for him, to teach him, to be someone he needed, to be someone he could talk to. She would be there to help him understand. **_No, she won't be there...she'll never be...because, SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK! ...Virgo is gone...gone forever..._** "I won't ever see her again will I?" The question had been directed at himself.

So overwelmed by grief, Aros gritted his teeth as he felt another flow of the strange wettness approaching, turned from the ridge and ran for it. He ran past Sora and his companions and up to the exit out of the station. He ignored Hayner, Pence and Olette and ran downhill. His breaths were coming in harsh, gasps as he ran away from everything. In the back he heard, "Come on!", but he didn't care who said it; he had to get away, away from everyone just as Virgo got away from him. He continued on, past passerby and stopped. A few feet in front of him, was Taurus with his arms folded. He grinned maliciously at him. "Lucy! You've got some splainin to do." Aros panicked. They had made it. He turned to his right and saw the alley. As fast as he could, he ducked inside. **_Now what. I know what I need, I need--_** He stopped himself. He would not think about her anymore. Not now. He stepped further into the alleyway and saw another hill, leading down to some empty space. He was running down to the sandlot now. As he ran, three figures appeared out of nowhere before him. He backed up a bit. Pise, Aqua and Sage stood there. Pise laughed wickedly.

"You know what they call a heartless who decides to take it upon himself to...kill a member of the Zodiac?"

Sage giggled, "I don't know Pise, what do you call him?" Pise and Sage started to circle him.

Aqua stepped forward and in a serious tone, said, "You call him... _dead._"

Aros's eyes widened and took his chances by running past them toward Tram Common. The wetness started on their own and cascaded down his face. He cried out as though he were suffering from the poison. Tram Common was set up with various buildings and shops. He turned his head all around and continued to run. Though where he was going, he did not know. ""Ey 'ou!" Aros looked left and saw Leo working out with that golden barbell of his. "The weak is not so weak after all." He dropped the weight and flexed his fingers. "Is this true?" Aros couldn't breathe. Leo advanced. "Why not 'ou show me." Aros closed his eyes and ran once more. He moved in and around buildings, just to keep out of sight. He couldn't take any chances running around the town all day. Finally, with his back pressed against another building, he took some time to catch his breath. How long would it be until they caught him. He looked up to the sky and saw that evening was replacing the setting sun. He looked down. **_Father sent them to assassinate me. What should I do? _**He wasn't sure if he should even try to run. He knew he should be punished, but like this? He couldn't tell if it was the right thing to do or not. He sank slowly to the ground and pulled his knees up. "I take it back. I need you Virgo."

Sora and the others moved down the hill. Nobody said anything. There was nothing to be said for what had occurred. All Sora was thinking at the moment was, **_Poor Aros. _**Sora wasn't the kind of person who felt a person couldn't change. There was good or there should be good somewhere in everyone. But that did not mean he saw it in his enemies. When it came to Aros, however, he wasn't sure what he saw.

"Gosh," said Goofy, "I'm not should what I think of all of what just happened."

"He's still a heartless," Donald confirmed, but soon, his face too softened.

"Neither do I, Goofy, " said Sora.

"Hey you!" They looked up to see Pise, Aqua, Sage, Leo and Taurus in front of them on the hill. Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy prepared for a fight. Pise moved past Taurus. "Relax, were're not here to fight, we were just wondering if you saw a goofy looking kid go by."

"Goofy looking kid?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, he looked, come to think of it, like you." He laughed and the others chuckled as well.

"Why? Want me to do your dirty work?"

Pise scratched his chin in thought. "Hmmm, that might not be such a bad idea."

Taurus sent him a warning glare then turned back to Sora before they disappeared. "Do not touch him. If you find him, let us know." They left leaving a chilling laughter in the air.

They could have found him easily enough, that's what Aros believed. Perhaps they were toying with him, like they usuallly did, but Aros couldn't take this suspense. He had to get out of here. After sulking on the ground, with his eyes closed in thought, he pushed himself up and called forth his Night-Flyer. For a while, he just sat on it and didn't move. **_If I can't go home, where can I go? Should I even go? _**He was in trouble whether he ran for it or not. So it was decided. He nodded his head and zoomed off into the sky.

Night fell, and there was no telling, especially now, where Virgo had gone or if the Zodiac had decided to try and find her. Aros wasn't too worried about them catching her. He knew she could handle herself alone. **_But can I? _**He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that where he was headed, there were no side tasks to complete or keyholes to open. It was like a short vacation or more like a temporary freedom. The sky was ever so dark as he traveled. He must have been blindly riding, because he didn't realise he had been traveling for hours now. He would let the Night-Flyer take him where ever it would go. Aros would sit there quietly and mull over the current events. To think about Virgo, was like thinking about himself. Watching her leave was like watching a part of his soul running away from him. His heart, if he had one, was out of reach. That's what it felt like. He shook his head a couple of times to rid the saddness. He could hold onto those tears no longer. They wouldn't help him where he was going. He shivered now as a huge gust of cold wind and rain hit him. It slightly pushed the Night-Flyer off course. "Whoa!" He gained control of it. But that didn't last long. The wind started to pick up and with Aros's low attention on the scooter, it swayed across the sky. "Whoaaa!" He pulled and turned the handles, but the wind was too strong and the rain clouded his vision. Eventually, the harsh weather forced the scooter and himself out of the sky. They dove into a dangerous nose dive that knocked Aros off his ride. The Night-Flyer disappeared as he had abandoned it. Aros wished he too could disappear and avoid the impact of the dark sea below. But he couldn't. His hit the water and was thrown back and fort across the crashing waves. Aros struggled and fought hard to stay above the water. It was dark, but he could see through it; the only thing that was destroying his chances of survival was the wind, rain, and sea working together to drag him under. He was already tired from his battle and the realisation that he had lost Virgo, and could no longer muster any more strength to survive his ordeal. Aros lost this round as the sea dragged him down.

It was morning now, and a worn out Aros lay on his back on the sands of an island. As the sun brought his conciousness forward, he brought forward a mouth full of sea water. He choked it up and waited until he was fully aware of his surroundings. He tried to slow his breathing as he sat up and looked around. "Where am I? An island?" There was no other land in sight. He stood up, swaggered a bit, and took notice of the jungle behind him. He looked back out to sea. **_I must be really far away from home. I'm so tired, I don't think I can make the journey back. Even if I wanted to. _**He turned back to the jungle and decided to explore. He thought he might find something he could use, or just find a place to rest. He moved along past the trees and wild plants. A little ways in, he caught the scent of something unusual. "I wonder what that could be." As he started forward again, he failed to see where he was going and placed his foot in a noose. That noose was a trap that flung him high in the air, just as Scorpio did with his tails, and left him to hang upside down. Aros's breathing quickened and coughed the water he failed to bring up earlier. There was that scent. The bushes around him rustled. **_Someone's here! _**"Who's there!" His answer was a tribe of dark-skinned naitves that rose from their hiding places and pointed sharp spears right at him. Aros looked around at them all. He could have used his keyblade on them, but there were too many, and he didn't feel very strong at the moment. In this case, he tried to make peace.

"Ah, Good morning." They only looked at one another. They didn't seem to understand. **_Okay, you don't speak english. _**"Um, Ohayou gozaimasu." They gripped their spears. " Anata wa nihongo wo hanashimasu ka?" Several of them began to converse with one another in a strange language. "Okay, you don't speak japanese either." They raised their weapons higher. Aros was surrounded by points from all sides. He gave a nervous laugh as he eyed the point that was a few inches from his nose. "So...what now?"

Now, he was being dragged along by two native men as they followed the rest of the tribe to some unknown destination. They gripped his hands hard behind his back. He couldn't get to his blade or his cards if he wanted to. Aros stuggled to keep up with the pace. Several times, the men had to yank him up to stop him from slowing them down. Aros stared at the ground. **_Virgo, if only you had taken me with you. _**Suddenly, they stopped. Aros looked up ahead to see what looked like two giant balls made out of wood or branches. Some of the other tribe members were forcing oddly dressed men inside them. Their clothing was slightly familiar to Aros. The tribe he was with started forward to one of the balls. After the other men were loaded into the round contraptions, Aros was shoved inside as well. He lost his footing and fell forward against the mesh of the thick branches that gave it shape. The tribe members then worked together on pulling ropes to force the spheres off the cliff side. Aros gave a cry as it rolled off the edge and swayed back and forth in mid-air over the sea that crashed across deadly rocks. Aros used the branches to pull himself up and lean against the ball. Once more, he had to slow his breathing. **_What have I gotten myself into now? _**

"Sora? Sora."

He looked up to see a young looking man who appeared to be as ragged as he did. Aros didn't recognize him. "Have we met?" "Don't you remember me?" As best he could, he moved over toward him. The other men in the ball took notice of the situation as well. "It's me. Will Turner. We haven't seen each other in a while, but I would have expected you to remember." Aros couldn't. Aries never gave him any information on this strange place. Aros was sure that was a good thing. "It's good to see you again. I wish I had more to say, but it appears we've got ourselves a bit of a problem."

Aros looked at him incredulously. "A bit...of a problem?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, before you bash Virgo for leaving Aros behind, though it seemed rather selfish, let's just say she had her reasons for doing it. I'm still deciding on whether I should reveal that reason now, later, or just let Aros figure it out. Remember, they're after Virgo too, and if she gets caught, that could be it for Aros as well. _hint hint._

_She was always one of my favorite characters to create. _anyways.

So Aros has decided to run away. Run away and end up not in a circus, but with a band of cut-throat pirates. I got to admit, I'm not the biggest pirate fan, but Aros had to end up here. With the popularity of the world in KH2 and the movie's sequel, he couldn't have ended up any where else. Okay, maybe somewhere esle, but in this case, no. Now, Aros will have to deal with sword weilding, treasure thieving, rum drinking, silver-tongued pirates. Does this mean Aros has hung up his keyblade for good? Find out next time.


	20. Chapter 20

_"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we loot,_

_Drink up me 'earties yo ho_

_We kidnap we ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me 'earties yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me"_

What else can I say?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 20: A Pirate's Life for me**

The wind swayed the men a bit in the wooden spheres as they hung over the waters below. Aros glanced down and all around. They were in the middle of the cliffs, so there was no way out. For a moment, he thought about using his keyblade, but then there was the deadly fall. He had his Night-Flyer, but then there was nowhere for him to go. He held on tight to the thick branches as though they were a safety net in case they fell. After talking with one of the men in their prison, Will made his way to the back where Aros was, starring down at the waters.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I didn't come here to visit. I...I got lost."

"Maybe it's a good you've arrived. You might be of help to me." Aros looked around at him.

"We've got to help ourselves first."

"Right, but how?"

Will moved between the men to study their surroundings. Aros decided to follow. "Sora? I thought I recognised you. Quite the mess we've found ourselves in right?" Aros nodded at the man who spoke to him. "A mess I hope we can get out of." Another man sneered. "Get out? We could've if Jack weren't chief. But I'll not gamble my chances on him. By now, them Pelegostos would have made a meal of him."

"Pelegostos? Meal?" Aros was disturbed at the idea of being somebody's lunch.

"They'd of done it to free the god from his fleshy prison." Aros gulped and stepped back, but tripped. His small fall caused the sphere to sway a little. "That's it," said Will,"We'll swing to the cliffside over there and grab on."

They were willing to try anything. With all the effort they could muster, Aros, Will and the man known as Mr. Gibbs, along with the rest of the men moved to the front to swing the sphere. The men in the other sphere followed their lead. It looked like a fun carnival ride, but it was anything but that. Back and forth they went, and every time they reached the cliff, they would reach out to grab ahold of the vines that grew along the rocks. Aros and the others yelled out in frustration and determination of their freedom. One, two, three times they swang, until they were finally able grab on. Aros panted. "Put your legs through and start the climb!," Mr.Gibbs shouted. Aros followed the others by taking a tight grip on the vine he held, sticking his legs out against the rocks, and preparing the climb. "Come on men!," Will cried, "It will take all of us to sail the ship!" One man in the sphere next to them called out, "Actually, about six would do!" Aros stopped, along with the others, turned to the man and cried out, "What?!"

It was a race to the top now, but Aros had little understanding of why that was. Clearly, betrayal was occurring. They climbed and climbed until Will halted them, but the men in the other ball kept going. Their ignorance of the danger caused them to fall from the wall and swing back so dangerously that the rope snapped and the men fell to their deaths. Aros cringed at the sight, but there was no time to mourn as a native boy who had been crossing the bridge above, noticed them. They continued on until they made it to the top. "Cut it!," Will cried. The men reached for a sharp rock to untie the ball. Aros thought about using his blade to break them free, but decided against it when a crowd of the natives arrived with their spears. **_Outnumbered again! _** "Roll it!" Like hamsters in a hamster ball, the men rolled the ball from within. It rolled all the way down a hill. Will screamed, Gibbs screamed, Aros screamed as the ball speeded downhill,half-way up a tree and fell back down to the ground. "Carry it!" They did just that. They stuck their legs through the holes, grabbed the cage and ran from their pursuers. **_Will we be running for our lives forever? _**Aros saw no way out of it; the natives were right behind them as they ran through the jungle. Their way out was coming up as they ended up falling off a cliffside. Down they fell into the waters below, but it didn't end their lives. The tribe might end it. Once they saw that the cage had broken and the prisoners had escaped, they shot down arrows and spears. Aros and the others swam under the water and moved in and around the points of the weapons. Aros surfaced next to Will against a rock.

"What now?"

"We've got to make it to the ship."

After they were free from the sea and the tribe, they made it to land. Aros didn't care where he was going, so long as it was away from the cannibals. They continued on with Aros looking back every now and then to make sure the hungry didn't follow. When he looked in front of him, he saw a large dark ship up ahead. **_Why does that look familiar? And what have I gotten myself into?_** Aros slowed down and studied the ship. He was starting to have second thoughts about following the men. Who knew what it would mean if he joined them. Will stopped alongside him and called out to the men. "I won't leave without Jack!"

"Jack?"

"Jack Sparrow."

"Who's--"

Before Aros could question the identity, his answer came running toward them in the distance. A thin, shady looking man in similar clothing as the men, with dreadlocks and a strange face painting ran for his life in front of what must be the entire tribe of cannibals. After seeing hundreds of spear carrying warriors heading in their direction, the crew had seconds thoughts about waiting for Jack, and boarded the ship. Aros briefly glanced around. He had never been on a ship before, but he had read about them. Aros searched in his brain for the information, but his mind was clouded by thoughts of his next adventure and what his father would say. He knew; he remembered. "_If you fail once, do not bother coming back here. Ever."_ Not only did he fail to keep safe a member, he had also failed in opening the keyhole. "I guess I'd better not return." Aros turned his attention to the land in time to see the tribe turn their attention away from the ship to a dog. Jack pulled himself aboard to where Aros could get a good picture of him.

"Well, I see my old ship mate has returned to us from across the sea. Changed your mind about becoming a pirate have you?"

"A pirate?" That was it. He remembered now. Before Virgo had left, she had given him many books to read. Most of the time, they had read about the stars, the Zodiac or Organization 13. In between those times, She introduced him to something more fun. One of those things was pirates. He grinned slightly. Virgo didn't believe there were anymore pirates in the world. **_If she could see me now._**

"I don't know. I just got here." Jack, in his unusual manner, walked past him between the crew. "Stick around why don't you, and learn something you never knew before."

Will moved up to Aros. "Now you can help me."

"Help you with what?"

Will followed Jack up to the higher level up the ship, while Aros followed. "Help me convince Jack to hand over his compass." Jack stopped and turned to him. "And why would I do that?" He quickly turned and continued on.

"Because, Elizabeth's in danger of hanging for helping you." It startled Aros when Will pulled a sword from a crewman's belt and pointed it at Jack. "I need your compass, for her freedom." Jack turned from him to Mr. Gibbs. "We have a need to head upriver."

"Fleeting?"

"An unyeilding need. We keep to the shallow waters.

"I shall trade you the compass, if you and you, Sora wasn't it, help me find this." Will moved over to Jack to see the drawing he had pulled out of his shirt. Aros moved to Jack's other side to see. "A key?," Aros questioned, "You want us to find it?"

"No, I want you both to want to find it. This will allow you too save dolly, what's her name," He turned to Aros, "And give you the privilege of joining my crew." Aros and Will became thoughtful of this idea. **_Me? A pirate? _**"But before we get into details, let me ask you this. How much do, the both of you know of Davy Jones?"

"Not much," answered Will.

"Not anything," answered Aros.

"Good."

Sora, Riku and the others had arrived in the pirate world Aros found himself in. After checking in with Cid on his whereabouts, Sora and the gang headed out as usual. All the while, Sora kept trying to come up with the reason for Aros's arrival among the pirates. He had been battling with his thoughts and Kairi's on whether or not they could stop Aros from performing dirty deeds for the Zodiac. Sora wasn't all that sure if Aros was really turning against them. Riku, on the other hand, was 100 percent sure that Aros was still their enemy. Sora just didn't know. He guessed the truth would be revealed once they found him. **_Surely he's not here to open another keyhole? _**As they walked along the port between ships, Goofy pointed out someone very familiar to them.

"Isn't that Elizabeth?"

Sora and the others turned to see a blonde woman in a yellow dress, eyeing one of the ships. As fast as they could, Sora ran over to her. "Elizabeth? Is that you?"

"Sora, and Donald and Goofy. It's nice to see you again, though I wish our meeting occurred when I didn't have such a problem. Who are your new friends?"

"Oh, this is Kairi and Riku. What kind of problem? And where's Will?"

"Well, that's part of the problem, but there's no time to explain now, I've got to get onto this ship. If you're not too busy, why don't you come along and help."

Sora straightened up and bowed polietly. "Our service is yours my lady."

"Good, but you can't come dressed like that." Sora and the others examined their clothes in confusion.

A couple of minutes later, Sora was standing before a mirror dressed like a pirate. He had the pirate hat and a brown coat over a white shirt. He looked as ragged and dirty as a real pirate. "Looks like you got your wish to be a pirate after all Sora." He turned to see Goofy approaching along with Donald. They were dressed more like the idea of a pirate than a real one. They both sported blue-white stripped shirts and red bandanas around their heads, with shadowy eyes like that of Jack Sparrow. "You wanted to be a pirate?," Riku asked as he entered the dressing room. Sora couldn't believe he had asked him that when his outfit was the most impressive by far. Navy blue was his theme, a coat like Sora's but longer and a black pirate's hat. To top it off, he had his silver blue hair tied back in a ponytail and wore a black eye patch over his right eye. "And you call me a pirate?" "Are you guys ready?" They looked to see Kairi, who wore a bage vest over a white shirt. Instead of a hat, she wore a bage bandana and had a gold loop earring in her right ear. "You look great Kairi." Elizabeth stepped in. She wore a pirate's hat and had a similar vest and shirt as Kairi.

"How do we look?" Sora asked as they posed, pirate style, for her. "Like pirates. Come on, the ship's about to leave."

Once on board, Sora and the others behaved as pirates. His once childhood dream had now come true. He guessed, in the back of his mind, he had Aros to thank for that. It wasn't like he hadn't been on a pirate ship before, it was just that this was his first time actually living as a pirate; as temporary as it may be. They were setting sail and heading out. By now, Elizabeth told Sora that she needed to find Will who had gone to find Jack to get his compass to free them from being hung. While still acting under the guise of pirates, Sora expained their business.

"We've got problems too. We're trying to track downt this heartless."

"Heartless? Organization 13 is back?"

"Nope," said Goofy, "This is a new organization called the Zodiac."

"The Zodiac?"

Kairi moved over to them. "Yeah, me and Riku are helping Sora to stop them, but first, we need to find Aros."

"Who's he?" Riku answered Elizabeth this time. "The heartless. He looks just like Sora. You haven't seen another Sora running around have you?" "I'm afraid not. I've been more occupied with Will." During their sail, a commotion had started up. It seems one of the crewmen had found Elizabeth's dress and believed the whole ship was haunted. They were arguing about what to do with it.

"A female presence is onboard, we must rid of the dress."

Sora and the others stayed on edge over being found out. Eventually the captain settled it by ordering the crew to find what he believed was a stowaway, not a ghost. Sora and the others pretended to search for the woman as well. "Maybe she's over here," said Goofy. "Or maybe over here," said Donald.

On the other side of the ship, Aros and his band of pirates were sailing in long boats through the dark territory of a jungle known only to Jack. Jack sailed up ahead, while Aros rode along with Will to find out more about his new captain. Will knew enough already, or so he thought. "Why is Jack afraid of the ocean?"

Mr.Gibbs, who rode with them answered. "If you believe in the Kraken you'll know."

"The kraken?," Aros asked.  
"Aye. A most terrible beast under that of Davy Jones, used to drag a ship down under. Imagine its hair raising roar, and its reeking breath of a thousand rotted corpses." Aros gulped. **_And I thought the natives were the worst thing so far. _**"Will this key save him?"

"That's what Jack wants answered by visiting her."

Aros turned away from him, not wanting to think about about such a monster reaching out from the waters to take him down. Instead, he focused on the small hut that was coming up. He turned his eyes to look at Jack. He seemed to posses no fear. Aros only wished he could be as brave. Jack stepped off onto the steps and turned to his crew. "No worries, me and Tia Dalma go way back." They got out of the boats and after deciding who would mind the boat, they entered. The hut was more like a shack filled with lit candles and jars of unknown things. Aros moved about carefully and quickly dodged a snake wrapped around a pole.

Tia Dalma looked as dark and mysterious as her home. "Jack Sparrow. I knew the wind would blow you back to me." She drifted over to them and stopped when she noticed Will. "You, you have a touch of destiny William Turner."

"You know me?" She didn't answer. She simply turned her attention to Aros. "And you. I see a heart of gold in you cold one." Jack raises his eyebrows and looked to Aros. Aros felt just as confused as he did. "A heart?" Her smile on him broadened.

"Interesting things to come from you I'm sure."

Jack crossed between them to face her. "All chit chat aside, we've come for your help." Aros felt the tension he had when Tia Dalma spoke to him, leave as she moved over to sit in her chair. He didn't know why, but he found meaning in her words. "What type of service may I do you that the compass will not?" Will moved over to sit at her table. After a pause, Aros followed. "This." He pulled out the cloth of the key. "A key and where it goes." She smiled wickedly and focused her attention on Jack, who was busy snooping through several of her jars. "The compass not work for Jack does not know what he wants. The key belongs to a chest. The chest of Davy Jones. It is inside what you seek." Even though he felt a little uneasy around Tia Dalma, Aros spoke up. "What is inside?"

She eyed him wearily and caused Aros to pulled back and look away from her. "That which vexes all men."

"Gold? Jewels?" one of the other men guessed. "Something bad?"

Jack in annoyance answered the riddle. "A woman."

"He fell in love," Tia continued, "His heart." She looked at Aros who looked up. "Carved it out himself he did once he turn afoul of the love of a woman." At the mention of a woman, Aros' s thoughts turned to Virgo. **_could caring for someone so, really bring that much pain to a person? _**Aros remembered the pain he felt when she left him, but that was days ago. And now, instead of returning to the castle to be reminded of her, he was here playing pirate. "He felt it not worth feeling the fleeting moments of joy life brings, so he lock it in a chest and hide it from the world on land. A place he cannot go. The key lies with him." Aros was busy digesting the thought of a person carving out his heart, when Will jumped up and approached Jack. "You knew this."

"I did not, but now we do so all you have to do..." Aros looked up as Jack was talking to him and Will, "is board the Flying Dutchman, get the key." Jack headed for the door, but stopped when Tia called to him. "Let me see your hand." Jack did so reluctantly. There in his palm was a black spot. Aros knew it must be something bad as the other men panicked at the sight. **_A curse? _**Aros was sure of it. He sympathized with the captain, for he too felt cursed. "I have what you need." She left them for a moment and returned with a...

"Jar of dirt?," Aros questioned. Jack looked just as skeptical as Aros. Tia seemed a little perturbed. "Don't want it? Give it back."

"No," Jack said simply. Aros looked from Jack to the woman. Fortune tellers were something Aros knew very little of. All he knew was that Virgo didn't believe in them, so why should he. Why should they. But Jack believed. He believed even more after she showed them the location of the ship they needed to catch. Aros was starting to doubt her power when he saw she used chicken bones to come to this conclusion. Whether her fortune was true or not, Aros was glad just to leave. But she stopped him by grabbing onto his arm and whispering in his ear. "I'd be mindful of what I see on my adventure if I were you. Take it to heart." Aros had pulled his arm out of her reach and watched her caustiously. She seemed to look right through him as though she knew what he was; as though she knew his fate. Whether she did or not, Aros was about to find out.

The sky was darkening as a storm was approaching in the night, but it didn't change their travel plans to the mysterious ship. Aros walked over to the rail to see a broken ship way out yonder in the water. **_That can't be it can it? It's so dark. _**As they were sailing, the crew had discussed the actions that must be taken. Aros surprised himself, but not Will, by volunteering to go with Will to find the key. This was the first time he had ever offered help. Usually, people asked him for help and Aros was usually reluctant to provide it. Now, it was th other way around. He had never expected he would ever help, well, a human. At first he didn't know why he did it, but now, it seemed obvious. His father. He no longer worked for anyone, so what was there for him to do. The only thing he could do now that he was here. He also knew that if he succeeded, Jack would hire him to be a pirate. Though he still wasn't sure if that's what he wanted, he would strive for this goal anyways. He was a keyhole opener no more.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked as he and Jack approached Aros from behind.

"Doesn't look like much of a ship to me," Aros said.

Jack knew better. "Do not underestimate her. For that reason, have a plan that's simple and easy to remember." Will looked down at Aros. "Ready?" He shook his head. "Not really."

Down they went, into the long boat. As they went down, Aros started having second thoughts about his offer to help, but his thoughts were interrupted by Jack. "If you run into trouble, say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt." Aros watched the shady looking crew. He hadn't seen it before, but he was slightly starting to see some similarities between them and the Zodiac. He shook his head to clear away his thoughts about his old crew and prepared himself for what awaited him at the ship. Will rowed and Aros held the lantern, though Aros didn't need it as he could see in the dark.

"How hard do you think it will be to find this key?," he asked.

"Well, you're here with me, hopefully that will make a difference."

Once they reached the shipwrecked ship, they stepped off carefully. There wasn't much to see. All that was before them was dark and gloomy. Aros sniffed the air. He could smell the scent of something dead wafting in the breeze. Aros grimanced as he followed Will. It was more than dead, it was something so unexplainable and stomach churning that Aros found himself choking on whatever it was. "You alright?" Aros tried to slow his chokes. "There's something--"

"Heave the masts, heave!...heave the mast..."

Will turned around to see a shaken sailor, soaked to the bone, trying desperately to work the ropes of his ship. Will walked over to him and tried to get him to understand that there was nothing he could do to save the ship. Aros left him to it and followed the smell. It was coming from the water. "What is that?" Then he saw something, lying face down halfway off the ship. As carefully as he could, he reached down and turned him over. He cried out and jumped back in surprised. It was a man, or what was once a man who's face had been sucked off. An incredible feeling of danger overtook him. Something unwanted was coming. Quickly, he turned to Will. "I think we'd better go."

"Without the key?"

Definately without the key. For just at this moment, a giant, haunted looking ship rose right out of the water in front of them. It wasn't anything like the Black Pearl, it wasn't like anything Aros had ever seen. It looked like a ship crafted by the dark sea itself. Aros swiveled around. "Will!" Coming onto the broken ship, were several of the crewmen that belonged to the ship from the waters. They didn't look like men to Aros, they looked like they, like the ship, had been made from the ocean. Their monsterous, fish like appearance terrified Aros. He thought he'd run for it to the boat and forget helping Will, but they were surrounded. Will pulled out his sword and wasted no time fighting. Aros followed his lead when the creatures came to close for comfort. He pulled out a new blade,the Treasure blade, a thin blade that had the appearance of a pirate sword, with a golden handle. **_Talk about going pirate. _**Catching some of the swords of the crewmen, he and Will worked back to back, fighting off their predators. Eventually, Aros was left alone, as Will was knocked out from behind. "Will!" His distraction lead him to the same fate as Will as he too was knocked out and fell over Will's body.

Aros slowly opened his eyes and found that he was kneeling along with Will and the last of the men of the doomed ship as the ocean's crewmen stood over them. "Will?" He jumped and turned as he heard a _thump...thump...thump _approach. His gaze moved from Will to the possible king of the seas. Captain Davy Jones, the captain who's face was that of some squid like monster, moved silently in front of the captured men. Aros saw his daunting figure as that of his angry father. He watched as he moved past him to speak with one of the captured sailors. Aros turned and looked at the Black Pearl. Surely jack was seeing this, surely he would come to their rescue. **_Jack! Where are you! We need your help! _**Now Aros was the one wanting help, and from a human notheless. **_What's going to happen to us if you don't come! _**He turned back to Davy Jones and got his answer. Apparently, the sailor had said something wrong, for the captain gave his sailor permission to slit his throat. Aros's gasped at the sight of the blood, sliding down his cut throat. He had never witnessed death before, not like this, and as fast as he could, turned away. He felt sick. He should not have come. This was something he feared, though not this in particular, he would face if he went home. Now, his return to the castle seemed safer than sailing the seas with vicious, cold-hearted pirates. Aros had his eyes shut now and failed to notice Davy Jones standing in front of him. He sensed a presence in front of him and looked up slowly. As fast as Scorpio, he reached out his claw of a hand and gripped his neck in a choking manner. Aros gasped in the shock of it. Davy moved his face toward him.

"What purpose does a young lad like you, have here?" He loosened his grip so Aros could speak. In the voice he used to answer his father, he said, "Jack Sparrow."

"What is your purpose?"

Will answered this time. "Jack Sparrow sent us."

Davy released Aros and allowed him to cough from the gripping hold. He looked thoughtfully at Will. "Did he now?" He looks over at their ship and in an instant, he and several of his men transported themselves to the Black Pearl. Will looked to Aros. "Are you alright?" After spitting up the taste of water he held in his mouth from the beginning of the storm, Aros nodded. He looked at Will. "Looks like our chances of getting what we came for are slim."

"We still have to try. I've got to save Elizabeth." Aros looked over at the cause of his new problems; Jack and his ship.

Unknown to the boys, Davy Jones had negotiated with Jack to keep them on his ship to serve which allowed Jack freedom from debt. Jack had no problem letting them go, but Davy wasn't finished yet. He wanted one hundred souls. All Jack had to do was find ninety-eight more men to serve under Davy Jones. Though he felt a little odd about handing Will and Aros over to the heartbroken captain, he agreed and prepared to set sail for Tortuga.

Aros sighed, "So much for being a pirate."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't own Kingdom hearts or Pirates of the Carribbean 2 or the lyrics.**

How many people have tried to make a world out of Pirates 2? It's not easy. The world has been altered to be a kingdom hearts world and not the movie. Originally, This was to be a two-part story. But that was only when I hadn't seen the movie.

So, Aros has decided to be a pirate only to realize it won't be so easy.

There are of course different ways, maybe, for Aros to escape this, but at the moment, he sees no reason to if he doesn't have anywhere to go, plus, everytime he tries something, his strength is pretty much drawn away. For a moment, I was wondering if I should even continue writing the priate saga, but I couldn't not write it as this adventure makes a vital impact on Aros. I kind of see the pirate world, well this one, as a break in the game. There doesn't seem to be any heartless around and Aros doesn't have any work to do for Aries. Instead, Aros tires to acquire a new leader. But it doesn't look any better than his old crew.

Keep reviewing! This includes everyone!


	21. Chapter 21

Oh Boy, it's back to work for me. Maybe that's why it seemed like a little while since I updated, but don't worry, it will be finished. Now on to part two of the pirate saga.

I'm glad that you like this part of the story, because it was so much work (much more work than the other chapters) to get this done. I wanted it to end at two parts, but at that time, I hadn't seen the movie. Imagine my disappointment when I realized how long the movie was (worth it to watch) and how long this portion in the story was going to be (uh, worth it???)

Yes. This is an important part of the story so no matter what, pirates had to be here. Anyways, as you can see from the title, there's more adventure and danger to come. (By the way, hope you've read chpt. 19, otherwise the story might be a little confusing)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 21: Souls vs. Sea monsters**

While Aros was struggling for life on the Flying Dutchman, Sora and his private crew were conducting a plan to make the men of the ship sail them to Tortuga. Elizabeth was sure Jack would be there. Sora had hoped, at the same time he didn't, that Aros would be there also. Right now, Sora and the others had decided to play along with the haunted ship idea, by creating the ghost of the woman. Sora clung to the mast as he and Riku tied the dress on a wire. Elizabeth came over to them.

"Are we all set?"

"We're ready to go," Sora answered. They went into hiding. With the dress floating about bodyless, in the mist, it appeared the woman had returned to bring destruction upon the crewmen. One of the men called out in alarm. "Look!" Another man noticed this as well. "It's her! The ghost!" They watched it flail about. Only Elizabeth stepped out of hiding and pointed to something on the deck. "Look there!"

They looked to see the word, Tortuga, in fire on the floor, thanks to Sora's magic. Elizabeth turned back and winked at the others, while Sora and his gang of pranksters enjoyed the joke.

Regardless of the joke on the ship, Jack was in the middle of a serious matter in a bar in Tortuga. Though, he appeared rather bored as he waited for Mr. Gibbs to hire the crew that would be handed over to Davy Jones. One man after the other would come up and share his reasons for becoming a pirate. Every now and then, Jack was reminded of Aros, still thinking he was Sora. **_He might be a great pirate, _**He thought, **_Or might have been. _**He wouldn't know as his thoughts were interrupted by that of a man called Norrington, the Commodore who had busied himself by chasing Jack. When he saw it was him, Jack snuck away from him. He was able to escape with the help of a couple of pirates who decided to take the Commodore down. That was when Sora and the others entered. Though they missed Jack then, they didn't miss the fight that was about to come.

"Uh-oh," said Donald.

They readied themselves as the pirates turned on them. Sora went back to back with the others as they pulled out their weapons. "What now?," Sora whispered to Elizabeth. "Well, I hadn't counted on this, but I suppose there's only one thing to do." Sora and the others nodded. Almost instantly, the pirate brawl picked up as everyone began to fight. Sora sword-fought with two as Riku took on three. They ended up back to back fighting. Riku turned to Sora as best he could while taking on the pirates.

"So, any ideas?"

"The, idea was...to find Jack...but now...we have to get...out of this first." They both jumped forward and using the force of the keyblade, they knocked their opponents to the ground. Donald and Goofy were doing well in their fight; they've delt with it before. It was Kairi and Elizabeth Sora was worried about. Elizabeth knocked a couple of pirates back with Kairi fighting by her side.

"So," said Elizabeth, "Have you ever...done anything...like this...before?"

Kairi had just finished dodging a sword and sending a pirate to the ground. "Well, not really,...but I think I'm...getting the hang of it." Elizabeth moved forward to finish a fight with one of the men. That's when she found the Commodore. "You!" By taking the beer bottle from one of the men close by, she knocked him unconsious. Her action ended the pirate bashing and forced the man who they felt started it, into the pig's pen. Elizabeth exited the area to see the Commodore. Sora and the others followed.

"Is he alright?," Sora asked.

She knelt down next to him. "James Norrington."

"You know him?" Donald asked.

Meanwhile, back on Davy Jones' ship, the captain was busy playing his organ, while the crew was busy at work on deck. Aros and Will were put to harsh labor as well. Men were carrying various objects back and forth, while others were pulling the ropes to raise the sails. Aros had never worked so hard in his life. He stood in front of a line of men, or whatever kind of men they were, and tugged at the rope. "Heave! Heave!," could be heard all around the ship. Aros wasn't sure if his strength had fully returned to him yet. All he knew was the anger he felt for being dragged aboard his ship, but when he thought about it, he had to remind himself that it was his choice to follow Will. And for what. **_A stupid key! And Jack! Where was Jack! _**Jack was nowhere near where they were, and it created a sense of betrayal. A deception Aros had never known, except when he was in the company of the Zodiac. This hurt far worse than anything they could ever do. Though the members disliked him, he doubted they could do anything like this to him. His father maybe, but now, after what he did, Aros still saw no reason to return home. He shivered as the rain had decided to pour down. Now of all times. He was soaked and dirty as he used up all his strength to pull the ropes. Will was by his side, but he couldn't really talk to him now. "Mr.Turner!," one of the monsterous sailors shouted," Secure the mast!" Will left him to do just that. Aros paused for a moment to watch him go. He wished he could go to; away from here. It's not like he didn't think about leaving. He could try to sneak off, but every time he looked at the number of creatures walking aboard, he understood his chance of sneaking away was limited. In the back of his mind, he knew he should try, or else he might end up turning into one of the cursed men onboard.

"You can do better than that me thinks!"

Aros looked up to see the hammerhead like man sneering at him.

"I'm doing the best I can!"

"Liar!" He kicked Aros to the muddy, grimy deck. He and the other pirates laughed. He pulled himself up and waited until he was out of ear shot. "Whatever you say fish face."

_CRASH! _Everyone looked up at the commotion and started to leave to see what had happened. Aros too pulled himself up and followed to the higher level.

"Haul him to his feet!" Aros heard a pirate say as he made his way between the crew. "Five lashes will remind you your place!" **_Someone's being punished! _**Finally, he made it into view to see Will being thrown against the mast, held by some of the men, in preparation for a few good whips. Aros cringed, remembering Libra's whip on him in Deep Jungle. The pirate moved into place. Though miserable their time was together, Aros couldn't let this happen. "No!," he shouted. But he wasn't the only one to call out. Another pirate, though less ugly than the others stopped the punisher.

"Stopping my duties aye? You'll share the punishment."

"I'll take it all," he said bravely. **_Who is this guy? And why is he protecting Will? _**Another person wanted to know the same.

"Will you?" Davy Jones clunked his way to the commotion. "What would cause you to perform this act?"

"He's my son." Aros was just as surprise as Will was as he and everyone else turned to watch him. Davy laughed in the enjoyment. "Five lashes!" He gave the whip to the father. "The cat's out of the bag Mr.Turner."

After refusing to do it several times, he could refuse no more. He took the whip and began to whip his son. Aros tried to force his way past the men to stop him, but they violently pushed him back and laughed. Aros stared in a daze at the sight. How had everything gone so wrong so fast. He had only just agreed to help find a key and look where it got him. Look where it got him for running away. Unable to take the blood the whip scarred upon Will's back, Aros turned to the other Mr. Turner. He wondered, if his father would be as cruel if he ever returned home. For a split second, he didn't see Will being whipped against the mast. He saw himself there instead, crying out as he was being whipped by his father. The rest of the members were standing around, laughing at the sight. Virgo was not there.

Aros tried to erase the illusion of himself in the position as he handed the last of the boxes to one of the pirates. It was still raining on them all and making the situation all the more miserable. The pirate yanked the box from Aros. "Hand as cold as death boy." Aros shivered and looked away. That was when he saw Will being thrown down the stairs in the water. He ran to him as did his so-called father. "Will!," Aros cried. His father tried to comfort him but he pulled away. He pulled away from them both. This gave Aros the chance to get to know Mr.Turner the pirate, but he wasn't sure he really wanted too. "Do you know my son?"

By now, Aros was so exhausted, and felt so filthy that he didn't care who was speaking to him. "I do now, " he answered. "Who are you?" Aros would have laughed had not he felt so depressed. Everyone knew him as Sora, but here was someone who didn't know Sora at all. It was a good opportunity to reveal who he really was, but now, after everything, what was the point. And besides that, he felt to give a name, would be landing himself in deeper trouble. "Just a ...lad trying to survive."

After Will had calmed, he, Aros and Will's father went below to discuss the matter. Mr.Turner immediately went into detail. "After one hundred years of service, you begin to lose yourself. Once you've sworn an oath to the ship, you cannot leave until your debt is repaid."

"We've sworn no oath," Aros informed him.

"Then you must leave."

"Not until we get this." Will pulled out the picture of the key while Aros scowled at it. **_That key. That wretched key. It's the reason why we're in so much trouble. _**Aros's anger toward the troubling object turned to a coral like pirate, who was hidden on the side of the boat, ripping his body off the wall. Aros gasped in disgust. The pirate took notice of the key's picture.

"The dead man's chest. Open the chest and stab...no, there must be a heart to have a captain with a key."

"The key?," Aros questioned caustiously,"Where is it?"

"Hidden."

"With the captain?" The pirate said no more and pulled himself back into the wall. Will turned to his father to devise a plan of getting what he needed while Aros struggled with his own ideas. **_That key is the reason I'm in this mess. There's no way with can get it now if it's with the captain...unless. _**Aros was coming to the conclusion that if they succeeded in retrieving the key, the nightmare would be over and he wouldn't have to deal with Davy Jones any longer. **_Davy Jones. _**He looked at Will and saw how willing he was to face him and here he was backing away from another dangerous man. That didn't sound like the person he wanted to be. Afterall, he had told his father he was brave and the way he saw it now, there was no better way to prove bravery than to get the key himself.

"I'll do it. I'll get the key."

Mr.Turner and Will looked at him. Will's father seemed relieved that his son would be able to escape the danger, but Will was concerned. "Sora, you don't--"  
Aros decided to change the serious mood."I didn't come all this way to swab the decks for Captain Octopus."

Meanwhile heading for another ship, was Sora's band of pirates, along with a now conscious Norrington. They had scouted out Jack and was right behind him. "Captain Sparrow!," Elizabeth called. Jack barely glanced back. "Come to join my crew laddy? Welcome aboard."

"Hey Jack!"

Upon hearing the voice, he turned and jumped to see Aros, who was really Sora coming toward him with a familiar gang.

"Didn't I send you off with Will? Nice outfit by the way."

"Sounds like you've had a run in with Sora's twin," said Goofy.

"I didn't know you had a brother, I must meet him again some time."

"He's no brother," said Riku," He's a heartless that looks like Sora."

After something of a long pause, Jack finally replied. "Oh." He turned to head up the ship. Elizabeth stopped him.

"We're here to find him and the man I love."

"Elizabeth?"

"What happened to him?"

Jack moved toward them as though he dreaded what he was about to say. "It's unfortunate I have to tell you this, but Will was forced into Davy Jones' crew."

"What about Aros?," Sora asked, "The heartless."

"He meets the same faith as Will, I imagine, if he's not dead."

Elizabeth moved closer to Jack in a pleading manner. "I just want to find Will."

"Are you sure? I think it's a chest you want to find, to save Will. Find that chest and find Davy Jones' heart."

Not wanting to get into details and wanting to find Aros as fast as he could, Riku spoke up. "How do we find it?" Jack pulls out his compass and gives it to Elizabeth. "With this. It points to what you want most." Sora looked between the two before stopping on Jack. "Are you being honest?" "I believe I am." Sora and the gang looked at the compass in her hands and waited until it pointed in a direction. Once it had, they readied to set sail. As they were heading up the ship, Sora whispered to Riku, "Looks like this journey's gotten a little more complicated."

Riku grinned. "You wanted to be a pirate."

"Did not."

"Did."

The room was dark and gloomy as Aros entered the cabin. There was nothing he wished to see but the key which was located on the sleeping captain. He moved as quietly as a shadow to the captain who was using his organ as a pillow and paused when he heard the sound of the music that kept him asleep. He could have turned back, he could have gotten Will, but no, he had to keep going. One part of him felt he didn't have what it took to approach Davy Jones in such a way. Another part of him felt Will couldn't be as quiet and sneaky as he could. It was in his hands now. The only real good thing about this was that he wouldn't have to wait in suspence if Will came instead. Now he was there. Right by his side. He looked up at the strange instrument, momentarily reminded of Virgo and proceeded to get the key. It had to be somewhere on him, **_But where?...there! _**He caught a glimpse of it under his tentacle beard. He had to move them away some how. He found his tools in the formed of quills. He took them, one in each hand and proceeded to move one tentacle at a time. He moved one up with the stick end, only to have it curl around the tool in his slumber. There were still a couple of more to move so he stuck the stick in his mouth and moved another tentacle out of the way with it. As he reached with his free hand, he accidently let one tentacle drop on a key. It sounded and Aros froze as the captain stirred. He waited until he drifted off again, but paused once more.

There in front of Davy was a locket that had been playing the music. A heart shaped locket that must have something to do with his love of a woman. This caused him to glance down at the necklace Virgo had given him. That seemed so long ago and so many days had past since she left. He snapped out of it and went after the key. He reached forward and stole it away from him. **_Hard part's over. So are my troubles. _**To replace the key, he stuffed the picture of the key underneath. As gently as he began, he slowly pulled his tools away. He would have ran out, but that would most likely wake him. He slowed his breathing down and exited.

By now, Will and his father had tricked one of the pirates off the deck so Will and Aros could escape unnoticed. Aros made his way toward them. "Got it. I've got the key."

"Good job Sora, I hope you didn't have any trouble."

Aros scratched his head in nervousness. Will wasn't there to feel how nerve racking it was to take the key from a sleeping monster. "No, no trouble at all." Will then turned to his father. "What about you? You'll get into trouble."

"There's nothing more they can do. I must stay here." Aros was loading himself in the longboat, but stopped when he saw how sorry Will was to leave his father onboard. He didn't know why, but Mr.Turner was a reminder of what Aros had always wanted his father to be. A father who worried over his son's safety and a father who would sacrifice himself for his son's mistakes. Mr.Turner topped it off by handing Will a knife. Will took it and a look of determination burned in his eyes. "This is a fate you didn't have to choose. I promise I will drive the knife in his heart and set you free. I will not abandon you."

A father may abandon a son, but a son does not abandon a father. Aros did. He left his father, half from his own choice, and half out of his father's wishes. He envied Will in this moment. He no longer had a father. But it didn't have to be so. **_He won't abandon his, that means I don't have to abandon mine. But this is my father I'm talking about? _**Aros was sure if they didn't get the key, he would have return home against his father's words and beg for forgiveness. But they had the key now, so did that mean his troubles were over? **_Does this mean I can really start a new life? _**Aros didn't know. All he knew was that he was tired of the father/son scene playing out before him. He was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Are we ready?" Will nods and hops in the boat with Aros. Mr.Turner lowered them down. As it moved, Aros reviewed his old life. If he was no longer part of that world, did that mean, especially after getting the key, that he was a pirate in the pirate world? **_Is this my life now? Running away to start anew like Virgo did? Virgo. _**He was surprised not to feel any anger toward her and simply followed her lead and escaped. He wondered what Virgo would say if she knew where he was. He looked at the key in his hand. This key seemed to lock away the possibility of ever going back now. There was nothing for him there. Will watched him with concern of his silence. "Sora? Are you alright?"

**_That name again. I only used it for my father's work. If I won't go back, why don't I just tell him._** But he couldn't. He felt he should hold onto that identity for a little while longer. There was always the chance that Aries had sent members to find him, but Aros felt he wouldn't waste his time. **_I've shamed him. I've shamed everybody. _**A sense of depression took him just as it did when he felt he would be forever trapped on the Flying Dutchman. Will was right. His father didn't have to choose his fate and neither did he. But he did, and now he was paying for it. After a pause, Aros answered. "Y-yeah."

As they rowed, the night became day. Aros wasn't sure he could take much more of the journey in a small boat. He felt dirty, sweaty, and weak. This mission had taken a lot more out of him than any one of his father's missions. Aros was very tired now; so tired that he he found himself fighting to stay awake. He never had a chance to rest since he arrived in this dark world.

"Look!" Aros looked to see another ship approaching. He knew what Will must be thinking, but Aros wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. **_What if it's like Davy Jones' ship? Or worse? _**But it wasn't. They were rescued from the everlasting trip from the haunted ship and put aboard the ship Sora and his crew had temporarily occupied. Here, Aros and Will were taken to the cabin and given blankets to stop the cold, but it didn't stop the shivers of victory and worry from touching Aros's body. Will wasted no time in sharing his fears with the men.

"Put as many leagues behind us as fast as you can."

"Why?," the captain asked. Aros answered him then as he felt the fear of Davy Jones returning to him.

"Someone or rather something you don't want to meet is right behind us."

Will suddenly stood and crossed the room and picked up a dress Aros hadn't noticed before. "What is it?" Will looked up in wonder at what he had found, but to Aros, it was just a dress. "Elizabeth. Where'd you find it?" He turned to the three men before them.

"Aboard the ship."

"It belonged to a ghost. A ghost that took us to Tortuga." **_A ghost? _**Though it was silly to believe in such things, Aros couldn't help wondering if there really were ghost. He shivered slightly at the thought. Dealing with Davy's crew was enough, but now, here was the idea of ghost aboard this ship. **_Why didn't we stay in the boat? _**He looked over at Will. He seemed to understand something he could not. "Will what's----" He stopped and gasped as though he had just seen, a ghost.

"What is it?"

"Something's coming." Aros wasn't sure what but he was sure of one thing. There was that scent again. That same dead like odor that had filled the ship they thought was the Flying Dutchman. His eyes widened in shock as it returned. **_That's it! I know it is! But why does it smell so..._** He had to know. Quickly, he ran up the stairs and out of the cabin with the men following behind. He wasn't the only one who felt a presence occurring. Many of the men called out to one another that something was indeed on its way toward them. Aros ran to the rail and looked around. "He's come for us. But there's something else...but what?"

"I've doomed us."

Aros turned to Will, surprised that he would say such a thing. Now he was putting the blame on himself. He couldn't let him do that. "But Will--"

"It's the Flying Dutchman!"

Aros willed around to see the ship in the distance. Davy Jones had arrived and was coming for.. **_The key! _**Aros still protected it, but he wasn't sure if he would continue to hold it if the captain took over their ship. Men ran all around, preparing for the fight that was about to take place. Will took off as well. Aros bared his teeth. He had the funny feeling that Davy Jones was looking right at him from where he stood. Then it happened. He gasps again. **_That smell! It's stronger than before, but it's not Davy's crew. Could it be! _**Sure enough it was. "It's the Kraken!"

Aros turned to the sailor who shouted the warning. "W-what did you say!" The answer was a violent hit against the ship. Many of the men, including Aros fell down. Tentacles, like that of a giant octopus, surfaced from the water and began to slink up the side up of the ship and break through the rails. They slinked their way over the sides, grabbed men and pulled them to their watery grave. There was destruction everywhere. Aros was forced to dodge roll and leap away to prevent himself from being captured. This wasn't like his battle with Scoripio; this was much more dangerous. Not only did Aros have to deal with the monster's attacking arms, he had to deal with falling particles of the ship that was being crushed before his eyes.

"Sora!"

Aros looked up to see Will riding down the sails with his knife. He stopped himself on a rope and attacked one of the Kraken's arms. Aros pulled out the Treasure blade and beat back an arm that snaked over him. They were thick and it was nearly impossible to injure the tentacles. He tried attacking one that reached for him on the side, but then another came along, followed by another and another. There were too many of them and they were just too fast and too thick. Aros gave up on it and proceeded to follow Will up to the top of the sail on Will's opposite. The ship rocked dangerously which forced several of the men to slide to the rail where they were taken from sight. Some men screamed orders, but no one followed as everyone was too busy running about trying to save their lives. Others tried to fight back, but it was hopeless. One man even thought if he gave the dress to it, they might be safe; but they weren't. Aros fell to the ground over a dead man after he had been hit from behind. He didn't know how he could be so careless. Perphaps it was the fact that he was in a blind panick just like the rest of them. **_Just like that girl. And I'm suppose to be brave. _**There was nothing else he could do, except grab onto the mast and pull himself up. He briefly stopped himself to pull out his cards. **_These should help. _**But when he saw the cards, the hope he had carried vanished. After being thrown in the water from the Night-Flyer, and falling under hard labor in the rain, the cards suffered by being soaked to the fiber. The inked symbols of its magic had smeared all over. In other words, the cards were useless. "Will!" He cried out. Will was on the opposite side of the ship. The ship suffered another hit and nearly forced Aros from continuing to the sail. He was shaking and his mind had gone blank. He felt cold; colder than he ever felt before. He couldn't seem to focus on anything, except the men, who looked like mear rats running around below, and was only brought back to reality by the sight of two of the largest tentacles rising up, like the devil it was, out of the bloody ocean. They were so close, Aros could see the suctions, with or without his excellent eyesight. They were positioned beside the middle of the ship. _This was it! **This is how it ends. I should have gone home. I should not have killed Scorpio. I should have...Virgo. **_That was his last thoughts as he closed his eyes and the two arms came crashing down in the middle of the ship, breaking it in half. No mercy came upon the men or Aros as boards ripped apart in the hell. Then, right there, in the middle, Aros nearly lost his nerve and let go of the pole as he saw what looked like a mouth with rows of fangs coming up from the middle of the ship. It swallowed men whole as they fell in. Aros felt he would be next to fall, if he didn't get a better grip.

The sail Will was riding shook violently from the force and tumbled over into the water. Aros felt his mast give a bone chilling shake before it too toppled over. He and Will screamed out in the terrible fall as they landed in the water, among what was left of the entire crew and the ship. Will popped up and struggled over to a floating board. "Sora!" Aros popped up from a distance and swam as fast as he could toward Will. His face was pale, as he remembered falling under water and catching a cloudy glimpse of the creature that damned them. He wasted no time in retreating. "Will!" He moved over to share their life saver.

"We got out of that one," Will assured him.

"Luck us," though Aros was really being sarcastic about it. "Will!" he whispered as he took notice of the Flying Dutchman heading through the wreckage. Surely they would spot them, so they both, as much as Aros hated it by now, dove underwater in hiding. Davy Jones scanned the ship for any sign of survivors, particularly Will and Aros. Little did he know, Aros and Will had managed to climb into the mouth like structure of his ship. To Aros, it was like climbing inside the monster of Davy Jones once more. They pulled themselves up just a bit to see the crew onboard.

"What about the survivors?" The crew had a couple of men from the wreck kneeled in front of them, similar to how he and Will had first run across Davy. "There are no survivors." With that, Will and Aros witnessed the crew end the men's lives with a strike of their weapons. They both turned away disgusted. Aros was sure Will wasn't as disgusted as he was. He felt sick--so sick that he might throw up, that is if he had been able to eat. Will looked back to watch the captain, but Aros sensed danger in it and pulled him down, just as Davy looked their way. Davy Jones moved toward them, but could not see them as they were below sight. "The chest isn't safe," he informed the crew," To ila Cruces."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, it couldn't end with part two, so I guess there's a part three. Keep reviewing and reading!  
I don't know a lot about ships, least of all pirate ships, so if there's repetition with "masts" or other things, (but I believe we're past that now). So, the conclusion. Stay tooned.


	22. Chapter 22

I still don't own Kingdom hearts or pirates of the carribean 2. The last chapter in the pirate saga is here. Finally. Boy that took a while. Now we can move on, but I am kind of sad to see it go. It's been an adventure, a pirate adventure. As fun as this was to write, I'm ready to write the following chapters.

Since I've been so busy in work, probably for the month of february, don't think I forgot about my stories on this site.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 22: Found and Lost**

Back on the Black Pearl, the feeling of a many hard day's work had taken a toll on everyone aboard. Kairi saw it took the biggest toll on Elizabeth who was sitting on the sairs looking upset. She quietly moved over to her and sat down.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Elizabeth sat up and smiled. "I just miss Will. I'm so ready to be married."

"That would be nice."

"I hope Will's alright."

"He'll be find," said Sora as he walked over to them,"I'm sure of it."

"And when he returns, I bet you'll have a beautiful wedding," Kairi assured her. Jack, who was nearby, made his way over to Elizabeth.

"Being a captain of a ship, I could perform a marriage, if you want, right here, right now."

Elizabeth sneers at his joke and walks away to the rail of the ship, "No thanks." Jack follows while Kairi and Sora watch them curiously. "No reason to keep pretending, you know you want to."

"Want to what?"

"Come over to my side. We are a lot alike."

At the confrontation between Jack and Elizabeth, Riku looks up, from where he is working with one of the men, and looks at Kairi and Sora. The boys look at one another and for a moment, felt slightly uncomfortable. Elizabeth turns around to face Jack.

"You and I are alike, and one day you'll show it by doing the right thing. And when you do, you'll find you're a good man. Know why?"

"Do tell."

"Curiousity. You're going to want it." Elizabeth moves closer to Jack as though daring him to try somethin, but he doesn't and backs down. The whole scene has done nothing but put Sora and Riku in akward positions in front of Kairi; they quickly look away. Donald and Goofy, who have been watching the scene as well, look to one another.

"What was that about?," Donald asked Goofy.

"Search me."

"Land ho!"

Everyone looks up at Mr.Gibb's shout at their destination. **_Finally, _**Sora thought, **_we reached land, but what about Aros. _**Sora turned over to Riku who went back to work. He knew the heartless was imbedded in his mind and that he would think of nothing else. But Sora wanted to help Elizabeth and had hoped their traveling together would lead him closer to Aros. He had put more faith in the idea that Aros might be good when Jack admitted the he had allowed his look alike aboard. But now it seemed like they were getting further and further away from their goal.

Jack, Sora, Riku, Elizabeth, Norrington, Pintel and Ragetti sailed across the water in the longboat to island Cruces. While they were sailing, Sora turned back to the ship. "You think Kairi will be alright?"

"Of course, " said Riku,"They'll be alright. Donald and Goofy are there along with the rest of the crew. She can handle herself. Right now, we need to worry about Aros and what he's doing."

"What about this Kraken," said Pintel

"Kraken?," Sora questioned.

"The monster that lives below the waters."

"No no, it's pronounced Krocken," Ragetti

Sora and Elizabeth laughed at the two while Riku rolled his eyes. Land was approaching and it was time to get to business.

"Mind the boat boys," Jack told Pintel and Ragetti and the rest of the team, armed with shovels, set out to find the chest. Elizabeth carried the compass, hoping it would lead them to the treasure they were looking for, but it appeared not to be working. Every now and then, she would look at Jack. Sora looked to him for an expaination, by Jack just sat down in the dirt and looked as though he were meditating. Her actions, for some reason, reminded him of Kairi and he turned back to the Black Pearl once more.

"It's not working." In anger, she plopped down on the sand and set the compass next to her. That's when it happened; the compass made a discovery. Jack moved over to her.

"Yes it does," said Jack, "Move." The compass had pointed to where she had been sitting. Norrington, Sora and Elizabeth moved in to dig, while Jack observed. "I'd better check on the boat," said Riku, "I don't trust pirates." He leaves them to their treasure hunt. Unknown to the islanders, Davy Jones' ship has finally made it to the island. The diggers are unaware of his arrival. The only thing they are aware of is that they have just hit something hard, buried in the sand. Jack moved over to help them lift a large chest out of the ground. They open it to find a smaller chest inside that's surrounded by what appears to be love letters. After all the stories about Davy Jones placing his heart inside, they all move an ear to the chest, just to hear the _thump thump _of a heartbeat.

"Impossible," said Elizabeth.

"Nothing we've come across so far was impossible," Sora admitted. Norrington turns to Jack surprised.

"You were telling the truth."

"I do that a lot you know, yet it still surprises people."

At this point, Will and Aros have made it to land and were approaching them. Aros was a little bit weary of coming up after he spotted Sora with Jack. Will calls out to them, "There's a good reason for that Jack!" Elizabeth runs over to him. "Will!" She hugs and kisses him while Norrington looks away. Aros sucks up his fears and Sora holds back his hate as they walk up to one another. Aros looks up and down at Sora's pirate costume.

"Gone pirate I see."

"Gone looking for you." Sora pulls out his blade. "What are you doing here?"

"What I've always been doing; saving the world."

"I find that hard to believe."

Will pulls himself from Elizabeth and takes notice of the two Soras. Since the others were in formed of him, they're not too surprised, but Jack seems amazed nonetheless. However, his attention soon wafts to the chest.

"Sora? Sora?" Will looks between the two.

"I'm the real Sora."

Will turns to Aros, feeling slightly betrayed. "Then who are you?" Aros sighs. He had already gone through this with Mulan. He just hoped after everything they'd gone through, Will wouldn't be too hard on him. But then again, their job wasn't over yet. They got the key and Sora found the chest. He had nowhere to go, so he might as well finish what he started. If he could.

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is we got the key. We took it from squid face."

"You helped?," Sora asked incredulously. Will scratched his head. He had to admit, he probably couldn't have done it without him.

"He did and I couldn't have done it without him, but we're running out of time, so do you think we could settle the matter?"

Sora was still unsure. "I don't know."

The hope to be trusted had been fading slowly within Aros, but now, here it was again at Sora's uncertainty. "You think I came here in my father's bidding? After what I did, I can never go back so I thought I'd start over. A clean slate. I haven't done anything but play my part in what you need to pull this off. I helped, so what do you say we call a truce, for now."

Sora eyes him carefully. Will did admit Aros helped him, but what really pushed Sora to trust him was Kairi. She had insisted, regardless of what Aros said, that he saved her. That should be proof enough, for now.

"Sora! Watch out!" They looked up to see Riku running up with his keyblade out ready to strike. "No!," Sora cried.

"Sora!" But he was busy looking at the ship that contained Kairi. He knew what she would say.

"We might need his help Riku. He helped Will find the key we need to open the chest."

"Sora have you lost your mind! This is a..."

"It doesn't matter right now. We have to help Will." He moves over to Riku, pleading. "Come on Riku, he did save Kairi." This seemed to get Riku to think twice about his actions. He looked at Aros who tried to look as honest as he could. "Fine, but he stays in sight." Sora put away his blade, but Riku kept his out. After that matter had been settled, Will walked up to Jack to settle a second one.

"I owe you thanks Jack, even though you tricked me aboard Davy Jones' ship, I found my father."

"What?" Elizabeth questioned," That means everything you said was a lie."

"Time and tide love." Jack turned from her to see Will examining the chest. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to kill him." Jack pulled his sword on Will.

"Can't let you," Jack warned. Sora pulled his blade. "Who's to call the Kraken if he's gone? Now the key."

Will pulls out his sword which causes Riku to pull up his blade. "I promised to free my father." Norrington pulls out his sword which makes Aros pull out his blade. "Lord Beckett is in need of that chest. I get my life back for it."

It began. Norrington, Will and Jack entered a three man fight with the swords while Sora Riku and Aros stayed behind. Sora started to go forward, but Riku held him back. "No, this is their fight not our's."

"We have no part in this," Aros added while Riku watched him suspiciously. The men's fight carried them across the sands with Elizabeth following behind. Sora and the others ran after her. She shouted to them to stop, but they wouldn't. She decides to play her trump card by faking a faint, but it goes unnoticed.

"I don't think that's gonna work," said Sora.

"Are you serious?," Aros asked. He turned away from her silly antics to see Pintel and Ragetti making off with the chest. **_After all the work it took me to get this key! _**"I don't think so!" He takes off after them. "Hey!" Sora shouted as he too followed, along with Riku who was determined to keep Aros in his sight and Elizabeth who had given up on the fighting pirates. Pintel and Ragetti ran deep into the jungle with the chest. They are convinced that they had gotten away with it, until Elizabeth stands in their way. The men drop the chest and pull their swords out to fight. Elizabeth's about to do the same until she realises she's weaponless. Not to worry as Riku, Sora and Aros are right behind her with their blades drawn. "Drop it," Sora told the thieves. The men are slightly nervous about a three against two battle, but prepared nonetheless. That is until an ax hit the tree nearby. When they turned they saw Davy Jones' crew approaching them, ready for war. Pintel and Ragetti had no interest in fighting, so they abandon their swords that are picked up by Elizabeth who has no problem defending herself. Riku took on two of the monsterous pirates with Sora by his side.

"So,...do you enjoy...being a...pirate?," Riku questioned as he cut through two of his enemies.

"Are you kidding," Sora called as he knocked an opponent against the tree,"Yeah!"

Despite their fearsome appearance, Aros faced the fight with the Treasure blade that proved to be quite strong, but not strong enough, so he changed to his Dark-heart. "Much better!" The crewman he was facing paused in his swing with his sword and eyed the weapon carefully. He agreed with Aros that it was much better, so ran off into the jungle. "Hey!" Aros ran off after him. He wanted his revenge for the cruelty he had been forced to endure on the ship. In the commotion of Davy's crew verses Jack's pirates, no one knew Aros had fled from sight.

Aros and the pirate continue their battle deep in the jungle. Aros fought harder than he did when he and Will were first faced with the lot. He was gaining back his strength and was actually winning, but the pirate wouldn't give up so easily. He had to only when Aros knocked the sword out of his hand and turned him into the victim. He holds up his hands in false surrender, but is not through with him yet. He only decides to fully surrender at the sight of something approaching Aros from behind. **_What was that about? _**Aros in confusion watches him leave and decides to follow his gaze. He turns to see a giant water mill rolling toward him with Will and Norringon fighting on top and Jack running along beside it. It was too late for Aros to run for it as it caught him just as it had caught Jack, and continued it's roll. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Aros found himself trapped and unable to understand what had just happened. "Get the key!" Aros looked up and saw what it was that made Jack follow. A key was barely hanging on in the inside part of the wheel. Without knowing why, Aros pulled himself inside the wheel and used the bar structure to support himself as he reached for the item that had brought about such misery. Jack had finally been able to jump inside with Aros and to his surprise, was betrayed as Jack pulled a sword on him. Aros quickly unleashed Dark-heart and focused on sword fighting with Jack. Jack was running forward and Aros was running backward inside the wheel just as Norrington was running backward and Will was running forward on top of the wheel. Eventually, Will manages to grab on to the sides of the wheel and pull himself inside to help Aros gain the key. Norrington followed and created a four on four battle, though Aros and Will were working together to defeat the other two.

Riku and the others were still trying to hold out against the monsterous pirates, but the unbalanced number was making itself known to them. Just as Riku managed to knock away a pirate's sword, along with his head, he noticed something was missing.

"He's gone! Where is he!"

Sora used his fire spells to keep several of the men back. "I don't know!"

"You let him escape! I told you!"

Sora growled. He had no time for this, for Riku or for Aros. There were more important things to worry about now. "Where's the chest!" They had failed to see one of Davy's men make off with the chest. Without the key, it might have been pointless. Right now, the key was still being fought over. Out of the four, only one would get it. That was Jack as he had managed to knock Will away and take the key from Aros who had barely touched it. Jack escaped from the wheel and the men. Now that he had the key, he needed the chest. Luckily, the pirate who snatched the chest, was running by in the distance. With one hit on the head with a coconut, the pirate was knocked out by Jack and dropped the chest. Jack immediately moved over to the chest and opened it. There it was. The heart of Davy Jones, beating as though it were in a body. The sound of Davy's crew could be heard behind him, so he stole the heart, hid it in his shirt, and ran for it.

Sora and the others had decided to run for it too. They were outnumbered and they needed to get a move on, otherwise they'd be fighting all day. Pintel and Ragetti led Elizabeth, Riku and Sora back through the jungle with an angry mob behind them.

"Where's Aros!"

"I don't know!"

Aros was still tumbling along inside the wheel. Norrington and Will were still there as well as they held on for their lives as they had no means to stop it. Aros was getting as sick as he was when he was rolling along inside the giant sphere on the native's island.

"Once was enough!," he shouted out as the wheel quickened its roll down a hill.

Meanwhile, Sora's crew had made it back to where they started--back to the longboat and began their battle with Davy Jones's men in the shallow waters. Riku fought viciously as his mind was on one thing.

"Do you see him!"

At that moment, Sora could see him as the wheel carrying Will, Norrington and Aros rolled through the waters right past them. They paused at the sight. "Oh yeah," said Sora, "I see him."

The battle continued once the wheel decided to stop and fall over on its side. Aros, Norrington and Will got out, shaking with dizziness, and fell in the water. Will tries to get up once more, but the rides forced him back down. Norrington quickly regained himself and headed over to the longboat. Aros pulls himself up and saw that everyone had been reunited. Jack was even here, fighting back the cursed sailors. He also saw Pintel and Ragetti running to the longboat to the chest that had made it back by someone else's hand. They were stopped when Will and Aros reached him. They start to defend themselves but can't as they find they are weaponless. That was when Aros decided to have a question answered. A question that had played at the back of his mind since Jack left them on the cursed ship.

"Why so much betrayal?"

Will glanced at him, "Pirates." Pintel and Ragetti then use what they could find in the boat. Pintel uses a net while Ragetti uses a paddle. Their attention is turned away from the boys to two of Davy's men. Will and Aros then walk up to the boat.

"The chest,"said Will.

"The key," Aros said, remembering it was gone. Taken by, "Jack." Jack caught them by surprise by knocking Will unconcious with the paddle he had been fighting with. Elizabeth ends her fight and runs over to them. Aros goes over to check on Will.

"Leave him unless you plan to use him to hit something with," Jack warned Aros. Pintel and Ragetti join them at the boat just as Riku and Sora came forward. Riku's cold eyes were focused on Aros. "There you are! You were to stay in sight!"

"That's kinda hard to do when your chasing Davy's crew." Norrington escapes a deadly swing and moves over to the boat to face off with the others against the demon pirates.

"Into the boat," he ordered them. "I'll take the chest."

"You're mad!," Elizabeth informs him, but it does no good as he grabs the chest and runs off to the island with the crew following behind him. They look to one another. "You heard him,"said Aros. They all enter the boat and make their way back to the ship. Back on the ship, Elizabeth comforts Will as he awakens while everyone else prepares to head out. Aros walks over to the rail in thought. **_That's it. My job is done, but does that make me a pirate? Do I still want to be one? _**He knew the answer to that now, but he wasn't sure. Either way, he still had nowhere else to go.

"It's almost over."

"Not quite," Riku said as he walked over toward him. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kairi moved closer to the scene. "What about you?"

"There's no time for this now Riku," Kairi told him. "Why?" The waters broke apart to make way for Davy's ship that had been hidden below. It moved alongside the Black Pearl, ready to fire their weapons. "That's why," Aros answered Riku. Jack wasn't going to be intimidated by the captain anymore and showed it by waving his jar of dirt and calling out. Everyone else simply watched him as though he had lost his mind. Davy wasn't amused and ordered his sailors to prepare to fire. To escape from damage, the Pearl made a dangerous turn away from the Flying Dutchman. "She's coming!" The ship fires and forces the crew to take cover. Shot after shot tears through the boat, but in the position it was currently taking, the ship fell behind. Aros, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Riku run to look over the rail. "Are we fast enough?" Aros asked.

"With the wind we are," Gibbs answered. The ship persues no further and appear to have given up. The crew celebrates in their victory, but Aros remains on the edge. Riku takes notice in his inability to cheer and walks back over to him. Aros's face has gone pale. "What's wrong?"

"We're not out of the water yet. It's back!"

"What's back!"

**_That smell, the smell of death. The same thing that had happened when me and Will were on that other ship. Doesn't it ever end! _**He was brought out of his thoughts by a violent shake so powerful, it knocked the men to the deck and knocked the jar of dirt off the rail where it smashed. Jack panicked and ran down the stairs to tend to the dirt. Sora walked over to him curious. "Where is it?," Jack called out in his panick. "What?" Jack didn't have time to answer Sora as one of the crewmen called out "We've hit a reef!" "No," Will corrected him. He turned to Aros and understood exactly what was coming. "Get away from the rail!"

"It's the Kraken!," Aros informed them. The men scurry around preparing for the attack. "The starboard will be attacked. Use the cannons and wait for me!" Everyone now focused on Will's plan for defeating the beast that was to show its tentacles once more. Sora positioned himself in a line of pirates that were set in front of the rail. They were prepared to strike the creature when its tentacles slipped over the side toward them. Elizabeth, Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Aros stood with their weapons out and waited for Will to signal the pirates at the cannons below. Riku stood by Will's side, watching Aros and keeping an eye on the monster who's tentacles were now visible over the boat.

"Will?" Ellizabeth called to him.

"Not yet."

"Will?" Sora tried.

"Hold."

"WILL!" They all cried.

"Fire!"

The canons at the bottom of the ship were positioned outward. The tentacles moved along in front of them, unaware of their presents. That was until Will shouted "Fire!" and the canon balls tore through the arms. Damaged, the arms slunk back into the water. The crew then began work on part two of Will's plan. They knew it would be coming back. Their best chances of saving themselves would be to kill the monster. Gunpowder was their idea of doing that. Since Will and Aros had been witnesses to the attacks before, they knew the next step the beast would take would be eating the ship. They decided they'd replace the ship with gunpowder. Crewmen immediately set to work. Riku walked up to Aros and pulled him aside. "Come on." He wasn't sure what was going to happen now. All he knew was that he wanted to keep him in sight. They both headed below to help the men load the gunpowder.

Everyone was doing their part, except Jack who had abandoned them in the longboat. Elizabeth and Sora happen to be passing by when they saw him. "Coward!," Sora shouted. Violently, the ship was struck. "Hurry!" Will was below keeping watch on the gunpowder that was being lifted in a net up to the center. Will jumped on the net as it was making its way up and out.

"It's coming in!," Aros warned.

Sure enough, several tentacles broke their way past the canons and into the lower deck. "Then keep it out!," Riku shouted back to him. Just as before, the arms flailed around below, trying to destroy as much of the ship as possible. They knocked apart support poles, wrecked the cannons, and grabbed many of the men. The others who tended to the gunpowder started making their way out up the stairs. Aros wasn't sure how he managed to escape the tentacles that waved around like deadly snakes, but he had managed to escape to the stairs behind the other men. Riku was right behind him. Halfway up, he turned to look back at him. In case this day proved to be their last, which Aros was almost certain of it, he decided to say his last words.

"Thank you for trusting me."

Riku continued to wear a face of distrust when he looked at him. "Sora trusts you." As Aros turned back around, Riku pulled out his blade and with the handle, knocked him hard across the back of his head. Aros banged against the stairs, and rolled unconcious to the floor. "But I do not."

On deck, the men were able to use their weapons on the Kraken who decided he should attack the men on the top level as well as below. They did all they could to prevent their ship from being torn to pieces and to prevent themselves from being captured. Donald and Goofy did their best to attack but they were quickly finding out there was very little they could do without the gunpowder. Sora found the same thing when he realized his magic barely had an affect. Will was still riding on the gunpowder that was now hoisted in the area where the Kraken would surely show its teeth once more. Will was encouraging the beast to take a bite out of him, but in the excitement, got his leg trapped in the ropes. Kairi was busy dodging the arms and finding a clear spot to shoot the gunpower. Elizabeth stayed near by, slicing through the tentacles that dare touch them with her sword. Kairi was preparing to shoot, but she couldn't with Will trapped in the net. She took a step back, bidding his time, when one of the tentacles snuck up behind her and grabbed her leg. It pulled her through the doors of the cabin and forced her to drop the gun. She would have been pulled into the water had Goofy, Donald, Pintel and Ragetti not worked together to slice the arm off her leg.

"Kairi!," Elizabeth shouted.

"Get the gun!"

She does so and runs up the stairs to get a better shot. She trips and drops it, but just when she goes to pick it up, Jack reaches down and takes it. His sudden arrival is a relief to her as he takes aim. Just when Will manages to free himself, Jack shoots and the barrels explode. This abuse proves too much for the Kraken, who finds it best too retreat, for now.

"Is it dead?," Sora asked.

"No," Riku answered, "It's just mad." He turns his attention on Jack. "We're not free yet."

"We must abandon ship."

Sora turned in surprise to Jack. He knew how much the ship meant to him and could not believe what he had said.

"But Jack, what about the Pearl?"  
"She's only a ship mate." But the way he said it and the way he turned to look at the Peal for the last time, Sora understood how much the sacrifice hurt him. "We have to find land," Donald told them. "Gosh," said Goofy," In all that open water? What about the monster?"

"We have to try," said Will. The longboats were set up and ready for them to load inside. That was when Sora noticed something or rather someone was missing. He turned to Riku who was ready to step into the boat behind them. "Where's Aros? Don't tell me you let him out of your sight again?"

"I'll get him." Riku seemed to be struggling with something Sora was not aware of. Elizabeth, who had been standing behind Riku, turned to face Jack who was walking his ship for the last time. Sora loaded himself in the boat.

"Where's that other Sora, you're twin?," Will asked.

"Riku's gone to get him."

Will turned to look for Elizabeth and found her kissing Jack. Little did he know, this was meant as a nasty trick to trap jack to the mast of the ship. She had cuffed his hand and prevented his escape. Ever so quietly she told him why this was happening. "It's after you. It's the only way."

"Pirate." Jack accused her. She began to have mixed feelings of whether she did the right thing. To make sure her plan carried out, she turned away from him, before she changed her mind. Riku too followed after pretending to go below to bring back Aros.

"Where's Jack?," Will asked.

"And Aros?," Kairi wanted to know.

"He's staying to give us a chance," Elizabeth answered. She could not look at Will, though he kept watching her as though waiting for an explaination. "Aros is staying too." Riku was starting to feel as mixed up about his actions as Sora was about his beliefs on Aros. They lowered the boat, all members in deep thought. Only Goofy broke the silence. "Gosh, it's awfully brave of Captain Sparrow to stay behind. He sure is a good man." Elizabeth looked up at this and her feelings of guilt increased. Donald joined in. "So was Aros. And we thought he wasn't a hero."

Meanwhile, Aros was waking up to reality to find himself on the floor of the smashed lower deck. No one else was around so he quickly moved up the stairs. There was Jack, the only person onboard, who was fighting against the chain that kept him connected to the ship. "Where is everyone?" Though Aros felt he knew the answer to that.  
"Far away from here by now." Jack didn't seem too surprised to see him there.

Aros gritted his teeth and lowered his head. **_Betrayed again. Is that all that's going to happen to me if I continue? _**He looked up and noticed the chains, but that quickly became a small concern as the smell of the devilish beast returned from hiding. "What's that? It's still here!" He looked back to the chains that held Jack. "What happened to you?"  
"Nothing I didn't deserve. A little help, please?"

Aros eyed him wearily. Why should he help him when he was betrayed by him? But Aros sumed up in the end that he had experienced such horrors because he was among pirates. Jack was a pirate and that was a pirate's life. **_But I doubt that's my life. _**He shifted on the spot. "I, I can't. I don't know why,...I just.--"  
"Heartless." Aros stared at him. He looked back at him as though he had just discovered another treasure. **_He knew. _**Aros knew they were all aware of him once he returned to the ship, but he guessed they accepted him because they thought he was Sora's twin brother, not a heartless. Either Jack figured it out on his own, or he was betrayed once more. "I do believe I've been betrayed," Jack continued.

"As have I been by you."

Aros shook as the smell over powered him and recoiled back for safety. By now, Jack was able to free himself by the chain.

"Captain?"

After flexing his hand, Jack turned to him. "I don't believe you'd make a good pirate. Why don't you scadattle, flee, vamous, run."

Aros looked away at the rail where the Kraken would appear once more. What was the point in running if he had nothing anymore. He feared his life might get worse if he went somewhere else, so why not stay, and end it. His father would see to that had he returned back home. **_But then, you never know. _**A small possibility of surviving among the Zodiac entered his mind. Could he take that chance? "I have nowhere to go."

"You've decided that mate." Jack pulled out his sword at the tentacles reaching over the side as the Kraken reared its ugly head for the first time. "Find what you want!" Aros would have found the sight more than horrifying, had he not been consumed in his thoughts over his life and remembered Tia Dalms saying something of the same thing.He made up his mind. He turned around and jumped up on the rail while Jack prepared to take on the Kraken alone. He decided to do what he had been free to do all along. "Good luck Sparrow! Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack gave something of a salute before turning to his last enemy. "Hello beastie." Aros jumped off the boat and positioned his hands to call the Night Flyer underneath him. He stayed low, not wanting to get knocked off by the wind and land into the water.

Sora and the others weren't witnesses to Aros escaping, they were witness to the ship being taken below the water. They sat in thought over Jack and Aros's sacrifice. Davy Jones also witnessed the tragedy, though he was more than pleased to have Jack out of his way. Their debt was settled. But Jones was finished. He turned to the crew and ordered them to open the chest. Inside, his fears were confirmed. His heart was gone.

Sora and the others were sailing along in sorrow, through the jungle on their way to Tia Dalma's shack. Along the way, they were met with the sight of villagers who carried candles and mourned their loss. Everyone is invited inside to sit and wonder. Tia Dalma passed out drinks to Jack's crew, though Sora and his crew did not drink. "It is a shame, about your father," she told Will.

"That doesn't matter, now that the Pearl and its captain are gone."

"To Jack Sparrow," Mr. Gibbs raised his glass. The others raised theirs as well. Will then looked to Elizabeth. He was still concerned about what he saw, but would not question it now. "If there was something that could be done---"

"You would do it?," Tia interrupted,"What are you willing to do? Sail to the ends of the earth?"

Of course they would. Anything for their captain. They would do it too as agreements were heard all around. "Then it is a captain you need."

As if on cue, a man who Sora and his gang had previously defeated, entered. Barbossa, along with his pet monkey. "I believe we have a ship to save." He turned to the stunned Sora, Donald and Goofy, "And you a heartless to catch."  
"H-heartless?"

Riku looked up. He had barely had any regrets for his actions. That did not mean he wasn't thinking of what he had done. He was starting to think he had been wrong. Now that he learned Aros had escaped, he wasn't sure what to think anymore. Sora looked around at the others, realizing their mission was on the move again and they had best leave to get to the bottom of it. After sad farewells, a pirate offered to take Sora to the Gummi ship. They would leave the next adventure to Will and the others, as they had another adventure to handle for themselves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rather liked Aros and Sora's temporary truce, but it looks as though it has ended. Where has Aros gone?Where else would he go?

Where ever he's gone, Sora is sure to follow.

Now that this is done, I can tell you now that we are HALFWAY to the end of this story:) :) :) :) :)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Good. I've been writing and posting this story while writing and posting Harry potter. Yep, my harry potter story is already on this site. When I finish this story and that, I'll write and post two more. Maybe in this category, maybe not. But most likely. (More about this later)

We still have more adventures to go through here, but they are different from where they started in the begining. Read and find out.


	23. Chapter 23

Let me reasure you, I have not forgotten my stories on this site. I've just been way too busy. In fact, the whole month of February may be a busy month for me before I can get back to writting regularly. I can't wait until I get the chance, because I'm ready to write another story.

Back to the story. Aros has returned from sailing the high seas. Now it looks as though he crawled back to his father. Originally, this title what meant for another plot in this chapter, but things change. It can still apply though. It's the truth of what Aros has done that gets him into trouble or into a bind. enjoy, review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 23: The Truth that Binds us**

The sky was dark and stormy when Aros arrived in Shutter's Outlet, dragging his Night-Flyer and keyblade behind him. Along with the items he feared he wasn't going to posses for long, Aros dragged the memories of his adventure in his mind. His time sailing the seas had greatly affected him and only Tia Dalma had believed it would happen. Now he himself found truth in her words. He had seen so many things; things he shouldn't have seen, like the bloody death of a man. He had felt a stab in the back; so much betrayal occurred all around him. It was frigthening to know that he couldn't rely on anyone had he not been able to escape a bad situation. He had nearly died in his goal to become a pirate; He could have become a tribe's lunch, or fallen from a cage to his end, Davy Jones could have ordered a man to slit his throat right there and then, he might have ended up fish food to the Kraken, or been cut to pieces by a pirate's sword. Never in his life had he discovered such danger. Not even with the Zodiac.

The roads in the devilish town were silent as no one was out except him. Virgo had always warned him about walking the dark streets alone; it was too dangerous and he could end up getting kidnapped by some madman and killed. **_After what I've been through, walking the shadowy streets of Shutter's outlet is nothing. _**He could have waited until morning, but he wasn't sure he would be able to handle anymore suspense. He looked up at the darkening sky. To Aros, it was like he had brought a portion of the pirate world with him. The world had always been dark and stormy when he was on the ship at night. In way, the lightning that streaked across the sky was a reminder of where he had been and what trouble he would meet when he reached the castle. A mist of rain started up, but he barely noticed it. He was still thinking about Will and the others. **_Will.. _**There was a little light in the dark afterall. Who had helped him through the deadly task of retrieving the key? Who had helped him during the time of the monster's attack? Who had fought off Davy's pirates? Aros hadn't really done any of that alone, neither did Will. They had helped each other, and there wasn't a spect of betrayal between them. **_Though he did leave me alone to face the Kraken, but that wasn't really his doing. That...what was it? Riku? _**Sora and his gang came and he had convinced them that he was trustworthy. **_Was I really? _**Riku didn't think so and he proved it by leaving him to die. Another betrayal. Up to the time he and Will had reached the island of the chest and met Sora's crew, Aros knew their mission was quickly coming to an end and at the time, he was still struggling to decide what it was he really wanted. Jack told him to find what he wanted, but was returning to his father really what he wanted? **_No. What I really want is Virgo. _**But he'd just have to face the facts and realize he wasn't going to get that. He wasn't going to get what he wanted, because he was a heartless. Then he thought of Sora again. After Sora had asked Riku to trust him, an odd, unknown want came into Aros's mind. Though Aros was trying to decide whether now was a good time to fight Sora, since he had finally gotten him alone, something else played behind this second goal. It was unwise for him to fight since Aros needed to get the chest to be accepted as a pirate. So with that decision, he had to gain Sora's trust, for the time being. That halted the goal of their one on one battle. Next came the first goal; getting the heart of the chest. But when Riku ran up and was convinced to trust Aros, that odd want came along. He didn't know what it was and feared what it had meant. Could he really believe that he had wanted to break the friction between himself and Sora? He had no reason to go after him if father no longer needed him. So why should they keep fighting? **_Did I really want to be...? _**No point in asking himself that now as he was heading home. And if he father forgave him, there would be no more trusts or truces between him and Sora.

The cold of the approaching storm made itself known to Aros. For that reason, he disgarded his Night-Flyer and keyblade, for now. He used his arms to secure himself not from the cold, but from some unknown being he sensed was lurking in the shadows, following him, watching his every move. There was no doubt in his mind who was out there in the dark. As he moved forward, the mist of rain came down with a little more force; the winds howled of approaching danger and the lightning struck warnings to him. It seemed the already dark streets were becoming darker with each pace.

_swish, swish._

Aros turned his attention to the sounds of fast movement. There was more than one person out there and they were hiding. Aros stood on the spot and looked this way and that. _**They're here. What are they trying to do? Capture me? I'm already going home. **SWISH, SWISH SWISH SWISH. _They were moving with more speed now and were getting closer. Aros turned around. This wasn't like their previous attack on him in Twilight Town, this was different. Not wanting to stand around and fight in yet another out-numbered battle, he ran. He was determined not to let them get him, even though he understood why they were doing it. He deserved it after all,... after all he had done; killing Scorpio and running away of all things. He ran over the mud and under the rain and lightning, but the castle was still so far away. Then a figure appeared, stepped out from behind a building, with his hood covering his appearance. Aros stopped and watched him. He did nothing, he wasn't even facing Aros. He held his hands in a disapproving mater and began to speak.

"Like the rain that falls upon us, you have fallen. Fallen and disappeared. Fallen because you've failed." He turned to face him now. Though his face wasn't showing, he still knew who he was. "It was to be expected. Being a hearless and all."

"Taurus, wait...you don't understand. Father told me--"

"That's right he did tell you, not to disappoint, but you allowed your ignorance to take you. By killing a member of our team, your brother and mine, you cannot be forgiven." Taurus lifted his head a little so that the hood fell back and revealed his face. Aros backed away a bit. It would not be wise for him to defend himself now. He turned to find an escape, but figures were coming from three different directions. To the far left, a giggling figure assured him it was Sage, in the middle, as silent as ever had to be Aqua.

"Looks like we finally caught our mouse, or should I say rat!," Pise called out from his right. Aros saw it as a situation worse than the one in which he had to face the Kraken. Maybe because he had Will there. Now, he was all alone. Taurus started forward as well; they were closing in and the rain was coming down with more force. He wasn't going to talk his way out of this one. He might as well run for it. He ran to the large gap on Taurus's right. The chase began. But the Zodiac members did not run after their prey--they stood watching--but Aros knew better. Aros dashed for the castle yet it was still so far away. The rain came ever so hard. It should not stop him from seeing, but it was. Overcome by all that had happened to him, including what was happening to him now, he was blind to what was before him and what he should do. He blindness caused him to trip and fall in the soaking ground. When he pulled himself up, he saw shadows of figures looming over him. As he turned around he was hit hard across the face and knocked back into the mud. Hands grabbed him and dragged him over to the old well.

"Throw him in! Throw him in!," Pise cried out. **_Throw me in! _**Aros fought against the hold and managed to loose the grip on his left arm, however, he tripped and fell against Aqua, who had his right arm. Aqua gripped the back of his hair with his other hand and held him like that. This hold, of his body closing in on Aros was all too familiar of Scorpio's nasty encounter. Aros wouldn't go through it again, so pushed forward to make him fall back, but he was grabbed from behind by Sage. She threw him back to the ground and pinned him there, similar to Scorpio's pinning him to the stairs.

"You didn't like Scorpio?," she asked, "Why,...because he touched you, like this." The nightmare returned. Though Sage did not go grabbing in private places, she did mimick Scorpio's kiss, a slow lick of the tongue across his cheek. Aros fell into the same shocked state he was in when Scorpio made this move, but he had more than one Scorpios to deal with now. She slapped him and he kicked her and attempted to escape, but Aqua and Pise came in pulling at his clothes. They ripped as the three grabbed at him, hit him, kicked him, touched him, tearing his world apart. They enjoyed the cat and mouse game in which they allowed Aros to run away for a bit, before they pinned him to the ground, doing worse than Scorpio could ever do. Taurus stood on the side lines, with a bucket in his hand. He was waiting for their fun to diminish a bit. Aros was bleeding in scrapes and earned bruises in various places. His clothes were soaked and muddy, and torn after his fifth pin down.

"Good," Pise cheered, "Get him right there Aqua." Pise and Sage pinned him down as Aqua loomed in front of him. "You hurt us, we kill you." Taurus felt he waited long enough and started moving up to the scene of Aros's beatings. The pained cries did not disturb those who lived in the town. They were used to it as they themselves were people similar to the members. They could be listening and taking the cries as a form of entertainment. Aqua backed off and Pise and Sage stood up. Aros lay there, trying to recover. Taurus's shadow loomed over him once more. "Get up. Get up!" Aros gave a shaky breath and struggled to sit up. He locked his eyes on the ground in front of him. **_Is this my father's doing? Did he ask them to...no...he would rather punish me himself. Doesn't matter now. I brought it on myself. _**As Aros was looking down, deep in thought, he failed to see the shadow of the bucket looming over his head. The rain continued, even as Taurus emptied the contents of the bucket; a warm, sticky, smelly liquid was poured down on him in the mix of the rain. He shook the bucket to make sure he got every last drop to fall out. After that, the members stepped back to admire their work. Aros had barely registered that anything had happened to him. After a few minutes had gone by, after the numbness of what had happened, Aros raised his head up and without looking, knew what coated him. **_Blood. _**"The blood of our fallen brother," Taurus corrected him,"The blood you so willingly shed, to end his life. Of course it's pig's blood, but that's the closest we could find." The others walked away laughing while Aros endured the humiliation. Pise turned around to face him once more. "Oh, I believe Aries would like a word with you." He returned to the others, who were making their way back to the castle.

"Pig's blood," he whispered to himself. He looked up to the sky. Though the rain continued down, it failed to wash away the red and smell on his clothes. So here he was, still on the ground, soaked, muddy and now bloody. Now that the danger of the attack was gone from the streets, he could see clearly now; he wasn't so blind, but his mind was. No thoughts entered his head. He stood now and automatically continued his walk to the castle as though nothing had happened.

Walking the silvery halls was nothing like before, because now, not only did he confirm his hate for the members, he had confirmed the fact that Virgo would not be returning. Things had changed. He had changed and the members had changed in their ways of torturing him. They were not present to see him dripping the filth from his previous events on the floor. Without realizing it, he had made it to the doors of the informal chamber. Hushed voices could be heard behind it. Aries and Gemini were in deep discussion. The doors did not open on their own, yet Aros waited, patiently. Finally, they creaked open and Aros stepped back. Aries' voice echoed up to him. "Enter." He sounded just as he always did. Aros stepped in. Aries and Gemini looked up. It was the sight of his father that brought Aros back into reality. He was able to understand what had happened to him and tried to wipe the events off his clothes and face. Gemini curled his lips up in disgust. "Look at him Aries." Aros started making his way down the stairs. "Look at the waste of time our order has wasted on him. They have more important things to do."

"Do be a little less serious, they were just having a little fun."

"Whatever you say Aries. I'll leave you to it." Gemini drifted toward the stairs. When he came up to Aros, he spaced his path far away from him as he walked up the stairs. Aros stopped at the foot of the stairs and waited on his father. His red eyes bore into his once more with an unexplainable anger as he drifted over, very slowly. He looked so calm as Aros watched him. He knew he might be grabbed by the hair or pushed to the ground, yet he stood firm, ready for anything that came his way. Whatever happened, Aros believed he deserved it. His father was right and he was wrong.

Before he said anything, He reared back his right hand and struck him violently across the face. The fiery power of Aries left a painful reddness on his cheek. Aros did not fall; he regained himself and prepared for worse. In as cool a voice he could give, Aries spoke.

"Do you...remember what I told you?"

Aros was sure he was referring to loyalty of the Zodiac. "Yes." He maintained control of his voice as though hoping his father would take pity on his poor actions and all the horrible situations he had been put through. He was hoping he would understand that he knew he was wrong. "I don't think you do. You seem to have forgotten the most important instruction I ever gave you. You continued to pledge your loyalty to the Zodiac, to me. You promised you would not let me down, nor would you let down Virgo." At Virgo's name, Aros looked down at his now red shoes. "You believed you were able to help me, your father, succeed, by unlocking keyholes and unleashing the darkness. You had faith in your ability to complete the smaller tasks I had given you,...yet, it was nothing more than a lie."

Aros's breathe quickened and Aries' eyes shone brighter, a disturbing bright darkness. If he wasn't mistaken, the room had become darker with the dimming of the lights, yet no one else was in the room. He heard the door click and knew he was being locked in. Aros felt himself starting to shake and he wanted to step back. **_No, I can't,...I have to tell him,...have to...make him see. _**"No, no, it's not a lie! I would never! Scorpio--"  
"Scorpio was a good man, a good member, a good friend."

"A good friend! He...he...**_He won't believe it. _**He wouldn't let me...do my job--"

"You waste your time making excuses." With that, he reached out his hand and grabbed his arm to drag him to the center of the room. As they moved, every object, nailed down to the floor or not, was thrown back as though a huge gust of wind lifted them; it was making a clear space for them. "I know all that goes on in this world and others. I know what you have done and what you have not done, but most importantly, what you have done to me now!" He stopped and faced the trembling heartless. His red hot grib on Aros's arm burned him. Tears of pain started to cast down, and once he noticed the room getting darker, his father's eyes becoming brighter, he remembered it was forbidden to show emotion. He cast his head down and Aries let go. His lips twisted in cruel enjoyment. "We all know what you have done, to poor Scorpio. And it is useless to defend yourself." There was nothing more to be said, so Aros just nodded. "Scorpio should not have had to suffer in the claws of a heartless as pathetic as yourself. You might think otherwise, he was afterall not very popular among the others here, but considering your..." He stopped and ran a finger down his blood-stained face. He looked at the blood on his finger. "appearance, it appears that I am wrong, and they will greatly miss Scorpio. Hmmm?" Aros said nothing. "Or maybe they won't miss Scorpio. Maybe they they said to themselves, '_If he was strong enough to murder Scorpio, he might be strong enough to murder me, to murder all of us,' _right?" Aros kept his head down. "That was certainly the case with Libra, but I have put it in the past. But I cannot put this in the past; cold-blooded, heartless murder." Aros shifted his eyes as he noticed there was very little light in the area, and the darkness consuming it was hard for him to see through. He also noticed how much of an empty puppet he was becoming; or better yet, an empty heartless like the shadows who mindlessly lived. Any member could say his father's words and Aros would find them entering one ear and going out the other. He felt himself a puppet, because he was just taking the words; they soaked in and took away his will to defend himself. He wasn't even sure now that he could call himself a puppet or a heartless. He couldn't call himself anything because he had barely done anything he was told by his father. **_But I have done one,...though, it's not worth--_**

"The others may have secretly despised him, but they held their tongue. They are not to decide the fate of others, least of all you." The objects that were thrown back, were in complete darkness. The only light in the room was controlled by Aries and it held itself over them. Aries grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his eyes. Aros gasped. They were beyond darkness; beyond anything ever seen before. And there, behind him, was the begining of a red-black glow. "Still, I must temporarily thank you for leaving the Zodiac,...I did say not to return if you failed, and you did so. You did not return...until it was too late to recieve any forgiveness. You were going to apologize to me, yes? I'm afraid I cannot let you. You have brought shame by coming here, even Virgo felt it, otherwise she would not have left you." Aros's eyes started to close, from the shame he felt within himself, for the saddness of Virgo's departure, and for the pain he was in before and now. "I have to punish you. You understand, don't you?" He sounded so light about the idea, and Aros had no choice but to agree; his words had sunk in too deep and there was no escape. "Yes,...yes --"

"Yes, what?"  
"...Yes, father." The aura around him increased, until it became the only light in the room. Aries seemed to grow bigger in size. He seemed to levitate off the ground, with his robes swirling around him. "No more excuses." Aros opened his eyes letting the devilish sight before him awaken him into a new realization. The transformation that was taking place before him was unlike anything Aros had ever seen, and he, for now, would be the only witness to one of Aries' most terrible forms. Eyes wide, mouth dropped, body frozen, Aros was experiencing a terror unlike that of his meeting with the Kraken. The red-black light grew, along with his father's new form. Aros backed away, but the members Pise and Sage, who were listening at the door, would not know it. Nor would the other members in the castle know.

All they would know was that some kind of punishment was taking place. A beating or torture that went on all through the night, up to the next morning. A punishment, that forced screams of pain, agony and defeat from a young boy. A heartless, who's terrifying cries could be heard from the castle all the way through Shutter's Outlet.

No one would come to his rescue; they all enjoyed this torture-- they listened to his heart-wrenching screams like they were listening to and enjoying classical music. No one would help a heartless, who was suffering at his father's hands.

Not even Virgo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something of a torture chapter, hmm? Of course the Zodiac and Aries aren't going to let him come home rewarded. Justice must be served, even if it is with pig's blood. By the way, does the dumping of blood on a person who's different remind you of anyone? _I guess that's where that idea came from. _Aries has become the cruelest yet. He's even changed his form to torture Aros further. What form was it? I'll keep that secret for now. _I don't believe the members know what it is. _What sort of punishment? _Don't know. Not even the members know. All we know was that it was beyond extreme cruelty, which may most likely keep Aros in his place from now on. _Before I wrote this, I was on the verge of detailing the punishment, but decided against it. He's been through enough for one day.

What counts now is that this, I believe, changes plans and ideas complelety. Sora doesn't know what to do, and Aros...well, you'll have to see what's become of him after his torture, But

_**We are halfway to the end of this story! Yay! Oh no!**_

Don't worry, there's still lots of exciting adventure awaiting Sora and Aros, but we got here pretty quick. Keep reviewing.


	24. Chapter 24

Please tell me you're still reading! Keep reviewing! I was hoping none of you believed I've given up on this story. I'm still writing this. I have another story to work on, and I've just been so busy. Now that my time for writing has freed a little, I can try to focus on this more. So please keep reading.

Anyways, A whole new world has come to us with Aros's darkest mission yet.

I haven't seen this movie in a while, so I only relied on script and what I remember. Pretty good huh? Of course, this is the story of kingdom hearts, not the movie of this world. Things had to be changed.

Don't be surprised if you come across song and dance. It's disney afterall. I couldn't resist.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 24: The Monster; The Man**

The sky was clear over Shutter's Outlet the next morning. It was as though it hadn't rained at all. The only thing that had made the day appear dark was the dirty town and the dark inhabitants. No one seemed troubled at all. Not even the inhabitants of the castle. Aries' punishment on Aros had indeed gone on all night, but ended around noon. Pise noticed this when he woke up, late, from his room, yawning and stretching. He didn't hear Aros's screams anymore and questioned Leo about it when he exited his room.

"'Ou up late. What 'ou been up too?"

"Pise been sleep. What bout 'ou." Leo sneered at Pise's attempt to make fun of him and walked away with a barbell in his hand. "Wait a minute high and mighty. What's going on? How come I don't hear pipsqueak screamin?"

"And 'ou tink I talk strange?"

Pise shrugged. "Arees done with Aros. He sent him to room."

"Oh."

"'Ou know that if 'ou 'ere here then and not wastin time in bed." He laughed and walked away. Pise groaned. "Why don't you put down that barbell. You don't need physical training, you need verbal training." He turned to the hall and proceeded to see Aries on his daily tasks, though he was much more curious about what Aries had done to Aros. Along the way, he ran into Aqua. "Hey Aqua! I know you heard that shadowy brat screamin like a little, well, human. But I don't hear him no more. What's going on? Is he dead? Leo said he was in his room."

Aqua glared at him. It was obvious from his face that he didn't care what happened to him. He had more important things on his mind. "Come on Aqua, don't give me that look. I know you care. I know you're, worried." At this, Aqua spun around and pushed his face into Pise's. "Does it look like I care about that pathetic little trash! He deserved what he got! He deserved it long ago! He deserves to be dead right now, not in his room!" Aqua walked away leaving Pise in a frozen trance. "Hey come on, I didn't mean it like that! I was kidding! I want him to be dead too!" Realizing no one was going to share the gossip, Pise continued to look for Aries.

He found him walking the hallway that would lead to Aros's room. Pise dashed forward, hoping to get to the gory details. "Aries, sir. What a coincidence, I was just on my way to see you." Aries didn't pay him any mind, so Pise tried again. "Ah, don't suppose I'm off duty? Starting the day off babysitting the little runt? I hope there's no hard feelings...I know it was a little inappropriate for last night's--"

"By all means. Anything to keep our youngest member in line. Hopefully your inappropriate stunt and my means of discipline will have gotten through to your little brother." **_Little brother? _**Pise thought bitterly. "We shall see." Pise grinned, pleased that he'd be able to see the damage that had been done to Aros. They had reached his room, which was still in front of Virgo's. **_Wonder what our 'little brother' thinks about that? Does he still miss her? Or does he hate her now? _**Aries stepped in front of Pise and allowed the door to open on it's own. The room was small and cold. It was a steel cell all around, except there were no bars, no bed or a sink for the prisoner. It was absolutely empty, which meant that Aros slept on the steel floor, but he wasn't sleeping now. He was sitting, still as a statue, in the middle of the floor with his back to them and his head down. Pise eyed his new look. Over his usual white attire, he wore a black robe with a hood, similar to Organization thirteen's uniform. He wasn't even wearing his usual pair of white goggles on his head. With his hood down along with his head, Pise could see some discoloration of the skin on his neck, which was proof of a severe beating. Pise cringed, wondering what the front of him looked like. He didn't move at all or make a sound. It was eerie enough to make Pise give a sigh of nervousness. He looked as though he had finally understood he was a heartless, not a human. Aries moved in, but Pise stayed back. "I trust you have remembered what I've told you last night and that you will remember what will happen to you if you disobey me again." No response. "Good." **_Good? The little freak didn't answer. _**Pise folded his arms, **_You know him better than I do sir._** Aries walked until he stood right in front of him. He stared down at him while pulling out a paper with the information of his next world. He didn't hand it to him yet. "I see I have done well on you, and you will not be a problem. Will you? Answer me!" Aros gave something of a nod and in a strong, determined voice unlike his own answered, "No." Pise paid more attention now. **_Hmm? He sounds, like a real heartless should sound. Not like that little whimp he was before. Maybe he has changed. _**While Pise was trying to decide whether this was a good thing or not, Aries gave him the paper. Aros reached out with a black and blue arm, that made Pise jump. **_Geez! What'd Aries do to him? Those aren't the marks of normal hits. _**Aros wasn't human so the color seemed unnatural. "Since you have failed me so many times, you will now pay for your foolish mistakes." "Yes father I will." **_Such a cold voice little one. _**"You will succeed no matter what. Our lives depend on it."

"I will obey." Pise couldn't believe he was starting to feel for Aros, just a little. He turned his attention to Aries. **_If any of us failed, would he turn us into heartless robots as well? _**

"Your next mission is simple."

"Yes."

"You will go to Paris."

"Yes."

"You will find the female companion of Sora."

"Yes."

"And you will kill her." Both Pise and Aros jumped. Pise took interest in Aros, who had finally moved. Who had finally looked up, like his old self, with emotion. "W-what? Father, you want me to...to--" "Careful Aros. You are falling into old habits. You shall do what Scorpio was unable to do because of you. Complete this mission."

"But, but--" "You promised to obey me. Now and forever. Do you regret?" "No, I--" "Then go! Time is wasting." Aries walked away from him and out of the door. Aros stuffed the paper in his coat and stood up. To Pise's surprise, he maintained his original appearance as Aries' new puppet. He pulled up his hood so it covered his face. Just like Aries, he turned to exit. "That must have been some spanking he gave you, huh?" Pise chided. Aros paused when he reached him at the door. He said nothing and continued on. Pise watched him go, unsure if Aros would be able to handle his new change. "Good luck with that, pest."

Paris, the city of France opened up to Aros in the form of a kind and happy marketplace. It almost reminded him of Radiant Garden's town, but this was different. This was Paris. It was a place of old fashioned traditions; bakers offered their freshly baked bread to buyers, fishermen fished in a pond on a bridge, butchers carried fresh meat back to their shops, and children ran about in the streets. As Aros moved along, he couldn't recall seeing such people in Radiant Garden and certainly not in Shutter's Outlet. It was like he had gone back in time and he wasn't exactly wearing the appropriate clothing. As he moved along, to his relief, people paid little attention to him. It didn't matter as he had more important things to deal with. He kept his head low under the hood so no one could see his face. Pise was right. That was some spanking, but he was right up to a point. It wasn't like his punishment completely scarred his face for life; he was already starting to heal and his bruises were quickly vanishing. Aries, at least, had been decent enough to cover him in dark robes so as not to attract attention. **_I bet I'll attract attention, when I kill that girl. Kill. _**How he hated the idea, especially now, after everything that he had been through with them. He had finally had his close up meeting with them, and gained their temporary trust only to have to kill one of them later. **_Why should if bother me. It's not like their my friends anyway. _**He stopped for a moment in deep thought. **_This shouldn't be a problem. I can do it! I can do it for father. All I have to do is get her away from the others. Then all I have to do is destroy her with my keyblade. _**He looked up. "But where to find her?"

That's when he saw it; a beautiful, ancient structure that reached all the way to the sky. A cathedral in the distance; a very impressive one at that. The only one Aros had ever seen. It was the center piece of the city; a perfect place to scout out Sora and the girl. "It's beautiful. It's perfect. I bet I could see the whole world from up there." "Oh my dear boy, are you all right?" Aros jumped. He hadn't noticed his hood falling back to allow the world to view his slightly bruised face. Unfortunately a young woman had caught sight of it. He quickly pulled his hood up and ran off. "Perfect! I'm perfect." Now he was getting some attention as he dashed toward the cathedral.

It didn't take him as long as he thought it would. Maybe because he refused to stop and think or view the sights. But as far as he knew, that's what always got him into trouble. No more wasting time, he had decided. No more helping those who asked, no more thinking and no more seeing; just do. He had briefly wondered why that was. The answer was simple now. Aries. What had happened between them was unexplainable. It was so extreme that it left him blank. It left him a blank, empty heartless who allowed himself to be filled with commands, just like the other heartless of the castle. He couldn't really think anymore. Not the way he used to. He felt like a part of his old self had been removed or turned off, but it was still there. Somewhere. No time to worry about that. Right now, he stood in front of the largest building he had ever seen. He stood there and looked up. **_It really does reach the sky. _**"I'll bet I'll have no problem finding that girl if I go up there." Sora and his group had always been one step behind him. They were sure to arrive in Paris chasing after him as usual. This time, it was Aros who wanted to chase them.

There were a couple of people walking about around the cathedral. Many held the impression of a mourner, while a few dressed in dark or white robes, similar to his own. Aros looked at it as a challenge to get inside, but no one seemed to be noticing him, so he slipped in after a man and his weeping wife. Aros wasn't paying attention to the beauty the cathedral hid inside; he was just concerned about reaching the top. It didn't take him too long to scout out the stairs and begin his journey to the top. The stairs twisted and the length to the top almost made him regret not using his Night-Flyer; he needed to blend in and keep his unusal vehicle out of the picture. He was tiring now. "This...better be...worth the...trip." He made it and he didn't regret it at all. He stepped past it's stone like structure and moved over to the balcony. The very top of the cathedral that watched over all of France. "Wow." He couldn't help it. The view was amazing. He could see everything from up here, and with his impressive eye sight, he could see every detail of the shops and the people down below. He leaned over a bit. The sky was so clear and free that Aros felt he could stay up here forever, without a care in the world. He had momentarily forgotten about searching for Kairi and continued to enjoy the city from his point of view. He was so relaxed that he didn't notice the small moment of someone out of the corner of his eye.

"Who are you!"

Aros spun around in surprise to see something he had never seen before. A monster...a man? with a hunchback, large arms, a squashed nose and large eyes. Aros pulled back. He was the uglyiest thing he had ever seen. He really didn't know if he was a monster or a man. "Why are you here?!" He didn't sound like a monster, but Aros didn't care; he wasn't going to get caught. He stepped back and took a different route to get away from him...or whatever he was. He was being chased, already, and it wasn't by Sora. He was so busy trying to get away that he didn't realise that he had found himself in the heart of Notre Dame's cathedral. The bells of Notre Dame. It was small in this area, but that didn't take away his interest in the giant bells that rang the sounds of heaven upon the people of earth. He gasped at the largest bell in the center. He wasn't worried about the creature behind him; he found something more important than his escape. He moved along slowly and found himself standing in front of three similar bells. "Hey!" The sudden yell startled Aros and caused him to whirl around too quickly. He fell back against the bell and would have fallen down the opening had he not grabbed onto the rope to catch himself. He fell with the rope, and just when he thought the rope would not support his weight, it bounced back up, with him holding on. What made it harder to focus and keep a grip was the enormus ringing sounds of the bells that had started their musical routine from Aros's bell ringing. The monster man stood where Aros once stood and covered his ears in dismay. The people down below were just as confused over the ringing of the bells.

The Archdeacon inside looked up. "Is it that late already?" he asked a man next to him.

The monster couldn't take watching his bells being mistreated and reached out a hand to grab the rope. Aros tired of riding up and down and leaped off when he reached the top again. He landed hard on his stomach and took deep breathes. He covered his ears as the sound pierced his sensative hearing. The man stood over him, like a giant in the light that streamed through the bell tower. Once the bells slowed down he asked,"Who are you?"

"Who am I? The question is, who are you? What are you?"

He seemed disturbed at this and turned away. "You have no business being here," he said in a solemn voice, "Get out." Aros sat up and looked closer. There was something about this guy that reminded him of himself. **_What is it? _**"Why? I wasn't hurting anyone. I just...I was just looking." He seemed to consider this. "Looking for what?" "Looking..for a girl. I thought I could..who are you anyways?"

"You've never heard of me?" Aros shook his head. "I'm Quasimodo. I ring the bells." Aros looked at the bell behind him."If I had known that, I would have left the bell ringing up to you." Unknown to Aros, Quasimodo was feeling the same connection Aros had felt when he looked at him. "Do you live here?" "Yes." "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..I'll just--" "No it's okay..it's.."

Aros stood and faced him. **_He might not be so bad afterall. _**"I just wanted a look." He shifted a bit as though trying to decide if it was a good idea to allow Aros the privelage. "Um, I guess it's okay. One quick look?" Aros nodded. Together they left the bell tower. "Oh, you never told me your name." Now it was Aros's turn to shift. "Ah, people seem to know me as Sora."

Now they were right back where they started. Aros gazed on with pleasure. "You're so lucky. You get to stay up here all the time and see this amazing view." For some reason, Quasimodo didn't find it so lucky. "Yeah, lucky." "I wish I could stay."

"Well that ain't gonna happen, unless you pay a generous donation to our cause." Aros turned, expecting to see another monster, but this monster turned out to be made of stone. "A statue? You can talk?" Aros pulled back once more. A short, fat, goat-like statue bounced his way toward him. "No a gargoyle. And yes I can talk. Is that so surprising?" "Maybe to a boy who's never seen us before, it might be a bit too much." A second gargoyle, Victor, appeared. This one was tall and seemed semi-educated and semi-dimwitted. "It's a bit too much for anyone who's ever seen the two of you." An older, female gargoyle, Laverne, joined the party. Aros eyed them suspiciously. "Who are they?" "They are my friends. My only friends, up here."

"What about down there?"

"I've never been down there."

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed."

Hugo, the fat gargoyle moved forward. "Hey Quasi, you sure you want to be spillin your inner most thoughts with this guy? I mean who is he anyway." "This, is Sora. He's.." He wanted to say the obvious, but he didn't know Aros too well to call him a friend, "having a look." The gargoyles looked at one another and shrugged. "Well," said Laverne, "The more the merrier." Aros gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Have a look down there kid," Hugo led him over to the edge where he could see the scenary changing from passerby walking along to passerby who looked like they were preparing for something big. "What are they doing?" "They're getting ready for a festival."

"A festival?"

"The Festival of Fools. We watch every year, don't we Quasi?"

"Yes," Victor answered for him, "But it looks as though he might not be joining us this year." They looked at Quasimodo and saw his sudden depressed appearance. "Why not?" Quasi turned to lean over the edge and watch the people down below, but it only made him feel worse so he turned away. "I've never been to a Festival of Fools. It sounds like..well, fun." Hugo jumped up. "It is fun kid. It's a once in a life time offer you can't refuse." Victor joined in, "Why the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Quasimodo. Watching the going ons of--" Laverne made her point here. "What good is watching if you never get to go hear it." She shooed away a couple of birds that took her as a resting stool. "Isn't that right?" "It's not that," Quasimodo disagreed, "It's just, I don't feel like watching it, that's all." Aros glanced down once more. "Did you ever think of going there instead?" Ouasi whirled around. "Me? I'd never fit in down there. I'm not...normal." There was silence at this and only Aros dared to respond. "Normal." **_Look who's talking. They don't exactly call me normal either. _**"Are you even, human?" The gargoyles gasped and eyed him caustiously. Quasi turned away. "I mean, you don't look like most humans I've seen so far." Hugo felt he should defend his friend. "And you won't look like most humans I've seen if you keep talking." He pulled up his fists, ready to sock him. Laverne bopped him on the head. "Hold your horses fat boy." Hugo continued. "Are you blind? Of course he's human, with the flesh and hair and navel lint." Aros shrugged. "Then what's the problem."

"My master, Frollo." The gargoyles nodded in sorrow. Aries hadn't given Aros information on the inhabitants this time. He had only given him an outline of Paris. But it didn't matter now. "He'd be furious if I asked to go. He hates the Festival of Fools."

"Who says you gotta ask?", asked Hugo.

"Sneak out, just this once," Laverne encouraged.

"You could wear a disguise," added Victor.

"Oh no no I couldn't," Quasi answered them all. While Quasi was fighting to be persuaded to attend the party, Aros tried to figure out what kind of a man would lock Quasimodo up like this. He knew. Someone like his father. **_It's like he's in the same situation as I am. That Frollo sounds like...wait a minute. _**Aros hadn't noticed until now, that he was starting to break out of the character Aries had worked so hard to mold during his punishment. He was returning back to his old self. Maybe it was meeting Quasi that did it. Either way, he ran his fingers across his face and could barely feel the scars that were there. He started to feel like nothing had happened between himself and his father. "You're right! I'll go! I'll do it!" Aros turned away from his thoughts to see that the gargoyles were finally able to convince Quasi that they were right. "I'll march right down those stairs and--" He froze at the sound of footsteps. "Oh no. My master." He ran to Aros and pushed him under a table. "Hey what's the--" "Stay down and keep quiet." Quasi pulled up and further hid Aros with the table's tablecloth.

"Good morning Quasimodo," said a deep, dark voice.

"Good morning master."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Uh, no one." Aros raised up the cloth just a bit to take a peak at the stranger. He was tall and mysteriously cruel in appearance. Much like his own father. He eyed Quasi suspiciously before moving to the table. "Lunch," he ordered. Aros sensed Quasi setting the table he was under. When they sat down, Aros had to back up to allow Frollo leg room. "Shall we review your alphabet?" "Oh yes master, I would like that very much." Aros looked up and listened as Frollo gave letters and Quasi told him what they stood for. Aros heard that the letter "A" stood for "Abomination", "B" for "Blasphemy, and "D" for "Damnation". **_Who is this guy? And what kind of alphabet is this? _**Aros's dislike in the man was confirmed by his teachings of a hellish alphabet to someone so innocent. **_How can Quasimodo follow such a man. _**For a brief moment, he remembered his father. **_But father isn't anything like him, is he? _**"Festival!" Aros jumped at Frollo's sudden rage. It appeared "F" was to stand for "Forgiveness". "You were thinking about attending weren't you."

"No, no master, it's just that, you go every year."  
"As a public official I must go, but I do not enjoy a moment of thieves, hustlers, and drunks gathering together in a shallow event. You don't know what it's like out there." **_I do. _**Aros's dislike turned to annoyance. **_Not all worlds are like that, Fro-llo. _**"_Out there they'll revile you as a monster."_

"_I am a monster_."

"_Out there they will hate with scorn and jeer_."

"_Only a monster_." Frollo paused and Aros stole a chance to take a peak at the scene. Frollo towered over a frightened, shameful Quasimodo. Aros felt for him at that moment and again saw himself in the place of Quasi, cowering before his father. "_Do as I say_," Frollo ordered, "_Obey, and stay in here_." Quasi gave in. "I'll stay. I'm sorry master." Frollo turned away from him and prepared to leave, but turned back. Aros quickly ducked back under. "You are forgiven, but remember Quasimodo. This is your sanctuary." "Sanctuary." He left them and when Aros was sure it was safe, he revealed himself from hiding. "Man, what a jerk. Don't listen to him Quasi.." Aros had to stop himself for a moment. **_Why am I telling him this? Why? Because I believe Frollo is wrong. I've been out there. _**"He's wrong." The gargoyles too revealed themselves and came forward to help Aros cheer Quasi up, but he didn't care for there help. He simply moved over to the rail and glanced down in sorrow. "Quasi?" Aros questioned. "I just wanted to know what it was like. Living one day." He looked up at the sky and seemed to pray.

"_Out there, living in the sun. _

_Give me one day out there, _

_all I ask is one, to hold forever._

_Out there, where they all live unaware._

_What I'd give...what I'd dare._

_Just to live, one day out there._"

Down on the streets of Paris, a new group of foreigners arrived. Sora and the others had located Aros in this world, but not where he was currently located. Riku had just finished explaining to the others about what he had done to Aros. Sora walked carefree with his hands behind the back of his head as he listened. "So," he said, "It was really you who allowed him to escape." Riku sneered. "Like I was supposed to know he'd survive that demon." Kairi fumed. "That was still an evil thing to do. It's almost like--"

"Almost like what?"  
"Almost like you've still got the darkness in you." They walked along in silence at her comment. Riku gazed forward. "I don't trust him, that's all. If there was any proof that he was trustworthy, then, well--"

"Well what?," Kairi pressured him. "Then we will see."

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you happen to know where it is?" They stopped at the voice of a young, blonde man on his horse. Sora answered him. "Sorry, we don't know. We're new to this town as well." "Well I'm not exactly new. I leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything." His attention on the gang is quickly turned to a dark haired gypsy girl dancing with her pet goat by her side near a couple of other gypsies. Sora hadn't noticed and decided to ask if he had seen Aros. "Sorry we can't help you, but maybe you can help us. We're looking for a---" The man totally ignores them and heads over to the girl to drop a few coins into her hat. "Hey!," Donald cried. She smiles at him in thanks. Just then, a boy from the wall above whistles a warning that causes the gypsies to scatter. The goat grabs the hat, causing coins to fly, but he and the girl are caught by guards. "Looks like we got trouble already," Goofy noted. They run over to help.

"Where'd you get the money girl!," one of the guards ordered.

"I earned it!" she shouted as she faught them.

"Gypsies don't earn money, they steal it!"

Sora and the others run in to save her but the man on his horse holds them back. "Stay back, I'll handle this." Just as she escapes and the men give chase, the man blocks their path with his horse. The guards were caught off guard and fall to the ground. "Achilles, sit." The horse does, on top of the guards. Sora and the others laugh while the man apologizes. "Dear me, I'm so sorry, naughty horse. Really, I can't take him anywhere." "Get this thing off me!" Another guard comes up and points his dagger at the stranger. "Filthy peasant." "You mean, filthy lieutenant?"

"Captain." At the realization that he was an important man, they kneeled before him. "Lieutenant?," Riku questioned. He turned to them. "Phoebus." He looked back to the guards. "The Palace of Justice?"

In no time, they were being escorted through a crowd behind Phoebus. Along the way, he stops to pick up a few coins and drop them into the hat of an old man. Once they pass by, Goofy could have sworn there was something familiar about the old man. "So let me get this straight," Phoebus started, after he had heard why Sora and the others were here."You're looking for a kid who looks like you, but is not human and is something called a heartless." "Yeah. If you see him, let us know." "Alright I will, but first, I'm needed in the Palace. You'll have to wait out here. You don't mind do you?" Sora rested his hands behind his head. "Not at all."

As the captain meets with his master, Quasimodo has slipped out of his sanctuary, under the disguise of a cloak. Aros follows behind him, curious of the festival and curious of whether or not he could make off with Kairi, once he found her. There was a crowd of people below and if Sora and his gang happened to be wondering by, they might not notice if he took the girl. But he didn't know where she was. He looked around, keeping his hood up, to see if it were possible to find her, but a strange clown called Clopin surprises him.

"_Once a year we throw a party here in town_

_Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_

_Every man's a king and every king's a clown_

_Once again it's topsy turvy day!"_

Everyone was in the festival spirit as they danced around, cheering and singing in funny costumes. Everything was indeed upside down. What had first opened up as a quiet little town, to Aros, was now wild, and huge with lots of excitement. What were once people were now devishly odd creatures hopping and bopping all over the place. Aros tried to keep up with Quasi, but Clopin kept getting in the way.

"_It's the day the devil in us gets released_

_It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest_

_Everything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools"_

Aros narrowly misses a devil dressed character who runs between him and Quasi. He sees Quasi is haven't just as much trouble getting through as he is. Aros goes to him, but stops as a tall leg steps right over him. It was a man on stilts walking over him, who waves down at him.

"_Topsy turvy!"_

The crowd cheers out in excitement.

"_Everything is Upsy-daisy!"_

Clopin sings to him once more.

_"Topsy turvy!"_

Aros is tossed up into the air by the happy crowd.

"_Everyone is acting crazy_

_Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet_

_That's the way on topsy turvy day!"_

Aros has recieved a bouquet of weeds as proof of the unusal change, but he's more interested in the fact that he has now lost Quasi. "Quasi! Oh no." It just so happens that Quasi has accidently run into the gypsy girl that Phoebus had run into on the streets. Aros doesn't know this and goes in and out, under and over the unpredictable crowd. "Quasi!" He spotted him exiting a colorful tent. Aros raced over to him. "Where have you--" He's interrupted again by the annoying clown who has now brought along a band to get his next message across.

_"Topsy turvy!_

_Beat the drums and blow the trumpets_

A colorful cast of monsters pass by, hooked by the arm. They grab ahold of Aros and Quasi in the celebration.

_"Join the bums and thieves and strumpets_

_Streaming in from charters to calais" _

Aros and Quasi manage to escape, but are backed up by the jeering crowd.

_"Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy_

_on the sixth of januervy_

Here, Aros has noticed Sora and the others entering the crowd, so he quickly pulls a mask off a passerby and puts it on his own face as a further disguise. Riku just misses his face, hidden under the mask.

_all because it's topsy turvy day!"_

They happen to be following Phoebus on horseback, along with Quasi's not so kind master. They appeared to be waiting for something and sure enough that something was on stage. The beautiful gypsy girl Esmeralda. She appears where Clopin once was on stage and begins her dance, a very sultry dance. Aros glances over to Sora and the others. They seemed to be eyeing Frollo with disgust. **_Looks like we agree on something. But who is that man next to them? _**He looks back at the girl, who is now dancing for Frollo. He, at first, was disgusted by her, now he appeared to be attracted. But the girl would not let him have her as she jumped away from him and returned to the stage. Once the dance is over, Clopin appears to inform them of part two of the celebration.

_"Here it is the moment you've been waiting for_

_Here it is you know exactly what's in store_

_Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore_

_Now's the time we crown the king of fools!"_

Aros looked around and saw that several people, in the most bizarre costumes he had seen so far, were being pulled on stage. Clopin was insisting that it was some sort of contest. He glanced over at Sora and noticed that none of them had noticed him. This made him relax a little and allowed him to relax and enjoy."Your master was wrong afterall Quasi. This is fun. Isn't that the most ridiculous thing you've ever seen?" He was referring to the creatures on stage in the contest. "Quasi?" He looked, but he wasn't there. Somehow, in his brief glance at his persuers, Quasi had been removed from Aros's sight once again. "Oh no." He found him. There on the stage. Someone had decided that Quasi was monsterous enough to participate. Riku too had noticed Quasi's appearance on stage. "Hey Sora, get a load of that guy's costume. Pretty uglg huh?" "I'll say." To Aros's horror, which would eventually be everyone else's, the constestant's masks were being pulled off. Underneath, they all gave the ugliest face they could give. **_Quasi's face is already ugly! _**The dancer had been pulling off the masks and when she reached Quasi's, to their surprise, but not Aros's, it would not come off. "It's for real!" "It's his face!" A plague of panick and fear started to sweep through the crowd. Sora, however, was more concerned about the man accused of uglyness. Aros chanced a glance at Frollo, who's lips were curling. "Ladies and gentlemen, do not fear. We asked for the ugliest face and here it is! Quasimodo, the bell ringer of Notre Dame!" Aros growled at Clopin's excuse, but it did settle the audience down some. Quasi is crowned the King of Fools and is celebrated by being carried around in a throne. Aros eases up a little and cheers with the rest of the crowd. Quasi was enjoying it so why shouldn't he. **_So much for the world reviling him as a monster. Right Frollo? _**He looked at Frollo's face which was unreadable.

"King of Fools?," Sora questioned.

"That seemes a little mean," Kairi added. Phoebus shook his head. "It's all in good fun." A guard nearby, who just happened to hear him, agreed. He tossed a tomato up in the air and caught it. "Yeah, it's all in good fun. If you think that's ugly, watch this." He threw the tomato which hit Quasi square in the face. The crowd grows silent at this action. "That's definately mean." "Hey! who threw that!," Donald called out in anger. The response was everyone. Soon the whole town was joining in the humiliation of being pelted with produce with Quasi as the target. "No Quasi." Aros couldn't understand how something so wonderful had suddenly become something so devastating. "Stop it!" At least Sora and the others tried, but the shouting and the crowding overpowered them. Eventually Quasi is taken to a rotating platform and strapped down to it. The fun of 'hit the monster' continues as they continue to pelt him with food. He's whirled around on the table, terrified, horrified at the dark turn of events. "Master please! Help me master! please! Master!" His calls go unnoticed by Frollo who believes he got what he deserved. Aros fumed and tried to push his way to the front, but stopped himself. He couldn't help, not without being stopped by Sora and the others. **_Quasi. _**Sora was going to do something as he pulled out his keyblade and attempted to stop it, but Riku stopped him first. "Sora, they're people."  
"No they're not."

"We can't hurt them like that."

Phoebus too was disgusted and turned to Frollo. "Permission to stop this cruelty sir." Frollo continued to watch Quasi intently. "Not just yet captain. A lesson must be learned here." He looks down at Sora, who was begining to move forward. "You boy!" Sora whipped around in anger. "Did you hear what I said?" At the sudden silence of the crowd, they turn away from each other to see Esmeralda making her way up to Quasimodo. She knelt down before him. "I'm sorry. It wasn't suppose to be like this."

"Gypsy girl! Get down from there at once!"

"Just as soon as I free him!"

"I forbid it!"

Regardless of his order, she cut the ropes binding Quasimodo. Rage couldn't begin to describe Frollo. It wasn't so much that anger consumed him, no, Aros saw pure hate. From the look on his face, no one had ever dared disobey him. "You mistreat him the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice yet you are cruel to--"

"Silence!"

"Justice!"

The crowd was becoming very impressed with her. Even Aros gave hints of a smile. Frollo stood; clearly she had gone too far. "Mark my words gypsy, you will pay for this." Esmeralda wasn't the least bit worried over his threat. She simply removed the crown from Quasimodo's head. "It appears we have crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is you!" To top it off, she threw the hat right at him. "Arrest her!" Phoebus nods and sends out his troops. Sora couldn't believe he was following this man. "Phoebus! No!" He bent down from his horse and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, a girl like that can never be caught." Just as a group of guards headed her way, she vanished in a puff of smoke. Frollo was appalled at the use of witchcraft. "Oh boys!" She appeared in another location with her goat by her side. The guards give chase again, but she escapes, this time with the help of the crowd who carry her and the goat above them. Two guards try the same but the crowds steps away and allows them to fall. She makes her last attempt by dashing over Frollo's stand. More guards try to get the best of her there, but end up wrecking his stand and forcing Frollo to fall to the ground. "She's gone," Kairi informed them. "She's good," Donald agreed. After the excitment of a daring escape, all eyes turn to Quasimodo. Aros, who was making his way to the front of the crowd, stopped when he saw that Frollo had regained himself and was riding up to his slave. Pure unemotional disappointment rained down on Quasi. He cringed and hung his head. "I'm sorry master. I will never disobey you again."

Shaking, he slowly makes his way back to the cathedral. Aros lifted his mask half way and watched. Sora and Aros both watched with sorrow-- the others watched with pity as he disappeared behind the doors. Aros pulled down his mask and glanced over to where Sora and the others were. Even if he could get to the girl, he wouldn't be able to take her. Not now. The best thing he could do was to disappear as well, before Sora and the others found him out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This looks like another 3- parter, much to my dislike. I was hoping to divide it into two, but we'll see soon. I expect another chapter to be uploaded sometime next week. Just thought I'd let you know.

Anyway, part 2 next. Another world that's hard to put together. Much like pirates was.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom hearts** . Hopefully Quasi will be feeling better, with a little help from Aros. It's been a while since I got back to writing for this story, but no worries.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 25: Sin and Forgiveness**

By now, guards were sent to find the gypsy Esmeralda, but luck wasn't on their side. Also unoticed by the crowd, Aros was able to sneak back into the cathedral. He had no idea whether or not he would follow Quasi and try to comfort him. He knew he shouldn't. He had more important matters to deal with as his father kept insisting. He had to find that girl. He had to find her and kill her. But that was all he could do. Think about her and not carry out his actions. **_I wonder if I'll ever be able to when I do see her. _**Aros pulled off the mask and sighed.

Sora's concerns, however, fell with the gypsy girl. He wondered if by some miracle she had escaped. Right now, it looked as though she may be caught with the many guards Phoebus sent out. He and his friends walked alongside him, searching for Esmeralda as well. Sora looked up at Phoebus with worry. "You're not really going to capture her are you?"

Phoebus seemed lost in a dream momentarily. "Huh, oh, sorry. And no, don't worry." He leaned down and whispered, "I don't intend to take her. As long as she has a good excuse."

"Good excuse?," Kairi questioned,"She didn't do anything wrong. She was doing what was right."

Phoebus looked around nervously. "You might want to keep your voice down a smige. We're living in hard times here. Any wrong words and you might be arrested or worse."

Kairi and the others exchanged worried glances. "Gosh," Goofy cried, "Is this all because of that tall guy, uh what's his name?" "Frollo," Donald answered. "Yeah, that's it."

Phoebus excused himself from listening as he just found the girl they've been looking for. She was disguised as an old man and entering the church. "I think we just found our fugitive." "Huh?" Sora looked up, but Phoebus was already heading her way. Sora and the others raced after him.

Once they were inside the chruch, Sora and the others marveled at the beauty of the catherdral's inner walls. "Whoa, I've never seen anything like it," Sora informed the others.

"Neither have I," said Donald.

"It is impressive," Riku agreed. Kairi was taking her time with the sights. "It's most than impressive; it's beautiful."

"You!"

They turn their attention from the church to the girl who had somehow managed to knock Phoebus to the floor and hold his sword to his neck. " Easy, easy, I just came to apologise."

"For what?"

"For this." In an instant, Phoebus was able to grab the sword, leap up and hold it on her instead. Sora and the others ran up to them. "Wait a minute you two!" Sora called. "There's no reason to fight." "The kid's got a point," said Phoebus, but Esmeralda wasn't listening. She decides to fight him with a staff holding candles. "Come'on you guys, don't fight in a church!," Donald cried out, but they were too deep in their private sword fight. "Actually, I can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat," Phoebus decided. "You fight almost as well as a man." Esmeralda smirked.

"I was going to say the same about you." She swung the staff down and would have hit him below the belt had not Phoebus blocked the attack. She swung it up and hit him in the face. "Instead of being angry, he was impressed. "Touche." Esmeralda pauses their battle. "Pardon me, I'm Phoebus." She gave him a questioning look. Her goat Djali moves forward and looks at the soldier with disgust. "You're not arresting me?" "I can't, you're in a church."

Sora walked up to them. "He promised he wouldn't. By the way, I'm Sora and this is Riku, Donald, Goofy and Kairi." She was able to see the kindness of the group and decided that Phoebus may not be so bad. "You're not like the other soldiers." "Thanks." "What do you really want ?" "Your name might be useful." "I'm Esmeralda." That dreamy look that had taken Phoebus's face earlier, fell upon him once more. "What a beautiful name. Way better than mine." She smiled at him which is noticed by Riku. "Do you two need a moment alone?," he joked.

They didn't have time to answer as Frollo entered the church with two other guards behind him. "Good work captain. Arrest her at once."

Phoebus hesitated then turned his back to her and whispered,"Play along." He then turned to Frollo. "I'm sorry sir, I cannot. She claims sanctuary." "Then drag her outside and--" Sora and his group were readying themselves to fight him, but the Archdeacon interrupted. "You will not lay a hand on her. Perphaps you have forgotten to respect the sanctity of the church." Frollo seemed to reconsider as he motioned his guards to leave the area. Before leaving himself, he gave Sora a cold glare. Donald fumed as he left them. "What a jerk." Esmeralda shrugged it off angrily. "Oh, he's just doing what he's always doing. Tormenting the innocent." Phoebus looked back at her and smiled, then turned to Sora and the others.

"Come on you guys. Let's leave Esmeralda alone before we get arrested." Sora paused at this, but Riku got him going again. "Let's go," Riku told him, "We still need to find Aros. I doubt he's pure enough to enter a church." "Yeah," Sora agreed. And they all left the area. After a moment of silence, she hears the threatening voice of Frollo, who was hidden and is just now leaving the area. "You think you're very clever witch. Just wait until you find yourself behind stone walls." He gave a heartless smile and left, slamming the door behind him.

"If he thinks he can keep me here he's wrong." But she wasn't so sure of that. She needed help. She needed a great help that would most likely not come from a couple of kids like Sora, or a handsome, young captain named Phoebus. She needed someone higher up. Silently, she walked about the church, praying silently to herself in song. She was alone, or at least she thought she was. Unknown to her, Quasimodo had been watching and listening a few steps away. "You there! Bell ringer!" She turned at the voice who had spotted Quasi. She looked to the steps just catching Quasi running out of sight. The mysterious bell ringer. The mysterious man who had created such a disator at the festival that day. She wasted no time in hurrying after him.

On the side of the top of the stairs of the cathedral, Aros, Hugo, Victor, and Laverne were lazying about, looking up at the stars of the approaching night. Aros wasn't too concerned with them as he was more concerned about Quasi. "You think he's alright? Maybe I should find him." At that moment, Quasi ran by and turned a corner, followed by Esmeralda. Hugo perked up at the sight. "Looks likes he's found somebody else kid." "How lovely," said Victor. A moment later, Djali followed after the both of them. Hugo's attention heighted at the goat. "I'll say," Hugo responded to Victor.

Aros's curiosity of the gypsy girl got the better of him, so he followed. He was careful to stay in the shadows so he wouldn't attract any attention. **_What does he think he's getting himself into? But what about me? What am I getting into? _**He knew he shouldn't be worrying about her, nor him. He still had a mission to complete. Quasi could bounce back from what had happened to him that day, but Aros wasn't so sure he could bounce back if he failed the mission.

There they were. Quasi and that girl. He was able to overcome his fear of Esmeralda and tell her about his home. She seemed interested enough in hearing about it. **_Looks like she can help you better than I can. _**While staying behind the walls, he crept in closer to hear their conversation.

"You're a surprising person Quasimodo. And you're so lucky, to have this whole room to yourself."

"Quasi blushed slightly. "Well, I'm not the only one up here of course. I, I mean I've got the gargoyles and well, of course the bells. Would you like to see them?"

"Oh yes I would."

"I'll introduce you."

**_Introduce? Bells? _**As far as he knew, bells were bells and needed no introduction. Of course, he really didn't know anything about bells in the first place, so he followed along to find out. They entered the bell tower, where Aros and Quasi first met. Aros had not known they were so special. He could tell they were of importance to Quasi as they all had their own names like Little Sophia, Jean Marie, Ann Marie, Louise Marie, and Big Marie. It turned out the bell Aros had rung earlier was Big Marie. Esmeralda was clearly enjoying herself as she cried her greetings to Big Marie. "She likes you," Quasi informed her. **_I wonder if Big Marie liked me. After the way I rang her, probably not. _**

They continued on the tour with Quasi saving the best for last. A beautiful view of Paris; Aros's favorite part of the cathedral.

"I could stay up here forever," she sighed. **_So could I. I think I'm beginning to like this girl. _** Aros edged closer from behind his wall. His thoughts on his mission were pretty much gone. "You could you know," answered Quasi.

"I couldn't. I'm not free. I'm a gypsy afterall."

"But you're not like other gypsies. They're evil." Aros frowned at Quasi's response. "Who told you that?," she asked him. "My master." **_Of course. Only a jerk would say something like that. _**"How could someone like that raise someone like you?"

"Because no one else would raise me. I am a monster." Aros sighed and shook his head. "That's not true Quasi," he whispered to himself. Esmeralda agreed, but she didn't say it. She simply took his hand and started looking at it. "What are you doing?" Quasi asked, but she didn't answer. "That's odd." "What?" "I don't see any monster lines." Quasi and Aros took this into consideration. "Now you look at me. Am I evil?" "Of course not. Why, you're kind and good and-"

"I'm also a gypsy. And maybe, Frollo's wrong about the both of us." Her words seemed to echo in Aros's mind. It seemed to bring up a past that he shared with Virgo. They both were different from the rest of the Zodiac, but neither had ever said that, nor had Aros ever felt it, until now. **_Could that mean, that my father is also wrong, about me? _**

He looked back at the two and saw how privately they were talking. After her words of kindness, Quasi vowed to help her escape the church unnoticed. Quasi would carry Esmeralda while she carried her pet goat and together, they'd climb down to the bottom. As they were setting up, Aros looked up at the night sky. A day had gone by. A day without much success. He had to do something and he had to do it now. He nodded to himself. And fled the area.

After a series of tricky moves to get from the roof of the cathedral, Quasi and Esmeralda made it to the ground.

"Thank you Quasimodo, I'll never forget you."

"Nor will I forget you."

By this time, Aros had followed his own way out of the cathedral, and was hovering above them on a ledge. It was clear to Esmeralda that she greatly admired Quasi. She showed this by urging him to join her, by Quasi gave various excuses why he couldn't go. It seemed to convince her. "Okay," she said," I'll come and see you. I'll come after sunset."

"But but you can't ...I mean I...I (She kissed him on the cheek which quickly changed his mind) whatevers go for you." She then reached in her pocket and gave him a strange necklace. "If you ever need sanctuary, " she said, " This will help you find the way. Remember. When you wear this woven band you hold the city in your hand." Quasi took it and marveled at its look. He wanted to say more to her, but was cut off by the sound of what must be guards. "Hurry, you must go!" She took his advice and soon she and her goat were out of sight. "Looks like she really likes you." Quasi turned just in time to see Aros drop down right in front of him. "Oh, well, I uh...no no it's nothing like that." "Sure." Aros started to walk away from him. "What are you doing down here anyway." "I have to go. I'm sorry, but we'll meet again. Thanks for everything." Quasi looked after Aros, confused by his words. He didn't believe he did much for him, but he did. He gave lots for Aros to think about. Things that would come in handy later.

It was late, and getting later as Sora and his gang moved through the streets. Phoebus had not come with them; they didn't know where he went, but they were sure it had to do with Esmeralda. He did leave them with a word of advice; "Don't walk the streets at night." But they couldn't do that, with Aros on the loose. So far, they saw no sign of him.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere," said Donald.

"Well, he's not, and I have a feeling the only way we're going to catch him is if we split up," Riku stated. Sora stopped causing Donald and Goofy to crash into him. "Split up! With that Frollo guy running around, I don't think it's a good idea."

Riku turned to him, " Well I do. You take Donald and Goofy and I'll go with Kairi. We'll be fine, so don't worry. This way, we'll cover more ground. Paris is a big city and if we want to catch him now, this is the only way."

"But how will we meet up?," Kairi asked. Riku looked up and saw a statue of Frollo on a horse over a water fountain behind him. "We'll meet back here." He checked his clock. "At midnight. Let's hurry." Riku grabbed Kairi and ran straight on, leaving Sora behind. "I don't know about this you guys."

"We'll Riku sure seems to think it's a good idea." said Goofy.

"I guess. Come on then." Sora and his half headed off in another direction.

Unfortunately, Sora wouldn't run into Aros, as he was moving in a direction similar to Riku. He moved along in the shadows, sure he was going in the right direction. He had a feeling that the girl he was looking for was headed his way. Sure enough, he heard voices close by. **_That sounds like them. _**He turned and saw Riku and Kairi not too far away from him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Riku?"

"There's nothing wrong with trying something new for a change. Just stick close by." Kairi was getting the impression that Riku still believed her to be weak, but she'd prove her strenght soon enough. "You do know I can take care of myself." Riku turned to her and saw her moving away from him. They were in the dark part of town. An area where Riku was sure Aros would be. Once he arrived, however, he had second thoughts about bringing her here, but deep down, he knew she could take care of herself; he just wasn't sure he could admit that. "I know Kairi. I know." He turned away from her and examined his surroundings. While he was checking out the area, she sat on the edge of an old fountain. This one wasn't as impressive as the first one they saw. It was old and no longer working. "But still Kairi," Riku said with his back to her. "We have to stay together."

At that moment, Aros dropped down silently from a nearby roof top and landed behind Kairi. He pulled out his blade in a flash and held it up to her neck like a knife held to her throat. She gasped and Riku turned around with his blade out. "Let her go, whoever you are." He couldn't see who it was as the figure's hood was pulled low, but Aros pulled it back so he could see. "You!" Riku charged, but Aros, with his free hand, pulled out two cards. "SUPAIDA, AMIMONO!"

Riku was caught in a tangle of webbing. Aros grinned and looked back at Kairi. He had her pinned, but she sprung up and swung her blade at him. He ducked and used his blade to knock her blade out of the way and knock her to the ground. He stood over her now, ready to make the kill. Riku still struggled through the web. It was too strong for him, but he wouldn't give up.

Kairi had been struck hard and was barely concious. **_Now is the perfect time. To finish her off. Kill her. Right now. Kill her. For father. He'll be so proud of me. _**His blade was over his head. He was ready to bring it down. In a second, she would no longer be. "Kairi!," Riku called, but it was no use. **_Do it. Do it now. _**

But...he...couldn't. He couldn't move his arms. He couldn't bring the blade down. He couldn't...kill her. **_Why? _**His bright blue eyes stared at her on the ground, moaning slightly from his strike. Suddenly, he saw, not his mission, but the girl who had offered him help when he defeated Scorpio. The girl who never got in his way, but was his enemy nonetheless. So why did he have to do this? **_Me. I can't do it, because of me. If I hadn't have run off, father wouldn't have given me this mission and we wouldn't be in this mess. _**But was that true? Riku was starting to break through his trap. "Kairi!" He had to make a choice. It was either his father or this girl and at the moment, he had no choice. He had to do it. He raised his blade once more and was bringing it down,when...he stopped, inches above her neck. He heard a strange _tapping _sound. There, in the distance, a figure was heading his way. From what he could tell, it was a female, dressed in a plain white dress, with a hood and a sad look on her face. Aros gasped. He recognised her at once. She was very pale as though she were suffering from some sickness. She had green eyes and blonde hair that went down to her elbows.

Yes, Aros knew who this was. He recognized her from a picture Virgo had shown him once. Even Riku stopped struggling; curious to know if the woman was an enemy. The woman continued in a bored manner as though she found nothing interesting before her eyes. She only stopped when she reached Aros and looked down into his eyes. He was amazed. He felt overpowered with the shock of seeing her; an ex- member of the Zodiac;

"Cancer?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry that took so long. I've been so busy. I haven't given up, plus there's been this bug on the site that messed up my stories. Anyways, the next chapter should be ready in a week. Keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

I still don't own Kingdom hearts. Hey guys! It's been a long long time since I've been able to get back to this story. I did say I would finish it didn't I. I like the plot and the characters too much to leave it alone. Anyways, here we go. Keep reading and reviewing!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 26: The End of Miracles**

It was her-- Cancer. The lost member of the Zodiac. Aros stood transfixed by her appearance. She looked so weak and ill. He wondered briefly if this was one reason why she was no longer with them, but that wasn't the case. Virgo told him once, that she didn't believe in Aries' ideas. Because of her lost of faith in him, she left them, before Aries could get to her.

"Cancer?" he asked again," Cancer, what are you doing here?" She seemed lost in thought and did not appear to really see him. She scanned the area around them. Riku lie stock still in the webbing; Kairi slowly turned her head in a daze to see what had saved her from execution. After what felt like an hour, she finally spoke. "Why do you inquire about me? How is it you know who I am? One of Aries's little slaves are you?"

At this remark, Aros stiffened. He wasn't sure if he liked this person. "Who are you calling slave? Aries is my father. What about you?"  
"You know of me."

"No, I mean, where did you come from? What are you doing here?" She gazed at him thoughtfully, then turned her attention to the sky. "What are you doing here?"

"That's my business."

"So is mine."

Aros was getting pretty annoyed with her. _**Who does she think she is? No wonder Aries got rid of her. No wait. Virgo said it was the other way around. Virgo. **_He didn't know why, but all of a sudden, he missed her; like before, when she just left him. It must have shown on his face, because Cancer looked at him with pity and took his hands in hers. "Son of Aries. It appears we were to meet." Aros looked at her skeptically.

"What makes you say that?"

She smiled at him and looked at his palms, then turned to look up at the sky. "The stars in the sky." He looked up too. "The few stars that are left. Have you ever seen them Aros?"  
"How do you know my name?"

"You know mine, so how could I not know yours."

Aros gaped at her, not sure what to think. _**Who is she?**_ "I also know you are a heartless. A heartless who has a father."

"Yeah well..."

"So if you have a father, that must mean you have a mother?" Aros shifted nervously at her statement. He never really had a mother. Except for Virgo, though he called her by her name. But he no longer could call her by anything, now that she was gone. Gone and never coming back. Aros's eyes began to sadden at the thought of her; Out there, somewhere, but nowhere. He turned away from Cancer, not wanting to discuss it and wanting to get back to killing Kairi. Riku grunted,after snapping out of his curiosity of Cancer, while ripping apart the last of the web that kept him captive. He immediately ran over to Kairi, blade in hand, and started to help her to her feet. He was glad to see that she too was snapping our of her ordeal. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Riku, wait!"

Riku stood over Kairi and pointed his blade at Aros and Cancer. "Who are you? What do you want?" But clearly they, at the moment, didn't want anything to do with them. Aros was still thinking about Virgo, and Cancer was watching him, carefully. "So you do have a mother. Yes. She was beautiful. She still is. I've seen her."

"Seen her! When! Where!" Aros could feel a pounding in his chest at the information. _**Virgo! Is she here too! **_"Take me to her!"

"Oh dear, what I meant was..."

"What! What!"

"I've seen her when I used to live with the Zodiac." Aros felt the world leaving him again. He hung his head. "Oh." She smiled politely at him and when he looked up, she didn't seem so ill. "She was kind and clever and wanted so much to have a child. We were good friends. She told me this just recently. She told me about you, from the stars. She's hoping for your safety, even though she can't be with you now. But have faith. You will see her again. You know this deep down, though you are a heartless. A heartless that may not be so heart-less."

Aros closed his eyes and remembered the time he and Virgo spent together. It seemed so long ago now. He grabbed ahold of the star necklace she had given him. How he wished he could see her again. But he couldn't; not now. Now, he had an important mission to complete and if he didn't complete it...

He didn't want to think about that. Instead, he pushed aside his saddened to speak to Cancer once more. He was curious about her words. "What do you mean I may not be a heartless?" Cancer seemed a little taken aback by his question. "Oh dear, did I say that? Hmm."

"Well."

She gave him a quiet smile and held her hand against his cheek. "In time you will know." She gazed into his eyes for a few seconds longer before turning around. "Wait! Where are you going?" But she didn't answer. She kept going. Aros ran a few steps toward her to question her once more, but he saw she was fading away into the darkness. Soon, he was alone again, except for Riku and Kairi. Riku held his weapon, ready for battle while Kairi stood next to him looking just as fierce at the same time unsure. Aros said nothing. "Hey!," Riku called out. He could do nothing. He was still thinking about Virgo and all that had happened before and after she departed. He shook his head. _**I don't have time to think about this. I...I have a job to do. **_But for some reason, he just didn't feel like doing it anymore. Not after he made friends with Quasi; after he met Cancer; nor after he remembered Virgo. _**She wouldn't want this, would she? **_Slowly, he turned to look at Kairi. He didn't just look at her; he was looking into her eyes. He couldn't kill this girl. At least, not now. He wasn't even sure if he really could if they were alone.

He pulled his keyblade up to his shoulder and when he did that, Kairi was sure he wasn't going to kill him. There was saddness there; a deep saddness. As quietly as he could, he turned and walked away from them. "Hey!," Riku called. he charged forward. He wasn't going to let him get away. "Riku wait! Someone's coming!" He halted and turned. He could see the shadows of three figures coming forward. With the dark night, he couldn't see who they were, but they were coming fast. He looked back at Aros, but he could see that he had already disappeared. He gritted his teeth in anger. "Riku!"

Riku moved up next to Kairi. "It's Sora," Riku told Kairi, in a sharp voice. He looked at her and almost glared as though blaming her for Aros's escape. He didn't mean too, but he felt she knew who these three were; she didn't give any indication that she did know.

"Hey guys! Did you find anything?," Sora asked.

"Almost," Riku answered while glancing at Kairi once more. She quickly turned away and looked at Sora.

"How about you guys?"

"Nothing," said Donald.

"Not even a shadow of him," Goofy added. "It's like he vanished into thin air."

"Thin air is right," said Riku as he looked back at the area where Aros had disappeared. "We almost caught him. He had us trapped, then he was talking to some woman. After that..." He sighed and Sora followed his gaze to where Aros had previously been. "Well, let's go," Sora cried.

"What?"

Sora moved over to Riku. "I'm sure we can catch him if we follow that path."

"I doubt it. This guy's tricky. He's a heartless remember? He's not one of us." At Riku's decision of what Aros was, Kairi shifted nervously. As far as she knew, there was something about Aros that didn't quite label him as a heartless. "We still gotta try."

"Sora's right!," Donald cried. "We can't give up." Riku nodded. The late hours would soon become morning. They had to catch Aros. "Com'on then," Riku cried and led his team onward. Kairi hesitated, but followed in the end.

Just as they were running forward, something was running toward them, on horseback.

"Who's that! It's not something big and scary is it?," asked Goofy.

"No," said Sora. "It's Phoebus and it looks like somethings' wrong." He looked like he was in a panic as he rode Achilles. He didn't even seem to realize what was in front of him. "Phoebus!" Sora cried to get his attention. Achilles reared up after being forced to stop so quickly. "No time," he answered. "It's Frollo, he's gone mad! He's burning the villages up ahead to find the gypsies!"

"Then we've gotta stop him. Let's go guys! Aros will have to wait!" Sora's gang didn't hesitate in agreeing, although Riku did wonder what the consequences would be of leaving Aros to run amok. He didn't show it; instead, he nodded with the others.

By now, the light of the morning had just arrived, but it didn't stop Frollo. Apparently, he had been plotting the destruction of the villages for most of the evening. Then during the night, he began. He had ordered his troops to ransack a home where he found hidden gyspsies under a trap door. It was then that the many witnesses surrounding him realized his plan when he tried to make a deal with them. He was actually searching for Esmeralda. He offered silver for anyone who knew where to find her, but when they claimed they didn't know he locked them up. He continued to the next home and then another and another until it reached morning. Frollo and his troops were unrelenting and no one could stop them. Phoebus hoped he could, but the possibility of putting an end to his tyranny looked impossible when he finally found him.

There he stood, Frollo and his army, in front of an old miller's house, built with a large windmill. Frollo advanced on the poor man who was shivering with fear. Phoebus wasted no time in jumping off Achilles and running over.

"Have you been harboring gypsies?", Frollo asked the man. The man gulped and shook harder.

"Have mercy my lord," he begged. "Our home is always open to travelers."

Frollo's eyes narrowed. "Then you have nothing to fear, if you're innocent. Until then, I am placing your family under house arrest." Frollo signals his men to move in and force him back into the house. "But we're innocent!," the man cried in desperation. "We don't know anything about these gypsies!" But Frollo wasn't listening any more. Instead, he barred the door shut with a guard's staff while two of his men barred the windows. Phoebus watched in disgust and moved closer into the scene.

"Why captain," Frollo acknowledged. "So glad you've arrived and just in time."

"In time, for what?"

By now, Sora and his group had made it and were in time to see Frollo hand Phoebus a torch. "Burn it." He ordered.

"What?"  
"These people are liers and traitors. Make an example of them."

Phoebus stared into those cold eyes. Frollo could not see that he didn't believe in his actions. _**But he will see it now. **_"With all due respect sir, I'm not trained to murder the innocent."

"No, but you were trained to follow orders captain." He pushes the torch right in front of him. Those gleaming eyes danced in the light. Now he had him. He was under orders. He had no choice. The consequences could be much worse than death. Without a word, he took the torch and walked toward the mill.

"No!" Sora cried out as he and his friends ran forward to stop him. "Seize them!" Frollo ordered his men and several of them grabbed ahold of their arms. They fought to escape,(no one fighting harder than Donald), but it was useless. "Phoebus don't!" Sora tried again. He glanced at him, face full of sorrow, and turned away. He knew Frollo was satisfied; pleased that he had established control. He was wrong.

Instead of burning the poor miller's home, Phoebus dunked the torch in a bucket of water. His clear defiance created an angered disappointment. "Coward." Instead of expressing his rage, he grabbed another torch and burned the house himself. "No!" Sora and his group shouted, along with Phoebus. The small home would burn down in an instant. He couldn't let that happen. As fast as he could, he crashed through the window. Everyone watched, believing he would end up toast, until he burst through the front door with the family. They were all safe. "He did it!," cried Kairi. "Alright Phoebus!" Sora cheered. Celebrations for Phoebus's victory were quickly put on hold as two guards grabbed him. "Let him go!" Riku shouted, but a guard shut him up when he punched him in the stomach. "Hey!" Sora argued, but he too was stopped with a similar punch. "Riku! Sora!", Kairi cried.

"Such a pity," Frollo continued. "You threw away such a promising career."

"My highest honor sir."

While Frollo was sentencing Phoebus, Sora's guard was making taunts. "Got anything else to say?"

"Actually." He looked over at Riku who gave him a wicked smile. "I've got something else to do." Both Sora's and Riku's guards were thrown back. They pulled out their keyblade and proceeded to free Kairi, Donald and Goofy. Once Phoebus's guards became distracted, he escaped their grasps and knocked them out. "Stop them! Stop them at once!" Frollo screamed. Unfortunately, the guards wouldn't be able to stop Sora and Riku; they were too much for them to handle. In the mix of the loss of control, Phoebus hopped onto Frollo's horse and took off. Instead of stopping Sora's team, Frollo ordered most of the men to stop Phoebus. "Oh no you don't!" Sora cried. He wasn't about to let them bring down a fellow hero. Unfortunately he had no choice as he was hit from behind and knocked unconscious. "Sora!" Riku shouted, but he too went down, along with Goofy and Donald. It was just Kairi and Frollo's whole army. She held her keyblade in front of her for protection. "I'm warning you! Stay back!" It didn't work. A guard grabbed her from behind and held her in a bone-crushing grip. "Isn't she a pretty flower?" the man laughed. "Much too pretty for such carrying on." "What do we do with her?" But Frollo's attention was on Phoebus. His men were chasing him across a bridge and shooting arrows. Eventually, an arrow struck him and forced the captain to fall into the river below. "Save your arrows men!" Frollo shouted. "We have more pressing matters." He turned slowly and grinned at Kairi.

Frollo's troops moved out with new prisoners at their side, while Phoebus lay in his watery grave. That is, until a mysterious figure below the bridge approached his body. She had seen the whole thing and had attempted to help him by pulling him out of the water. As quickly as she could, Esmeralda carried him away. It wouldn't be an easy task to save him; not with Frollo running about and certainly not with most of Paris burning under his orders. She was sure there was only one place to take him.

Aros didn't know what made him come back; all he knew was that he had vanished from the eyes of his followers and took a different route back to the cathedral. Now he was making his way up the spiraling staircase to the tower. Aros had nothing planned for Quasi. The only reason he was sent to Paris was to kill Kairi. His father didn't say anything about casting Quasi or his world into darkness. _**Frollo's doing that already. **_He decided all he was really looking for was some advise or a friend. _**I've never thought of any of those people out there as my friend. I guess because they weren't. They thought I was Sora. They never knew me, but if they did...**_He stopped when he reached the top and looked around. It was quiet up here and no one was in sight. "Hello?" He moved in a bit. "Wait, what's that..." He had caught a whiff of a strange order coming over the balcony. When he moved in, he saw what he didn't see before. This side of Paris was in flames. Many of the homes in the distance were burning in red and orange light. "What's happening?," Aros asked in confusion and fright. "Who could have done this?"

"Trouble. Big trouble."

Aros turned to see Quasi and the gargoyles coming toward him. They all looked over the balcony.

"Doesn't look good does it," said Laverne.

"But why?" Aros demanded. "Who's doing this."

"Ya have to ask?," said Hugo. "The guy with the long nose and goofy hat. Frollo."

"He's searching for that gypsy girl," Victor added.

"You mean, you're gypsy girl?" Aros asked as he turned to Quasi who looked as miserable as he did when he believed he couldn't go to the festival. As a matter of fact, he looked much worse. "I hope she's alright." Hugo hopped over to him and attempted to cheer him up. "Are you kidding me? If I know Esmeralda, she's way ahead of Frollo." Hugo was right. Esmeralda was way ahead of Frollo and was now standing at the entrance of the staircase. "Quasi!" They all turned in surprise. "Esmeralda, you're all right!" Quasi cried as he ran to her. Unfortunately, she had no time to celebrate. "You've done so much for me my friend, but I must ask for your help." "Anything." She turned and headed down a couple of steps. Aros stood next to the stone figures of the gargoyles and watched the scene before him. As quickly as she had left, she came back with the unconcious body of Phoebus. "This is Phoebus. He's a fugitive like me. I need you to hide him. Please." Quasi glanced at the stranger and nodded. "Yes, this way." Just as she was starting to follow him, she caught sight of Aros. "Sora? How did you...but I saw you..." "You two know each other?" Quasi asked. Esmeralda nodded, but Aros did nothing. He didn't know this girl. He saw her, that much was true, but he didn't know her that well. _**Apparently she's met Sora before. **_"Well, I...uh..." "Nevermind. We have to hurry." She continued behind Quasi. Aros was glad she didn't interriogate him any further, so he followed them to Quasi's bedroom. Here, Esmeralda attended to his wound by cleaning it with alcohol. Phoebus moaned and groaned in pain. "You're probably the craziest soldier or bravest soldier I've ever met," Esmeralda commented. Phoebus gave a weak smile. "Ex-soldier." He smiled at her and she held his hand; Quasi turned away, heart broken. It was clear what was happening; even Aros understood. _**Oh Quasi. **_He had to say something. He walked over to him. "Hey, don't..." but he froze. _**That sound! **_"Frollo's coming!"

"Frollo?" Quasi quickly turned to Esmeralda. "Hurry! You must go!"

"I will, but watch over my friend."

"I promise."

She took her leave and left Quasi and Aros to do the dirty work. "We have to hide him!" Quasi informed him. "Where?" He looked around frantically. "There! Under the table." Quasi took Phoebus by the shoulders and dragged him toward it while Aros tried carrying his feet. In no time, Phoebus was safely hidden. "You too." "What!" "My master doesn't know about you Sora. Stay with him." Aros sighed and hid himself under as well. It was just in time too, as Frollo was soon standing where Esmeralda had previously been. "Master, I didn't think you'd be able to come." Frollo moved over to the table. "I'm never to busy to share a meal with you my boy." He sits down and clears his throat which is Quasi's cue to set the table. Under the table, Aros pushed Phoebus further away from Frollo, but there was barely enough room for the both of them. _**Don't screw this up. **_Quasi appeared to be doing just the opposite of Aros's pleas. He was so nervous about Frollo discovering his secret, that he started dropping and breaking some of the dishes. Frollo sensed his nervousness. "Is something wrong?"

"No no master."

"I think there is. You're hiding something."

"No no master! There's nothing here."

Frollo eyed his suspiciously for a minute before dividing their lunch of grapes. Quasi began to wolf them down in an effort to hurry his stay. Aros's smelled the food and guess Phoebus smelled it too, because he moaned loud enough for them to hear. Aros covered his mouth and Quasi covered the noise by pretending to cough. "Seeds." He explained to Frollo. He, however, didn't stop his curiosity of Quasi's actions. "Something's different in here." He looked around until he found it. He got up just as Phoebus's foot fell out from under the table. Aros and Quasi hurried to push it under again. Meanwhile, Frollo had found a wooden carving of the gypsy he had been searching for. Unlike all of Quasi's other wood carvings, this one was brand new. "The gypsy. Now I know." He whirled around in a wild rage. "You helped her escape!"

"No no!"

"And now all of Paris is burning because of you!"

Quasi could no longer hide it. He knew. Aros, quietly lifed the table cloth and peeked out. "She was kind to me." Quasi continued. "You idiot! It wasn't kindness, it was her cunning tricks. She's a gypsy. Think! Think of your mother!" This apparently struck a nerve and silenced him. Frollo used the time to recompose. "Nevermind. How can I expect a poor boy like you to understand. No matter. She'll be out of our lives soon enough. I know where she's hiding and I will find her at dawn." He turned away from him and headed back down the stairs, but not before giving Quasi a cold glare.

Once he was gone, Aros and Phoebus emerged from the table.

"Thank you Sora. I don't know how you got out...the others...don't worry, we'll save them all." _**So you know me as well? **_It was surprising to know how many people knew Sora. "But right now, we have to get to the Court of Miracles."

"I can't," said Quasi. "I can't disobey my master."  
"But she's your friend and she stood up for you. Nice way to repay her."

Quasi said nothing more. He simply turned away. "Fine. You do what you think is right. As for me, I'm going. What about you Sora. Are you with me?"

Once again, Aros wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know Esmeralda nor did he know Phoebus. But Paris was burning and Frollo was on the loose. What better way to stick it to that jerk than to help the girl. He nodded. "Let's go!" He moved a lot faster than he normally could which only made Aros feel he might drop. His body was still weak. Someone had to be there for him. He glanced at Quasi before running after the captain. _**What have I gotten myself into? I promised myself I wouldn't play hero to strangers, yet here I go again. **_Once they made it to the bottom of the cathedral, they scouted the area for any signs of Frollo or his men. Aros, however, stared at the fires buring away. "This city won't really burn to the ground will it?"

"Not unless you and I do something about it."

"You mean we." They turned and saw Quasi in a cloak. Aros smiled. "I'm coming with you."

"Glad you changed your mind," said Aros.

"I have to help her."

"Do you know where she is?," Phoebus questioned.

"No, but this should help." Quasi pulled out the talisman necklace Esmeralda had given him earlier. "She said this will help me find her."

"Great, but what is it?"

"I'm not sure."

Aros cocked his head and frowned. "Maybe it's a key."

"Or a code. Greek maybe," Phoebus suggested, but Quasi wasn't listening. He was muttering something to himself. "Wait that's it."

"What?" Phoebus and Aros asked.

"It's the city. See? It's a map. There's the cathedral and the river and the--"  
"It can't be a map!" Phoebus argued.

"It is!"

"It isn't"

"It is!"

"Guys guys guys!" Aros cut in. They had no time for this. They had to save Esmeralda. "Let's just say it's a map all right. If we're going to save Esmeralda, we have to work together." Phoebus and Quasi glared at one another while Aros looked between the two. This was no time for a fight. Finally, Phoebus slapped Quasi on the back. "Okay, truce."

Quasi thought it over before returning the slap, which was much to hard for Phoebus to take. "Okay." Phoebus winced in pain. "Let's go!" Aros called. He ran ahead and Quasi and Phoebus followed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had hoped I wouldn't have to divided "The Hunchback" chapter into fours, but there's a big battle coming up between two main characters and I didn't want it latched onto this story, because I didn't want it to drag. In this chapter, we met Cancer, Phoebus is wounder, Sora and the others are captured and Aros, Phoebus and Quasi are searching for Esmeralda. I felt it was enough for this chapter. Anyways. Stay in touch with the story. I'm not giving up on it. The next chapter will conclude the Hunchback and establish the battle we've been waiting for. I've actually had trouble trying to put this together, in concern with the movie of Hunchback. I guess that's why it took so long for me to write this. Hope you're enjoying it. and Keep reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	27. Chapter 27

I'm so so so so soooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to update this story. I haven't forgotten about it, I've just been trying to work myself up to write on it as well as finish a second story I have on this site. It's a Harry Potter fic and most of my time has been spent writing that instead. I love the plot of this one too much to stop completely so please hang in there. This will be complete!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 27: Sanctuary**

The fires still burned all around as Frollo continued on his raid of apprehending gypsies. He had taken a horse from a villager, who was imprisoned as a suspect for helping a few to safety. He now lay, terrified, in an iron-caged cart which contained a very worried Kairi and unconcious Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy. A soldier carted them along with his horse, while other soldiers guarded them on all sides. She could see no way out of this, especially if Sora and the others were knocked out. She sighed miserably. How had they gotten themselves into this mess? All they needed to do was track down the cause of all this. She didn't expect it to be easy, yet she didn't expect it to be this hard.

She looked over at Frollo and saw him threatening a small family of an old couple and their three children. He yelled at the cowering group for lying, then ordered his soldiers to take their children away and burn down the house. "NO!" Kairi shouted.

"Hey!," a soldier banged the side of the cage with a spear. "Be silent!"

Kairi sank back down to the floor and bowed her head. She had come along to help, but she wasn't helping. She felt useless. _**What good am I if I can't stop them on my own? So far, I haven't made a difference at all. **_ "Maybe Riku's right to be mad at me for coming," she said to herself. "Maybe I shouldn't have--"

"Ahh, ohhh..."

She stopped at the sound of Sora's moans. He was coming to. Kairi moved over to him and helped him sit up. "Sora, are you okay?" He moaned in reply and raised his hand to his throbbing head. He looked up at Kairi and saw that her face was swimming in distortion before his eyes. "k-Kairi? Ow, what..."

"It's okay, you're alright,...well we're not _that _alright, but at least you're okay."

"That,..that soldier, I remember, he hit me on the head. Phoebus, he, and Riku, what..."  
"He's okay, I'm sure of it. He's still knocked out and so are Donald and Goofy. Phoebus got away. I don't know where he is now, but he's probably gone after Esmeralda. She's in the most trouble."

Sora sat up a little more and took in his surroundings. He could see a trail of burning houses behind him. "I take it Frollo's still on the hunt." Kairi nodded.

Sora stood and ran his hands along the iron cage with Kairi by his side. "It's no good. It's iron, we can't--"

"You forget we have our keyblades Kairi; you have one too." Kairi stared back at him with a feeling of guilt. "I'm sure I can break through." Sora pulled out his keyblade and prepared to strike.One of the soldiers looked up and pointed. Sora struck and the bars gave a resounding _clang!, _but did not break. The soldiers laughed. "Give it a rest boy, you'll never break through with rubbish like that in your hand." They continued to laugh.

"I don't understand. My keyblade should be able to break through anything."

"Sora."

"It's strength. I used it all up, or maybe."

"Sora!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

If there was anything to prevent Sora from thinking of an escape from their unbreakable prison, it was Kairi apologising. "Kairi, what are you--"

"I shouldn't have come. I've been nothing but a burden. I couldn't even fight them, I'm use-"

Sora suddenly took her hand in his. "It's not your fault Kairi. You didn't get us into this--he did." _**Aros, **_Kairi thought sadly. " I'm glad you came, we all are." She looked down at their hands and smiled sadly. "And don't say you're useless, because you're not. You been lots of help, to all of us. You're very brave Kairi and we could certainly use more people like you." Kairi nodded after she took it all in. "Thanks Sora." He smiled at her, then proceeded to figure out an escape. "Anytime, but right now we need to find a way out of here."

"Right," Kairi agreed. Then her eyes drifted over Sora's shoulder. He turned too and saw Frollo approaching them. Sora readied himself for a fight, but instead of approaching his prisoners, he approached a couple of soldiers in front of them. "I believe we are close," Frollo said calmly, though there was a dark excitement in his voice.

"Uh, close?" said the confused soldier.

"To the gypsy girl's hideaway."

"Oh."

"I want you to rally the men. We must take them by force."

"Yes sir."

Frollo turned away, but stopped and looked back. "And tell the men, if they spot the captain, they are free to dispose of him."

It was dark now and the sight of the graveyard was giving Aros the creeps as he, Phoebus and Quasimodo walked through it. Quasi walked ahead carrying a touch; Phoebus strutted bravely behind him; Aros followed nervously and kept glancing over his shoulder as if expecting to get caught by one of Frollo's or his father's minions. "Are you sure this is the right way?" Aros asked while glancing at some of the headstones.

"Positive," Quasi answered.

"Let me see that map," Phoebus demanded and while Quasi handed it over, Aros stopped in front of one of the stones.

_Here lies Jean Paul, a well loved friend and son_. Aros gulped. Something about those words unerved him. _**Is it the friend part or the son? **_So far, he hadn't been a very good friend to most of the people he had met. _**But, my father's mission, I couldn't...**_And so far, Aries didn't believe him to be much of a son. _**But I am, aren't I? **_And there was the well loved. Aros bowed his head. He didn't feel well loved at all--not since Virgo left. No one had given him much love. Well they had, but only because they thought him to be Sora. _**I won't be getting it the way I am. I have to earn it. But is it really that important?**_ It was true when his father was concerned. He wanted to make him proud, but something strange was happening. _**Why am I feeling this way? **_

"Sora over here!"

Aros looked up and saw that Quasi had opened up a secret tunnel under a grave that led to a stairway down below. "Quickly!" Phoebus cried. They hurried down. Once inside, they saw that the walls imprisoned many skeletons. "Is this the Court of Miracles you were talking about?" asked Aros. He hoped it was as he didn't know how long he could keep up the search for Esmeralda when he was supposed to be searching for Kairi. "I'd say it's the Court of Ankle Deep Sewage," and Aros had to agree with Phoebus when he saw that he was standing in unidentifiable filth. As they moved ahead, they failed to notice the water stiring with moving skeletons. Aros still glanced back, but didn't notice any change. "Let's just hurry and find Esmeralda so when can get out of here," said Aros.

"I couldn't agree more," said Quasi. "I don't need any more trouble."

"Speaking of trouble," said Phoebus. "We should have run into something by now."

Aros considered pulling out his keyblade, but he didn't want to scare Phoebus into thinking he was an imposter. He wasn't sure how much he knew about him. "Like what?," Quasi asked.

"Like a guard, a trap..." Suddenly Quasi's fire went out. "Or an ambush," Phoebus finished. The whole chamber is quickly filled in light again and Quasi, Phoebus and Aros find themselves surrounded by living skeletons. Aros reached for his keyblade, but before he can call it, he's grabbed from behind, along with the others, and forced to his knees. He could feel them binding his hands and gagging his mouth with a cloth.

"Well well well, what have we here!"

They look up and see Clopin jumping in front of them. "Spies!" cried one skeleton "Trespassers!" cried another. They struggled and shook their heads to say they weren't, but Clopin didn't care. "It was very clever of you to find our hideaway; unfortunately know one will know that you had." He winked at the skeletons who disposed of their bones and revealed themselves to be gypsies who started to carry them away. Clopin danced along and the gypsies joined him.

"_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place_

_where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair_

_maybe you've heard of that mythical place_

_called the Court of Miracles"_

_"Hello you're there!"_

_"Where the lame can walk"_

_"And the blind can see"_

_"But the dead don't talk, so you won't be around to reveal what you've found"_

While cheering from their capture, the gypsies lifted Quasi, Phoebus and Aros over their heads and continued along. They struggled, hoping to break free. Clopin continued again.

"_We have a method for spies and intruders_

_rather like hornets protecting their hive_

_here in the Court of Miracles"_

Clopin leered in their faces.

"_Where's it's a miracle if you get out alive"_

Clopin finished as soon as they reached the outside of the court. There didn't seem to be anything miraculous about the court to Aros. It was simply a court of stone, but he couldn't focus on his surroundings as he was forced down upon a platform. Without warning, a noose was placed around his neck. Aros had only remembered looking into a book where nooses were placed around men's neck. _**But what happened after...**_ "Gather round! Gather round, there's good noose tonight!," Clopin yelled out to the gathering gypsies who laughed. "A couple of Frollo's spies." Quasi, Aros and Phoebus immediately tried to tell him that they weren't spies, but their replies were muffled by the gags. "The captain, the bell ringer, and.." Clopin stopped and pulled down Aros's gag to get his name. "Sora." Before he could tell him anything else, Clopin slipped it back into place. "And Sora." He quickly shifted into the clothes of an exsecutioner and prepared to sentence them to.. _**Death!,**_ Aros thought, suddenly remembering what happened to the men with nooses. "any last words?"

They mumbled through their gags desperately. "That's what they all say." He placed his hands on the handle and...

"Stop!"

They looked up and saw a young, dark-haired woman approaching. "Esmeralda" Quasi, Phoebus and Aros said through their gags. "These men aren't spies, they're friends." She wasted no time in removing their binds and gags. Aros looked up at her. He didn't know much about her, except that she had good timing. "Why didn't they say so?" Clopin asked. "We did say so," the boys replied. Clopin shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," said Phoebus quickly. "What matters is Frollo's coming. He's attacking at dawn with a thousand men."

"Then we must leave, immediately!" The gypsies agreed with Esmeralda and began to scatter about. She turned to Phoebus, leaning into his arms. "You took a great risk coming here." Quasi, who had been watching, turns away. Aros looks at him with sorrow. _**Quasi, I wasn't sure I believed it, but you're just like me. Not everyone will understand. **_Just as he was about to say something comforting, Phoebus turned Esmeralda to Quasi. "Don't thank me. If it wasn't for Quasi, I wouldn't have found this place."

"Nor would I"

They turned to see Frollo standing below them with his many guards. A few feet away was the caged cart that held the prisoners. Sora leaned against the cage to see Frollo's destination.

"The Court of Miracles?"

Kairi stood next to him. "It must be a hide out for gypsies. Do you think Esmeralda's here?" They turned at the sounds of moaning. Riku, Donald and Goofy were coming to. Sora kneeled by Riku's side and Kairi went to Donald's and Goofy's. "Riku, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said rubbing his head. "How long was I out?"

"Any longer and you'd be sleeping til next week."

"That long huh...what's going on?"

"Ohhhhh, where are we?" asked Donald, shaking the stars from spining in front of his eyes.

"Some place called Court of Miracles," answered Sora.

"Gosh, we sure could use a miracle," said Goofy. But Sora was no longer paying attention. He had noticed who Frollo was talking to. Phoebus and Esmeralda were there, some hunched over man, and Aros. He was right there, his enemy, the heartless. Sora's heart burned with a fury he had never felt. He was so close, but he didn't have a hope of reaching him. He slammed his fists against the bars. "Sora" Kairi called, but he was too focused on Aros. He looked around. _**There has to be a way out of here...there! **_There was a soldier standing close to the cage with a key at his belt. He was watching the scene in front of him with such intensity that he hadn't even noticed Sora slipping his hand through the bars and pulling the key from around his waist. As fast as he could, he worked the key into the lock and opened the cage door. "Hey!" he cried, but Sora was too fast and knocked him out with his keyblade. Another soldier came from behind and tried the grab him, but Sora lost himself in a crowd of panicking gypsies chased by Frollo's men. "Get him! And see that they don't get away!" a soldier cried and before Kairi and the others could hop out and help Sora, a soldier shut the door and locked them back in. "Sora!" Riku cried in frustration and anger at being left behind. "SORA!"

Sora didn't hear him. All that mattered was putting an end to Aros' rampage. For all he knew, he and Frollo had been working together to capture the gypsies. _**He could also be the reason why Frollo found this place and Esmeralda. **_ All around him gypsies were being caught and placed in cages, chains, or being held at spear point. There were too many of them to take on his own. He was sure his friends could handle it while he delt with Aros. He was sure he was the only one who could stop him.

Frollo's men took ahold of Phoebus, Quasi and Esmeralda, but not Aros. He had managed to slip out of their grasps. There were too many of them for him to take down and he figured the only way to have any chance of saving them, was to not get caught. He would have to think of something while eluding capture. He did a good job of fleeing the men and eventually lost them around a corner. He leaned against the side of a brick wall and breathe deeply. "Okay,...okay...Quasi's been captured...so has...Phoebus...and Esmeralda...I have to get out of here!" He glanced back at the men who were still apprehending their enemies. Aros leaned against the wall, closed his eyes and thought. "Notre Dame." He immediately took off.

By now, morning had arrived and a crowd gathered together like they did the day of the Festival of Fools. But it was anything but a festival. They surrounded a pyre where the gypsy girl Esmeralda was about to be burned at the stake. Frollo stood by her side saying words to her and the crowd, but from Aros' location, he couldn't hear what they were. He was in a building almost as tall as Notre Dame which stood several feet in front of him behind the crowd. He wondered if Quasimodo had, by some miracle managed to escape and return to Notre Dame's tower, but he doubted it. The crowd was starting to cheer at Frollo's words. Aros pulled himself back inside. It was over; Frollo had won. There was nothing for him to do except go back home. _**But...**_ he stopped..._**Kairi! **_He had almost forgotten about her. His face fell. There was nothing he could do about her now. She was lost out there somewhere and with Frollo in control, he had no chance of reaching her. He started to drag himself toward a set of spiraling stairs. With any luck, Frollo might finish her off for him, but he wasn't so sure it was a good thing. With his head down in shame of his failure, Aros placed a foot on the step. He raised his head and just managed to move out of the way of an oncoming keyblade that lunged right at him. He jumped back down to the ground floor and stood his ground, glaring up at his long-time enemy.

Sora jumped down in front of him with a powerful looking keyblade. Sora glared back at him and held his weapon high. "It ends here," Sora informed him.

"Guess again," Aros replied and as soon as Sora lunged at him, Aros unleashed Dark-Heart and blocked his keyblade from slicing him in half. Sora pushed down; Aros pushed up, hard. "You're strong," Aros admitted. "But I'm stronger." He pushed his keyblade clear from him, but Sora swung, Aros jumped and swung his keyblade which clanged with Sora's. They pushed, then at the same time they both leaped back to opposite sides of the room. Sora hardened his grip; Aros bared his teeth and they ran toward each other. Aros ducked as Sora swung overhead and tried to knock Sora with an uppercut, but Sora swung down. Aros turned quickly, but Sora blocked his blade from coming through. He turned again, this time with a round-house kick, which hit Sora, who recovered and swung his blade that clanged with Aros's. They continued on, like pirates sword fighting; neither getting the upper hand. Sora could feel his heart pounding but he would not give up. Aros panted and sweated. Sora turned and attempted to cut Aros's midsection, but he leaped,flipped over Sora and landed behind him. He raced up the stairs and Sora followed. Aros turned and caught Sora before he could stab him in the back and soon they were sword fighting once more. Sora was moving forward forcing Aros backwards up the stairs.

The second level of the building was almost bare of walls. It looked as though no one had time to complete it. Aros could hear the crowd much better up hear, but his focus was on the enemy. Sora made choppy, violent movements that nearly caught Aros's head. He was forced to block him; he couldn't get a swing in. _**Sora's not...bad..I'll have to use my cards...but...can't reach..**_ Sora made it impossible for Aros to get ahold of his spells. In one moment, Sora knocked Aros away from him, who lost his balance and fell. He jumped up and saw Sora pointing his keyblade straight up in the air and calling a spell. In a matter of seconds, a series of lightning strikes rained down on Aros. He jumped dodged and rolled out of the strikes and ducked behind a wall. The last bit of lightning struck his shoulder and made a burn on his sleeve. He barely had time to observe it as Sora's keyblade came crashing through the wall behind him and just missed his head. Sora pounded on him with his keyblade. Aros blocked, he swung, he caught Sora off by surprise and ended up with a few knocks from Sora's blade. Aros used the incomplete level of the building to his advantage. He jumped behind walls and when Sora came through, Aros knock a couple of loose stones and sent them flying right at him. Sora batted them away like it was baseball. Keeping Sora at bay was prooving impossible. He couldn't get to his cards. _**If I can't get to mine...**_He thought while blocking Sora's continous strikes on his keyblade... _**I won't let him get to his.**_ He threw Sora back and turned the tables on him. Now Sora was the one doing the most blocking. Aros fought with a combination of kicks, twist, dodges and leaps, but he didn't back down. He fought like a Kung Fu master of the sword. Sora had never seen anything like it, but he refused to allow Aros the upper hand. He fought back harder until they found themselves evenly matched. They pushed back on one another and leap to opposite sides, both panted heavily.

"I...under...estimate...you," Sora said, fighting to breathe. He didn't think he had ever fought so hard.

"I...too...you...," Aros struggled to say. "But not for long." He reached out for a rope that ran up to the top floor. He pulled it and held on as the rope allowed him to ride to the top. Sora found a set of stairs and quickly ran up the level. Aros hung on with one hand. He didn't know what the rope was connected to, but as long as it carried him out of Sora's sight, he didn't care. Finally, he saw the pointed ceiling of the building. He let go and found that this level had a balcony that ran all the way around. The walls on this level were more complete; it even had windows. Aros walked up to the window facing the horrible scene below. "If only I could do something."

"What did you have in mind?"

Aros turned and felt Sora's blade striking him in the stomach and sending him flying through the window. He hit the balcony's wall where several of its stones crumbled away. He landed on his back with his head hanging over the broken balcony--Sora with his keyblade at his neck. "Any last words?" he asked. Aros blinked and caught his breath. "You know, I've heard that one before."

Suddenly the cheers of the crowd halted Sora from making the final blow. He looked up and Aros turned his head with effort. On the top of Notre Dame, behind the giant stained glass window was Quasimodo holding a female figure over his head. He was crying out, "Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" The crowd cheered with every cry he made and Aros quickly realised who the figure was. It was Esmeralda. He had somehow managed to save her from the flames and Frollo's reach. They could see Frollo's men working themselves up for battle once Quasi carried the girl inside. "He did it," said Aros. Sora looked at him. "He saved her."

"But who's gonna save you?" Sora asked. "No one." He pushed his blade down, but Aros pushed his back with bare hands. Sora staggered back and Aros picked up his blade and blocked Sora once more. He kicked out and knocked Sora's feet from underneath him. While he was down, Aros ran past him and back inside. He turned and faced Sora who was advancing slowly.

"There's nowhere to run, Aros."  
"There's nowhere to hide, Sora."

Sora lunged at him again. Aros back-flipped and held his blade in front of him to block Sora's blade. They both pushed forward, but separated when a large chunk of the ceiling crashed down in a blaze of fire and nearly hit them. "What the.." Aros started, but soon found that their private arena was alit with fire. He could see the red and orange flames running up the walls. It was quickly turning their building into an inferno. Aros covered his nose with his arm. The heat was starting to build up. Either the battle down below had gotten out of hand or some chump accidently sent this structure on fire. He looked around. He didn't see Sora, he heard him as he flew right through the flames in front of him and prepared to strike. Aros through Dark-Heart aside and called his twin blades in. He swung and spinned them around, but Sora was able to block them both. They both worked even harder than before to end each other once and for all. The fight intensified along with the flame.

"You don't give up that easily do you Sora!"

"Never! Not as long as my friends are in danger...of you!"

Aros continued to defend himself. He didn't have time for this. "I know you tried to hurt Kairi!" _**Kairi**_. At the sound of her name, Aros knew that he didn't have any more time to waste with Sora. In a desperate move, he used one of his blades to lock Sora's and swung with the other and knocked him to the floor. As quick as lightning, he pulled out the card he needed and shouted the spell. A large net of spider webs blocked Sora from coming at him. Aros waved. "Sorry, gotta go!" He ran for the opposite window and crashed through. Sora managed to keep away from the flames as he cut through the webbing. He jumped through the hole Aros made in the window and leaned over the balcony. He was just able to see Aros falling down below into what looked like a sea of fire. Sora was sure it would be his death, until he stopped just above the fire. He had summoned his bike and was flying away. "You...you!" But Sora couldn't come up with the words. He had to get out of the building. He looked around and caught sight of the rope. Surprisingly, the fire hadn't touched it yet. He grabbed on and rode it to the ground floor. Once there, he ran out of the building. He was just about to catch his breath when a bucket of water hit him in the face. He sputtered and shook his head and saw an old man holding a bucket. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. Sora looked around and saw that there were several people working to put out the flames. The people of Paris were no longer cheering or fighting. They were either trying to find one another, put out the flames, or turning the tables on the soldiers by imprisonating them.

The innocent were set free. The battle was done and Sora assumed Frollo's reign had finished.

Sora didn't realise how much he ached until he started to make his way over to the crowd in front of Notre Dame. He had to find Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. Slowly, he made his way through the crowd. They were celebrating wildly. For once, the world had righted itself without Sora's help.

"Sora!"

It was Kairi running over to him. She engulfed him in a hug, then she started ranting at him. "Where were you! Why did you run off like that?"

"I'm sorry Kairi, but...I saw him...I had to..." he stopped, Riku stepped up next to Kairi with his arms folded in irratation.

"You could have told us you know."

"I know, but I didn't want him to get away."

"Did you get him?" Riku gave him such a cold stare that Sora was almost afraid to admit the truth.

"Well, no he got away."

Riku looked at him in disappointed silence, then he turned to the front of Notre Dame. "Typical." Sora began to get angry again. "And what's that suppose to mean?" But Riku didn't answer; instead he moved closer to the front. Sora sighed. He didn't know why, but it almost felt like their friendship was slowly evaporating under the pressure of stopping the heartless. Kairi laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, but it did very little.

"Sora there you are!" Goofy cried as he and Donald raced forward.

"Donald, Goofy."  
"You're okay," Donald noted.

Sora scratched his head in guilt. "Uh, yeah, but are you?"

"We made it out alright. We worked together to get out of that old cage of Frollo's and started helpin," said Goofy.

"Out of the cage?" said Sora. He could have sworn they had made their escape when he had. Kairi filled him in. "After you took off, Riku and the rest of us broke through the cage with our weapons."

"Oh," said Sora sheepishly.

"That guy, the bell ringer, Quasimodo," Kairi continued," he rescued Esmeralda. We helped free Phoebus and the others and fought off the soldiers. Then Phoebus went inside to help Quasi. He was really brave, he stopped Frollo."

Sora turned his head to see Esmeralda and Phoebus emerging from the cathedral. The crowd continued to cheer. He looked at Kairi. He had to say something. He needed to explain more, but most of all, he needed to apologise. "Kairi." Suddenly, the crowd grew silent and they turned to see the cause of it. Quasi stood in the shadows behind Esmeralda and Phoebus. Esmeralda was urging him to come out. Sora stepped up to the very front. There was the hunchback he had seen on the platform, hesitant about making his appearance known. Sora didn't know him, but he could see why he might be afraid. During his time in Paris, he had heard some of the villagers discussing the monsterous bell-ringer who lived in Notre Dame. But after hearing what Kairi had to say about him, he knew he was anything but a monster.

"Come on," Sora coaxed, "It's okay. You're a hero now. You saved all of them." At the sight of Sora, Quasi stepped further into the light. The crowd was silent and waiting, and then Quasi stepped right up to Sora and smiled. Sora looked baffled and became even more confused when Quasi gave him a bone-crushing hug and practically lifted him off the ground.

"Whoa,...you're not as shy as they say you are," said Sora and the crowd began to cheer again. Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy gathered round Esmeralda and Phoebus and congratulated them. Quasi stepped back and continued to admire Sora. "We did it, we did it Sora, and thanks to you, I'm not afraid."

Sora continued to give him a questioning look. "Uh, do I know you?" Now it was Quasi's turn to look confused. The others moved closer. "No," said Riku simply, "He knows your imposter."

"Imposter?" said Quasi.

"That's right. He's been running all over the worlds causing trouble. He's a monster, the _real_ monster."

Quasi, however disagreed and shook his head. "Oh no no no no, you must be mistaken. He wasn't a monster." Kairi looked interested and considerate of his words. "He was a kind friend. The first real friend I've ever had who helped me to see, that I wasn't a monster. It doesn't matter what I look like on the outside," Sora stared at him in thought, "It's what's inside that counts." Esmeralda and Phoebus looked at each other and smiled. Riku scoffed quietly, clearly not buying the idea of a friendly heartless. Sora, however nodded. He too wasn't sure if he believed Aros being kind either, but Quasi wasn't hurt--he was inspired. Sora had too agree that that was a good thing, especially if he had low self-esteem. However, he didn't want to contradict or confuse Quasi.

"Right, well, now that everything's back to normal, I guess we'd better get going."

"Right," Donald agreed.

"Go?," asked Esmeralda. "Go where?"

"To other worlds," Goofy answered. "We've got a job to do--"

"Tracking down heartless," Riku interrupted. His tone was quite clear to Sora: He was disappointed that Sora hadn't included him on the hunt for Aros and that he hadn't managed to catch him. He wanted to make sure everyone knew who the enemy was, but because Quasi seemed against the idea of a monsterous Aros, Riku didn't give Aros away as a heartless. Sora was at least thankful for that. They said their last goodbyes to one another and started to depart from the crowd.

In the shadows, upon the roof of a building across from Notre Dame, Aros watched the exchange. He was sure Sora was telling Quasi the truth about him, but Quasi didn't seem upset. "He either doesn't believe him or Sora hasn't told him yet." He smiled at the idea of Quasi still believing in him; still seeing him, Aros, as a friend.

"Hmm, the latter maybe true, but first is also."

Aros turned around and saw Cancer slowly approaching him.

"What are you doing here?"

She ignored him and gazed down below. "The same thing you are, only I don't intend to linger."

"Well neither do I," Aros said as he turned away. "I've got places to go and things to do."

"But one of those things is not murdering the young girl?"

Aros felt drained as the fear set in. He still hadn't done it. Aries told him to, but he had failed yet again. "I...there's no way I could...the crowd--"

Cancer walked toward and stared into his eyes. "It's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared!"

"And to admit that your father might be wrong."  
"My father is not wrong! He's doing what's right."

Cancer looked surprised. "But are you?" Aros looked startled and tried to come up with a response, but stopped when Cancer placed her hands on her shoulders. "You did not kill the girl--you had your chance. Instead, you helped a monster become a man. You have been helping all this time, though you do occasionally hurt. That is why I think you may not be so _heart-less_ after all." She straightened herself up and walked away.

"Hey, wait!" But once again, she faded out of sight. For some reason, he was reminded of Virgo. The terrible loss of her leave haunted him again. _**What would she say, if I did kill her? What would she have done? **_Virgo seemed too kind hearted to follow such a mission as murder. _**But is it really murder? **_After all, he was just carrying out his father's plans. He just wanted to help him. He wanted him to be proud. Aros sighed and shivered in fright. "He won't be proud, not after I failed." Slowly, he called Night Flyer under him and prepared to give the bad news to Aries. "What am I going to say?" He didn't think he could face him; his father would kill him--literally. He hung his head and sighed, then he noticed something odd. On the small dashboard, a yellow light was blinking against a small round speaker. Whenever that light flashed, it meant someone had left him a message. Had Aries sent him a message? Did he already know? Aros looked around to see if there were any Zodiac members about who might have given him away, but he couldn't see any. Besides, his father wasn't the type to leave messages. Curious, he pressed the yellow button to play it back. A cold voice sounded that Aros immediately recognised.

_"Heartless, when you have completed your objective in Paris, make your way to Radiant Garden. I will be waiting."_

"Gemini."

_**Why does he want me to meet him, and there of all places? Did father put him up to it? **_Aros wasn't sure, but he was sure about one thing; anything was better than facing his father. Coming to a decision, he set his destination for Radiant Garden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's back to Radiant Garden for Aros. So why did Gemini want him to meet him there? You'll find out next chapter.

Again, I'm sorry for taking so long with this story. I've been pretty busy. I will finish it though, because I love it so much. I did promise you a showdown between Sora and Aros. By the way, that powerful keyblade of Sora's was the Oblivion. There were just too many keyblades in the game, and this is the one time I sort of point out that Sora has switched to another. They final went at it and found they were pretty evenly matched. I didn't plan on the Notre Dame story to run through four chapters, (and I thought pirates was long), but at least it's done and we're moving on. I had thought about showing more scenes from the Notre Dame movie like the struggle between Quasi and Frollo, but this was about Aros's complicating feelings and Sora's determination for revenge. You can even see what looks like a breaking friendship between Riku and Sora. Hopefully they'll hold on and hopefully, Quasi's words of a kind Aros will give both boys something to consider.

Any ways, keep reading and keep reviewing!!!!!!!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I hope I still have fans reading this fic. I've been so busy working on my second story that getting to this one was almost impossible. But I will continue, no matter how long it takes, but hopefully, it won't take so long.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 28: A Sticky Situation**

Cid laid back peacefully in his chair as he monitored the computer. He yawned and leaned his chair back on the two back legs. Yuffie walked up to him. She kicked his chair so that it would fall back onto all four legs. "How do you expect to catch that heartless if you're sleeping on the job!"

"I ain't sleepin," he growled as he scratched his head. "Nothin major's happened. Sora and the gang just left Paris, and so did that heartless, Aros, but as usual, he's disappeared from sight." Merlin suddenly appeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Yuffie and Cid coughed and waved their arms to free themselves of the fumes.

"A little too much I think," said Merlin as he placed the large book he was carrying on the table near his bed.

"Merlin," Yuffie scolded. "We have enough smoke with Cid without you bringing more."  
"Hey, my cigar's not that bad."

Just then, Aerith came in, just as sad as ever at not being reunited with Cloud. The others fell into an akward silence. Aerith seemed to know why they had reacted this way and immediately tried to put on a happy face. "How are Sora and the others doing?"

Cid paused before answering, "Fine, just fine now. They're on their way out of Paris."

"Oh." She could feel her saddness returning and looked away from them. As the days continued, it had become harder and harder for Aerith to stay strong while Cloud was missing. It seemed all hope in his returning was gone. She was feeling guilty for dragging everyone into her depressive mood and she wasn't sure what to do about it. She looked back at them. She hated to ask, but she needed to know. "What about Cloud? Is there any news about him?" The others looked at one another, then they looked away. Yuffie came forward and tried her best to be confident. "No, we haven't heard anything, but you can't give up." She took Aerith's hands in hers. "He'll come back, I know he will."

"She's right my dear," said Merlin.

Aerith looked at them, smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, the front door of Merlin's house was thrown open and Leon ran inside in a panic.

"CID! YUFFIE!"

They all ran forward. Aerith became hopeful, thinking Leon had somehow answered her prayers about finding Cloud.

"What is it!" Yuffie cried.

"Is it Cloud?", Aerith jumped in. Leon was taken aback by the question, then he shook his head.

"No, it's not Cloud," Aerith's face fell, "There's trouble at the Restoration site--it's being destroyed by heartless. There's hundreds of them. We're going to need everybody!"

"You got it!" Yuffie cried as she pulled out her ninja stars and ran out the door.

Cid reached for an electronic earpiece and fitted it in his ear. "If Sora should come here, I'll be able to tell him where to go."

"But what about Aros!" Leon growled. Cid looked back at the computer.

"We won't be able to track him down now, he's left Paris already. Besides, that's one heartless--we've got a hundred."

"One heartless that's been causing as much trouble as a hundred," Leon argued back.

"We'll just have to take that chance!" Cid proceeded to run out the door, but Leon stopped him.

"We've been tracking that heartless all over space. If you think I'm just going to let you let him slip by, you've got another thing coming!" Cid pulled his arm out of Leon's grip and glowered, then he turned to Merlin. "Fine. We'll let Merlin keep an eye on him."

"M-m-me?"

"Sure, it's easy." Cid walked him to the chair in front of the computer. "All you have to do is watch and if you see something, call me on this communicator." Cid handed him a small circular speaker that was connected to his earpiece.

"Splendid! I've always been most curious about this contraption." He started to press a button on the keyboard, but Cid pulled his hand away. "And don't touch anything."

He turned and headed out the door with Aerith and Leon following behind. Merlin turned back to the computer and saw the dot representing Sora on the screen floating out in space. Nothing else was happening and Merlin was quickly becoming bored. He yawned. "If I'm going to be on guard duty, I'd best fix myself a drink to stay awake." He raised a finger and muttered an incantation all while watching the computer screen. A mug flew out of a cabinet and a pitcher of milk flew out of the refrigerator. With the spell in effect, the mug floated to the table and the pitcher poured the milk into it. Merlin wiggled his fingers in the direction of shelves where he believed the cocoa powder was positioned, but instead of cocoa powder, his spell hit a box of sleeping powder that mixed itself in with the milk in the mug. Merlin shook his fingers, still watching the screen, and the mug floated over to him. Merlin took a great whiff and took a long drink from the mug. He set it down and went back to his work, but froze. "Wait a moment," he said alarmed. "That wasn't...cocoa, that...was...(yawns) sleeping...pow..." He fell forward on the keyboard, fast asleep.

Aros rode his Night-Flyer at a normal speed as he made his way to Radiant Garden. He still couldn't understand why Gemini would ask him to come here. He wondered if his father had wanted him to come, but he was sure if he did, he would have told him so himself. Or maybe he found out what he failed to do in Paris and was too upset to speak with him personally. If that was the case, Aros was glad that he was meeting up with Gemini instead of his father. But why Radiant Garden of all places? Surely this had nothing to do with the assignment he had performed in this world? He hated the reminder of the incident with the computer and had hoped not to return to Radiant Garden because of it. He had barely escaped from the computer and when he did, he had barely escaped with his life after he was spotted by a few unfriendly inhabitants.

Aros slowed his worries on the possiblities of returning as Radiant Garden came into view. He saw the cottages and some of its people walking about. Then another thought struck him. _**Where am I suppose to go? **_Gemini hadn't been clear on his exact location. He just told him to meet him in this world, but Aros had no idea where they were suppose to meet. Then he scowled and wondered if this was just a joke to get him exposed or caught; afterall, he was almost captured when he last visited this place. _**No, that can't be right. **_Gemini wasn't the type to play jokes. He would consider it demeaning--a waste of one's time. No, there was a reason for his being here, but what? He would hopefully find out once he found the proper place to land.

Last time, he landed near the marketplace, but since many of the villagers were about, he didn't believe Gemini would be anywhere near that area. He would have to find a place more secluded. "There," he said to himself as he directed the Night-Flyer over the Bailey. Once he landed, he looked around. He recalled running through the gate to the Restoration site on his way to Ansem's computer. He hoped Gemini was no where near that area. He turned his attention to the stairs in front of him. There was that smell again, the smell of tortured heartless--their blood. He raised his arm up to his nose in disghust. _**That could be me this time, if I get caught. **_He quickly made his way up the stairs to the rest of the Bailey. He looked around. He was sure that Gemini would be waiting for him here. There wasn't a more secluded place than the cover of the Bailey, but he wasn't. He would have to look elswhere. Before he continued his search, he paused and turned to his right to see the large windows of the Bailey. He didn't have time to take a good look last time he was here, so he approached the ledge and looked out to see the vastness of a gorge, along with a castle in the distance. Aries once mentioned a great battle took place out in that land and Aros could only guess who had taken part in that fight. He wondered if Sora was in this world now. He glowered at the world he was seeing--not only was it responsible for getting him trapped within a computer, it was responsible for his first encounter with his enemy. He had met Sora here, which made him wonder if this was his world. Sora had never beaten him to a world before, so that must be the explaination. He turned away. He had to find Gemini and get out quick.

He ran out of the Bailey and into the Borough. He stopped for a moment and looked around. If Gemini wasn't waiting, maybe he would pop in from where ever he was watching, but the longer he stood there waiting, the more exposed he felt. He jumped onto the highest ledge and looked around. He could see nothing but the tops of cottages and a large, junky structure shooting up from the middle of the crowd of houses. Aros gritted his teeth and jumped all the way down to the bottom. He landed on the cobble-stoned street in a setting of the cottages he had seen when he was here last time. He moved more slowly now, all while keeping an eye out for Gemini and enemies. He walked around the corner and spotted that same cozy looking cottage he had seen on his last trip. He looked at the crooked rook which had two umbrellas at the top. He hadn't realized how different this house was from the others until now. Just seeing the oddity made him curious about what was inside. He checked the area. There was no one in sight. Slowly, he made his way up the stairs. Slowly he approached the door and opened it. He knew it was foolish. He could get himself caught this way, but he scensed no danger here. He peeked inside.

It was small and cramped in the interior of the cottage. He started scanning from his left and saw a small kitchen, shelves with books, a table in the middle, a bed, a desk, then coming to his right, a computer system and a..a..

Aros froze. _**A MAN! **_How could he be so stupid! Of course someone would be living in the house. He started to back out--this was just the kind of situation he was afraid of, getting caught--but he stopped and came in a little further. He was lying across the keyboard. Aros moved into the room and closed the door, all while watching the man. His eyes remained focused on the still figure as he approached quietly. He leaned over to take a closer look. He was dressed in blue robes and he had a long pointed hat, and glasses that seemed to bring out his long silver beard. Aros remembered falling into a similar situation when he was getting the key from Davy Jones. Just then he snored and Aros jumped, but the man did nothing more than that. He was in a deep sleep. Sure that he wouldn't wake, Aros turned his attention to the computer in front of him. It was a map of some sort and there were gold dots that Aros saw represented worlds. There was a red dot hovering over the gold dot labeled _Radiant Garden._ _**Is that...me? **_Aros turned his attention to a blue dot that was slowly moving across the space in the direction of Radiant Garden. Aros frowned and looked at the man. _**It can't be,...but I bet it is..**_ It was a tracking device that had been set up to follow his every move. Aros gritted his teeth and balled his fists. He was sure of it. It was the only explaination of how Sora had always known where he was and in this case where he was going. He had never fully concerned himself with the reasons for Sora's ability to know exactly where he was at any given time. But now he knew, and now he cared. He glared at the computer and prepared to unleash his keyblade to destroy their spying machine, but stopped. He couldn't take the chance of waking the man up. He snored loudly again. He sighed and turned to look at the rest of the house.

He knew he should be leaving. The man could wake up at anytime or Sora could come, afterall this was his world, wasn't it? He decided he should probably leave and just as he was heading to the door, something caught his eyes. There was a large book on a desk near the bed. Aros didn't know why, but he was drawn to it. He moved over and looked. There was a bear on the cover, sitting under an oak tree with his paw in a honey pot. Aros felt along the edge and opened it. He wasn't much of a reader, but he was curious. He opened it slowly and frowned to see that the pages were blank; there was nothing but pictures to tell the story. He stopped on one page that had a picture of the oak tree. He peered closer and soon writting began to fill in on the page. _**What the...**_"What kind of book is thi..aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!..", but he was interrupted as the scenary changed. He felt himself being pulled toward the book. Then he yelled, he couldn't help it and before he knew it, he was falling into the book, into pages of white where letters and words floated all around him in bold black ink. He continued to scream as he was falling,..falling toward the picture of the oak which was changing from black and white, to color. In fact, the white pages he had fallen through were quickly becoming the color of the bright blue sky.

Below him, he could see a wood, a peacful forest of green trees, pink flowers, and buzzing bees. He waved his arms frantically, but soon realised he didn't have to as he was slowing down. He turned gently with the wind and landed softly on the ground. He looked up expecting to see the house in which he had come from, but he saw nothing but sky. He started to panic. "First the computer, now this. A book of all places and no one had even told me to come here."

In an attempt to free himself from the pages, he jumped and jumped again, hoping he could jump his way up toward the sky and back into the real world. But it didn't work.

He looked straight ahead. There was a path leading through the trees so Aros decided to follow it, hoping it would some how lead him out of the book. As he walked, he couldn't shake the fear that plagued him. He was in a book! He was walking around in what appeared to be a real wood, a real world, but it was a book nonetheless. He stopped and settled his worries on a more stressing thought. _**What if the only way out is with the help of...someone else? **_He looked up at the sky and imagined the bearded-man or Sora looking in the book and finding him. He felt even more exposed than he did outside. If they spotted him, they could keep him trapped in this book forever, perphaps just by closing the book and turning it into his prison. "Bet my father will appreciate that--as much trouble as I've caused," he said miserably.

"Help, oh heeellllppp!"

Aros raised his head up at the sound of the soft, small voice. He walked further down the path.

"Hang on Piglet, I'm sure there's something we can do to get you down," said another voice. "Now let me think." Aros stopped as he encountered someone else who was apparently trapped in the book, but upon closer inspection, he saw it was a bear, a small yellow bear in a red shirt. Aros quickly realised it was the bear he had seen on the cover. "Hurry Pooh!" Aros looked up and there, on a very tall tree, was a very small pig like creature hanging from a branch. Aros could only stare, but he was quickly brought out of his gaze by the small bear.

"Sora, how good it is to see you again and it couldn't have been at a better time."

"Huh?"

"Heeeeellllllppppp!"

"It seems Piglet got a bit carried away by the wind, but he hoped to use it to his advantage to help me with a very small, or I should say, a very large problem."  
"What are you talking about?"

"Help!"

Aros glanced up again and was sure the little pig would fall at any minute. Pooh looked up as well. "Oh bother. Piglet was trying to help me, now I must help him. But now that you're here, we can save him together."

"Save...him?" Aros remembered swearing not to help anyone a number of times. He had definately meant it when he crossed over into Tron's world. Well, this book was another example of a strange world that he should not be in and he should not be helping its people. That wasn't his job. "Oh Sora, what can we do?" the bear asked desperately. "If we don't do something quick, things might turn out unpleasant". Aros looked at the bear, then looked back up. Upon his experiences in worlds, especially Tron's, helping others was his best chance of getting by. Sure it slowed him down, but sometimes it was the best way to get something done.

"Help!"

Aros nodded and without saying a word, he moved toward the very tall tree and started to climb. Though his nails weren't heartless claws, he was still able to dig them into the tree and move quickly up to the branch where the creature "Piglet" was hanging on for dear life. Aros saw the branch was starting to break. "Heeelllp! Oh Sora, thank goodness."

"Easy there..Piglet." With one arm around the tree, he reached with his other arm for Piglet. "Give me your..uh hand." He started shaking his head frantically. He was too scared, but Aros had no time for this. "I-I-I-I-I can't."

"Give me your hand! Do you want to fall!" Piglet stared with frightened eyes. "Then give me your hand so we can get down from here." Piglet slowly moved his hand toward Aros, who grabbed it and pulled him in just as the branch broke off. "Now we just have to get down. Climb on my back." "W-what?" "Just do it." Piglet did so and instead of climbing down, Aros let go and was falling to the ground. Piglet cried out, but no sooner had he started than Aros landed safely on his feet. Piglet jumped off and staggered around in dizziness. "Oh m-m-m-my."

"Piglet, you're safe," Pooh said as he greeted his friend. "Thank you Sora."

"Sora," Aros whispered to himself. Here was yet another strange world in which Sora had gone. He wondered if Sora had come here by accident just like he had. "Now that you've helped Piglet, perphaps you can help me." Aros raised his eyebrow suspiciously. He had believed performing one task could help him get out of here, but there was still more to do according to the bear. "With what?"

The Gummi ship sailed through space in the direction of Radiant Garden. Donald and Goofy were at the pilot contols as usual while Sora sat behind them, looking out the window, deep in thought. He could feel Riku's eyes on him. "Do you really think we should be going back here now?"

"You got a better idea?" He turned to meet Riku's anger at Sora not finishing off the heartless. "We don't know where he's going now, so we'll just have to drop in and see." Riku was about to reply, but a voice on the intercom stopped him.

"_Sora, is that you_."

"Cid," Sora cried as he moved closer to the front.

"_My transmitter informed me that you were in close range. If it's no trouble to you, why don't you drop in and give us a hand. We got a big problem. The Restoration site is over-run with heartless. We can use all the help we can get."_

"We're on our way." He cast a glance at Riku who turned away.

"I'm sure I haven't misplaced it, and I always have spares in case I have, but they're missing too."

Aros, Piglet and Pooh were inside Pooh's house, looking on shelves and in cabinets for Pooh's missing jar of honey. Of course he had many of them, but his favorite jar, the one Aros had seen him eating out of on the cover, was empty. The "it" he was refering to was the honey inside. So far, all the jars were empty, which greatly upsetted Pooh. The others were working hard to find some morsal of sweetness, but Aros barely tried. He couldn't understand what the big deal was. "Uh, Pooh, haven't you ever thought about getting more. Like from the bees. I thought that's where you said you got all your honey."

Pooh, who was in the middle of pulling his head out of a jar, turned to him. "I could, except it seems the bees have misplaced their honey as well."

"Oh." Aros wasn't so sure he believed him. He thought the bees just might be hiding the honey so Pooh bear wouldn't come after it, but then again, he didn't know this story. He hadn't read this book, he had fallen into it.

"Maybe someone else can help," Piglet suggested.

Pooh bowed his head in thought. "I think you're right Piglet, and I think I know just the one who can."

Aros followed reluctantly behind Pooh and Piglet as they made their way to a character they called Owl. Aros could not believe how fast he had gotten himself into trouble. As he walked he looked up at the sky, wondering if anyone was reading his adventure, enjoying seeing him frustrated with the situation.

"Why Pooh, what brings you and Sora too, to this neck of the woods?"

Aros looked up the tree to see an owl looking down at them. That wasn't the only thing he noticed. Along the ground, there was honey. It was a trail of honey that began here and continued on down the path they were taking. There were also a couple of objects like books and paper trapped in the sticky sweetness.

"Why Owl, what is this honey doing here?" Pooh questioned. Aros was about to say Owl stole it, but Owl answered for himself.

"Good heavens, I don't know. I woke up this morning, found many of my most precious books gone including a few jars of my own honey, and when I came out here, I found them trapped in what was left of my honey. What do you suppose happened?"

But Pooh was too busy getting a taste of the trail. "I'm afraid...hmm, yum, I don't...hmmmmm, know. But it looks like a trail."

"A trail?" said Owl thoughtfully. "A trail to what I wonder."

"M-maybe it leads to the one who stole your honey," said Piglet. "Someone's stolen Pooh's honey as well."

"Someone stole your honey too Pooh?"

"Yeah," Aros answered for the bear. "And it would be great if you could tell us who did it, so I can get out of here."

"I'm sorry, I don't know, but it seems this honey napper, the Great Honey Caper has the upper hand. I'm sure I'll be able to help if you can find my Detective book. It must be somewhere in the honey. If you could locate it for me, it will be of great help."

Aros sighed. _**Here we go again. **_With Piglet, Pooh and Owl, who was guiding them from above, Aros searched through the sticky solution. He turned over book after book and found nothing but his hands covered in the icky yellow matter. Aros stuck out his tongue in dishust. To anyone else, the honey might look delightful, but to Aros, a heartless, it was disghusting. Aros turned to look at the others and found Piglet often getting himself stuck and Pooh eating away. Aros growled. "Those two, they're a lot more trouble than..." he stopped. His fingers had landed on a large brown book with the title '_The way of the Detective'_. He raised it up to owl. "Is this it?" Owl flew down to him.

"Why it most certainly is. Let me see here." Owl took the book and began to finger through it. Aros tapped his foot impatiently. Piglet noticed and found that his tapping made him nervous. "Aw, here we go. It says, _'When a great detective is on a case, one of his best chances of finding the criminal is by finding the trail'_".

"Trail," said Aros annoyed. "That's it? I could have told you that."

"So all we have to do is follow the trail of honey," said Pooh as he licked his paws. "Then we'd better get started."

"Oh, d-d-d-d-dear."

"Let's go," said Aros, who wanted to finish this as fast as he could. Owl flew along besides them.

"I'd better come along too. I'd like to see what's become of my honey as well."

Sora and his companions arrived just in time to witness Leon, Cid, Yuffie, Tifa, and Aerith battling against a countless number of heartless in the narrow bend of the Restoration site. "Come on!" Sora cried as he ran forward. Kairi pulled out her keyblade and was pleased to finally be involved as she had wanted to be, right in the battle. She knocked back several heartless that tried to overpower her and felt a rush of excitment at her own power. Donald used his magic to shock a large number of their enemies while Goofy threw his shield like a boomerang to take them down. They were all getting stronger Sora noted as he kept an eye on them while fighting. He had just given a sniper heartless an uppercut that sent him into oblivion when he noticed Riku. He fought the hardest of them all. Sora could hear him yelling and growling in fury and Sora knew it was his anger at Aros and Sora himself. Sora felt his heart fall at the unpleasant change in Riku. How long would it be before his anger took a permanent hold on him. Their friendship was already starting to slip and Sora didn't know what would happen if it broke completely. He feared he might eventually lose Riku to the darkness.

"Sora look out!" Kairi screamed. He turned as a morning star prepared to knock Sora, but Leon came down with his blade just in time and destroyed it. "Snap out of it!" he yelled. "We're in the middle of a war in case you didn't know."

"Right, sorry." He looked at Riku once more who seemed to be fighting harder, before he returned his focus on the battle.

Up above the battle, out of the sight of the fighters, Gemini watched from his point on a ledge. He didn't appear pleased nor dissatisfied. He cast his eyes up to the sky, wondering if Aros had come.

"Aries, you are becoming something of a fool, to trust that abomination," he said to himself quietly. "You'll learn soon enough, when I've found him." And he disappeared.

Aros lead his group of storybook companions alongside the trail of honey and was quickly becoming tired. He didn't know how much more he could take. He needed to find a way out.

"Hmm," said Pooh bear in thought. "Where do you suppose the Great Honey Caper came from?"

"That's a very good question Pooh," said Owl. "Perphaps this trail will lead us to him."

"Perphaps he came from a place that has no bees to make honey," Piglet told them.

"Hmm, you may be right Piglet," said Pooh. "A place without honeybees is very sad. What do you think Sora?"

Aros shot him a glare, and shook his head. "I don't know and I don't care. What matters is that we find him." He quickened his pace. Piglet moved closer to Pooh and whispered in his ear. "Sora's acting awfully strange. What do you suppose is the matter with him?"

"Hmm, I suppose he's just as worried about the honey as we are Piglet," Pooh guessed.

They continued to follow the trail until it reached a large vegetable garden. Aros could see the trail was broken up as it was scattered all over the vegetables that were growing. Aros saw the veggies were mostly carrots, but now, they were honey-covered carrots. Then he heard the sound of buzzing.

"Oh d-d-d-d-dear, look what's become of Rabbit's garden," said Piglet.

"Rabbit?" Aros asked. He turned as the buzzing came nearer and he saw a couple of bees flying toward the honey-covered carrots and as a swarm they attempted to pull up a carrot from the ground.

"Oh bother," said Pooh. "It seems the bees are so desperate to get their honey back that they've decided to take Rabbit's honey carrots."

"Shoo! Shoo! Get out of my garden you you you buzzing pest!"

Aros looked around and saw a long-eared rabbit attempting to scare the bees away with a broom. It seemed to work as they left the carrot alone, but then they turned on the broom and tore it to shreds. Rabbit looked dismayed as the swarm was able to make off with a honey-covered carrot. Aros and the others walked up to him.

"Rabbit," said Pooh, "I didn't know you grew honey carrots."

"I don't grow honey carrots, there's no such thing. This morning I found all my honey gone and when I came out here to look for the culprit," he eyed Pooh suspiciously, "I found my carrots covered in what was left of it."

"Oh dear," said Pooh," You too. Someone's stolen my honey."

"And mine," said Piglet. "I went to Pooh's this morning to see if anything had happened to his and it had."

"Someone's made off with mine as well," said Owl.

Aros folded his arms. "I don't have any honey, but it looks like someone has a load of it now. We're following the trail of the person who did it. You wouldn't happen to know who would you?"

Rabbit stepped up to Pooh and looked him up and down. "I thought I might. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this would you Pooh bear?"

"Me. No. Why I have all the honey I need. Or rather, I had. Even the bees don't have any honey."

Rabbit turned to where Pooh was looking and saw the swarm of bees attempting to steal more carrots. "Oh no, oh no! This is awful, just awful. I can't keep them away. What'll I do?"

"Perphaps Sora can give you a hand. He's good at helping," Pooh suggested.

Rabbit turned to Aros. "Oh would you? Please. Just keep them away while I get the hose and wash the carrots free of honey."

Aros hesitated. He wanted to say "No!" he wanted to tell him to take care of it himself, but he feared if he turned him down, he might never get out of the book. Aros sighed and unleashed his keyblade. The others looked at it wearily; they had never seen Sora use such a dark looking blade before. Once Rabbit readied himself with the hose, Aros readied himself in the garden and knocked the swarm away. "Ready?" Rabbit called. "Ready," Aros answered. No sooner had he made his post than the swarm started to hunt another carrot. Aros knocked the swarm aside which gave Rabbit room to water the carrot and cleanse it of the sticky honey. The bees hunted another and another and another, but Aros was able to keep up and knock them aside. The bees quickly saw their mistake and split into a swarm of fours. Aros didn't worry. He was able to go after them all. It was a bit difficult for Rabbit to keep up with the water, but in the end, the carrots were honey-covered no more. Realising the loss of honey, the bees retreated. Pooh, Piglet and Owl cheered.

"Good job Sora, my carrots are safe now," said Rabbit.

"But we still don't have any honey," said Pooh.

Aros sighed. "Then I guess we'd better get going and see if we can find the Great Honey Caper."

"The Great Honey Caper!" said Rabbit alarmed. "Was he the one that stole my honey?"

"It looks that way Rabbit," said Pooh. "Why don't you come along and see if some of the honey he has is yours."

Back in the real world, in the small cottage in which the story was taking place, Merlin continued to snooze away. He wasn't aware that Aros had arrived and was, in a way, inside his own house, nor had he realised that Sora had arrived as well. Suddenly, he popped his head up and said dreamily, "Just one more cookie mommy," then he fell back on the keyboard, asleep.

_**I'm never gonna get out of here! **_Aros started to believe, as he cast his eyes up to the sky. _**This story is never gonna end. **_Then another thought occured to him. _**What if I can't ever get out? What if I can't leave! Because I'm part of the story now! **_Then he shook his head. That couldn't be right. _**Sora was here and he got out, but how? **_

"Oh my," said Owl. "What's become of Kanga's home?"

Aros saw the trail had lead to another one of the character's homes. This time, the house belonged to a female kangeroo, but she didn't appear to have a very tidy home as there were garments laying out on the lawn, broken windows and over-turned garden materials. In all, it was like a small hurricane came by. In the background, Aros saw a small kangeroo hopping from one pile of clothes to the other. They walked up to them.

"My dear Kanga," said Owl," Did the Great Honey Caper do this to your lovely home?"

"The Great Honey Caper?, " she asked. "Who is he?"

"Why the one who's been stealing our honey," said Pooh bear.

"Well, someone did steal my honey, but that's not the problem right now." She looked at Roo who was still bouncing. "It appears Tigger was in the area teaching Roo a new bounce which practically destroyed my house. Everything's a mess. Do you think you could be so kind as to help me straighten this mess out?"

_**Of course, why not...that's what I'm for isn't it, **_Aros thought bitterly. "Why not," he said and he, Rabbit, Owl, Pooh and Piglet too began to pick up garments, garden tools and any other items and stacked them neatly in a pile.

"Thank you, thank you so much," said Kanga.

Aros walked toward her carrying the last of the clothing. "Who did you say was responsible?"

"Well, Roo did do most of the bouncing, but it was under Tigger's influence that made the mess."

"Tigger, who's--"

But before Aros could get further with his question, he heard a strange bouncing and humming sound. He turned and saw what he believed to be a tiger bouncing toward them. Aros could only guess who this was as he bounced closer.

"Tigger?"

"Yep that's me!" Then he started to bounce around him and sing.

_**"The wonderful thing about Tiggers, is Tiggers are wonderful things**_

_**their tops are made out of rubber, their bottoms are made out of spring**_

_**they're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy**_

_**fun fun fun fun Fun**_

_**But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is Iiiiiii'mmmmm**_

He pounced on Aros and caused the clothes he was carrying to fly everywhere.

_**the only one!**_

He laughed as he sat upon Aros, who laid on the ground staring up at him. He had never seen a tiger up close before, let alone a tiger that could bounce.

"Tigger, stop goofing around," Rabbit scolded. "We've got a serious problem."

"I'm just greeting my friend here. Sora, it's been too long." Once Aros was sure the tiger wasn't going to eat him, he stood and dusted himself off. "Hmm," Tigger began. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Well, before you made trouble here," Aros answered," the Great Honey Caper's made off with everyone's honey, now if you know who did it please tell us, so I can get going."

"Leaving so soon?," Tigger asked curiously. "Why, you just got here."

"No, you just got here. Now tell us."

Tigger stood on his hind legs and rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm, come to think of it, my honey's gone too. I just found out and I was on my way over to find you guys and tell you about it, but it was such a perfect day for bouncing that I almost forgot."

Aros sighed. "So you don't know anything?"

"Well, I know a lot about bouncin', but as for this Honey Caper, I know nada."

Aros scratched his head out of anger and frustration. "I'm never gonna get out of this book," he said under his breath. Piglet took notice of his strange behavior and pulled Pooh's shirt sleeve.

"Are you alright Sora," Pooh asked. "You seem a bit angry."

Aros looked down at him. He was looked so innocent and clueless. "I'm just, very busy at the moment Pooh."

"Well we've all been very busy," said Owl, "Trying to find the Honey Caper."

"No no no," Aros raised his voice. "I'm very busy in the real world. You know, out there! I don't have time for this."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, then Pooh walked up to Aros and spoke quietly. "I'm very sorry you have little time to help us. I know you are very busy--we all get very busy at some point, but we would be most grateful if you could help us."

Aros shut his eyes for a minute. Why did he always find himself in these kinds of situations and why did they always conflict with his feelings? Why? He exhaled and looked around. There didn't seem to be any other way out. He looked down at Pooh.

"Well, I'm going to have to help. There's no other way out of this place."

"You've always managed to find a way out before," said Piglet.

Aros's hope that they would provide the answer for exiting the storybook fell. "Well, I'm sure I'll find it, once we've found that Honey Caper."

"Does that mean you're going to keep helping us?" Rabbit asked tentively.

Aros shrugged. "Why not." His simply replied which caused the others to cheer. Aros massaged his temples, _**I must be out of my mind. **_"Hopefully we are nearing the culprit," said Owl.

"Yeah," said Aros. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." He had never hated a storybook more than he did now. Tigger bounced up in front of the group. "Then let's get to trackin'." Now with Tigger in the lead, the group continued to follow the honey trail.

Back in the Restoration site, Sora and his friends continued their battle against the heartless. Sora found himself taking on at least six of them at once, while Riku was surrounded. They jumped at him one after the other, but Riku was able to crush all of them. Kairi was doing great with her own keyblade, but every once in a while, Donald or Goofy pitched in to help her. Aerith used her magic to not only injury the heartless attempting to attack her, but to heal the wounded fighters. Leon and Cid were working hard with their blades and so was Yuffie with her ninja stars. Tifa was the only one without a weapon, but she proved she didn't need it; her fists and feet were strong enough to deliver effective punches and kicks. Sora looked over at his companions and just managed to hold his keyblade up to defend himself against an attack from a sniper heartless. Sora pushed him away.

"Where did they all come from?"

"Beats me!" Leon shouted. "They just arrived when I was here."

"Is it Aros?"

Riku violently tore through two shadows and turned around to Leon for his answer.

"Can't be," Cid replied for him. "I'd of heard it from Merlin. I left him in charge of watching out for that twin of yours," he tapped his earpiece,"But he hasn't contacted me about it."

Sora was about to ask another question, but he got the wind knocked out of him by a morning star that knocked him into the wall. "Looks like we're gonna need more help."

"Did someone say help?"said Yuna

Sora looked up and saw the three flying sprites, Y.R.P floating over him. He remembered how they asked him for treasure on his second visit to Radiant Garden.

"We can use all the help we can get," said Sora.

"You got it," said Paine. Rikku laughed and the girls used their own powers to participate. The large, rounded heartless attempted to hit him again, but Sora was too fast for him; it didn't have a chance. Up above the ledge, Gemini continued to watch the battle down below. Deciding he had had enough, he snapped his fingers and all the heartless occuppying the site disappeared.

"What the--" Sora started, but stopped when he heard the slow, monotonous clapping. He looked up and his bright blue eyes met with Gemini's dark blues. "Very good," he replied lazily. "Well done. You have managed to bore me greatly with your tedious triumphs."

"You!" Sora shouted.

"I?"

"You're behind this."

"Can you be so sure?"

"Where is Aros!" Riku shouted.

Gemini was silent for a minute as he studied Riku. "I've been wondering the same thing. If you see him, tell him to me meet near the Castle Gates." He vanished from site.

Tigger bounced merily ahead of the companions he had joined up with as they continued the search for the Great Honey Caper. Aros could not help glancing up at the sky every now and then. He couldn't shake the idea that someone could be reading him at this very minute. He imagined seeing an eye or two eyes staring down at him. What was it like when a character's story was read? There shouldn't have been anything to compare it to, because stories weren't real. _**Well this one is, **_he thought miserably.

"Oh dear, look at that," said Piglet in a worried voice. Aros saw that the trail was leading across a very wide river. The trail ended at the bank and picked up on the other side. Their only way across would be using the large rocks in the water.

"What do we do?"

"It's obvious isn't it," said Tigger. "We'll bounce our way across."

"Bounce?" Aros questioned.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about bouncin'. It's easy, Just follow me."

Tigger positioned himself in front of Aros and bounced onto the first rock. "Now, you try and before ya know it, we'll be on the other side." So they did. Aros was next. He did as Tigger said, but almost slipped in the landing. Pooh followed, then Piglet, Rabbit, Kanga and Roo. Owl flew overhead as they bounced from one rock to the other and before they knew it, they had reached the other bank.

"That was fun Tigger!" Roo cried. "Let's do that again."

Tigger cheered and was just about to bounce back across with Roo when Aros grabbed his tail. "Maybe after we finish looking for the honey trail or have you forgotten?"

"Say,..are you looking..for a..honey..trail?" Aros looked down at the strange whistling gopher in the ground.

"Yes we are," said Rabbit. "The Great Honey Caper stole all our honey."

"And it seems we have lost the trail," said Pooh. Aros looked down and saw that the trail that picked up on this side of the bank cut off right where the gopher had popped up from the ground. "That's..because..the trail..leads..down here. Why don't you come down..and we'll..follow it..together."

Gopher popped back down the hole. Aros walked over it and bent down to have a closer look. "I don't think it's big enough for all of us!" "Non..sense. Come on down!" Aros shrugged at the others and jumped down and was surprised to find that he could fit. He had landed in a large tunnel and there on his right was the honey trail. Once the others had made it down, gopher came up to them. "Just..follow me and we'll..catch that honey..stealing..caper." Aros no longer looked up for spying eyes. He felt hidden and safe underground.

Meanwhile, Sora along with all the brave fighters of the Restoration site, ran along the trail leading to the Castle Gates. "Does that mean Aros is here?" Goofy asked.

"He has to be," said Donald.

"He can't be," Cid grumbled. "Otherwise, Merlin would have contacted me."

"Well, right now, we need to find out what that guy is planning," Kairi insisted.

"She's right. This guy is serious," said Sora.

"But if Aros does show up," said Riku. "We may have to split up. The two of them can cause even more damage to Radiant Garden than one." They reached the familiar blue toned gates where Sora, Donald and Goofy once fought Demyx. But it wasn't Demyx standing in the center, it was Gemini. He stood, back facing them and did not turn until Sora shouted out. "Hey you!"

Sora and the others readied themselves for a fight. "Are you talking to...," he smiled, "me?"

In another part of the world, Aros contined to trail behind Gopher as he led them forward. It wasn't too dark since Gopher's helmet came with a light. "Not..too..far now. Keep moving." Aros found himself quickly tiring, but he knew it wasn't from the walk through the tunnel. He knew it was from the journey from the beginning of the story to where he was now. _**And after all of this, I still have to find Gemini. I've got to get out of here fast! **_"Are we almost there?" "Al..most," Gopher answered him. Aros sighed. _**Why did I have to touch this book? Why did I have to go inside that man's house? Why did I..**_

"We're here!"

Aros could see a stream of light coming down from a hole uptop and the honey tail had ended right under it. "It looks..like..the Honey..Caper could be..right..up there." Aros wasted no time in jumping up to the hole above. So far, he saw no one. There was nothing except the ongoing trail of honey. "You've got to be kidding me." He looked up at the sky. "Doesn't it ever end?" He pulled himself out of the hole and looked at the sickening yellow substance that continued from the hole to the distance. "Sora, would you be so...kind too--" Aros turned and saw Pooh struggling to climb out of the hole, so he turned and proceeded to help him and the others out.

"Oh bother," said Pooh. "It looks like the Great Honey Caper is very far away."

"Actually," said Aros as he took a great whiff of the air," It think he's very close. I can smell honey, tons of it. Come on!" He ran forward with the others right behind him.

The trail led deep into the woods and Aros noticed it was getting thicker; there even seemed to be large round footprints along the side. "We must be getting closer," said Owl.

"Just around that bend," said Aros. They walked around the corner and sure enough, there was loads of honey all piled up on a large cake that had as many layers as a wedding cake. Empty honey jars lay on the ground beside it next to an alarmed gray donkey.

"Why Eeyore," said Pooh surprised. "You're the Great Honey Caper?"

Aros unleashed his keyblade, ready to punish the one who was responsible for his misery.

"Honey Caper?" said the donkey in a slow monotone. "No. It's a surprise."

"A surprise?" asked Piglet. Aros backed down. He didn't think a character as depressive as Eeyore could be responsible for the stolen honey.

"Yep. A surprise honey cake, for Pooh."

"For me?"

Rabbit wasn't so easy about the situation. "But you stole it."

The donkey shook his head slowly. "No. Just borrowed it."

"Well, if you needed honey, all you needed to do was ask," said Rabbit.

Aros scratched his head. _**All this...for a surprise? **_For some reason, his anger evaporated at the silliness of it all. Tigger bounced forward. "Well, now that that's settled, let's dig in!" But Tigger stopped when Eeyore started shaking his head. "Why, what's wrong Eeyore?" He looked up at the very top where Aros could see a single candle. "The cake is only, one part of the surprise." Aros still had trouble believing that this donkey understood the meaning of surprises. He didn't seem at all the type of character that belonged in such a happy world. He was so different from the others. "Hmm, that does seem to be a problem," said Pooh. "How will we light it when the candle is all the way up there?" Aros looked at his Dark-Heart and pointed it at the candle. With the help of one of his cards, he muttered the spell and sure enough, the candle ignited. But it was a mistake, because as soon as the candle was lit, the flame traveled downward and as soon as it reached the bottom, it started to spark. "Uh-oh," Eeyore sated. Aros didn't like the sound of that and before he could ask him what he meant, the cake exploded. Honey flew everywhere and landed on everyone. Aros was covered in the honey he had been tracking all day. He wrinkled his nose in disghust. "Hmmm," Aros turned and saw Pooh licking his paws. "Thank you very much Eeyore. This is a very sweet surprise."

"Sweet?" Aros exclaimed. He wasn't pleased about this one bit. "How can..." But he stopped. Not too far from where he was standing, there was a glowing green circle in the ground. Piglet walked up to Aros. "I guess you have to go now." Aros nodded. "It looks like it." Now Aros actually wished he had found more pleasure in this world instead of stress. Now he would have to face Gemini and his father like this, covered in honey. He sighed. This world, this story, was so much friendly than his own world. "I'd better get going, bye." he approached the circle and stood on it. The others waved at him and said goodbye. He waved and in a matter of seconds, he disappeared.

Nothing had changed in Merlin's house. Everything was quiet and Merlin was still sleeping. He remained sleeping when the storybook on the desk began to shake and light up as it forced out its occupant in a blaze of light. Aros fell to the floor after his sudden landing. He shook his head then moved as fast as he could away from the book as though frightened it would pull him back in. He moved back so quickly that he crashed into the table behind him. "Ouch," he cried as he rubbed his head, but he stopped and stared at his hand. He looked along his arms and down at his clothes and saw that he was still covered in honey. Surely it wasn't possible. Pooh's world wasn't real. It was all just a story which meant that it was fiction which also meant that the honey in that world was fake. So why was he covered in it now? It wasn't as though he had thought about the logic, but he had hoped, especially now, that he wouldn't mess things up when he met with Gemini. But he did. He couldn't possibly face him covered head to toe in the sickening yellow matter.

He looked over at the bearded man and was pleased to see that he was still sound asleep. Aros got to his feet and tried to wipe away as much of the honey as he could, but it only made him even more sticky. He sighed and quitely made his way outside. Aros felt better now that he was back in the real world, but there was still the problem of his honey-covered attire. _**Guess I only have one other option. **_He got down on all fours like he did when he was about to run to Ansem's computer, but instead of running, he shook himself off like a dog. He did manage to get some of the honey off, but what was left made him look worse than he did before. His hair appeared to be spikier since the honey greased it and his clothes looked dull and ruined. He sighed. "I'll just have to face him like this and if he asks, I'll say it was an accident." Aros looked around. "I have to find him. There's only one place I haven't tried yet." He called forth Night-Flyer and took off.

Leon was thrown back into a pile of tired fighters that was made up of Yuffie, Aerith, Cid,Tifa, Kairi, Donald and Goofy after he tried to take on Gemini. Gemini stood before what was left of their group; only Sora and Riku stood before him, ready to take him on again, but Gemini knew they had no chance as long as he weilded two swords that shined in a blue silvery glow.

Riku ran forward and lifted his blade upward, but Gemini knocked it back with the sword in his left hand and knocked him to the ground with the sword in his other hand. Sora came in and brought down his keyblade as hard as he could, but Gemini stopped it with his right hand sword and struck him with his second sword. Sora fell back and felt the cut across his cheek. There was a little blood.

"You believe you have a chance of defeating me?"

He raised both of his swords.

"There's always a chance!" Sora cried out and he swung, but Gemini caught it and held him at bay.

"I suggest you get that foolish idea out of your head. You are doomed to fail."

Sora gritted his teeth and pushed his sword away just as Riku joined his side. Sora glanced at him and could see that he was barely standing. "I've got this Riku. You just rest."

Riku laughed. "You guys aren't getting rid of me that easily." He took a great breath and prepared himself like Sora. The others started to pull themselves onto their feet as well. Gemini could see that they weren't going to back down, so he readied himself for all of them. "Very well." Leon readied himself with his gunblade. "Get ready you guys!" he called to the others. But before either side could make a move, a noise distracted them. Gemini groaned and sheated his swords while the others watched the object responsible for the strange sound. Gemini didn't have to turn around to know that Aros had just landed his Night-Flyer a few feet behind him. Aros stumbled as he jumped off his rider. He tried to wipe off the last bit of honey before he approached Gemini. As he started to walk forward, he noticed Sora and his band of furious fighters. He narrowed his eyes a bit, then looked to Gemini. He felt even more foolish with an audience that gave him funny looks. It was bad enough he had to meet Gemini in his sticky clothing.

"You are late," said Gemini without even looking at him.

"No, I was here. I looked for you, but you didn't tell me where you were."

Now Gemini turned and Aros stopped in his steps. Gemini raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down. "What...is...that filth you are wearing?" Just as Aros predicted, Gemini was repusled by his appearance. Aros shifted nervously and looked at his clothes. "I'm not..really wearing it. It's honey, you see there was this accident and I--"  
"Enough. I have no use for your sorry excuses."

Gemini continued to give him a cold stare. Aros felt even worse about himself. "Those excuses will be left to your father. While you were occupying yourself in honey, I was waiting for your arrival. You have wasted my time."

Gemini turned to his enemies. "You don't know anything about it! I was here. I was--"

"ENOUGH!"

Aros jumped at his sudden yell. "We shall continue this in a more private area." He kept his back to Aros as he spoke. His eyes were lingering on Sora who was looking at Aros curiously. "If you'll excuse me."

"Huh?" Sora looked at Gemini who was walking over to Aros. His eyes swept over Aros who was trying to make himself look better. It was useless as Gemini was already disghusted by him. Aros had nothing to say. This time when Gemini disappeared with Aros, he didn't touch him. He could barely stand to look at him. "Hey!" Sora called out to him, but they were already gone.

They reappeared in an alleyway near the marketplace. Gemini stood with his arms folded and gazed at Aros as though waiting for a proper explaination. Aros wiped some of the honey from his face. "Well?," he asked. Gemini said nothing. "Well? What did you want to see me for?"

Again, Gemini remained silent. "The matter I wished to see you for is now pointless as you have proven it unimportant."

"But I told you, I was--"

Gemini raised his hand to silence him then walked forward and slapped him viciously across the face. Aros stumbled back and touched his cheek which felt like it was on fire. "Pathetic. You have managed to fail Aries yet again. You did not kill the girl like he asked." Aros struggled to keep himself strong in front of Gemini, even though he wasn't looking at him. "You deserve nothing more, than pity."

Aros struggled to breathe properly. He was breathing fast now, because he was tired--tired of the abuse. He kept taking it from the Zodiac until he decided not to take it anymore; Scorpio had been his first victim and he thought Gemini might be his next. He didn't understand, none of them did. He would show them. He unleashed Dark-Heart and without thinking, he ran toward Gemini, but before he could properly bring down his weapon, Gemini grabbed it and hit him with a powerful punch under his chin. His head snapped back violently, but before he could even recover, Gemini struck him again, this time with a hard blow to the stomach that knocked Aros into the wall. Gemini smirked. "You understand nothing. Perphaps that is why you are doomed to fail." He vanished, and left Aros curled up on the ground in pain. He slowed his breathing in an attempt to calm himself and stared at the spot where Gemini disappeared. He didn't need to hear from him that he had failed in his mission. He would hear it from father when he got home. He sat up and shook with fear. How many more chances was his father going to give him before he got rid of him for good? He banged his fists into the ground. "He's right. I am pathetic. I couldn't even kill a little girl." Suddenly his thoughts shifted to Twilight Town where he saw Virgo for the last time. There was something more she wanted to say to him.

_"I should have told you about...feelings. You can feel them can't you? There's something you possess...in here," she said and touched his chest. Aros looked at her curiously. _

_"Is it the reason why..I.."_

_"It's very powerful. I didn't think much of it before, but now...it's much too late to explain it now."_

_"No, tell me!"_

She had refused to tell him something important, which made him believe something was wrong. _**Something I possess, in here? **_He touched his chest. Whatever she was referring to, Aros knew it must have been the reason for his failure, but it scared him. He looked up at the sky and thought about his father and once again, he didn't have an excuse. He didn't understand why he kept failing. Why he kept doing the things he did. "What's wrong with me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, a Winnie the Pooh world and each little task was like all the different stories or pages of the book that Sora had visited. Gemini never really explained why he asked Aros to come here, but he did it mainly to get Aros's story on why he didn't kill Kairi and to punish him for it and for Aries. Well he did do the punishing part.

It took me a long time to right Pooh's world and it almost got a bit tiring, but I'm happy that it's completed. I hope my fans are still reading. I believe I'll have updates a lot quicker now, so read and review. Pleassssseee!


End file.
